Inevitable
by MillaPattzn
Summary: Ella estaba muerta, era un fantasma. Todo estaba bien, hasta que conoció al capricho de su hermana, el egocéntrico y rebelde Edward Cullen. Quien no solo podía verla, sino que también logro cambiar su existencia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. meyer, la historia es mia 33**

* * *

><p><strong>Inevitable<strong>

.

.

.

Morir fue diferente a lo que había imaginado.

En realidad jamás durante mi vida mortal me había preocupado por la muerte―No como ahora que dedico cada segundo de mi existencia en meditar acerca de ese cambio físico que tanto dolor causa en las personas― Mi vida era normal, tenía unos padres amorosos, una encantadora y tierna hermana menor, una excelente situación económica y una tierna perspectiva del futuro y presente. Todos decían que yo llegaría lejos, que me haría famosa escribiendo algún libro de romance y cumpliría todos mis sueños. Yo también lo creía, o lo hice cuando recibí mi carta de aceptación de Yale donde me decían que aparte de poder entrar a la universidad tenía una beca del 80 % debido a mi alto rendimiento académico…

En aquel entonces mi futuro se mostraba tan halagador que incluso me costaba creer que pudiese tener tanta suerte.

Eso hasta aquel fatídico 24 de diciembre del año 2007 cuando fui brutalmente asesinada y violada.

Sí, estoy muerta. Llevo cuatro años enterrada en el cementerio privado de Forks, cuatro metros bajo tierra y con una hermosa lápida donde se lee _»Aquí descansa Isabella Swan, amada hija y hermana. Porque la maldad pudo dominar tu cuerpo pero jamás tu alma«_ ¿Tétrico cierto? Incluso yo me sorprendí la primera vez que vi mi lapida.

¿En que estaba pensando mi madre cuando decidió escribir eso?

Hubiese preferido mil veces que escribiese algo de mis escritores favoritos, no sé… una pequeña frase significativa. Pero ya era tarde, no podía decirle a mi mamá que no me gustaba la frase de mi sepulcro. Y no porque no quisiese, en realidad esto de estar muerto no es tan genial como en las películas… los tipos de las películas pueden mover objetos y aparecerse frente a las personas. Yo con mucha, mucha concentración puedo respirar y hacer sentir una pequeñísima brisa a las personas mortales. Y para que ellos lo sientan es un caso aparte, ellos tienen que estar en _sintonía_, ya saben… tranquilos y conectados.

Volviendo al tema.

Soy un fantasma. O lo era… o lo soy.

No lo sé con certeza.

Las cosas más locas me pasaban a mí, de eso estaba segura. Un día yo era una chica de 17 años con un futuro prometedor y al día siguiente era la portada de cientos de periódicos a nivel nacional donde narraban mi hermosa muerte a manos de unos monstruos, y otro día yo era un feliz fantasma que se contentaba con mirar a su familia y a respirar cerca de ellos de vez en cuando y al instante era yo cuidando a un muchacho de la edad de Alice como si se tratase de mi más preciado tesoro.

¿La cosa más loca de todo esto?

El muchacho puede verme.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola! Sé que ustedes se preguntaran que rayos hago aquí :3 pues es simple; tengo esta idea hace un tiempo... solo que me di el tiempo y comencé a escribir. Llevo 5 capitulos listo así que decidi publicarlo, para aquellas que leen Agridulce les digo que esta idea va en segunda. Mi prioridad es terminar Agridulce... así que no habrá problemas con las actualizaciones :3 <em>**

**_~ El fic: ¡Fantasma! 3 Espero que puedan leer esta historia y comentarla, me siento un poco insegura ya que decidí escribir en rated T -sin lemon- espero puedan acompañarme. Aquellas a las que les gusta el lemon les tengo que decir que quizás adelante, máaas adelante le cambie el rated, pero por ahora es T -arroja flores- _**

**_Bueno, eso es todo..._**

**_~Cambio y fuera_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es completamente mia :3 **

* * *

><p><strong>Inevitable<strong>

.

.

_"Si deseas morir ahora imagina todos aquellos que han muerto sin haberlo deseado"_

**.**

**.**

El invierno en Forks siempre ha sido frio. A pesar de que ahora no pueda sentirlo tengo recuerdos muy vivos de cómo se sentía tocar la nieve, o caminar bajo la lluvia.

Cuando estaba viva mi estación favorita era el invierno, me encantaba ver como las hojas de los árboles caían y como todo lo que antes estaba lleno de color se cubría con el manto de la nieve. Quizás por eso ahora tengo la sensación de poder sentir el cambio del clima―aunque sé que eso es imposible― quizás mis hermosos recuerdos se han apegado tanto a mí que ahora puedo _sentir_ aquellas cosas de mi existencial mortal.

Miré a través de la ventana del cuarto que había sido mi habitación y suspiré con nostalgia al ver como la lluvia caía y mojaba el jardín de mi madre. Me hubiese gustado poder salir y mojarme, sentir la lluvia cubrir mi cuerpo pero eso era imposible. O sea, podía salir… pero la lluvia no me mojaba y eso me deprimía. Era como si mi piel fuese un maldito colador y el agua pasara a través de mí dejándome igual que al principio… totalmente seca. Además no estaba de humor para mentirme a mi misma diciendo que podía disfrutar de las cosas humanas que había perdido hace cuatro años atrás. No hoy por lo menos…

No después de escuchar a Alice maldecirme.

La última vez que había visto a Alice con mis ojos mortales ella tenía diez años, era una tierna y extrovertida niña que disfrutaba saltando y brincando por todas partes como un animalito salvaje. En aquel entonces jamás se me hubiese ocurrido que ella me llegase a odiar como lo hace ahora, jamás hubiese pensado que aquellas crueles palabras saliesen de sus labios.

Sentí mi pecho apretarse y jadee por la falta de aire, apreté mis puños y clave mis uñas en mi pálida piel. No era justo. Yo no tenía la culpa de las cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor…

Yo no había pedido morir…

Ni tampoco causarle problemas a mi hermana pequeña.

Era doloroso saber que ella no me quería, doloroso porque ella hablaba de mí como si me conociese, me atacaba como si en realidad se acordase de mi cuando en verdad no lo hacía. Alice simplemente hablaba por enojo, decía cosas hirientes y me calumniaba solo porque yo no estaba ahí y podía inventar miles de cosas para que el resto de las personas se compadecieran de ella. Claro, ella era la chica que tenía una hermana muerta y unos padres que no le prestaban atención. Ese era el cuento que contaba a las demás personas. Solo porque yo no podía hablar y defenderme.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió, me giré para darle la bienvenida al visitante.

Me agradaba que visitaran mi habitación, me hacía ver que aún me recordaban y querían…

Era mi madre.

Durante los últimos años ella había cambiado. No sabía cómo explicarlo porque no era un cambio evidente a simple vista, solo alguien que no tiene nada mejor que hacer y que se pasa todo el día analizando a su familia puede notar ese cambio. No es algo físico, es algo espiritual.

Mi madre camino por la habitación acariciando con su mano los muebles donde aún estaban mis cosas. Tenía el rostro calmado, no había muestra de enojo ni de tristeza en sus facciones, pero si de un gran cansancio. Quise poder abrazarla, anhele poder tocarla y hacerle sentir que yo estaba con ella. Que la apoyaba…

Me concentré en eso. Me puse de pie y camine hacía ella. Mi madre estaba mirando una de las pocas fotografías que había en mi cuarto, en ella estábamos los cuatro; Charlie, Alice, mamá y yo… habían sido meses antes de la tragedia. Levante mi mano y trate de tocarla, con desesperación vi como mi mano atravesaba su piel sin poder sentir la calidez de su cuerpo. Quité la mano y volví a intentar dejando que mi mente se concentrara solo en eso…

Fue imposible.

Yo odiaba esto.

Eran estos días cuando yo anhelaba estar viva, cuando rogaba poder quitarme este aspecto y esta falta de cuerpo y poder tocar a mis padres… poder hablar y hacerles saber que los amaba como jamás iba amar a nadie. Me quede de pie junto a ella. Como no podía tocarla me limite a acompañarla y agradecer su visita.

Alice jamás me visitaba y si lo hacía solo era para anotar las cosas que quería cambiar cuando mi padre le entregase mi cuarto como suyo…. Y a donde mandaría mis _cachureos_…

Mi papá entraba pocas veces, él era quien más lloraba cuando entraba. Y era quien peor me hacía sentir.

Antes él y yo habíamos sido unidos como nadie. Y cuando me fui… él pareció asimilarlo tan rápido que me confundía. Por un lado parecía extrañarme… pero por el otro parecía ignorar que yo alguna vez había existido.

― ¿Alguna vez vendrás a nosotros cielo?―pregunto mi mamá tomando mi viejo oso de peluche y apretándolo contra su pecho.― Sé que si tú estuvieses aquí todo esto sería más fácil. Tú sabrías como dominar a Alice y hacerle ver que el dinero no es lo más importante en la vida.

Mamá se sentó sobre mi cama, donde minutos atrás había estado sentada yo. Me acomode a su lado y sople sobre su cara. Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió…

Fue algo bonito verla sonreír.

―Te extrañamos Bella…

_Estoy aquí… no me extrañen. Estoy aquí… jamás los voy a dejar._

Hablé, o eso intente… pero la mirada fija de mi madre me hizo saber que nuevamente había fallado.

Cinco minutos después mi madre salió de mi cuarto y nuevamente me quede sola. Ya había parado de llover y no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que decidí espiar a mi hermana. Para eso cruce las paredes hasta llegar a su cuarto.

Era cierto que el cuarto de Alice era mucho más pequeño que el mío. Pero era porque cuando yo era una adolescente ella era apenas una niña y no necesitaba tanto espacio, pero ahora aquel cuarto se le estaba haciendo pequeño y era por ello que discutía con mamá casi todos los días. Porque mi mamá se rehusaba a dejarle mi habitación.

Alice estaba escuchando música. Una horrible música a mi parecer…

Era solo gritos y más gritos, nada que ver con las lindas y tiernas melodías que me gustaban. Busque con la mirada a mi hermana la encontré con medio cuerpo dentro de su armario sacando y sacando ropa. Me ubique en una esquina y comencé a mirar los posters que adornaban su habitación.

Alice y yo éramos diferentes.

Yo a su edad disfrutaba con las novelas rosa y maquillándome sutilmente, lo más parecido a una princesa. Ella en cambio era destartalada y roñosa a la hora de vestirse. Siempre usaba camisetas de tiras que mostraban su vientre y sus ojos tenían un kilo de maquillaje negro. Era algo que me sorprendía cada vez que la miraba. No podía entender que mi hermanita cambiase tanto de la noche a la mañana…

― ¡Dios! ¿Dónde mierda esta esa camiseta?―mascullo arrojando otra prenda por los aires, la cual me atravesó y quedo bajo mis pies.― Vamos, vamos… tengo una cita con un chico caliente y no puedo ir vestida como una monja.

¿Chico caliente?

¿A sus catorce años tendría una cita con un chico caliente?

Camine hacia ella y metí mi cabeza dentro de su armario. La mayor parte de su armario consistía en prendas negras y rojas, lo cual me llevaba a preguntar dónde estaba mi madre cuando Alice iba a comprar ropa. No recordaba que Renée me hubiese permitido comprar más de una prenda negra durante mi adolescencia. Ella siempre me decía que los colores estaban para usarse y combinarse…

El teléfono de Alice comenzó a sonar y rápidamente ella se hecho sobre él. Yo me limite a darle una pequeña mirada antes de seguir ojeando las prendas que ella había desechado. Algunas eran prendas muy bonitas y sencillas pero otras me dejaron con ataque… ¿Cómo mi hermanita podía vestirse con esas ropas? ¿Era normal que las chicas pareciesen prostitutas?

Tan solo habían pasado cuatro años…

¿Tanto habían cambiado las chicas en ese tiempo?

O tal vez yo había sido demasiado mojigata durante mi adolescencia… quizás era eso.

―Oh si… Edward… claro… no, yo entiendo… vale…

Segundos después el teléfono de mi hermana me atravesó y golpeo contra el montón de ropa. Me giré y la mire, ella miraba fijamente la muralla. Parecía molesta. Me acerque a ella y trate de mirar su rostro, pero cuando estaba agachándome para quedar a su altura ella se puse de pie y abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

―Largo.

No me sorprendí con su rechazo. Alice sabía que yo estaba aquí… ella no podía verme pero si me sentía. Yo no sabía con certeza porque, pero pensaba que se debía a que mi último pensamiento había sido dirigido a ella. Quizás ella me sentía por eso… o quizás solo porque tenía una cualidad, una especie de donde para sentir cosas paranormales.

― ¿No puedes simplemente tomar tus cosas y marcharte de una puta vez?―ladró duramente. Baje la cabeza avergonzada. Era difícil escuchar a tu hermana hablarte de esa manera, con odio.― No es tan difícil, hay millones de personas que se mueren y se van diariamente, ¿No puedes ser tú una de esas y largarte?

Miré a Alice y sentí un nudo en mi interior, me apretaba con fuerza y me dolía. Era ese dolor lo único que podía sentir cuando estaba triste. Ni siquiera podía llorar. Salí del cuarto de Alice y vague por la casa buscando a mi mamá. Me gustaba estar cerca de ella, me recordaba cómo se sentía ser querida. La encontré en la cocina preparando la cena. Tenía puesto un bonito delantal que se había comprado en un mercado hace poco y tenía su cabello rubio recogido en una sencilla trenza.

Me senté sobre la encimera y observe como se movía preparando la comida. Tomaba cosas, revolvió otras y musitaba en voz baja uno de sus poemas favoritos…

La miré durante todo el tiempo que permaneció en la cocina, hasta que comenzó a poner la mesa y llamo a todos a cenar.

Me gustaba la hora de la cena. Eran pocas las ocasiones que todos estábamos juntos, las pocas veces que podía mirarlos a todos y decirles lo mucho que los amaba.

Alice bajo de mal humor y gruño cuando vio la mesa servida y noto que había un puesto demás. Mamá siempre lo dejaba, era mío. A pesar de que yo no pudiese comer, y ella no supiese que yo aún estaba ahí, siempre me dejaba un puesto en la mesa como símbolo de su amor. A mi hermana eso no le gustaba, a ella no le gustaba nada que me incluyera.

Mi papá me sentó donde siempre, apenas probó bocado como siempre y ninguno de los tres hablo. Se limitaron a comer y a beber en silencio, un tenso e incomodo silencio debo agregar.

―Papá dijo que el próximo fin de semana desarmaremos la habitación.―dijo Alice dándole un mordisco a su pollo. Mamá dejo de comer, soltó su tenedor y miro a mi hermana que sonreía con suficiencia― Al fin podre tener una habitación decente.

― ¡Alice!―exclamo indignada mi madre― Esa es la habitación de tu hermana. No vamos a desarmarla.

―Papá me lo prometio ―respondio con firmeza― ¿Cierto papá?― su voz persuasiva y demandante hizo que me molestara. ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en desarmar mi cuarto? ¿Acaso no quería tener un recuerdo de mi…?―

Miré a mi papá y lo vi tragar, parecía nervioso. Era obvio que no le gustaba la posición en la que se encontraba.

―Charlie… dime que no le prometiste eso a Alice―rogo mi madre.

Mi papá corrió la vista avergonzado y mi mamá gimió por lo bajo. Miré a Alice con dureza, ella sonreía. Escupí sobre su cara y ella levanto la vista y toco su mejilla. Luego me busco con la mirada, movió su cuello de un lado a otro pero no logro hallarme.

― ¡Es la habitación de Bella!―grito mi madre― ¿¡Como pueden querer desarmar el único recuerdo que tenemos de ella!― Los ojos de mi madre estaban llenos de lagrima.― Es su cuarto Charlie… nosotros lo construimos para ella.

― ¡Esta muerta!―grito Alice golpeando la mesa con el puño― _Muerta_, ella no está acá. Tienen que dejar de vivir como si ella estuviese. Yo estoy viva… ¡Yo! Ella es solo un montón de huesos podridos en un cementerio.

―Cállate―grito mamá. Alice se detuvo en seco y miro a mamá― Mantén tu pequeña boca cerrada a menos que quieras estar castigada hasta tu graduación.―Miro a mi papá y lo apunto con el dedo índice― Eres un estúpido Charlie, un estúpido sin corazón… ¡Bella te adoraba!―chillo dejando que las lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Papá bajo los hombros culpable yo me sentí morir― Era la niña de tus ojos y tú pareces olvidar que ella es tu hija.

― ¡Esta muerta!―grito Alice― Por el amor de Dios mamá… ¡Ella no está!

―Alice tiene razón… es hora que dejemos de pensar en ella. Alice está viva, Bella no.

―Pues hubiese preferido mil veces que Bella estuviese viva y ustedes dos muertos.―dijo mi madre tomando su plato saliendo hacia la cocina. La cara de Alice se desfiguro y segundos después salió corriendo a su habitación. El único que quedo en la mesa era mi papá, ni siquiera le di una mirada. Atravesé la pared y me fui a la cocina donde encontré a mi mamá mirando una de mis fotografías del último año de secundaria.

―Siempre serás mi bebe cariño… yo jamás te dejaré como esos bastardos. No seré egoísta como Alice, ni tan imbécil como tu padre.

Agradecí su promesa con el corazón. Era bueno saber que alguien aún me quería…

.

.

.

Entré a mi cuarto, me tiré sobre la cama y comencé a meditar mis últimos cuatro años de muerta. No todo había sido fácil, sobre todo con Alice…

Ella me odiaba.

Y no sabía por qué.

Yo jamás había hecho nada para lastimarla. Me había muerto, solo eso. Y no porque yo quisiese… me habían asesinado. Me habían violado y apuñalado… muchas veces. Ella no lo sabía, mis padres tampoco… ellos no habían sentido lo que yo sentí aquella noche, tampoco sabían cómo me había sentido cuando descubrí mi nueva condición, el dolor que pase cuando noté que ellos no me podían ver ni escuchar…

Ellos no podían entenderme.

Y yo tampoco podía entenderlos a ellos.

No entendía porque Alice quería deshacerse de mí, porque me hablaba con tanta frialdad y odio. No entendía a mi padre y su forma de ignorarme, la forma en que actuaba como si yo jamás hubiese existido… ¿Acaso no había sido a mí a quien había llamado _princesa_ durante 17 años? ¿No era yo la niña de sus ojos?

Suspiré con fuerza.

Si tan solo ser fantasma trajese poderes mentales… todo esto sería mejor.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y la casa estaba en silencio, todos se habían marchado a dormir un par de horas atrás y lo único que se podía escuchar eran los débiles ronquidos de mi padre y el sonido del reloj cucú de la sala.

Estas horas eran las más difíciles para mí. Durante todo el día escuchaba a mi familia, a pesar de que no todos fuesen amables conmigo yo podía formar parte de ellos, mirarlos, escucharlos y acompañarlos, en la noche me sentía… sola. Era la noche donde tenía que asimilar lo inevitable; que estaba muerta.

Rodé sobre mi cama y disfrute mirando el techo. Arriba aún estaba mi viejo poster de Leonardo Di Caprio, mantenía la misma sonrisa que me hacía suspirar durante mis años de adolescencia mortal…

Solo que ahora no me producía nada. Ni siquiera un miserable suspiro…

Un sonido me alerto y me puse de pie.

Alguien estaba entrando a mi casa. Rápidamente atravesé las paredes y llegué al primer piso. Nadie entraría a mi casa. Nadie. Una vez habían lastimado a mi familia, no permitiría que sucediera de nuevo.

Llegué al jardín, las luces estaban apagadas y apenas podía distinguir las figuras que adornaban el lugar. Escuche un golpe, como cuando algo se cae y miré en busca del sonido…

Vi una sombra perderse detrás de los rosales y corrí. De pronto unas luces me cegaron y tuve que parpadear para ver con claridad. Era una camioneta, una monstruosa y gigante camioneta color roja que rezumbaba como si estuviese a punto de comerme.

― ¡Alice!―

_Alice_

Me giré y quede frente a mi hermana que venía caminando rápidamente vestida con un diminuto vestido rojo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Por unos micros segundos me quede de piedra, lo cual era irónico…

Un fantasma en estado de shock…

La puerta de la camioneta monstruosa se abrió y de ella salto un gigante y corpulento chico.

― ¡Hey Alice!―grito el chico tomando a mi hermana de la cintura levantando su vestido al extremo logrando que se vieran sus bragas negras.

Si hubiese sido humana creo que me hubiese desmayado.

¿Por qué ese chico tocaba a mi hermana como si fuera una… puta?

―Baja la voz pendejo―gruño mi hermana alejándose del gigante― Mis padres pueden despertarse y lo que menos necesito es otro sermón acerca de los horarios de una chica decente.

El chico gigante rio y mi hermana le dio un golpe en el pecho.

― ¿Edward…?―

―Aquí estoy―dijo una voz masculina dentro de la camioneta― Vámonos, Tanya nos está esperando.

Vi a mi hermana apretar los puños y supuse que no le agradaba la chica recién nombrada. Alice se metió dentro del vehículo y seguido de ella lo hizo el gigante con músculos de acero. Me quede de pie aún frente a la camioneta sin saber bien qué hacer.

Mi instinto me decía que me subiese y cuidase a Alice. No quería que nada le ocurriese a mi hermana pequeña, yo bien sabía lo que ocurría en fiestas de adolescentes… en cualquier momento los chicos pierden el control y comienzan a jugar a acosar a las chicas. Pero por otro lado me asustaba un montón alejarme de casa. Las únicas veces que lo había hecho fue en compañía de mis padres, y solo para visitar mí tumba.

― ¡Jasper, acelera!

_Dios… ayúdame _

Pedí mientras atravesaba los metales buscando un lugar para acomodarme, no tenía idea de las cosas con las que me encontraría una vez que la camioneta monstruo partiera y realmente necesitaba ayuda…

Las fiestas adolescentes no eran nada agradables para mí.

No desde la última vez que estuve en una… la noche en que morí.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Aquí tengo el primer capitulo. Muchas gracias a las chicas que comentaron el prologo y aquellas que agregaron la historia a favoritos: <strong>jojo10298-somerhalder , Inmans , Manuela y a la Patchmila Cullen Mellark :DDD<strong> 3 ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que las demás chicas tambien puedan comentar la historia y hacerme saber si les gusta la idea de una Bella muerta ;D _

_Nos vemos en otra actualizacion :D_

_**MillaC:**  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer es dueña de los personajes, la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Inevitable<strong>

.

.

.

_Las cosas siempre ocurren... cuando menos se esperan._

_._

_._

_._

Iba a caerme… estaba segura de eso. En cualquier momento mi cuerpo atravesaría el vehículo y quedaría perdida en la nada… no podría volver a casa. Asustada me aferré al fierro de la cabina. Ajenos a los temores del fantasma que viajaba en su vehículo los chicos se reían y bebían, mi hermana estaba besándose con otro chico al cual no había visto complemente. Solo había podido ver una parte de su cabello que se perdía en el escote del vestido de mi hermana. Tampoco es que yo mirase con mucha atención, no era agradable para mí ver como mi hermanita se dejaba tocar…

―¡Jasper... acelera! ―grito el gigante.

_No, no, no…_

La velocidad aumento y por un momento sentí mi cuerpo elevarse en el aire. Atravesé la cabina y quede en la parte trasera, casi fuera de la camioneta. De pronto el chofer freno y doblo con fuerza logrando recobrar mi estabilidad. Nos metimos en unos feos callejones que parecían peligrosos y luego nos detuvimos frente a un roñoso edificio de tres plantas. Rápidamente todos se bajaron de la camioneta y yo los seguí de cerca. Lo que menos quería era perderlos de vista y perder mi oportunidad de volver a casa.

Para mi sorpresa Alice y el chico no entraron tomados de la mano. Aunque Alice trataba de pegarse a él como una especie de pulpo él no le tomaba mayor atención.

―Dios Alice aléjate―mascullo él cuando mi hermana lo rodeo por la cintura con uno de sus brazos― No seas tan intensa.

Alice bufo y se alejo de él demostrando su molestia. El gigante rio y el rubio― que había sido el chofer― revolvieron el cabello de mi hermana logrando que ella sonriera.

Mirando con atención a los tres chicos que acompañaban a mi hermana noté que entre ellos había una notable diferencia de edad. Alice tenía recién catorce años, y ellos lucían como tipos de veinte, a excepción del rubio que se veía un poco más joven.

Eso no hizo más que aumentar mi preocupación.

Yo sabía que Alice era diferente a mí. Siempre lo supe… lo que no sabía era _cuan_ diferente era. Yo jamás me había comportado de esa forma tan liberal y promiscua, no me arrancaba de casa, ni me dejaba manosear por diferentes chicos. No, yo era una señorita… una dama que representaba la clase social a la que pertenecía. Me preguntaba si mi madre sabría de esto, por lo visto no. Dudo que ella permitiese a Alice seguir con esta vida acelerada…

El gigante golpeo la puerta de un departamento o lo que fuese ese lugar y segundos más tardes una hermosa chica apareció. Me dio un poco de temor su rostro a pesar de que era muy guapa. Tenía la piel pálida, aunque no tanto como mi piel mortal, sus ojos eran dos enormes bolas azules enmarcadas por unas largas pestañas y llenos de maquillaje, el cual estaba corrido en todas direcciones. Tenía la mirada desorbitada y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta como si estuviese a punto de caer.

_Drogas._

― ¡Rose!―saludo Alice― Estas fabulosa―dijo dándole un beso a la chica en la mejilla. _Rose_ perdió el equilibrio con la caricia y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces al piso, pero el gigante fue ágil y antes de que su cuerpo chocará contra el piso la tomo en sus brazos.―Uh, eso estuvo cerca.

Todos ellos rieron y se adentraron al departamento como si nada.

Dios, esa chica parecía estar enferma y ellos actuaban de lo más bien, como si fuese algo normal.

El rubio cerró la puerta dejándome fuera. No me importo mucho, de ese lugar no saldrían y yo podía atravesar la puerta cuando quisiese. Decidí tomarme unos minutos para prepararme mentalmente antes de entrar. Por lo visto dentro de ese lugar podría toparme con unas cuantas cosas desagradables desde mi punto de vista…

Las fiestas a las cuales yo había asistido no tenían nada que ver con esto. Mis amigos solían celebrarlas en sus lujosas casas, o clubes de buen prestigio y ubicados en la zona top de la ciudad. Mis amigas y yo solíamos vestirnos cómos verdaderas princesas, con vestidos hermosos de diseñador, maquillaje suave y elegantes peinados. Y definitivamente no había drogas. O no por lo menos hasta el baile de navidad…

Ninguno de nosotros nos podíamos dar el lujo de drogarnos y cometer alguna estupidez estando en ese estado. Éramos de aquellos que tenían un futuro claro; algunos como presidentes de las compañías familiares, otros con becas deportivas que debían mantener y otros que como yo tenían la oportunidad de entrar a una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país; Yale. Por eso las drogas estaban fuera de nuestro límite.

Pero para Alice y esos chicos parece ser el centro de su universo.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y dos personas salieron. Estúpidamente me escondí detrás de la escalera.

_Claro, estas tan viva que todos pueden verte_.

Miré a la pareja tratando de ver de quien se trataba. No era Alice. Se trataba de uno de los muchachos que acompañaban a mi hermana y de otra chica rubia vestida con un top y una minúscula falda de látex. Él era quien venia besándose con Alice en la camioneta, el mismo que ahora besaba a la rubia…

Corrí la vista cuando ella comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones.

Cerré los ojos al escuchar los gemidos de ambos. Dios, ¿Donde me vine a meter? Sus gemidos y susurros no hicieron más que ponerme nerviosa. Recordaba con exactitud la última vez que escuche gemidos de ese tipo…

_Eres una muñeca exquisita…_

Sacudí la cabeza alejando los últimos recuerdos de mi vida humana de mi mente. Tuve que atravesar unas cuantas paredes antes de poder estar al aire libre, lejos de aquellos hormonales adolescentes.

Llegué a un pequeño patio circular bastante deteriorado ―como todo el lugar― en algún tiempo debió de ser un jardín hermoso, lo notaba por los detalles de los bancos de piedras y los enrejados oxidados que aún conservaban un aire elegante. Seguí el pequeño sendero―pequeño porque apenas tendría unos cinco metros― y deje que mis pies se enterraran en la tierra, o eso quise. Pero la verdad es que cuando caminaba mis pies no tocaban el suelo… apenas lo rozaba.

Era como todo lo demás en mi existencia.

_Parecería estar… pero en realidad no estaba_.

En el fondo del patio había un árbol. Era pequeño y tenía el tronco torcido, apenas tenía hojas, las demás estaban casi todas en el piso. Me acerque a él maravillada por su aspecto sombrío y tétrico. Era un árbol olvidado, así como yo…

Estaba tan cerca del árbol que con solo alzar la mano lo _tocaría_, o lo que sea que hago… aunque queda mucho mejor la palabra _penetrar._ No quise hacerlo. Me gusta mirar, mirar me hace ver como alguien normal. Mientras yo miro parezco _casi_ viva, el problema es cuando quiero tocar. El tacto está prohibido para mí, es algo exclusivo para personas vivas. Y yo estoy muerta. Las únicas cosas que puedo tocar son _mis_ cosas, las cosas con las que estoy unida; mi cama, mi diario… el álbum de fotos escondido al fondo de mi armario. Nada más…

_Algo es algo…_

No podía soportar a la idea de vivir de pie todo el tiempo.

Escuche risas a mis espaldas, pero no me volví… recordar que estaba muerta era bueno. Recordaba que no tenía razón de esconderme, ¿Qué me podía pasar? ¿Qué alguien me matase? Ya estaba muerta, extremadamente muerta. Quizás ni mis huesos quedasen en el cementerio.

― _¡Mierda! ¡Hay alguien junto al árbol!_

_Temor…_

Rápidamente me volví, en las sombras apenas podía distinguir las dos figuras que miraban desde el inicio del patio, donde antes había estado yo. Era una pareja, rápidamente distinguí que eran los muchachos hormonales. Me asuste.

―No hay nadie tonto. El alcohol te hace mal―dijo la chica. Aproveche el descuido del chico y corrí hasta quedar en el límite del patio y sin dudarlo penetré las murallas.

Apenas noté el lugar por los cuales pase. En mi mente lo único que había era el hecho de que él dijo _haberme visto_. ¿Seria cierto? Ellos podían estar ebrios y alucinar cosas, sería perfectamente posible que él lo haya imaginado…

Pero… ¿Y si no?

¿Y si él… realmente me vio?

Sería la primera vez desde que morí.

Oh, Dios…

¿Se suponía que esto debía pasar? Cuando era humana siempre escuchaba a las personas decir que veían fantasmas, y durante mi estadía como uno había pensado que solo se trataban de mentiras. A mí nadie me veía, Alice me percibía… pero solo a veces. No lograba verme…

Llegué a la salida, donde estaba estacionada la camioneta monstruo. Quería ir a casa. No quería estar aquí…

―Hola Jasper―

La voz de Alice me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Ella estaba apoyada en la camioneta con una de sus piernas cruzadas logrando que su vestido se viese aún más corto de lo que ya era. Jasper era el rubio que hizo de chofer durante el viaje, él estaba de pie unos metros más allá con una botella de cerveza en sus manos.

―Alice―dijo él a modo de saludo― ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con Rose…

―Ella esta indispuesta―dijo mi hermana soltando un risita― Demasiado alcohol para su cuerpo.

Jasper sonrió de lado y bebió de su cerveza. Alice camino hasta él y le hizo un gesto para que le diera la cerveza. Él le paso la botella y mi hermana dio un _gran _sorbo. Luego de beber en silencio durante unos minutos Alice tomo la mano de Jasper y la entrelazo con la suya. Me hubiese parecido un bonito gesto si luego ella no hubiese llevado su mano hacia la entre pierna de él.

―Alice―dijo en advertencia él apartando la mano de mi hermana― ¿Qué haces?

Mi hermana sonrió de lado y enrollo sus brazos en el cuello del chico, pude notar la incomodidad de Jasper y me pregunte si mi hermana estaba tan ciega para no notarlo.

―Quiero estar contigo Jazz―gimoteo Alice tratando de besar a Jasper― Me encantas.

La respiración del rubio se acelero cuando mi hermana metió la mano dentro de su pantalón.

¿Qué clase de persona era Alice? ¿Con cuántos chicos pretendía acostarse durante esta noche? ¡Por Dios, solo tiene catorce años!―Todos estos pensamientos quedaron en nada cuando Jasper la empujo con fuerza logrando que ella perdiese el equilibrio y cayese de golpe al piso.

― ¿Qué mierda te pasa?―bramo ella desde el piso―

―No vuelvas a acercarte de esa manera Alice, yo no soy como los demás y no te dejaré jugar conmigo.―dijo Jasper arreglando su camisa.

― ¿Crees que puedes llegar y rechazarme?―pregunto mi hermana poniéndose de pie― A mí nadie me rechaza―dijo con los dientes apretados― Y menos un idiota como tú.

Jasper rodo los ojos y yo me sentí avergonzada por el espectáculo que Alice estaba dando. ¿No podía sencillamente tomar el resto de su dignidad y marcharse? Si yo estuviese en su lugar y me hubiese humillado de esa manera en estos momentos estaría corriendo hacia mi casa y no saldría por lo menos dos años con tal de no volver a ver al chico.

―Alice… Alice― canturreo Jasper― Existen miles de chicas mejores que tú. Mucho más guapas y menos usadas…

El rostro de Alice se puso rojo por la indignación, respiraba con fuerza y tenía los puños apretados, conteniéndose para no lanzarse sobre Jasper.

―Además, yo no recibo la sobra de mis amigos… y si Edward te boto… no existe motivo para que yo te quiera a mi lado.

― ¡Edward no me ha dejado!―grito encolerizada―

―Por supuesto―asintió Jasper― porque jamás han estado juntos.

Mi hermana se quedo en silencio sin saber bien que decir.

―Si no fueses tan zorra quizás me caerías bien―murmuro Jasper antes de lanzar la botella por los aires. Luego se dio la vuelta y entro nuevamente a los edificios― Dale mis saludos a Edward y dile que espero a Tanya para llevarla a casa.

El silencio volvió. Mi hermana seguía en la misma posición, aunque ahora tenía la cabeza hacia abajo, parecía estar dolida. A mí jamás nadie me había hablado de esa forma, y de seguro no se sentía nada bien que te llamaran puta. Me sentí mal por Alice, ella era una niña, su reputación no debía de estar dañada a su edad. Ningún muchacho debía de decirles esas cosas tan crueles.

Me acerque a ella y me arriesgue. Trate de abrazarla, di mi máximo esfuerzo para no traspasarla. Me quede quieta en aquella posición tratando de sentirla, de darle mi apoyo. Respiré contra su oído…

_Te amo Alice…_

Con todo mi corazón añoré que ella pudiese escucharme, hacerle saber que estaba aquí para ella y que jamás la dejaría, quería que mi hermanita supiese que siempre sería lo más importante en mi vida.

_Te amo hermana…_

Alice era la persona a la quien más extrañaba, por quien más me dolía estar muerta. No me dolía haberme perdido la oportunidad de estar en Yale, me dolía haber perdido a mi familia, me dolía el hecho de que no podía ayudar a mis padres a criar a Alice…

El saber que nunca más seriamos las hermanas Swan contra el mundo. Sino que solo Alice seguiría adelante y yo me tendría que conformar con mirarla desde lejos…

―Aléjate de mi―mascullo ella y sentí mi pecho quebrarse. _Por favor no… no me alejes_― ¡Déjame en paz maldita sea!―grito sacudiendo sus brazos para alejarme― No te quiero cerca, márchate Isabella… muérete de una vez por todas.

Le hice caso y me solté… cerré los ojos anhelando estar en mi casa, lamentándome de mi existencia… lamentando mi vida… y cuando abrí los ojos estaba en mi habitación rodeada de las cosas que habían marcado mi vida humana. No quise cuestionarme como llegué a mi cuarto, estaba demasiado cansada para buscar respuestas… Alice me había lastimado demasiado con sus palabras…

Dejé vagar mi cabeza en mis recuerdos felices, aquellos de humana… cuando atenía una familia amorosa y una hermana que me adoraba.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas, pasé de dejar el capitulo c: espero que hayan tenido una buena semana :B Tengo listos un par de capitulos... pero quiero ver si la historia es bien recibida... comentarios, favoritas &amp; stuff... antes de comenzar a subirlos : **

**Gracias a las chicas que comentaron la historia :D jojo10298-somerhalder -Georgina- , Inmans , Chiyo-Sayuri , BelenMrsC :D **

**Nos vemos la proxima semana :D **

***dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusto la idea o la mando por un desagüe XD**

**MillaC: **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mia 33**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*leer la nota al final*<strong>_

_._

_._

_._

_Aunque no lo pienses... siempre hay alguien que te necesita_

_._

_._

_._

_Nunca más beberé alcohol…_

Abrí los ojos lentamente sintiendo todo el peso del mundo en mis parpados, apenas podía abrirlos, la luz que entraba por las cortinas era una mierda para mi dolor de cabeza. Me quede ahí esperando que mis ojos se acostumbrasen a la luz, y cuando estuve más o menos bien me puse de pie.

El reloj de la muralla marcaba las cuatro de la tarde, una mierda. Había llegado a casa a las diez de la mañana, no recordaba cómo me vine de la casa de Rosalie, tampoco recordaba como llegue a mi cama, la fiesta de anoche era una enredadera de imágenes sin sentido…

Camine en calzoncillos al pequeño baño al final del pasillo, mi reflejo en el espejo se burlo de mi…

Dios, estaba hecho un asco.

Mis ojos estaban irritados por el humo de cigarrillo y mi cabello parecía un nido de pájaros con los restos de serpentina y cerveza que habían arrojado en la fiesta. Realmente parecía un vagabundo.

Me saque los calzoncillos y la camiseta y me introduje dentro de la ducha, abrí el grifo de agua y deje que esta recorriera mi cuerpo y se llevara las muestras de una noche llena de alcohol y sexo. Estuve varios minutos bajo el agua fría, hasta que me dio frio y decidí que ya era demasiado. Salí del baño con una toalla amarrada a las caderas y camine hacia la pequeña sala del departamento donde estaba nuestro improvisado tendedero.

El lugar estaba hecho un asco…

Bueno, nuestro departamento es un asco, pero la mayoría de las veces está un poco más ordenada.

Caminé entre las latas de cerveza y tomé una remera del tendedero. Dejé caer la toalla y me puse la camiseta, por lo que quede desnudo cadera abajo. Pero yo no me hacía problemas, estaba solo en casa… además tengo un buen cuerpo, no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse.

Cuando ya estuve vestido decidí ordenar un poco. Por lo visto a Esme le había tocado el turno de noche y no había visto el desastre que dejaron los muchachos cuando vinieron a buscarme antes de ir por Alice, así que por esta vez me había salvado del regaño de mi adorada y muy gruñona madre.

Traté de quitar toda la basura del departamento, incluyendo los estúpidos y aromáticos inciensos que a mi madre le gustan, cuando finalmente termine ya eran pasadas las seis de la tarde y Esme aún no llegaba, lo que solo quería decir una cosa; se había ido al bar a cantar…

Justo cuando estaba a punto de telefonearle la puerta del departamento abrió y apareció mi madre vestida en uno de sus largos y floridos vestidos luciendo agotadísima. En sus manos traía dos enormes bolsas que parecían bastante pesadas. De inmediato le ayude y quite ambas bolsas, ella me agradeció con una sonrisa antes de caminar y arrojarse sobre el sillón.

―Estoy muerta―declaro cerrando los ojos― Creo que renunciaré.

Rodé los ojos y deje las bolsas sobre la pequeña y vieja mesa de centro que adornaba nuestra sala.

―Siempre dices lo mismo―

Ella ignoro mi comentario y se mantuvo respirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados por lo que no me quedo más opción que sentarme en el otro sillón.

Mi relación con Esme es bastante buena, si bien algunas veces tenemos algunos roces hemos aprendido a llevar nuestras diferencias. Quizás es porque solo somos nosotros dos y hemos creado un vinculo a lo largo del tiempo mucho más fuerte que muchas otras relaciones _madre-hijo_, yo no tenía más hermanos y mi padre había muerto en un accidente de coche cuando apenas tenía un año. Desde entonces solo éramos nosotros… ¡Edward y Esme… la dupla perfecta!

― ¿Cómo te fue con la solicitud?

Bueno, hasta que ella tocaba el tema de la universidad.

Me debatí entre mentirle y decirle que había enviado la solicitud o decirle la verdad y confesarle que no la había enviado y que no lo haría jamás.

―Edward….― dijo con ese tono de voz de advertencia y risueño que decía que estaba en problemas― No has enviado la solicitud―afirmo. Al ver que yo no respondía comenzó se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro mascullando cosas entre dientes.― ¿Cuándo pretendes enviar la solicitud? La universidad de Seattle es tu última opción o terminaras igual que yo… o como uno de tus amigos vagos sin futuro.

―Mamá… aún tengo tiempo…

― ¡Tienes diecinueve años, Edward!―grito perdiendo la calma. Saco un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su vestido y busco frenéticamente en los cajones del mueble una caja de fósforos, al final termino encendiendo el cigarro y rápidamente le dio una profunda calada― Acepte que no estudiaras el año pasado porque me dijiste que trabajarías pero ha pasado medio año y te la has pasado de fiesta en fiesta, tu cuenta bancaria sigue en cero y tus posibilidades de un mejor futuro se reducen a nada…

―Puedo hacer cualquier otra cosa mamá… no es necesario que vaya a la universidad―dije harto.― No quiero estudiar nada… ¿No lo entiendes? No quiero hacerlo.

― ¿Qué harás?―exigió― Ilumíname Edward, dime que es lo tan genial que harás que te sacara de este lugar… ¿Venderás drogas como tus amigos? ¿Te prostituirás como tu novia…?

_Golpe bajo…_

―Eres mi único hijo, mi sangre―dijo tomando mi rostro con su mano libre― No dejaré que tu vida se arruine, no te crie y me sacrifique para esto. ―Vi como sus ojos lagrimearon y me sentí un poco mal por ella. Era cierto que ella se había sacrificado mucho por mí, pero no era razón para que me obligase a hacer algo que sencillamente no me importaba. ― Piénsalo Edward, no siempre tendrás diecinueve años, no siempre serás guapo y popular… tarde o temprano envejecerás y tendrás que asumir lo que ello significa.

― ¿Tienes que siempre hablar como si tuviese cuarenta años? Solo tengo diecinueve, diecinueve años Esme.

―Pero no para siempre… en cualquier momento me puedo morir Edward―ante mi cara de horror ella añadió― Así como puedo estar viva ahora puedo morir más tarde, mañana… en algunos años. Tu padre tenía toda la vida por delante, era joven, sano y estábamos llenos de ilusiones. Sin embargo el murió y nos dejo, las ilusiones se fueron y tuve que enfrentarme a la realidad. Yo dependía de él, de todas las formas en las que puedes imaginar. Él era mi cable a tierra y sin embargo me quede sola y tuve que asumir mi independencia involuntaria, eso casi me costó la vida… no quiero que eso te ocurra a ti. Si algún día me toca partir quiero dejarte establecido y no dando tumbos como yo…

Soltó mi rostro y camino hacia el pequeño balcón. Abrió el ventanal dejando que todo el viento entrase al departamento. La brisa fría me provoco un escalofrió, me fregué los brazos tratando de mantener el calor de mi cuerpo y esperé a que ella dijese algo…

Los minutos pasaron y Esme mantenía la vista perdida en los otros edificios que nos rodeaban. Al igual que el nuestro, eran edificios de baja categoría… que quizás veinte años atrás habían sido el boom de Seattle pero que ahora no eran nada más que viejas casuchas para los más pobres. Me acerque a mi madre con la mano metidas en mis jeans, ella me dio una mirada sobre el hombro y luego volvió su vista hacia los edificios.

―Cuando conocí a tu padre yo era apenas una niña… ―murmuro perdida en sus pensamientos― Las cosas en casa eran una completa mierda… papá se había marchado con la hermana de mi madre, y ella no había encontrado nada mejor que abrir un prostíbulo dentro de casa… utilizando a sus propias hijas como mercancía. Apenas tenía quince años…―sollozo, mis puños se cerraron al escuchar a mi madre recordar esa etapa de su vida― Mis hermanas y yo fuimos abusadas durante meses por diferentes hombres antes de que alguien hiciera algo por nosotras. Fue tu abuelo quien lo hizo. Él era un viajero y llego a nuestra casa buscando alojamiento, ya que eso era la fachada de la casa… una _posada_, mi madre no fue tan inteligente y cuando el hombre se fue a dormir me mando a _satisfacer_ sus necesidades, te puedes imaginar el rostro de tu abuelo cuando vio a una niña desnudarse frente a sus narices― soltó una larga carcajada al recordar eso y dio otra calada al cigarro― Finalmente cuando vi sus ojos supe que Dios nos había ayudado…

―El abuelo era un buen hombre― acorde―… ¿Por qué entonces nunca nos ayudo?

La mirada de mi madre se hizo más lagrimosa y me arrepentí de decir esas palabras. Hablar de mi padre siempre era doloroso para ella, a pesar de que ya hubiesen pasado tantos años ella seguía amando a mi padre como si él nunca se hubiese muerto. Lo cual era asombroso para mí, porque me hacía preguntarme si realmente existía ese tipo de amor… tan profundo y sin límites.

―Tienes que saber que lo de tu padre y yo… nunca fue bien visto por su familia. A pesar de que ellos me amaban, yo no era para su hijo.

Rodé los ojos y me volteé. Era siempre lo que ella decía… que la familia de papá la amaba pero aún así jamás aceptaron que estuviesen juntos. ¿Qué clase de amor era ese? Si mis abuelos hubiesen amado a mi mamá… ¿No tendrían que haber permitido a mis padres estar juntos?

―Jamás lo entenderé―mascullé― Pero no importa. Papá está muerto, no tengo idea si aún viven mis "abuelos"―dije haciendo comillas en el aire― Y lo que respecta a mi… los Cullen son una mierda de parientes.

Mamá rio y arrojo el cigarro al piso. Lo piso bien pisado dejando en el suelo una pequeña mancha negra y luego entro a la sala.

―Pase a comprar un pollo asado―dijo sonriéndome― Ahora debe estar frio pero lo podemos calentar en el microondas.

La idea me pareció bastante buena así que me volví hacia ella y comencé a ayudarle a preparar la cena.

.

.

.

― ¡Hey compadre!―grito Emmett agitando los brazos para llamar mi atención. Hice un gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo y él me respondió con su típico saludo militar― ¡Nunca en mi vida había visto tanta comida!― dijo cuando llegué hasta él. Miré a nuestro alrededor y coincidí en su opinión, los del ayuntamiento se habían esmerado en que todas las mesas estuviesen repletas de comida y bebidas.

― ¿Dónde están las chicas?―pregunté buscando a Tanya con la mirada.

―A Tanya la llamaron del bar así que no la veras por esta noche―dijo con burla dándome palmaditas en la espalda― Pero puedes tirarte a Alice, ella si vino…

―Que novedad―ironice― ¿No tiene casa?

Emmett rio y me dio otro golpe.

―No seas pendejo, Edward. La chica es simpática… y muy flexible ―dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente― Pero eso tú ya lo sabes…

―Solo me he enrollado con ella un par de veces y todos creen que es mi novia―masculle molesto― Tú te tiras a Rosalie todo el tiempo y nadie te molesta.

Emmett hizo una mueca y sonrió.

―Eso es porque Rose sabe a lo que está jugando. Ella no me persigue como Alice lo hace contigo. Lo de nosotros es polvo, sudor y listo. Ambos lo sabemos y estamos bien con eso…

― ¡Hola chicos!―dijo Rosalie apareciendo frente a nosotros. Lucía condenadamente hermosa y mucho mejor que la última vez que la había visto donde lo único que hacía era vomitar y girar como estúpida por la casa― ¿Han probado algo?―dijo señalando la mesa de comida― Esta todo delicioso… sobre todo las tartas de manzanas.

No fue Rosalie quien llamo mi atención, fue Alice.

Ella vestía un diminuto vestido verde oscuro con un notoria escote en la parte delantera, no pude evitarlo… mis ojos se clavaron en su escote. Alice pareció notarlo, una sonrisa de suficiencia cubrió su rostro y me obligue a alejar la vista de su escote.

―Amor…―murmuro colgándose de mi cuello provocando que nuestros torsos se rozasen. Traté de alejarme, tomé sus manos y las quite de mi cuello con toda la sutileza que pude― Esta noche te vez tan guapo…―ronroneo alargando sus manos para acariciar mi pecho.

―Alice, Alice…―canturree ― ¿Es necesario ser tan perra?

―Edward…―gimió― Solo tengo ganas… de tú ya sabes…

Suspiré con fuerza.

Tenía que recordarme que yo estaba con Tanya…

No éramos "novios" porque ella no confiaba completamente en mi, y aún no quería formalizar nuestra relación. Pero yo si quería, Tanya era mi complemento perfecto… ella sabía qué hacer para hacerme feliz y tenía que hacer que confiase en mi…

Con Alice cerca eso era imposible.

Ella era guapa, muy guapa… y tenía una manera de tocar que volvía loco a cualquiera. En la fiesta de anoche… la bese. No paso nada más de unos cuantos tonteos en el coche, pero aún así… cuando vi a Tanya y la vi sonriéndome me sentí como la verdadera mierda.

―Joder Alice… vete a jugar a las muñecas―dije zafándome de su agarre y alejándome lo más rápido de ella.

Recorrí el lugar en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos y disfrutando de la fiesta del ayuntamiento. Me gustan las fiestas de barrio, los colores de los globos y puestos de comidas, los olores… la música y las conversaciones que se forman… todo parece tan cálido y apacible, parece casi una fiesta familiar… y como nunca he tenido una…

De pronto vi a una chica pasar frente a mí. Me llamo la atención por cómo estaba vestida… era demasiado elegante para una fiesta de barrio. La seguí con la vista, ella caminaba entre las personas como si nada… ni siquiera se preocupaba por no topar a las personas… simplemente caminaba. Tuve un impulso de seguirla, tenía curiosidad de saber que hacia metida en una fiesta de ayuntamiento cuando se notaba a leguas que era una señorita de la clase alta.

Y cuando estaba a punto de seguirla la vi desaparecer entre el carro de comida.

Pestañee repetidas veces, era imposible que desapareciese. Camine rápidamente hasta el carro de comida y la busque con la mirada, en los carros de comida había bastantes personas… pero aún así podría verla si ella apareciese. Pero no estaba. Extrañado giré y caminé hacía la salida, sin Tanya en la fiesta no había mucho que hacer aparte de comer y observar.

― ¿Ya te vas?― Rosalie estaba comiendo un perrito caliente― Pensé que te quedarías hasta el sorteo―dijo mostrando sus boletos de lotería artesanal.

―No… creo que me dormiré temprano… no tengo muchas ganas de estar aquí.

―Sin Tanya nada tiene gracia―dijo riendo― Supongo que ni Alice puede subir tu animo… pero bueno… nosotros igual nos vamos pronto. Los padres de Alice salieron de la ciudad y ella ofreció su casa para una _pequeña_ junta―dijo dando un mordisco a su hot dog.

― ¿Pequeña junta, eh?

―Ya sabes… un poco de todo.

―Pues creo que me gusta la idea de descansar en una cómoda y elegante sala de ricos…―

― ¡Ese es el espíritu! ―exclamo Rosalie alzando un puño― ¡A destruir las salas de los ricos!

― ¿A Alice no le importa?―

― ¡Que va…! Alice odia a su familia, ¿Por qué crees que nunca está en casa… y para qué crees que ofreció su casa? Ella sabe que joderemos cada lugar que encontremos.

―Perfecto… ahora que Tanya no está lo único que puedo hacer para divertirme es joder unas cuantas cosas… y beber… hasta el agua del florero.

―Genial, voy regalar estos boletos… tú busca a Emmett y a los demás. Nos juntamos en la calle―dijo antes de echarse a correr entre las personas.

Juntar a todos los muchachos no fue cosa difícil. Le arrebaté el micrófono a un chico que cantaba en el karaoke y comencé a llamar a gritos a todos. En menos de cinco minutos aparecieron los chicos, incluso más personas a los que no conocía se sumaron al panorama y en menos de diez minutos nos encontrábamos yendo en caravana hacia la zona top de la ciudad.

― ¿Estas segura de esto?―pregunto Emmett por decima vez a Alice― No quiero que tu madre te regañe…

― ¡Joder Emmett! A mi madre le importo un pito, solo quiero devolverle un poco de su mierda…

―Lo que digas―

―Llegamos―dijo Jasper apagando la camioneta― Bajen todas las cosas porque no pienso volver a subir hasta que nos vayamos.

―Okey, okey…―dijo Rosalie bajándose y tomando su mochila.

Los demás la seguimos entre risotadas y empujones.

En total éramos unos veinte chicos, solo conocía a la mitad. Era obvio que el desorden sería increíble y también que Alice se ganaría un buen regaño. Pero eso no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, ella era la más entusiasmada con la idea de destruir su casa…

Ni idea del por qué.

Todos sabíamos que la familia de Alice era…_adinerada._ Su padre era un importante fabricante de coches, y su madre era una reconocida diseñadora de modas, todos los Swan eran importantes… excepto Alice que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba parada. Ella siempre bromeaba diciendo que era la oveja negra de su familia…

Y al parecer era cierto.

La mansión blanca se abrió paso a nosotros, un grupo de idiotas paso corriendo por los rosales arruinando las bellas flores. Reí ante mi pensamiento, a Esme le encantaba la jardinería… quizás se me hubiese pegado un poco su admiración por las plantas.

Vi a Alice brincar hasta la puerta de entrada y meter la llave en la cerradura. Las personas a mi alrededor comenzaron a gritar eufóricos, y por un momento me sentí fuera de lugar…

¿Por qué debíamos arruinar esta vivienda? Los padres de Alice no nos habían hecho nada… ni siquiera los conocíamos. Solo sabíamos las cosas que Alice decía de ellos, y Alice no es una persona en la cual yo confiaría…

― ¡Que empiece la fiesta!―grito Alice alzando los brazos antes de entrar corriendo a su casa. Todos la siguieron gritando y agitando los brazos, levantando las cervezas…

Me quede rezagado y entre al final, junto con Jasper que caminaba cabizbajo mirando la casa con verdadero interés.

― ¿No tienes ganas de romper cosas?―pregunté tratando de formar una conversación. Jasper me dio una mirada y se encogió de hombros.

―Solo vengo porque no quiero que Rose termine igual que la noche anterior… a Royce no le gusto nada ver que Rose les diera de su mercancía―dijo con una mueca. ― No quiero que se meta en problemas…

―Entiendo―murmure

A veces me sorprendía la madurez de Jasper, él apenas tenía diecisiete años, pero se comportaba como un chico mucho mayor. Se preocupaba por la loca de Rose, su hermana mayor y también por el resto de nosotros a pesar de que todos éramos mayores que él y no compartíamos un lazo sanguíneo. Jasper siempre lucía cansado e indiferente, jamás disfrutaba de nada completamente… como si llevase una carga sobre él… me preguntaba si Rose notaba eso en su hermano… yo lo notaba, pero era porque soy una persona mucho más observadora que el resto.

―Vamos, quiero que todo termine pronto. Estoy seguro de que la policía no tardara en llegar―dijo entrando a la casa.

Tenía razón. De seguro los vecinos ya estaban llamando a la policía…

Con un suspiro entre a la casa de Alice debatiéndome en marcharme o quedarme…

* * *

><p><strong>Holo :3 Aquí traigo un capitulo nuevo manteniendo mi hermosa puntualidad (?) Pues como ven en un Edward POV, adsfdafs y debo decir que me encanta Edward XD {Si, si se que yo lo escribo} lean con muuuucha atencion porque hay detalles que serán usados más adelante :B<strong>

**Muuuuuuchas gracias por los comentarios que dejaron en el cap anterior. Sé que hay chicas que leen fantasmalmente y me gustaria que me dejasen su opinion. Con un 'me gusta' me basta :3 Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron sus rr DaniiHale , Kath, Inmans , Chiyo-Sayuri, jojo10298-somerhalder , 17 Muchas gracias.**

**PD: Me voy de vacaciones la proxima semana por lo que tengo unas propuestas. Me voy el miercoles a un campamento y vuelvo el sabado... ¿Les gustaria que colgará otro capitulo el sabado? Luego me voy de vacaciones con mi familia y ni idea de cuando vuelva :/ si quieren me lo dicen en un rr... **

**Nos vemos otro día, o en mi otro fic... si es que actualizo XD **

**Saludos ~ **

**MillaC:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece :3, personajes: no.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

La casa de Alice era...grande. El quintuple de tamaño del departamento donde vivo con mi madre... quizas hasta más grande. La casa tiene dos plantas y un ático por lo que me dijo Alice. El primer lugar al que llegamos fue a la sala. De inmediato se arrojaron sobre los sillones y comenzaron saltar sobre ellos, casi sentí lástima por los padres de Alice… se notaba que sus muebles eres extremadamente caros. Luego me regañé por ello…

¿Por qué debía sentirme mal por personas a las que ni siquiera conocía?

Me quité el peso de la culpa y decidí disfrutar la noche. No todos los días tenía la oportunidad de sacar mi furia contenida rompiendo cosas…

Busqué a los chicos con la mirada. Al único que encontré fue a Emmett quien estaba colgado de un gran cuadro junto a otros dos chicos tratando de soltarlo.

― ¡Con más fuerza!―

Miré a Alice, ella estaba parada en la mesa de cristal con una botella de ron en su mano. Se veía eufórica, feliz de estar jodiendo todo. Por un momento me pregunte que mierda pasaba en su cabeza pero luego me recordé que yo no era nadie para juzgarla, yo estaba tan jodido como ella.

― ¡Rompan todo!―grito una vez más dando un gran sorbo a la botella. Los gritos no tardaron en escucharse, me vi mezclado en medio de la multitud. Tomé un florero que estaba sobre una mesita y lo arroje contra el piso. Se rompió el miles de pedazos y no pude evitar reír, era enfermo… pero se sentía genial. Rápidamente me acerque a Emmett y ayude a quitar el cuadro, lo arrojamos hacia los chicos que lo pedían desesperadamente y segundos más tarde la preciada pintura era rasgada por cortaplumas.

Todos reímos al ver los restos de la pintura esparcidas por toda la sala.

― ¡Más! ¡Queremos más!―grito una chica rubia abriendo su camisa rompiendo todos los botones quedando a la vista su brasier. Un par de chicos se abalanzaron sobre ella como perros rabiosas y desvié la mirada. Era obvio que harían con la muchacha una vez que encontrasen un cuarto libre.

―Hey chicos…―dijo Alice uniéndose a nosotros― ¿Quieren más?―dijo apuntando hacia el segundo piso― Solo nos quedan unos pocos segundos antes de que llegue la policía… ¿Se animan?

Emmett dio un grito de júbilo y luego ambos corrimos hacia el segundo piso. Jasper nos siguió en silencio. Ni siquiera había notado que estaba junto a nosotros…

El segundo piso era más acogedor que el primer piso. No estaba decorado con pinturas…

Eran fotos.

Por unos segundos todos nos quedamos inmóviles en el pasillo que llevaba hacia los cuartos.

Las fotos eran hermosas.

En ellas había dos chicas; reconocí a Alice en muchas, era la niña más pequeña, estaba acompañada de una chica más grande. Ella era preciosa. En una de las fotografías tenía puesto un vestido largo celeste, la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por el vestido… pero aún así me pareció la muchacha más hermosa que hubiese visto.

―Guau―murmuro Jasper a mi lado acercándose más a las fotografías― ¿Quién es ella?―pregunto delineando la figura de la chica con el dedo.

―Un ángel…―musito Emmett. ―Es tan… linda.

_Linda…_

Ella no era sexy… era linda.

Rápidamente miramos todas las fotografías, ignorando las fotos de Alice… simplemente mirábamos a la otra chica. Era inevitable… era como un imán, como un cordón que nos ataba a sus ojos dulces y castaños.

Comencé a sentirme eufórico, para cuando las fotos se acabaron tenía el corazón acelerado y las manos me sudaban.

― ¿Qué están haciendo?―

La voz fría de Alice rompió el embrujo y todos saltamos asustados.

Alice lucía… diferente.

Ella me miro y luego miro la fotografía que yo tenía en mis manos. Vi como sus ojos se oscurecieron por la rabia. Dejé la fotografía en su lugar y me volví hacia ella. No entendía que rayos le ocurría…

― ¿Qué pasa Alice?―pregunto Emmett sonriendo― ¿No te gusta que veamos tus fotos de niña?―dijo bromeando. Alice se distrajo por unos momentos y le sonrió a Emmett― Te ves graciosa en estas fotos…

―Tenía diez años…―dijo haciendo un mohín recuperando su humor habitual.

― ¿Quién es ella?―la pregunta se me escapo antes de que lo notase.

Alice gruño y mascullo algo entre dientes.

―Es mi hermana.

― ¿Tienes una hermana?―grito Emmett― ¡Preséntamela!

―Bien, mañana vamos al cementerio y te la presento―dijo riendo.

Emmett la miró confundido.

― ¿Trabaja en el cementerio? Ugh, que extraña…

―Está muerta idiota.

_Muerta…_

Miré el rostro dulce y sencillo de la fotografía y no pude evitar sentirme triste por eso.

¿Cómo era posible que una criatura tan adorable estuviese muerta?

―Caramba… pues debe ser un cadáver de lo más lindo―dijo Emmett, todos rodamos los ojos y fue ahí cuando escuchamos las sirenas de las patrullas.

―Mierda― dijo Jasper.

Me asomé por la ventana y mis tres patrullas estacionadas… luego vi como llegaban dos más y como los policías iban tomando a aquellos que huían por los rosales corriendo.

―Estamos fritos―dijo Emmett― Ni muerto podremos salir de aquí.

― ¿Dónde está Rosalie?―pregunto Jasper. ―Mierda…

Rápidamente saco su teléfono y marco el número de su hermana. Estuvo mascullando cosas en voz baja durante unos cinco segundos pero que para nosotros se vieron como siglos. Luego cortó la llamada y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

―Rose ya está afuera, tiene la camioneta y dijo que nos esperara detrás del almacén…

― ¡Eso está a dos kilómetros de aquí!―

―No puede arriesgarse a que la policía la encuentre. ¿Por dónde podemos salir?―pregunto Jasper― ¿Hay alguna salida…?

Alice pareció pensarlo durante unos minutos.

―El cuarto de mi hermana…

― ¿El cuarto de la muertita?―murmuro Emmett tragando saliva― ¿Quieres que nos escondamos ahí? Ni loco…

―Idiota, el cuarto de ella tiene una ventana que da directo al patio trasero, podemos tomar rápidamente la calle vecina si seguimos por los jardines de los vecinos. Te puedo asegurar que la mayoría de ellos está en la cena junto con mis padres…

―Está bien, pero salgamos rápido de aquí. Si la policía me pilla Esme me dará una paliza que ni les cuento―dije pasándome las manos nerviosamente por el cabello―Alice, apúrate y dinos donde está el cuarto de tu hermana.

Al escuchar los gritos dentro de la casa supimos que la policía ya había entrado. Alice corrió por el pasillo y rápidamente la seguimos. Luego doblo a la derecha y abrió una puerta pintada de rosa. Encendió la luz de la lámpara y abrió la ventana que nos llevaría al jardín. Apenas miré el cuarto, lo único que podía decir que gritaba feminidad, era obvio que era el cuarto de una niña…

― ¿Saltamos y ya…?―pregunte temeroso mirando la gran distancia que había desde el segundo piso hasta el jardín.

―Cuélguense de las enredaderas, yo siempre las utilizo―dijo Alice apuntando unas ramas que colgaban de un lado de la ventana. ― Apurémonos… yo igual debo salir… me esconderé en la casa de Lauren, una de mis vecinas. Ella me cubrirá, así este _incidente_ no será nada más que un ataque de vándalos.

―Está bien.

Al ser el más ágil de todos me colgué sin dificultad de las enredaderas, y en menos de diez segundos estuve en el suelo ayudando a bajar a Emmett que no paraba de chillar como si se fuese a morir… finalmente Alice bajo y todos nos echamos a correr siguiendo a Alice.

―Por aquí saldrán a la calle, tengan cuidado… ¡Los llamo mañana!―dijo antes de meterse en una de las casas vecinas.

La aventura de nosotros aún no terminaba por lo que caminamos en silencio hasta salir a la calle. Fue ahí cuando nos topamos de frente con una patrulla de policía. Pensé que los policías nos perseguirían, pero al parecer ya estaban llenos en su patrulla.

―Corramos―dijo Jasper.

Corrimos hasta estar bien lejos de la casa, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y erráticas…

―Dios… debo dejar las papas fritas―gimió Emmett dejándose caer en la vereda.

―No puedo más…―jadee― Llama a Rosalie y dile que venga por nosotros.

Jasper asintió y saco nuevamente su móvil.

―Recuérdenme no hacerle caso a Alice… en nada―murmuro Emmett― ¡Esta loca!

―Todos nosotros lo estamos―dije riendo.

―Rosalie viene para acá.

―Al fin estaremos en casa―dijo Emmett― Uf, que noche compañeros… que noche.

―Primera noche que terminamos sobrios―dije

―Primera noche que ustedes terminan sobrios, yo soy el conductor… debo estar siempre sobrio―dijo Jasper con su voz de hombre mayor.

Las luces de la camioneta nos alertaron de la presencia de Rosalie. Ella toco la bocina tres veces antes de gritar que subiésemos o nos dejaría tirados…

―Hermoso genio―se burlo Emmett metiéndose dentro de la camioneta― Añoro ser el hombre que te soporte en la vejez.

Me acomode junto a Emmett y apenas noté a Rosalie enseñarle su dedo del medio a Emmett. Estaba demasiado cansado para mantener los ojos abiertos…

.

.

.

_Todo estaba destruido_.

Por donde caminase veía vidrios rotos y manchas de licor… era un verdadero desastre. Papá y mamá estaban iguales o peor que yo. Ambos parecían estar a punto de estallar de la furia, enojados con Alice, enojados con la seguridad del condominio… molesto incluso con el jardinero que trataba de arreglar los rosales.

Habían llegado a las nueve de la mañana producto de la tormenta sorpresa que azoto la ciudad cuando se dirigían a casa y que los obligo a hospedarse en un hotel. Se habían encontrado con una patrulla de oficiales en la puerta de la casa, ellos habían sido encargados de cuidar la propiedad hasta que los dueños―mis padres― llegasen y pudiesen notificarles el "atraco".

Mamá no había parado de gritar, llamando a la compañía de seguridad de la casa para decirle que su sistema de alarmas era una real mierda y que eran un robo para el país…

Finalmente papá tuvo que intervenir y calmo la situación. La compañía se comprometió a venir a revisar la alarma al medio día…

El problema fue que cuando vinieron y revisaron la casa se dieron cuenta de que la teoría de la policía era un engaño. La alarma fue apagada desde dentro y ninguna de las chapas fue forzada… lo que apunto directamente a Alice.

Yo sabía que había sido ella. La había visto… yo la había seguido nuevamente a una fiesta, esta vez porque ella había estado hablando de la fiesta de ayuntamiento y lo divertidas que eran… y yo nunca había ido a una… así que la seguí. Me divertí mucho más que con la otra fiesta, no había tanto alcohol y drogas… o bueno, hasta que Alice invito a todos sus amigos a venir a casa.

Mi plan era seguir pegada a Alice toda la noche, pero no pude. El chico de la otra noche estaba en la fiesta del ayuntamiento, y por unos segundos creí que me había visto, otra vez. Luego me di cuenta de que en realidad era un amigo cercano a Alice y que ambos se irían en la misma monstruosa camioneta por lo que no me quedo más motivo que _trasportarme_ a casa.

Transportarme era una habilidad recientemente adquirida. Aún no sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba, pero la había estado utilizando con frecuencia…

Había practicado caminando hasta el final de la calle y luego cerraba los ojos y visualizaba mi casa… cuando los abría nuevamente estaba en mi cuarto. Lo triste era que solo funcionaba para eso… había pensado en viajar a Francia, ser un fantasma viajero sonaba de lo más increíble… pero no funcionó. En realidad cerré los ojos y volví a mi cuarto… era un circulo vicioso. Podía estar en cualquier lugar… pero llegaría a mi cuarto de todos modos.

Ahora me encontraba mirando a mis padres que no paraban de discutir acerca de Alice. Mi hermana estaba sentada en el sillón cruzada de pierna totalmente despreocupada, y creo que era eso lo que más cabreaba a mi madre. Que ella se comportase como si nada le importara.

Papá trataba de explicar el comportamiento de Alice… estúpido.

Alice solo hacía lo que quería porque ellos no le ponían reglas y la dejaban hacer todo lo que ella quisiese.

― ¡No entiendo cómo puedes defenderla!―grito mi madre pasándose las manos con la cara con gesto abatido― ¿Acaso no ves lo que hizo, Charlie? Destruyo nuestra casa, nuestro esfuerzo.

―Es solo una niña…―musito mi padre con gesto conciliador.

― ¿Una niña? Charlie, ella no es una niña. Yo no le trataré como una niña, a ella le gusta hacer cosas de grandes ¿No, Alice? Le gusta fumar, drogarse y andar de cama en cama como una puta. ―Me estremecí en mi lugar al ver a Alice bajar la mirada… parecía dolida con las palabras de mi madre― Yo no la crié para esto. Y si ella quiere comportarse de esta forma es mejor que se vaya de aquí. Suficientes problemas me ha causado…

―Solo tiene catorce años…

―La edad suficiente para drogarse y prostituirse, puede marcharse de casa.― El rostro de mi madre se estaba volviendo purpura de la rabia. Y mientras más mi padre defendía a Alice más molesta parecía estar mamá…

―Es tu hija, Renée… merece respeto.

― ¿Respeto? ¿Acaso ella me respeto a mí cuando decidió meter a esa tropa de delincuentes a la casa? ¿Me respeto cuando decidió que ya era hora de emborracharse y escaparse de casa? Ella no merece respeto. Alice no se ha ganado mi respeto, al contrario.

Por un lado me sentía mal por Alice… debía ser duro ser tratada de esa forma. Pero por el otro le encontraba toda la razón a mi madre. Alice era una chica estúpida e irracional que hacía lo que quería porque nadie le ponía limites…

Quizás ya era hora de que mamá la hiciese volver a la realidad.

―Solo son unas cuantas cosas rotas… podemos pagarlo.― Lo que más me enfermaba era la actuación de mi padre. Recordaba con exactitud las veces que él me había regañado por llegar tarde a casa (cuando solo me había atrasado unos minutos), los castigos impuestos por una nota media baja…

Todo eso parecía haberse evaporado de su mente pues él no hacía nada de eso con mi hermana.

― ¡Estoy harta!―grito mi madre― Basta de defenderla Charlie― volvió su vista a Alice quien levanto la cabeza como acto reflejo, pude ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y por un momento pensé que mamá iba a suavizarse pero no. ― Estas castigada.

―Renée…

― ¡Estas castigada! Quiero tu celular, tu computador… todos tus aparatitos en mi oficina en cinco minutos. No vas a salir de casa… en dos meses.

― ¡Tengo que ir a la escuela!―chillo mi hermana.

―No te irás sola señorita―dijo sonriendo mi mamá― ¿Crees que no sé de todas las veces que te escapaste de clases?― los ojos de mi hermana se abrieron de miedo― ¡Oh…! ¿Creíste que soy tan estúpida para no notarlo? No eres tan inteligente y astuta como crees Alice. Si lo fueras hubieras notado a Alec― y como acto de magia un muchacho alto de cabello oscuro apareció en la sala. En su rostro no había ninguna muestra de emoción aparte de la seriedad. Vestía un impecable traje de dos piezas que no hacía nada más que aumentar su aire de formalidad― Tú guardaespaldas y mi espía.

― ¡Tú perra bruja!―grito mi hermana tratando de llegar a mi madre. Pero antes que diese dos pasos Alec le había tomado el brazo y doblado en una posición bastante incómoda y dolorosa por el grito que dio mi hermana.― ¡Suéltame hijo de….!

―Silencio.―murmuro Alec.

Mi hermana dejo de gritar y se quedo quieta.

―Alec te llevará al colegio… de ida y de vuelta. Tiene autorización de la directora para esperarte fuera de cada clase y… llevarte a la siguiente.

―No… ¡Mamá por favor…!―pidió Alice― No me humilles de esta manera.

―Lo lamento hija. Ya es suficiente…

― ¡Te odio, te odio Renée!

El silencio se armo en la sala. Mi madre mantuvo su gesto fuerte y firme, pero yo la conocía. Yo sabía que esas palabras le habían dolido.

―Ahora entiendo porque papá tiene otra mujer… ¿Quién querría estar con una vieja loca como tú?

_Silencio…_

Sentí mi pecho apretarse dolorosamente al escuchar esas palabras. Miré a mi padre buscando su negación, la espere con toda la fuerza de mi corazón. Él no podía haber engañado a mamá… él la amaba…

Mi héroe no podía fallarme de esa forma. Charlie era el único hombre que valía la pena para mí…

― ¿Qué…?―la voz de mi madre se rompió a mitad de la frase. ― ¿De qué está hablando Alice…?

―Oh, ¿No lo sabías?―pregunto con burla mi hermana― Papá tiene una amante hace meses… ¡Meses! ¿De verdad eres tan estúpida para no notarlo? ¿De verdad te creíste eso de las reuniones en Chicago?

_Cállate Alice… por favor cállate._

Caminé hasta mi padre, me paré frente a él y lo miré. Él estaba mirando hacia el frente perdido en sus pensamientos, busque en sus ojos la verdad y me sentí morir por dentro.

Era cierto. Él estaba engañando a mi madre…

_Te odio Charlie, te odio_―grité con todas mis fuerzas. Mi pecho subía y bajaba, mi pecho me dolía y parecía estar desvaneciéndome en el aire, nada me ataba a la tierra. Era yo… volando y sintiéndome dolorosamente herida.

Él levanto la cabeza y miro hacía todos lados. Supe que me había escuchado…

Mis energías disminuyeron… cerré los ojos y me deje ir.

Cuando los abrí estaba nuevamente en mi cuarto.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Buuuuuenas :3 ¡Aquí traigo lo prometido! Acabo de llegar de mi campamento y mañana parto de vacaciones con mis padres así que no sé cuando actualizaré ;-; <em>**

**_Pero bueno... ¡Muchas gracias por los rr! {Hermlils, DaniiHale , Inmans, Sully YM, jojo10298-somerhalder ,Pamela painemil,Chiyo-Sayuri , Mac Masen , Manuela, Lucy, dezkiciada , Fermeyer}_**

******_*PD: escribi un os para un "concurso" en un blog... ojala lo pasaran a leer. Me divertí tanto escribiéndolo XD_**

**_ nacemos del polvo . blogspot . com /2012/ 01/ cuarto -oneshot -la- ventana -del-amor -by . html_**

**_{sin espacios} El os se llama 'La ventana del amor' para que lo busquen por si quieren leer, es un one shot con personajes originales._**

**_ESPERO SUS RR, ¿Vieron que Edward se flecho con la foto? *-* -hiperventila- Estoy tan contenta con el resultado de este fic... sé que a varias les sorprende las personalidades de los chicos. Pero quise jugar un poco con las personalidades, sobre todo la de Alice... y ponerla más en el plan hermana caprichosa :BBB sé que la odian, yo tambien la odio XD _**

**_En fin... haganme feliz y dejenme sus rr :'3 _**

**_Cambio y fuera~_**

**_MillaC:_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer, la historia y todo lo demás... es mio c: **

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Estaba en mi cuarto, tratando de no escuchar los gritos del primer piso, tratando de mentirme a mí misma diciendo que nada de lo que estaba pasando era real. No me sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para estar presente en la pelea de mis padres… al contrario, parecía que con cada grito que escuchaba una parte se desprendía de mi alma. A medida que el tiempo avanzaba me sentía más liviana de peso… era como si nada me atase a la tierra… y no se sentía bien.

El pecho me dolía, era como si hubiese bebido acido, cada parte de mi pecho ardía como carne viva. Y por más que quería no podía lograr mantener mi posición vertical… estaba acostada en el aire, mucho más alto de lo que nunca había estado. Y me asustaba…

Estaba agarrada al cabecero de mi cama con los ojos cerrados, quería volver a sentarme… quería caminar… o lo que fuese que hacía normalmente. Pero algo tiraba de mí… y no me gustaba para nada. Sabía que si me soltada podría terminar en cualquier parte, quizás me fuese de una buena vez al cielo… o al infierno… pero eso no tendría sentido… ¿Había permanecido en la tierra todo este tiempo solo para ver a mi familia destruirse? ¿Me habían dejado acompañarlos solo para ver su dolor…? No, no podía ser así…

No es que yo pensará en mi existencia de muerta como un _regalo_, pero aún así… no era un castigo. ¿O si…? ¿Y si era un castigo… porque me castigarían de esa forma? Durante los últimos minutos de mi vida mortal sufrí suficiente, estoy segura de eso.

Los gritos de mi madre se detuvieron de pronto, luego escuche el motor de un auto al encenderse y el grito de mi padre llamando a mi mamá. El auto acelero y provoco un chirrido de llantas, y luego se perdieron con la distancia…

Luego de eso la casa quedo sumida en un silencio tétrico. Era casi el mismo silencio que los primeros días luego de mi funeral, cuando ninguno de mis padres era capaz de decir ni una sola palabra…

No sé cuánto tiempo pase en aquella incómoda posición, afirmada al cabecero, con los pies y cuerpo levantado… flotando, nada parecía cambiar. El silencio en la casa se mantenía, mi dolor de pecho también… lo único que cambiaba era que cada vez se me hacía más difícil mantenerme afirmada.

Giré mi cabeza tratando de buscar una posición más cómoda, fue ahí cuando un objeto llamo mi atención. En el piso, junto a mi ventana había un pequeño objeto, parecía una billetera…

¿Qué hacía eso en mi cuarto? ¿De quién era…?

Me quede mirando la billetera debatiéndome entre alargar mi brazo y tomarla o ignorar su presencia…

Pero claro… ¿Pensaba tomar la billetera? ¿Cómo…? Solté un suspiro derrotada, cuando tratara de tomar la billetera terminaría atravesándola… como con todas las demás cosas que no eran mías…

Pero quizás… si me concentraba, tal vez podría tomarla. Solté mi mano izquierda del cabecero y alargue el brazo para tomar la billetera, cuando estuve a punto de rozar la billetera sentí un tirón en mi espalda y mi otra mano se soltó…

Giré en el aire con fuerza, mi estomago dio vueltas. Comencé a mover los brazos con fuerza tratando de agarrarme de algo, mis dedos se agarraron de algo y luego caí al piso de forma abrupta.

Fue como si la gravedad hubiese vuelto a su posición inicial, mi cuerpo había vuelto a estar _bien._ Ya no sentía esa fuerza tirando de mí…

Cuando flexione mis dedos noté que tenía algo entre ellos.

La billetera.

Extrañada me senté en el suelo, cruce las piernas y apreté la billetera. Era real… era como tomar una de mis cosas. Sentía la textura de cuero y los pequeños detalles que tenía bordados en las orillas. Lancé la billetera hacia arriba y luego la atrape con ambas manos, era una billetera elegante, y seguía sin saber a quién pertenecía. Curiosa la abrí y saque los documentos que estaban dentro.

Me sorprendí al reconocer al amigo de Alice en la foto.

¿Él había estado en mi cuarto? ¿En qué momento…?

La respuesta vino a mí de forma inmediata; la fiesta.

Claro, yo había estado tan preocupada de que no rompiesen nada en el primer piso que ni siquiera había notado cuando ellos habían subido.

Estúpida Alice…

La tarjeta de identificación mostraba al chico de cabello cobrizo sonriendo encantadoramente. Era extraño, usualmente las personas salen horribles es esas fotografías, pero él no. Él parecía una especie de modelo…

_Edward Anthony Cullen_.

Edward…

Miré su fecha de nacimiento y calcule su edad, diecinueve años… demasiado mayor para Alice. Me preguntaba como un chico de esas edad ligaba con una niña como Alice, no sé suponía que a los hombres les gustan las mujeres más 'maduras'… o eso decían mis compañeros de clases.

Continué inspeccionando su billetera, no había tarjetas de créditos. Y tampoco había mucho efectivo, solo unos cuantos dólares arrugados y manchados con tinta de lápiz, entusiasmada continué mi labor. Llevé los billetes a mis narices tratando de encontrar algún tipo de olor… solo sentí un tenue aroma a cigarros. Mi olfato a diferencia del tacto estaba un poco más desarrollado, solo un poco. Podía oler ciertos aromas, eran unos pocos… la mayoría de las veces ignoraba los aromas, era mucho más fácil para mí centrarme en mirar y escuchar que frustrarme tratando de oler y tocar.

Con mis dedos inspeccioné cada bolsillo de la billetera, encontré dos pequeñas fotografías, en una de ellas aparecían dos jóvenes abrazados. No reconocí a ninguno de los dos, pero supuse que eran los padres de Edward por el gran parecido que había entre ellos. En la otra foto estaba la chica rubia, no la tal _Rose_. Era la otra, la chica con la cual Edward había estado en los jardines…

_Tanya._

Jugué con la fotografía, admiré los detalles del rostro de la chica. Era hermosa. De eso no había dudas. Era la típica chica norteamericana con el cabello rubio, los ojos azules, y las facciones finas…

También encontré un pequeño papel doblado, curiosa lo abrí y me encontré con una pequeña cantidad de polvillo blanco…

Hastiada lo apreté con las manos y lo lance por la ventana abierta.

Estuve un buen rato jugando con la billetera, lo supe porque pronto el sol comenzó a desaparecer y las luces del condominio comenzaron a brillar. La casa se mantenía en silencio pero ya no me sentía tan mal, la billetera me había distraído bastante…

Extrañamente me sentía agradecida de que Edward se le hubiese caído su billetera en mi dormitorio. Inconscientemente ese chico me había ayudado…

Cuando el sol estaba prácticamente fuera del paisaje decidí guardar la billetera. No quería que nadie la encontrase, era mía, mi secreto.

.

.

.

―Me voy a Francia―

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que dijo mi madre luego de estar fuera de casa por más de dos días. Escuché a mi hermana jadear y a mi padre gemir dolorosamente como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal en el pecho. Yo no podía decir o sentir nada. Estaba dentro de una burbuja, una burbuja con una pared gruesa e impermeable que no dejaba cruzar nada, ni siquiera el dolor que se reflejaban en los rostros de mi familia.

Al igual que siempre yo era un testigo de la tormenta. Quieta, mortalmente silenciosa esperaba la respuesta de Charlie, los gritos de Alice… la explicación de Renée. Pero nada llegaba. Ellos estaban mudos, como si no hubiesen oído a mi madre decir que nos dejaba.

Luego de unos minutos de largo y tortuoso silencio mi madre volvió a tomar la palabra.

―Hablé con mi abogado, los papeles del divorcio te llegarán dentro de unos días…― la voz de mi madre era clara, había dolor detrás de las palabras pero la convicción era tan grande que asustaba.

Su voz reflejaba su determinación… no había vuelta atrás.

―… no hay problemas con la repartición de bienes, tenemos un acuerdo pre nupcial. Tienes la custodia de Alice… yo no me siento preparada para tenerla. Me marcharé hoy mismo. Mi asistente arreglo todos los preparativos del viaje, dejaré a Michelle encargada de la empresa aquí en Seattle…

― ¿Te rendirás tan fácilmente?―pregunto mi padre en un murmullo.

Mamá dejo de hablar y lo miro.

Fue una mirada larga, silenciosa y poderosa. A pesar que ella no me miraba a mí podía sentir el calor abrasador de sus ojos, el dolor, la desesperanza. Charlie bajo la cabeza y suspiro. Mi burbuja parecía estar desarmándose, comencé a sentir el nudo en mi garganta.

― ¿Me dejarás así como si nada? ―pregunto Alice avanzando hasta mi madre― Estas regalándome, me desprecias como si fuese un viejo vestido. No soy un objeto mamá, soy tu hija… no puedes renunciar a mí.

―Estoy cansada―murmuro mi madre― No puedo más.

Aquella respuesta no fue la que mi hermana esperaba. Lo vi en sus ojos, en cómo se llenaron de lagrimas, lo leí en sus labios. Segundos más tardes Alice corría a su habitación como siempre hacía cuando las emociones la embargaban.

En la sala solo quedamos los tres, o bueno… ellos.

Charlie trato de acercarse a mi madre pero ella retrocedió temerosa.

―Por favor, no hagas esto más duro.

―Renée… ―pidió mi padre― Quédate. No todo es lo que parece, por favor… dame un poco de tiempo.

― ¿Tiempo? ¿Acaso cuatro años no es suficiente para ti, Charlie? ― mamá sonrió con tristeza― Te he dado todo el tiempo que has pedido, pero estoy harta de todo esto. No solo fuiste tú quien perdió a una hija, yo perdí a dos y a un esposo.

―Por favor…

―Adiós Charlie.

Mamá giro y salió de casa cerrando la puerta tras ella. Lo demás… es historia.

.

.

.

Estaba acostado en el sofá mirando la televisión. Esme estaba a mi lado ojeando una revista de flores, era miércoles… los miércoles eran así. Esme estaba en casa, yo estaba en casa. Ambos jugábamos a la familia feliz contándonos nuestra semana, como iba nuestra vida ―obviamente omitiendo los detalles escabrosos que no merecían ser contados― Esme trataba de cocinar algo, fracasando siempre y terminábamos pidiendo algo a la vieja pizzería ubicada en el edificio del frente.

En eso estábamos cuando el teléfono sonó.

Esme me miro señalándome el teléfono, fingí no entenderla y me limite a mirar la televisión. Mi madre gruño y se puso de pie, el teléfono continuaba piteando sin cesar…

―Buenas tardes―mascullo Esme, rodé los ojos ante su _amabilidad_. Así era mi madre, en apariencia un ángel, en actitud… el mismo demonio.― ¿Qué necesita…? ―el tono agrio de su voz aún estaba presente, escuché un murmullo al otro lado de la línea y baje el volumen a la televisión tratando de escuchar de quien se trataba. ― Edward, te buscan.

Cuando viera a Emmett lo golpearía hasta el cansancio, él sabía que a Esme no le simpatizaba y aún así no dudaba en llamar al número fijo en vez de a mi móvil porque le salía más económico. Murmuré una disculpa y tome el teléfono.

Cuán grande fue mi sorpresa al escuchar un sollozo como saludo en la llamada.

― ¿Alice?

―_Edward… ven a mi casa..._―lloro con voz gangosa― _Por favor…_

Pase mis manos por mi cabello desesperado. Alice era tan molesta a veces. No éramos nada aparte de "amigos" ―si es que nos podíamos otorgar ese título― Pero ella me trataba como si fuese un objeto de su propiedad.

_Esto pasa cuando te relacionas con una adolescente…_

―Estoy ocupado―dije volviendo mí vista a la televisión. A fondo seguía escuchando los sollozos de Alice, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Conocía a Alice y sabía que ella era capaz de fingir y mentir con tal de tener algo que quiere… pero esta vez su llanto se veía tan real que me preocupaba… _un poco._

―_Te necesito…_―

―Alice… es miércoles―dije como último recurso. No quería negarme y quedar como un patán pero tampoco me apetecía ir y enfrentarme a la posibilidad de que todo fuera otra manipulación de Alice. Me conocía, sabía que si estaba a solas con Alice terminaríamos teniendo sexo. Y que luego ella iría con el cuento a Tanya y todo se arruinaría.

―_Entiendo…_― murmuro con tristeza― _Lamento haberte molestado._

Y la llamada se corto.

Dejé el teléfono sobre el mesón y me arrojé nuevamente al sillón.

― ¿No me dirás nada?―pregunto mi madre.

―Era solo una chica.

―Una chica que lloraba y te pedía su ayuda―ataco― ¿Iras a verla, cierto?

―Mamá―gemí entre dientes― Ella es tan intensa y molesta. Ni siquiera es seguro que este llorando de verdad. No sería la primera vez que miente con eso…

― ¡Edward! Dime por favor que estas mintiendo. Yo no crié a un estúpido y arrogante muchacho… tomarás tu chaqueta, te daré dinero para el colectivo e iras a ver a esa chica…

―Pero…

―Nada. Es Alice, es tu amiga… intensa, mentirosa o no, es tú amiga.

Y con eso la discusión había terminado.

Treinta minutos más tarde me encontraba cruzando la ciudad ―arropado hasta las orejas― había tomado un colectivo y avanzamos lentamente por las colles repletas de vehículos. Calculaba que estaría en casa de Alice como a las nueve de la noche, si es que no nos quedábamos atrapados con la congestión vehicular.

La verdad es que tampoco tenía prisa por llegar a casa de Alice. No sabía lo que me esperaba, tenía dos posibilidades, y las dos eran terribles.

La primera era que todo fuese un truco. Tendría que enfrentarme al ingenio de Alice… y a sus tácticas para llevarme a la cama. Sería difícil, sobre todo porque cuando estoy junto a Alice… Tanya se va a de mi mente.

Y lo segundo… era doloroso.

Si el dolor de Alice era tanto como para llorar de esa forma, no quería estar presente mientras ella se deshacía. Soy un bastardo, pero jamás me ha gustado ver a las mujeres llorar. Además… ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

¿Abrazarla y hacer como si fuésemos los mejores amigos de la vida?

Tiré mi cabello nervioso.

―Uh… ¿Amigo estas seguro de que está es la dirección?―pregunto el taxista mirando con admiración la casa de Alice― Es un poco caro.

―Es la casa de mi novia―mentí― Tome―die ofreciéndole el dinero― Quédese con el cambio.

El taxista acepto sonriente y me baje del auto sintiendo de inmediato la lluvia contra mi cara. Corrí hacía la entrada de la casa. Apenas pude mirar el jardín… al parecer habían reparado el desastre causado durante la fiesta. Toque el timbre ansioso…

Minutos después la puerta se abrió y lo que vi me dejo descolocado.

Alice tenía el maquillaje corrido, su cabello estaba aplastado y las mejillas estaban rojas producto del llanto. Apenas me vio se lanzo sobre mí y me abrazo. Su pequeño cuerpo se pego al mío e instintivamente la estreche en mis brazos.

Alice lloro sobe mi pecho y yo me sentí un estúpido al pensar que ella había preparado un montaje con su llanto. Sus sollozos eran desgarradores, como si estuviese partiéndose por dentro. Acaricie su cabello con una mano mientras que con la otra la rodeaba por la cintura.

No me importo el viento que corría junto a nosotros. Ni siquiera el hecho de que nos estábamos mojándonos. Lo único que me preocupaba era Alice…

Era irónico y extraño. Yo preocupado por aquella temible criatura de catorce años.

―Deberíamos entrar―musite cuando logro calmarse un poco. Alice se aparto un poco de mí, lo suficiente como para dejar de sentir su rostro pegado a mi pecho, la vi levantar el rostro quedando a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Me fije en sus labios y suspire. Alice se relamió los labios con anticipación y yo me debatí entre alejarme o besarla…

Sería solo un beso. No pasaría nada más. Tanya jamás se enteraría… todo estaría bien.

Lo hice.

Besé a Alice delineando sus labios con mi lengua dejando que nuestros alientos se mezclaran. Sus labios estaban salados producto del llanto, disfrute del sabor y me acerque un poco más para chupar su labio inferior. Alice acorto la distancia penetrando mi boca con su lengua. El contacto y las chispas fueron increíbles.

Alice sabía cómo besar.

Sin querer pase a rozar mis manos con su pequeño trasero. Alice gimió y el sonido llegó directo a mi entre pierna. _No, no puedes hacerlo…_ ― Alice aprovecho mi debilidad y deslizo sus manos bajo mi abrigo, bajo mi camiseta.

_Tanya_

El rostro sonriente de mi casi novia llego a mi rostro. No era justo para ella… pero… nadie dijo que la vida fuese justa. El mundo estaba lleno de cabrones como yo, y Tanya sabía a lo que jugaba al estar conmigo.

A la mierda.

Embestí la boca de Alice, mis manos recorrieron ávidamente su cuerpo y la empuje dentro de la casa cerrando la puerta con mi talón. Las lágrimas de Alice habían desaparecido. Sus ojos solo reflejaban la lujuria que sentía, lujuria que se unía a la mía.

―A tu cuarto, ahora―masculle entre dientes.

Alice sonrió coquetamente y me guio escaleras arriba. Llegamos al pasillo de las fotografías, ignoré el rostro angelical de la hermana de Alice. Llegamos al cuarto de Alice, era pequeño y estaba adornado con posters y laminas diabólicas. Reí al ver su cuarto. Era el vivo reflejo de ella.

―Vamos, desnúdate ―exigió Alice echándose sobre la cama.

Sin pensarlo me lancé sobre ella dejando mi cuerpo aplastar el suyo. Mi abrigo se había perdido escaleras arriba y mi camiseta estaba subida hasta la mitad de mi espalda. Me aparte un poco de Alice para quitarme la camiseta, fue justo ese momento en que levante la vista…

― ¡Puta madre!―grité saltando de la cama.

Frente a nosotros…

Mierda.

La hermana de Alice me miraba con furia. Estaba de pie junto a la puerta vestida con el sencillo vestido celeste que vi en la fotografía. Su cabello estaba suelto… y caía sobre su cuerpo como un mano negro. Sentí mi corazón agitarse. Ella estaba muerta…

―Mierda… ―gemí― ¡Dijiste que estaba muerta!―grité a Alice.

Ella me miro con confusión y luego apretó los puños con furia.

―Maldita seas Isabella… ¡Márchate de una puta vez!

El viento entro por la ventana abierta, la magia del sexo se había ido y solo me quedaban las ganas de salir corriendo.

Sentí algo rozarme, me giré con rapidez y me quede de piedra al ver a la hermana de Alice acercarse a mí. Su mirada fría continuaba taladrándome, me eche hacía atrás cayendo sobre la cama.

― ¿Edward…?―

―Dile a tu hermana que se aleje―grité sintiendo ganas de llorar.

¡ELLA ESTABA MUERTA!

―Mierda. ¿La puedes ver? ―pregunto un poco de entusiasmo― ¡Sabía que no estaba loca! La perra de Isabella todavía esta acá.

― ¿Qué…?―comencé a decir pero me detuve al ver a Isabella mirarme.

―_Lárgate de mi casa._―la voz suave, delicada… y neutral penetro mis oídos dejándome paralizado. Acababa de escuchar a un muerto…

_¡Corre!_― me dijo mi voz interior.

Y eso hice.

Sin pensarlo me eche a correr. Ni siquiera alcance a ponerme mis zapatillas, salí del cuarto escuchando los gritos de Alice detrás de mí.

― ¡Edward…! ¡Por favor…!

―Vete a la mierda― grité― Estas putamente loca…

Alice vino detrás de mí cuando abrochaba mis zapatillas.

―Edward… yo no sabía que…

― ¿Qué tienes a un muerto en tu familia…? ¡Un muerto que habla!

―No lo sabía… dios. Sé que ella esta… pero no la puedo ver. Nadie la puede ver… tú has sido el único.

―Genial―dije sarcástico― Anúncialo a los medios. Tienes a un nuevo friki; Edward Cullen, el que ve fantasmas.

― ¡No es broma…!

―Yo no bromeo. No quiero verte nunca más. Puedes quedarte aquí con tu cagada de familia, yo me marcho.

― ¡Ayúdame! Podemos buscar una solución.

―Tu hermana, tu fantasma, tu problema―dije azotando la puerta de la entrada.

Y cuando apenas llevaba unos cuantos metros fuera de la casa me volví y levante la vista. Allí arriba, detrás de la ventana estaba Isabella… sonriéndome fríamente. No lo pensé, me eche a correr como loco sintiendo las lagrimas bajar por mi rostro.

Jamás en mi vida había estado tan asustado…

* * *

><p><em>¡He regresado! (?) <em>

_Espero que les siga gustando la historia c: Les digo que ahora se viene lo mejor (?) Al fin podré explayarme y escribir sobre Bella y Edward como corresponde :3 Tengo tan solo 2 capitulos más... subiré la proxima semana dependiendo de como reciban la historia, ya saben... reviews, favoritos & stuff. _

_Muchas gracias a esas chicas que leyeron la historia y la comentaron. _

_**jojo10298-somerhalder , dezkiciada ,** Bella-Ragaza , viivii alice , c:{A las demás chicas les digo que se animen a escribir, me gusta leer sus comentarios :D} _

_¡Pasen por las demás historias! _

_Nos vemos c: _

_MillaC: _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Personajes, no son mios. Historia, completamente mía c: **

* * *

><p><strong>Inevitable<strong>

.

.

.

"_Jugar al Don Juan... debiese ser un pecado capital"_

.

.

.

Cuando vi a Alice y a Edward a punto de tener sexo… me rompí.

Mamá acaba de marcharse de casa por culpa de las estupideces de mi hermana y ella invitaba a ese imbécil y se acostaba con él… ¡Era insólito!

Y no lo podía permitir.

Era mi casa, el lugar donde viví y fui feliz, tenía que respetarlo. Alice era mi hermana, pero ya nada era como antes, ella me lo dejo muy claro. No me amaba, y dolía. Pero dolía mucho más el hecho de que a ella no le importase todo el daño que causaba a nuestros padres con sus actos de rebeldía, su inconsciencia me carcomía por dentro.

Y ese imbécil…

Él utilizaba a mi hermana como si se tratase de cualquier cosa, como si Alice fuese un maldito paño sucio al que no vale la pena cuidar. Porque él no la ama. Él quiere a la chica de la billetera, es obvio. Mi Alice es solo un juguete para él…

Mientras más pienso en ese tipo más ganas tengo de seguirlo y asustarlo.

Ahora sé realmente que puede verme. Él me escucho y huyo como una niñita asustadiza. Lo vi llorar y no me sentí mal. ¿Tendría que sentirme mal por alguien que aparte de destruir mi casa utiliza a mi hermana…? No.

Agotada me eche sobre la cama.

Alice estaba gritando por toda la casa, "buscándome", no me encontraría. Estaba enojada por _haberle arruinado la vida_ al interrumpir su tarde con Edward. Tenía ganas de tomarla del pelo y arrastrarla por toda la casa, gritarle lo estúpida que era, pero no podía.

Mi cuerpo, mejor dicho, mi falta de cuerpo me tenía prisionera. Este era mi castigo. Ver como todo a mí alrededor se caía a pedazos sin poder yo hacer nada.

Mamá se había ido…

_Estoy sola…_

No quedaba nadie más que me amase. Mamá se fue, y no podría seguirla, estaba atascada en este lugar. Alice me odiaba, no dudaba en decirlo cada vez que podía… y mi padre era un traidor que jamás me quiso.

Porque Charlie fue el primero en olvidarme.

¿Qué haré…?

Me arrepentí de no haberme soltado de la cama cuando aquella fuerza tiraba de mí. Quizás en este momento estaría en otro lado, con otras personas...

Pero ya no había nada que hacer…

Un loco pensamiento cruzó mi mente y lo descarté de inmediato. Ya estaba muerta, los fantasmas no podíamos morir nuevamente. Nuestro cuerpo ya no estaba… lo único que quedaba era nuestro espíritu. El suicidio era imposible…

Envidie a los vivos, ellos podían acabar con su existencia de manera tan sencilla… el cuerpo físico era fácil de destruir, el problema era matar tu alma. Mi cuerpo fue profanado hace tiempo, y aún sigo aquí…

Y ya no quiero…

Quiero morir.

No me queda nada. Si tan solo mi madre estuviese conmigo… si mi familia fuese feliz… yo me quedaría encantada. No me importaría estar aquí, pero ahora estoy sufriendo. No quiero pasar el resto de la eternidad sola. No quiero perderme a mi misma en este lugar… ¡No quiero!

¿Cómo podría hacerlo…? ¿Cómo acabar con mi patética existencia…? ¿Cómo quitar el dolor, el miedo…?

Instintivamente comencé a remover mis cosas de mi armario. Tomé las cosas más importantes para mí; mi diario, las fotos de mi familia, mis recuerdos del instituto… forme una pila de cosas en mi piso… el miedo me dominaba.

El pánico parecía crecer y carcomer todo mi cuerpo. Mi cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos negativos, la soledad era lo único que veía en mi futuro, años y años de soledad, una vida eterna sumida en la oscuridad.

Miré mis cosas y me eche sobre ellas. Abrace cada cosa como si mi felicidad se resumiese a esos objetos, clave mi rostro sobre las fotografías, acaricie la portada de mi diario y cerré los ojos.

Esperaba que cuando los abriese… todo hubiese cambiado.

.

.

.

Esme estaba asustada, lo podía ver en sus ojos y la forma en que se movía por mi habitación. La entendía, cuando volví de la casa de Alice estaba loco. Apenas llegué a casa me escondí en mi cuarto, cerré todas las cortinas y me metí dentro de la cama. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba. No solo por el miedo que sentía, también por el frio.

No tomé ningún taxi desde la casa de Alice. Me vine corriendo. Crucé Seattle, a mitad de la lluvia…

Y ahora la estaba pagando caro.

―Edward… me estas asustando.

―Estoy… bi-en―tartamudeé con los dientes apretados.

Esme me dio una mirada de molestia y corrí la vista. Me había preguntado más de diez veces que me ocurría pero yo no era capaz de contarle lo sucedido en casa de Alice. Ni yo mismo lo entendía.

Un momento había estado sobre Alice, apunto de copular… y luego solo vi a la hermana de Alice. Mirándome con odio. El recuerdo provoco otra ola de temblores y me abrace a mí mismo, no podía creer lo que había visto.

Un muerto.

Vi un jodido fantasma, y no solo eso… también lo escuche. Había sido una voz suave, delicada… una voz diferente a todas las demás, como un susurro del viento. Me costaba creer que lo hubiese oído y no imaginado…

Pero sus palabras estaban grabadas en mi mente.

―Te llevaré al médico―sentencio mi madre― No me has dicho ni media palabra desde que llegaste y me estás asustando.

Suspiré cansado…

¿No podía sencillamente cerrar la puerta y dejarme descansar?

Esme quería que le contara que rayos me había ocurrido pero no podía. Ella no me creería y lo más seguro es que se burlara de mi… o en el caso más extremo me llevara a un hospital psiquiátrico.

―Solo déjame descansar―murmure cerrando los ojos.

― ¿Qué te hizo esa niñita…? ¡Te dije que era una mala persona!

Sentí ganas de rodar los ojos, pero estaba tan cansado que me limite a ignorar su comentario. Era obvio que Esme estaba ignorando el hecho de que ella fue la que me obligo a visitar a Alice. Si ella no hubiese insistido yo jamás hubiese viso a… a esa cosa.

―Iré a la cocina a prepararte un té, quizás con eso te sientas mejor― y dicho esto sentí sus pasos alejarse por el corredor.

Aproveché esos momentos para cerrar los ojos y minutos más tarde estaba entrando al mundo de los sueños. Lo supe porque a medida que cerraba los ojos, el rostro de la hermana de Alice cubrió mi mente. Solo que esta vez ella no me miraba con enojo, ella sonreía y me miraba con ternura…

Desperté muerto de sed y con la sensación de haber dormido por décadas. A duras penas pude girar sobre la cama en busca de mi móvil, que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche. Me sorprendí al ver que el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la tarde…

Había dormido demasiado.

Me mantuve acostado durante unos cinco minutos, hasta que le resequedad de garganta fue demasiada y me puse de pie para caminar a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua.

El departamento estaba desierto por lo que supuse que Esme aún estaba en el trabajo. Llegué a la cocina y caminé hasta el refrigerador. En la puerta de este había una nota donde rápidamente reconocí la caligrafía desordenada de mi madre.

"_Edward, te deje un pedazo de pizza en la mesa. Apenas leas esto me llamas, las pastillas para el resfrió están junto a la pizza. Saca jugo de la nevera,_

_Tu madre"_

Decidí llamar a Esme después de comer. Apenas leí la palabra "pizza" en la nota mi estomago comenzó a crujir exigiendo alimentos. Saque la botella de jugo de naranja y bebí largos tragos, sentí el liquido bajar por mi garganta de forma deliciosa, refrescándome por completo.

Luego de tomar casi la mitad de la botella, tomé dos trozos de pizza y los metí dentro del microondas.

Esperé apoyado en la encimera, los trozos de pizzas giraban dentro del microondas, el aroma que salía del aparato me hacia agua la boca. Mientras esperaba que el contador llegase a cero recordé los últimos acontecimientos de la noche de ayer…

Nuevamente el rostro de la hermana de Alice llego a mi mente.

Ella estaba muerta y Alice parecía detestarla… lo supuse por como gritaba que se marchara. Alice me había asustado casi tanto como su hermana muerta.

_Isabella_

Era un nombre hermoso.

Elegante… idóneo para alguien como ella…

―Maldición Edward, deja de pensar en ella. Esta muerta… y no quieres volver a verla―me dije a mí mismo. El sonido del microondas interrumpió mis pensamientos y me obligué a alejar a Isabella de mi mente.

Comí con lentitud, saboreé los trozos de la pizza, comí lentamente dejando que mi estomago se acostumbrase al alimento. No había comido nada desde ayer y aún me sentía un poco adolorido… no quería volver a enfermarme.

Finalmente los dos trozos de pizza desaparecieron de mi plato, deje el plato sucio sobre el fregadero y camine a la sala para llamar a mi madre. Decidí marcarle desde el teléfono fijo, tenía una flojera inmensa de ir a mi dormitorio a buscar mi móvil.

Marque el número de mi madre y espere…

Mamá contesto al quinto tono.

― _¿Edward?_

―Hola mamá…

― _¿Por qué no me has llamado antes? Estaba preocupadísima por ti. Dime, ¿Te sientes mejor?―_ pregunto de manera atropellada.

―Si… ya estoy mejor. Dormí bien y ya comí… no te preocupes.

― _¿Seguro?_

―Si mamá…―respondí con voz cansina.

―_Bueno, llegaré un poco más tarde. María me pidió que la reemplazará, tiene a su hijo enfermo._

―Yo también estoy enfermo―

―_Su hijo tiene cuatro años, Edward. Tú eres grande e idiota, puedes cuidarte solo. _

―Bien. Como ya soy grande y poderoso saldré con mis amigos…

― _¡Pero estas enfermo…!_

―Ya no―dije soltando una risita― Te llamo más tarde Esme.

― _¡Ni se te ocurra cortarme el maldito teléfono, Edward!_

No escuché nada más porque corté la llamada.

Sabía que Esme no tardaría en llamar así que corrí al baño para darme una ducha antes de salir. No sabía bien donde iría… no quería encontrarme con Alice, ni con Tanya. Si iba con Emmett lo más seguro es que me encontrara con ambas así que decidí llamar a Jasper.

Usualmente Jasper solo nos acompaña cuando Rose estaba incluida, si Rose no va entonces él prefiere estar lejos. A ninguno de nosotros nos molestaba su distancia. Conocíamos a Jasper lo suficiente para saber que no disfrutaba con las mismas cosas que el resto.

―_Bueno…―_respondió mi amigo con voz desganada― _Edward._

―Hola J, ¿Cómo estás?

― _¿Para qué me llamas Edward? Rosalie está enferma, no va a salir hasta que se mejore así que dile al imbécil de Emmett que abandone la misión de llamar por teléfono a menos que quiera quedar sin un brazo._

―Eh… okey. Le diré si lo veo… ¿Qué le paso a Rose?

― _Lo que pasa cada vez que sale con Emmett, ¿Entiendes?―_respondió brusco― _Estuve toda la maldita noche en el hospital con ella, esperando mientras le lavaban el estomago, estoy cansado y quiero dormir._

― ¿Lavado de estomago otra vez…?―pregunté asustado. Rosalie nuevamente se había intoxicado…

―_Hazme un favor Edward… mantén al idiota de Emmett lejos de mi hermana―_ y colgó.

Me quede con el teléfono en mano, escuchando el tono que daba por finalizada la llamada.

Estúpido Emmett.

Todos sabíamos que Rosalie tenía… problemas con las drogas. Era una de las razones por la cual Jasper siempre andaba detrás de ella como un perro guardián, controlando cada sustancia que Rosalie toma o inyecta… o aspira. Todos tratábamos de ayudarlo, no era fácil tratar de controlar a Rosalie y su humor de perros, todos menos Emmett.

―Cuando le ponga las manos encima…―masculle molesto.

De todas formas me bañe, quería quitarme el olor a cama y sudor.

Decidí salir, a cualquier parte, vagar por la ciudad como lo hacía cuando era más pequeño y no tenía nada más que hacer.

Tomé mi cazadora de cuero y me puse un gorro de lana negro que Esme me regalo hace un par de años.

El clima estaba mucho mejor que anoche. Ya no llovía y lo único que nos acompañaba eran las nubes grises, lo de siempre.

Caminé por el barrio durante una media hora, dando vueltas por los edificios viejos que me habían acompañado a lo largo de mi vida, luego, sin darme cuenta comencé a alejarme…

Aún quedaban unas pocas horas de luz, Esme tardaría en llegar así que tenía unas buenas horas para despejarme. Caminé por los parques, por los edificios, saludé a un par de chicos que conocía. Durante un rato simplemente me limite a caminar, a mirar las nubes… hasta que llegué frente a la casa de Alice.

Me quede de pie mirando la casa, un sentimiento de incertidumbre se poso en mi pecho.

La casa, que siempre me había parecido hermosa, ahora se veía lúgubre y triste.

¿Así había sido siempre…?

Alice siempre se quejaba de sus padres, decía que estaban locos. ¿Se refería a su hermana…? Alice dijo que ella sabía que su hermana está ahí… y que no estaba loca. Mi cabeza comenzó a doler cuando comencé a imaginar la situación.

Quizás Alice les había dicho a sus padres que su hermana… era un espíritu y que aún no se marchaba. Y ellos no le creyeron. Quizás por eso Alice se siente fuera de lugar…

Pero… no.

Alice es mucho más compleja que eso.

Miré la ventana donde la noche anterior vi la silueta de Isabella. No había nada. Sentí curiosidad por verla otra vez… ¿Habría sido real o solo una alucinación de mi mente? Tal vez todo fue producto de mi imaginación, mi conciencia podría haber creado la imagen de Isabella diciéndome que no tocara a su hermana… porque yo sabía que tener sexo con Alice era malo.

Pero su voz…

Aquella voz no había sido imaginada. Dudaba que mi cerebro tuviese la capacidad para crear un sonido tan melodioso.

En aquel momento tomé una decisión.

Tenía que buscar a Isabella, ver si era real. No podría estar tranquilo hasta corroborar que ella no existía…

Miré la casa, ¿Cómo entraría? Dudaba que Alice estuviese en casa… y si estaba, no quería topármela. Alice estaba en la lista de personas no deseable desde siempre, pero ayer pasó a la lista _personas a las que quiero mantener lejos, no ver nunca más en la vida_.

Recordé la ventana por la cual bajamos por la noche de la fiesta…

Alice había dicho que ella siempre la usaba, bien, yo pude bajar ileso… ¿Cuán difícil podría ser subir?

Flexioné mis brazos antes de echarme a correr hasta la dichosa ventana.

No sabía bien si podría haber alguien dentro de casa. Pero no se veía ningún coche estacionado, y tampoco oía música o voces. Atravesé el cuidado jardín con dificultad, era estúpido, pero enserio no quería pisar las flores…

_Dios, sonaba como un marica._

Cuando finalmente estuve bajo la ventana inspeccione el lugar. Las enredaderas aún colgaban junto a la ventana. La otra noche bajamos colgados a esas ramas, ahora podría usarlas para subir…

Tomé la primera rama y apoye mi pie, con un fuerte impulso me colgué de la enredadera. Mis brazos se tensaron por la fuerza, rápidamente comencé a subir, finalmente llegué al marco de la ventana. Con dificultad me afirme de la madera y levante mi pie para utilizarlo de apoyo. Segundos más tarde aterrice en el suelo del dormitorio.

Me incorporé con rapidez. Había hecho mucho más ruido del que había querido. Sacudí las hojas de mi ropa, levanté la vista para ubicarme…

Y ahí estaba ella.

Isabella estaba acurrucada en el suelo, en posición fetal, a su lado había un montón de objetos…

Al verla ahí, tan indefensa, tan… irreal. No se veía como nadie que hubiese visto antes, me acerque a ella.

Isabella no era un producto de mi imaginación, era un espíritu, un espíritu fantasma..., y yo podía verla.

―Isabella…―susurré sin poder contenerme.

La vi removerse, poco a poco comenzó a estirarse como un pequeño gatito luego de una larga siesta.

― _Debería buscar a Alice…―_murmuro con voz cansina…

Y giro la vista.

Y me vio.

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo. Se puso de pie y echo hacia atrás. Ya no era la criatura de anoche, y yo tampoco. Increíblemente, no le temía. Ella no se veía como esos fantasmas de las películas, sin un ojo, con la cara quemada.

― _¿Qué haces acá?―_pregunto retrocediendo aún más― _¡Lárgate de mi casa!_

―Tenía que hablar contigo, ver que era real y que no me estaba volviendo loco―

―_No te quiero aquí, vete. No te acerques a mi hermana… ¡Nunca!_

Su enojo era palpable. Me miraba con enojo, pero así como podía sentir su furia, también podía sentir su miedo. Traté de acercarme, quería hacerle sentir que no le haría daño, aunque quisiera… tampoco podría.

― _¡No te acerques!―_grito― _Largo de mi cuarto, largo de mi casa._

―No quiero hacerte daño…―murmure― Solo quiero que…

― _¡Largo! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres reírte de mí…? ¿Ver a la estúpida Isabella Swan, la chica muerta que no puede morir…? ¿Quieres que te diga como follarte a mi hermana…? _

― ¡No!―grité horrorizado― Solo quiero que… hablemos.

Ella dio unas vueltas por el cuarto. Parecía atrapada. Se jaló el cabello y grito con voz desgarradora. ¿Qué ocurría? La vi levantarse hasta el techo, me asuste. Su rostro se desfiguro y su cuerpo se doblo en el aire.

Era como una maldita película de terror.

Abruptamente ella cayó al suelo.

Su cuerpo estaba doblado, las manos sobre el estomago, y los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada.

Luego, sin decir ni media palabra, se puso de pie y salió del cuarto.

― ¡Hey!―grité siguiéndola― ¿A dónde vas…?

―_Alice…―_ fue su respuesta antes de atravesar una pared y desaparecer de mi vista.

Aturdido la busque por todos los cuartos, no había nada. Luego volví a su cuarto, miré por la ventana y la vi. Ella caminaba por los rosales, se estaba yendo. Iba a gritar su nombre, pero vi como un lujoso _Mercedes Benz _estacionaba frente a la casa, y segundos más tarde un hombre descendió del vehículo.

Era el padre de Alice.

De inmediato, y a la velocidad de la luz, me agache. Me aleje de la ventana con rapidez. Claro. La ventana del cuarto de Isabella no se veía desde la calle, pero si desde la cochera. Pase a llevar las cosas de Isabella que estaban en el suelo y me caí de espaldas.

El trasero de dolió con el golpe.

Me senté sobre algo, metí la mano bajo mi trasero y saque el objeto.

Era una especie de cuaderno… abrí la primera página y solté un jadeo cuando leí en una impecable caligrafía:

"_Diario de __Isabella, __Bella Swan…"_

¡Tenía el diario de Isabella-Bella en mis manos!

* * *

><strong>Buuuuuuuuuuuenas :D Nos encontramos de nuevo con Edward y Bella c': muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron en el otro capitulo c: gianivani , Inmans , DaniiHale , dezkiciada , Ana Pattz Gales , ValeriaCullen303 , nessiepotter , Lorena, Bella-Ragaza , 17 , Chiyo-Sayuri , , musegirl17 , Chikanime , suspiroscullen ... <strong>**  
><strong>**Les cuento que la historia esta nominada a unos premios en una pagina, 'Mejor fic Rated T' y yo estoy nominada como 'Mejor autora neofito' (?) XD por si quieren pasar y votar, la pagina es ffthawards . com ****  
><strong>**Espero sus reviews y apreciaciones del capitulo c: Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras, y a las de siempre c: ¡Muchas gracias!****  
><strong>**Cambio y fuera.****  
><strong>**MillaC:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, no tengo tanta imaginacion :'c **

* * *

><p><strong>Inevitable<strong>

.

.

.

**_Las cosas malas no desaparecen con el alcohol, simplemente las ves dobles. _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

No sé bien como me largué de casa de Alice. La adrenalina era demasiada, corría por mis venas como una ráfaga de viento letal, y todo era culpa de Isabella.

Volví a verla. Había hablado con ella… y era real. Tan real como el diario que llevo escondido bajo mi ropa. El padre de Alice estuvo a punto de descubrirme cuando salí del cuarto por la enredadera, pero finalmente llegué sano y salvo a la calle y pude esconderme detrás de unos vehículos hasta que él entro a la casa.

Lo demás era borroso.

Lo único que recordaba era haber corrido apretando el diario contra mi estomago. Y ahora estoy aquí, caminando por los viejos edificios que conforman mi barrio. Ya es tarde, apenas quedan unos diminutos rayos de sol en el cielo y las iluminarias de las calles comienzan a encenderse. El invierno es así en Seattle. Estaba seguro de que apenas serían las siete de la tarde pero la noche ya estaba iniciando…

Miré el cielo y gruñí internamente el ver unas cuantas nubes oscuras formarse sobre el cielo. Esta noche volvería a llover, adiós al hermoso sol que nos había acompañado durante el día.

Esta noche no saldría por nada del mundo. No por la lluvia, no por estar débil por mi resfriado… sino porque quería leer el diario. Quería ver quien era Isabella, quien era antes de morir.

A medida que me acercaba a mi edificio note como mis amigos-conocidos salían de sus casas rumbo a los bares, los terrenos baldíos a fumar yerba o cosas así… también vi a Tanya subirse en un lujoso auto y partir rumbo a no sé dónde. Ella no me vio y era mejor así…

Prefería verla mañana, luego de aclarar mi mente. De seguro si la tenía en frente le soltaría algo como "_Vi un fantasma, es la hermana de Alice y se llama Isabella"_, con ello solo quedaría como un loco y eso era decir poco. Lo más seguro es que pensase que estaba drogado o algo.

Finalmente mi edificio quedo a la vista.

Tenía un poco de hambre, y Esme no estaría en casa hasta muchísimo más tarde. Y la verdad es que no tenía ganas de comer pizza recalentada. Decidí pasar a la tienda y comprar un sobre de sopa para preparar… por lo menos eso me ayudaría con el frio y me quitaría el hambre.

La tienda estaba junto a la pizzería por lo que no tuve que caminar casi nada. El aroma a abarrotes me dio la bienvenida, era una tienda pequeña y lúgubre… en sus viejos tiempos había sido una tienda de relojes, pero luego que los edificios fueron desocupados y entregados a servicios sociales los relojes dejaron de ser un producto factible para la venta. A los nuevos inquilinos de los edificios no les importaban los relojes, no entendían la diferencia entre _hecho en China y hecho en Suiza. _Relojes era lo último que comprarían, la mayoría de los inquilinos se ganaban la vida en el bajo mundo… y fue por eso que prontamente el negocio de los relojes se fue a la quiebra.

El señor Vladimir, el dueño del local, me conto hace un par de años que luego de la entrega de los edificios la mayoría de los vendedores se marcharon lejos, y fue allí que él tuvo la oportunidad de comprar la tienda. Si no hubiese sido por eso él jamás hubiese tenido la oportunidad de comprar ni un metro de la tienda…

―Hola Edward― el viejito Vladimir estaba apoyado contra la barra donde ordenadamente tenía puesta una serie de comidas rápidas para llevar.

―Hola―saludé inspeccionando las variedades de sopas instantáneas. Habían tantos sabores que realmente no sabía que escoger.

― ¿Cómo está tu madre… aún trabaja en la florería del parque?

―Sabes que sigue allí―respondí rodando mis ojos― Siempre compras sus flores...

Vladimir corrió la vista avergonzado y yo reí por lo bajo. El anciano era el primero de la larga lista de admiradores de mi madre, era divertido verlo sonrojarse como un adolescente cuando ya estaba pasando los cincuenta y tanto…

―Este… ¿Qué vas a querer?―pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.

―Sopas

― ¿Qué sabor…? Tengo pollo, pollo frito… pollo a la…

― ¿Algo que no sea pollo?―pregunté golpeando la barra con mis dedos.

―Carne y verduras.

Masque mi labio indeciso.

―Dame una de cada una―respondí finalmente luego de pensármelo unos segundos.

― ¿De pollo…?

―No―masculle entre dientes― quiero una de carne y otra de verduras.

―Okey―murmuro girando sobre sus pies y moviéndose en busca de mi pedido.

Observé el lugar con detenimiento. Estaba igual que siempre, era como si el tiempo no corriera dentro de la tienda. Vladimir mantenía el mismo color de pintura en las paredes, las estanterías con productos eran los mismos y tenían el mismo orden de siempre… ni siquiera Vladimir parecía cambiar. El anciano tenía la misma cara, las mismas facciones que cuando lo conocí, nada en él había variado…

¡Ni siquiera tenía canas!

¿Sería una especie de hechicero…?

Luego de ver a Isabella realmente estaba considerando el hecho de que las criaturas fantásticas y ficticias fueran realmente ficticias.

―Aquí tienes Edward―dijo pasándome la bolsa con las compras― Son cinco dólares.

Le tendí el billete con el rostro arrugado de Abraham Lincoln y tomé la bolsa. Me despedí con un sencillo gesto de cabeza y salí de la tienda.

Afuera de mi edificio había un grupo de chicos. Reconocí a Seth como uno de ellos. Seth era el hijo de la amiga de mi mamá, tenía unos catorce años y siempre se metía en problemas.

―Hey―saludé pasando a su lado.

Él levanto las cejas a modo de saludo, y eso fue todo. Seth y yo no somos muy amigos. Sus amigos son de esos que siempre terminan metidos dentro de la patrulla policial, mientras los míos jamás son atrapados. No importa cuántas estupideces hagamos.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente. Entre al departamento y arrojé la bolsa sobre la mesa coja en la cual comíamos.

Saque el diario de mi abrigo y lo miré con curiosidad. ¿Se daría cuenta Isabella que había tomado su diario…?

Tragué seco.

No había pensando en eso. ¿Se enojaría…? ¿Sería capaz de venir a mi casa a quitármelo? Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda visualizando a Isabella enojada irrumpiendo mi habitación en medio de la noche.

Diablos…

Me sentí culpable por sacar el diario pero… tenía curiosidad, tengo curiosidad. Y quizás el diario me ayude a saciar las ganas que tengo de hablarle.

Decidido me senté en el sillón y abrí el diario, releyendo lo que había leído en casa de Alice.

Era una presentación.

Leí las primeras líneas y suspiré…

_Mamá me obligo a escribir esto. Supuestamente cuando sea mayor agradeceré el hecho de tener algo que me recuerde las cosas que he hecho durante mi vida. Yo creo que está equivocada, ¿Para qué voy a querer escribir mis cosas aquí…? Es inseguro, cualquier idiota podría entrar a mi habitación y robarlo._

Auch, ese soy yo.

_En fin, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y tengo trece años. Y estoy de vacaciones en Francia―_ ¿Francia? Alice jamás había mencionado eso― _y… eso. No sé qué rayos debo escribir… así que mejor escribiré de mi familia._

_Hm, mi papá se llama Charlie y tiene una importadora de vehículos… él es muy amoroso conmigo y con mi hermanita Alice. También está mamá, ella es súper genial, cuando sea más grande quiero ser como ella… _

_Y también está Alice, mi hermana menor. _

_Alice es igual a un tornado lleno de energía… papá siempre dice que Alice es sinónimo de alegría._

Pensé en Alice, la actual Alice. Fruncí el seño al re leer las palabras de cómo Isabella describía a su hermana 'Alice es sinónimo de alegría', yo diría que Alice es sinónimo de problemas y dolores.

Volví mi atención al diario.

_Perdón, perdón, perdón. No he escrito en esta cosa durante todo el año, ya no tengo trece, ¡Tengo catorce! Y ahora tengo el pelo rubio con mechas azules…, es broma. Este año ha sido de lo más loco, mamá remodelo la casa de Forks, el pueblito donde se conocieron con papá… y en vez de pasar nuestras vacaciones en Francia con la abuela lo hicimos allí… ¡Fue genial!_

_Papá nos llevo a Alice y a mí a recorrer las partes donde cito a mamá cuando se estaban recién conociendo… ¡Fue tan romántico! Cuando sea mayor también quiero conocer a alguien aquí… Forks es el pueblo del romance. (Es gracioso que siendo mamá francesa, que haya vivido toda su vida en Paris, la ciudad del amor, haya venido a enamorarse aquí, al otro lado del mundo) _

_Alice entro al equipo de futbol y su equipo gano la copa. Se la dieron a ella porque fue la máxima anotadora de todo el torneo… ¡Hizo veinte goles! (el record anterior había sido de siete) Y yo… bueno, yo solo soy un miembro del periódico escolar, y también la presidenta del club literario. _

_Nos vemos… _

_Bella Swan._

El final de la pagina estaba firmado como 'Bella Swan' seguido de un corazón. Bella parecía ser el diminutivo de Isabella, me pregunté si ese era su apodo.

Cuando estaba decidido a seguir leyendo mi estomago crujió.

Bien, tendría que dejar la lectura hasta después de la cena.

.

.

El imbécil, el maldito criminal asalta cunas de Edward se había atrevido a pisar mi cuarto. Después de _casi_ acostarse con mi hermana se había atrevido a buscarme. Claro, el idiota quería reírse de mí. No estaba contento con haberme visto, con haberme escuchado, quería pruebas de que yo era real…

De seguro ahora media ciudad sabía que en la casa de los Swan había un fantasma. En unos días mi casa estaría rodeada de curiosos que saltarían las alarmas con tal de dar un vistazo al fantasma de la hija de Charlie Swan. Que idiota había sido al aparecer en la habitación de Alice mientras ella estaba con Edward.

Yo sabía que él podía percibirme más fuerte que otras personas, pero había estado tan furiosa, tan descontrolada que lo único que quería era tomarlo por el cuello y asfixiarlo hasta apagar la vida de sus ojos.

Mis pensamientos nadaban sin control por mi mente. Y cada uno de ellos apuntaba a Alice y Edward como los culpables de mis penurias. Por culpa de Alice mamá se había marchado, por culpa de Alice el estúpido muchachito me había visto, por culpa de Alice ahora no podía estar tranquila. Edward era culpable por descontrolarme, por provocarme ganas de quitarme los ojos y lanzarlos lejos con tal de no verlo tocar a mi hermana.

Antes de morir había leído que los espíritus eran vengativos, durante mi estado fantasmal había creído que era una mentira. Yo no odiaba, ni guardaba rencor, simplemente me compadecía de mi misma. O eso era hasta hace dos días cuando Edward se coló a mi habitación y comenzó a preguntarme cosas…

Ahora mis emociones estaban sin control. Podía pasar de la furia a la tristeza en menos de dos segundos. Podía elevarme en el aire gritando o hundirme en el suelo por el llanto.

Extrañaba a mamá. Odiaba a papá… y despreciaba a Alice. Todos esos sentimientos me agobiaban hasta el cansancio. Me asustaba sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, sabía que mientras más cosas sintiera, más descontrolada estaría. Y tenía miedo por eso.

Lo que menos quería era transformarme en uno de esos espíritus vengativos de las historias. Esos que viven solo para hacer daño. Yo no quería eso. Yo solo anhelaba volver a ser la de antes… antes de morir, antes de ser un espíritu sin cuerpo, yo quería ser Bella Swan, la chica con un futuro por delante, la adolescente que entraría a Yale, la que sería el orgullo de la familia.

La desesperación volvió y ataco como nunca antes. Me removí inquieta, estaba perdiéndome nuevamente, al igual que lo hice cuando Edward entro a mi cuarto. Cuando levite hasta el techo, cuando gire y grite como una loca…

Apreté mis dedos, o lo que tenía en mis manos. Mordí mis labios, cerré los ojos recordando las cosas buenas de la vida, recordando porque quería quedarme…

Mintiéndome, diciendo que todo estaba bien, que nada malo pasaría.

Visualicé el rostro de mi madre cuando era más pequeña. Aquellas veces que me llevaba a su taller y jugábamos a probarnos las telas de sus vestidos. Cuando todo era mágico, aquellos momentos especiales donde mirabas el futuro y lo veías color rosa y esperanza.

Los recuerdos de mi madre ayudaron a calmarme. Finalmente deje de temblar. Abrí mis ojos, mi cuarto me dio la bienvenida. Todo estaba tal cual lo deje luego de salir a buscar a Alice… mis cosas estaban sobre el piso, mis fotos, mi diario…

Mi diario.

Miré el suelo.

No estaba.

Me agaché, escarbe entre las cosas que había dejado en el piso antes que Edward entrase a mi cuarto. No estaba. Me removí inquieta y corrí a mi armario, me metí al armario traspasando la madera, lo busque frenéticamente y no hallé nada. Miré mi cama, lo busque por encima de las mantas que nadie usaba, miré debajo de la cama, traspase los barrotes, no había nada.

¿Dónde estaba?

No fue hasta que vi la billetera de Edward que mi mente se abrió; él se había llevado mi diario.

Claro, él era el único que podía haberlo hecho. Fue mi culpa. Yo lo dejé aquí cuando visualice a Alice metida en problemas, le deje la puerta abierta para que inspeccionara mi cuarto. Lo más seguro es que mi diario estuviese en el piso, el lo viese… y se lo llevase.

Ese maldito…

¿Qué haría? El diario que Renée me había obligado a escribir es el recuerdo más vivo que tengo de mis tiempos felices. Siempre lo leo cuando tengo pena… y sin él mis recuerdos parecen desvanecerse de mi mente.

Pensé en buscar a Edward, pero la idea se fue con la misma rapidez con la que llego. Seattle era una ciudad enorme, y él podía vivir en cualquier zona. Ni con más poderes, ni traspasando murallas y siendo invisible podría encontrarlo…

La puerta de la casa se abrió y escuche a Alice reír por lo bajo. Dejé de lado el tema de mi diario y me solté hasta llegar al primer piso. Alice tenía puesto el uniforme de la escuela, el mismo uniforme que yo había llevado durante mis años de estudio en aquel lugar.

A su lado había un par de chicas a las que no conocía, traían el mismo uniforme por lo que supuse que serían compañeras de clases.

―Tu casa es divina―dijo la chica con el cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta alta― No entiendo porque jamás nos habías invitado, deberías juntarte más con nosotras Al, y no con esos tipos que te van a buscar al colegio―dijo con voz venenosa.

Vi a Alice apretar los puños con molestia, era obvio que las visitas, o por lo menos la chica rubia no le simpatizaba en absoluto.

― ¿Podemos empezar el trabajo?―interrumpió la otra chica― Papá solo me dio permiso hasta las ocho y el trabajo es largo.

―Vamos a la sala―murmuro Alice caminando hacia la sala. Las dos chicas la siguieron en silencio.

Me quede junto a ellas viendo como se ponían de acuerdo para realizar el trabajo. Pude apreciar que la muchacha rubia era demandante pero muy inteligente. En menos de cinco minutos tenía un bosquejo completo del trabajo, y la otra chica, la más tímida tenía ideas bastante buenas.

Estuvieron trabajando durante toda la tarde, de vez en cuando se interrumpían para tomar jugo o ir al baño, Alice también estaba trabajando. En ningún momento mostro luces de querer salir a pesar de que su teléfono no había parado de sonar durante toda la tarde.

― ¿Y…?―pregunto la muchacha rubia― ¿Nos vas a contar porque sales con esos tipos?―

Alice estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno, al escuchar la pregunta soltó el lápiz y levanto la cabeza. Por un momento pensé que Alice atacaría a la chica, o le diría alguna de sus frases hirientes, pero eso no ocurrió.

―Son grandes―fue su escueta respuesta.

Las dos chicas se miraron entre si y luego suspiraron. La muchacha rubia no volvió a preguntar y continuaron con el trabajo hasta que un bocinazo las alerto. Yo salí al jardín de inmediato. Frente a mi casa estaba una camioneta negra, no era la camioneta que siempre venía por Alice. Esta camioneta era un modelo recién sacado al mercado, lo sabía por el diseño y por la pintura reluciente.

―Es mi papá―dijo la muchacha tímida― ¿Quieres que te lleve Jessica?―le pregunto a la niña rubia. Ella asintió y juntas comenzaron a levantar sus materiales de la mesa. Alice las ayudo y luego se despidieron en la puerta― El sábado iremos a ver una película al cine… si quieres puedes venir―ofreció la niña torciendo un mechón de su cabello negro en sus dedos― Solo seremos chicas… no será tan divertido como estar con tus otros amigos pero…

―Lo pensaré―corto Alice.

―Bien, nos vemos en la escuela.

Los últimos dos días Alice ha pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo en su cuarto. No la he visto salir por las noches, y tampoco habla por teléfono como siempre lo hace. El día que me marche a buscarla―cuando deje a Edward en mi cuarto― la encontré sentada en el parque al que íbamos a jugar cuando éramos pequeñas. Estaba sentada en una banca sujetando sus piernas con sus manos y con la cabeza gacha. No supe con certeza que le ocurría, pero pude sentir su tristeza. No quise acercarme como otras veces, aún estaba molesta por su comportamiento, pero tampoco quería dejarla sola… por lo que me acomode en el pasto y así me mantuve hasta que ella decidió volver a casa.

Alice me produce sentimientos confusos. Por un lado tengo esa necesidad de protegerla hasta de ella misma, y por el otro están las ganas de matarla a golpes por sus actos, por un lado le amo y por el otro la detesto...

Luego de que las compañeras de Alice se marchasen, mi hermana llamo a papá preguntándole si llegaría a cenar. Sin embargo, mi padre no estaba en Seattle. Había tenido un _viaje de emergencia_ a Chicago y no volvería hasta la próxima semana. Odie aún más a papá después de escuchar eso.

La familia estaba pasando un momento duro con la marcha de mamá, Alice estaba sufriendo, y él se iba de viaje así sin más… sin siquiera preocuparse de mi hermana. ¿Cómo pretendía que ella dejase los malos hábitos cuando él no presentaba ni el más mínimo interés…? ¿Cómo quería que mamá lo perdonase cuando nuevamente se había marchado a un dudoso viaje de negocios?

― ¿Por qué me mientes Charlie?―ladro Alice contra el teléfono― ¿Por qué no te pones los pantalones por una vez en la vida y admites que estas con esa puta en un hotel teniendo sexo mientras que tu señora firma los papales del divorcio en Francia?

Me acerqué a Alice tratando de escuchar la respuesta de Charlie.

―_Alice, es un viaje de negocios… volveré cuando me desocupe._

―No te molestes en volver… quizás cuando lo hagas yo no esté aquí. Quizás tus sueños se hagan realidad y todas las mujeres de tu vida desaparezcan. Quizás tienes suerte y me violan y asesinan como a Bella.

― _¡Alice…!―_gritó Charlie a través del teléfono.

―Vete a la mierda―y mi hermana corto la llamada y mando su móvil lejos, detrás del sillón.― Bien, Bella… creo que volvimos a ser solo tú y yo…―musito hablando al viento, sin saber bien si yo estaba con ella o no. ― ¿Qué, te quedaras escondida toda la vida…? ¿También eres otra puta cobarde?

Alice movía su cuello, buscándome en el aire. Sin saber que yo estaba a su lado, casi rozando su mano, ella no me percibía con la misma intensidad que Edward, el poder de Alice era minúsculo en comparación con el de su "amigo".

No me esforcé para que ella me notara como otras veces. No quería que ella me viera. Alice se volvía loca e hiriente cuando me sentía, y yo estoy cansada de solo recibir odio de su parte. Es preferible que ella piense que está sola antes de que comience a atacarme.

Al no sentirme Alice suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

―Genial, hasta mi hermana muerta me abandona―gruño por lo bajo antes de caminar hacia la cocina― Sé que estas aquí idiota―hablo al viento― No te siento Isabella, pero sé que estas… y creo que eres una imbécil. Ahora, cuando más te necesito decides volverte invisible… y cuando lo único que quiero es que te vayas lejos… apareces. Estúpidos muertos vivientes, estúpida hermana muerta. Estúpido Charlie, estúpidos y malnacidos aquellos idiotas que te asesinaron. Los odio a todos, pueden irse a la misma mierda todo… ¡No me importa!―chillo golpeando la muralla con sus puños.

Rodé los ojos y me acomode en una esquina de la cocina viendo como Alice se preparaba un emparedado. Aún estaba molesta, lo podía ver en su forma de arrojar las hojas de lechugas en su pan, en como apretaba la corteza del pan…

―Si Edward no vuelve a llamarme… juro que quemaré tu habitación―murmuro entre dientes dando un mordisco a su pan. ― Y no es broma Bella, quemaré cada centímetro de tu cuarto, así que ruega porque me llame.

_Mierda._

Alice hablaba seriamente. Tragué en seco. Si fuese cualquier otra persona un poco más cuerda que mi hermana no tendría miedo, pero Alice está loca… y su obsesión por Edward es realmente escalofriante…

No me queda nada más que cruzar los dedos para que Edward aparezca por mi cuarto, con mi diario, quizás podría chantajearlo con su billetera y conseguir que llamará a Alice…

¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo? Edward no debe acercarse a Alice, prefiero que mi cuarto arda en llamas antes que ese idiota pose sus manos en mi hermana.

* * *

><p><em>Holo :D lamento la tardanza, pero ya entre a la escuela y aún me estoy acostumbrando al horario :'c <strong>Gracias a todas las chicas que votaron en el concurso<strong>_, _gané la categoría 'Mejor autora neófito' -brilla- gracias, enserio. Un beso gigante para las chicas que comentaron el capitulo pasado; **musegirl17, Hermlils, Lorena, jojo10298-somerhalder , MapacheEstratega , Bella-Ragaza , DaniiHale , LUNATIKACC , Lamb'stown , Marie Alexis Masen , Sharn Cullen, , Esposa de edward.** Sus comentarios me hacen muyyy feliz :D _

_Aquellas que preguntaron cuando actualizo, trato de hacerlo cada semana... pero a veces me atraso un poco, lol. _

_Nos vemos la proxima semana, espero sus comentarios y apreciaciones del capitulo :D _

_**MillaC: **  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

****Disclaimer: la historia es totalmente mía, los personajes... lamentablemente no :c

* * *

><p><strong>Inevitable<strong>

.

.

_Dices que tienes corazón, y sólo_

_lo dices porque sientes sus latidos._

_Eso no es corazón...; es una máquina,_

_que , al compás que se mueve, hace ruido._

_**Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Durante el desayuno, solo era Alice quien comía rápidamente un bol de yogurt con cereal, ni siquiera se sentaba a la mesa, lo comía frente al televisor mientras veía el informe climático del estado. Mamá obligaba a todos a comer en la mesa, no importaba que cosas tuviesen que hacer, cada mañana los Swan se sentaban a desayunar juntos, comían unas tostadas quemadas y bebían un trago de café. A pesar de la nube negra que siempre estaba sobre nuestras cabezas, yo me sentía feliz durante los pequeños minutos que pasábamos juntos, me gustaba ver a Alice fruncir el seño mientras veía el informe policial en la televisión, y a mi madre parlotear acerca de la nueva colección de temporada que estaba preparando, hasta el silencio de mi padre me parecía durante aquella semana en que Charlie estuvo de _viaje _que comencé a sentir la ausencia de mamá. Durante los primeros días toda mi atención se vio centrada en Edward… y en Alice, lo que hizo que la marcha de mamá se viese eclipsada por mis contradictorios sentimientos y temores que despertaba en mí aquellos irresponsables adolescentes. Pero luego, cuando Alice comenzó a tranquilizarse y la rutina se posó sobre nosotras comencé a notar aquellos pequeños detalles que daban cuenta de la ausencia de mi madre.

Pero ahora esos desayunos se habían ido junto a mi madre. Y mientras veía a Alice desayunar me preguntaba que pensaba ella al respecto. Era cierto que Alice no había demostrado su afecto hacía nuestra familia, no por lo menos durante los últimos años, sin embargo, me parecía que en cierto modo… ella también extrañaba los viejos tiempos. No era solamente durante el desayuno que mamá se extrañaba, también era el jardín, el aroma de la casa, se notaba incluso en la faltas de revistas de moda sobre los sillones…

Incluso su voz desteñida al cantar temas en francés.

Pero lo que más extrañaba… era alguien que me hablase.

Luego de la llamada de papá, Alice no había vuelto a hablarme, y comenzaba a sentirme sola. Las visitas nocturnas de mamá a mi cuarto se habían extinguido, y mi habitación comenzaba a tornarse fría. Realmente nadie habitaba en mi cuarto, yo no existía, y el polvo se acumulaba en las esquinas, el aire se volvía denso y todo rastro de presencia humana se volvía un simple recuerdo.

Aquello me deprimía. De una manera extraña, yo estaba unida a mi habitación y mientras más sombría se viese mi cuarto, más deprimida y huraña me volvía yo.

Otra cosa que también me deprimió fue el robo de mi diario. Ya no tenía de donde sacar recuerdos felices, mi memoria parecía un colador que solo dejaba los tragos amargos, y sin el diario los recuerdos felices parecían nunca haber existido.

Varias veces me vi pensando en buscar al cobrizo y exigirle la devolución de mi diario, pero se trataba de una idea descabellada, casi imposible. Lo único que me consolaba era que él chico no tenía su billetera, y que tendría que sacar su tarjeta de identificación nuevamente, también esperaba que la foto pequeña de los dos jóvenes significará algo para él, y que extrañara su billetera de la misma forma desesperada en la que yo extrañaba mi cuadernillo.

Aunque siendo sincera… no creo que fuese posible. Mi parte racional me decía que diariamente habían miles de personas que extraviaban sus documentos y solo se limitaban a molestarse durante un rato, luego todo seguía su curso natural; compraban una nueva billetera y sacaban sus documentos nuevamente. Pero por esta vez, esperaba que él fuese un caso único, y que sufriera.

Mientras pensaba todas estas cosas apoyada en uno de los árboles de la parte trasera de mi casa, sentí la presencia de alguien en los rosales. De inmediato me moví hacia allí y me vi sorprendida al ver al gigante con cara de oso tratando de subir por las enredaderas hacia mi cuarto.

Recordaba vagamente a este sujeto, sabía que pertenecía a la banda de criminales con los que mi hermana tendía a juntarse, y que era amigo del ladrón de diarios.

Por instinto me arroje sobre él tratando de colgarme en sus pies para derribarlo, pero fue inútil, termine atravesándolo y quedando dentro de la sala. Frustrada, cruce la pared y con indignación vi como el sujeto lograba ceder el seguro de mi ventana y entrar a mi cuarto con una facilidad digna de un ladrón profesional.

De inmediato visualice mi cuarto en mi mente y segundos más tarde me encontraba en mi cuarto. Justo en ese momento el gigante estaba saliendo de mi cuarto, lo seguí en silencio sin saber que hacer. El chico caminaba cuidadosamente, temiendo hacer algún ruido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en mi casa? No parecía estar buscando a Alice, era obvio que mi hermana estaría en la escuela, apenas eran las diez de la mañana. Mi pregunta se vio contestada cuando entro al dormitorio de mis padres y comenzó a escarbar en los cajones.

Con indignación vi como introducía unas cuantas joyas de mi madre en su mochila y sacaba el dinero que papá guardaba en su ropero en caso de emergencias. Traté de ponerme varias veces en su camino, pero era inútil. El ladronzuelo no me percibía por nada del mundo. Anhele poder aparecerme frente a él, para matarlo de susto como a Edward… pero me era imposible. Por más que me esforzase jamás lograba aparecerme a nadie, solo Edward podía verme… y no era porque yo quisiese, él tenía una especie de don…

El gigante revolvió los cuartos del segundo piso, y cuando sintió que su botín era el adecuado salió por la ventana de mi cuarto, tal cual había subido.

La casa nuevamente estuvo en silencio, el desastre dejado por el ladronzuelo sería obvio cuando la muchacha del aseo llegase del supermercado, y se armaría la grande porque Alice era nuevamente la culpable del daño.

Ella había enseñado a sus amigos a como meterse dentro de la casa, y ahora mi casa era ultrajada una y otra vez. Lo único que faltaba era que el idiota de Edward apareciese a robar otra de mis cosas.

.

.

El diario de Bella ─como había decidido llamarla luego de leer su firma en cada página del diario─ estaba sobre mi cama. Durante los días que llevo con él, me he visto obligado a leerlo una y otra vez. Es algo que va más allá de mí. Mi curiosidad por la hermana de Alice ha sido despertada, y la solución está en este diario. Por eso no he sido capaz de devolverlo.

Mi idea inicial era leerlo y listo, dejarlo en el cuarto de Isabella. Pero luego, cuando llegué al final del diario, y note que los misterios de Isabella aún permanecían ocultos detrás de las hojas, decidí quedarme con él hasta leerlo una segunda vez…

Y ahora voy en la sexta vez que lo leo y aún no me siento capacitado para alejarme del cuadernillo.

Cada línea me parece un nuevo mundo, como si fuese una especie de puerta secreta con miles cosas fantásticas por ver. Y me enfermaba. Porque ella estaba muerta y yo no debía sentirme curioso por un cadáver que llevaba años pudriéndose en un cementerio…

Me enferma el hecho de que yo pudiese verla porque daba muestra de mi locura. ¿Por qué yo podía verla y Alice no? Alice es su hermana y el vínculo entre ambas era muchísimo mayor…

Alice es otra persona que me enoja.

Las páginas del diario están llenas de pensamientos hacia Alice, el amor que refleja Bella por su hermanita menor es tan grande y fuerte, que al recordar las frías palabras de Alice y su comportamiento me hace enfurecer hasta límites insospechados. Me enoja su egoísmo, y a la vez hace que me pregunte… ¿Qué le paso? La Alice del diario es completamente diferente a la que yo conozco, tan diferente que da la sensación que no se trata de la misma persona.

De la nada, la familia Swan pasó a ser un completo misterio para mí, tan grande como lo es mi propia familia.

─ ¿Edward?─ Mi madre entro a la habitación, y como acto reflejo me arroje sobre el diario para taparlo con mi estomago. La escuche bufar a mis espaldas y supongo que vio algo. Me puse rígido de forma automática. Que mi madre viese el diario solo me traería un montón de preguntas que no estoy dispuesto a responder por nada del mundo…─ ¿Qué escondes ahí?─pregunto con voz demandante. Cerré los ojos esperando a que se rindiese y se marchase de mi cuarto, pero Esme nunca ha sido una mujer débil. Sentí sus manos tironear con fuerza mi camiseta, al punto de que la costura me hería el cuello.─ ¿Es droga?─pregunto a gritos.

─No ─respondí con la voz sofocada por la almohada que cubría mi cara─ Márchate mamá… no es nada.

─Muéstrame, no puedo creer que traigas esta porquería a la casa, Edward. Eres un imbécil─ las palabras fueron acompañadas con un manotazo en mi espalda. ─ Pensé que estabas cambiando, pero sigues siendo el mismo idiota irresponsable de siempre─dijo con voz acida─ Me avergüenzas.

Las palabras permanecieron en el aire como un eco, sentí a mi madre tragar con fuerza y supuse que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Aproveche ese momento para girarme y meter el diario bajo mi ropa. No quería que Esme pensase que estaba drogado en casa… ella tenía una especie de fijación con el hecho de "No traer sustancias toxicas a casa" y era un dolor en el trasero cuando me pillaba con papelillos dentro de los jeans.

─No estoy drogado─

La mirada evaluativa de mamá me recorrió de pies a cabeza, se acerco hacía a mí y tomo mi mentón con fuerza. Levanto mi cara y examino mis ojos, supongo que buscaba algún rastro de droga. Soltó mi rostro con dureza y giro sobre sus pies.

─Sigues siendo un idiota─ gruño entre dientes antes de salir de mi cuarto.

Solté un sonoro suspiro cuando me vi libre de la inspección de Esme. Durante unos minutos me quede en la misma posición admirando el techo, como si fuese una obra de arte.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y me puse de pie para buscarlo. Lo encontré bajo un montón de ropa que había acumulado durante los días. El nombre de Emmett apareció en la pantalla y apreté el botón verde, para dar inicio a la llamada:

─Emmett─saludé rascándome el estomago─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ _¡Tienes que venir…! _─ El ruido de fondo me dijo que Emmett estaba dentro de una fiesta, escuchaba la música de fondo y los gritos femeninos─ _Es la mejor fiesta del mundo… ¡Y la organice yo!_─lo último lo dijo con un orgullo palpable.

─ ¿Tú?─pregunte soltando una risa─ Pero si tú no tienes dinero ni para apoyar en la bencina─dije rodando los ojos─ No mientas.

─ _¡Eh, es enserio! Me salió un trabajito por ahí y ya sabes, buenas propinas._

─ ¿Te contrataron como guardia para algún evento?─pregunté interesado. También necesitaba dinero, y hacer de guardia en pubs se me daba muy bien.

─_Algo así, te cuento cuando llegues._

─Okey, ¿Dónde es la fiesta?

─ _¡En casa de Rose! Jasper está de viaje, tuvo que ir a Texas porque su prima se enfermo… no sé bien, así que tenemos la casa libre._

─Jasper se enojará cuando se entere─dije riendo─ Pero está bien, llego en media hora.

─ _¡Te espero compadre!─_

Corté la llamada y guarde mi móvil en los bolsillos traseros de mis jeans. Necesitaba ir a esa fiesta, necesitaba despejarme y quitar a ese cadáver de mi mente, sacar a Alice y toda su mierda. Me arregle con rapidez, afeite mi rostro en el baño y ordene mi cabello con los dedos. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo, me veía terrible… como si no hubiese dormido en días…, todo este jueguito espiritual me estaba pasando la cuenta. Salí del baño y recogí mis cosas, fue ahí cuando note la ausencia de mi billetera.

Claro, no había salido de casa durante los últimos días, en la tienda había pagado con el billete que tenía guardado en mi pantalón. Maldición, el resto de mi dinero estaba dentro de la billetera…, tendría que pedirle dinero a Esme hasta que encontrará algún empleo de medio tiempo…

Y tendría que sacar nuevamente mi licencia de conducir y mi identificación. Fantástico, más dinero perdido. ¿Dónde había dejado mi billetera? Los últimos días ni siquiera me había percatado de que no la tenía, por lo que tal vez llevaba una semana extraviada. La última vez que la vi fue para pagar unos tragos en la fiesta de la comunidad…

Recordé la pequeña foto que guardaba allí y me enfurecí conmigo mismo por ser tan irresponsable. Había perdido uno de los pocos recuerdos de mi padre. Uh, Esme tenía razón al decirme que no la guardase en la billetera y que la dejase en casa.

─ ¿A dónde vas?─Esme me arranco de mis pensamientos. Ella estaba de pie en mitad del pasillo trayendo consigo la cesta con ropa sucia─ ¿No puedes quedarte en casa? Hoy es día de colada─ dijo levantando la cesta.─ Podrías ayudarme…

No, no podía. La urgencia por salir de casa era demasiado grande.

─Emmett me invito a una fiesta y quiero ir.

─Ya veo, otra fiesta ─murmuro con los dientes apretados─ No me gusta que salgas con ese chico, Edward. Él es un tipo malo, las vecinas dicen que lo han visto robando en las casas de los ricos y no me gustaría que te enredase en esos asuntos.

─Las vecinas son mujeres chismosas que no tienen nada más que hacer─respondí rodando los ojos. Odiaba cuando Esme hablaba mal de mis amigos, ¿Con que derecho ella hablaba así de ellos? Los chicos jamás le habían hecho nada y aún así ella enfocaba toda su atención a hablar mal de ellos.

─Cuando el rio suena es porque piedras trae ─señalo─ Y aunque tú seas un ciego y no te guste escuchar la verdad, yo soy tu madre y debo hablarte con honestidad. Hijo, lo único que quiero es lo mejor para ti… y esos chicos no lo son. Todos ustedes están metidos en tanta porquería, ninguno es buena influencia para el otro, Edward. Tú no ayudas a ninguno de ellos, y ellos tampoco te ayudan a ti. Lo único que hacen es meterse en más y más mierda. Va en que estén tan cubiertos que no podrán vivir…

─ ¡Ya no podemos vivir!─grité─ Estamos hartos de que nos repitan lo mismo siempre. Eh, ¿Qué se creen? ¿Acaso tu fuiste una princesa virginal y buena?─

─ ¡No me hables así!─grito Esme─ Yo también me equivoque y es por lo mismo que te aconsejo…

─ ¿Aconsejarme? Tus consejos no me sirven para nada. Lo único que haces es hablar y hablar… ¿Te has cuestionado porque soy así…? ¿No has pensado que tú misma me podriste…? Tú y tu maldita manía de justificar a las personas… ¡Tú y tu necedad a la hora de tomar decisiones!─

Cuando termine de hablar podía sentir mi corazón a la altura de mi boca, como si en cualquier momento saliera de mí. Los latidos eran fuertes y erráticos, podía sentir mi piel caliente y las manos ardiendo por golpear algo. Esme me miraba con rabia, sus manos apretaban la cesta con tanta fuerza que parecía que en cualquier momento la rompería.

─ No me culpes a mí por tu fracaso. Yo te crié honestamente, si, con bajos recursos… pero te crié y te enseñe valores. Si tú no fuiste capaz de utilizarlos…

─ ¿Me enseñaste a no robar cuando toda la gente que conozco lo hace? Me dijiste que lo mejor que podía hacer era formar una familia… ¿Qué familia mamá? Yo tengo una familia, tú me diste una familia… ¡Una mierda de familia que ni siquiera les importo! ¿Qué clase de consejos son esos? ¿Crees que por valores conseguiré dinero…? ¿Crees que por valores me recibirán en las universidades? No seas tan ingenua y ve la realidad. Aunque yo consiguiese entrar a la universidad… ¿Has pensado con qué dinero pagaremos la colegiatura? ¿Los materiales…?

─No seas ingrato. De una forma siempre nos la hemos arreglado… no me digas que no has buscado universidades por falta de dinero, si tú quisieses podrías hacerlo. Pero eres tan mediocre como el resto de las personas que viven en este lugar, prefieren colgarse el cartel de la pobreza y entregar su alma a los demonios antes de ponerse a trabajar en algo honesto. Pero ya me da igual, ya eres grande Edward. Puedes elegir, ya conoces tus opciones; o dejas que la corriente te lleve y terminas preso o muerto en alguna rencilla… o puedes sacrificarte y abrir tu propio futuro.

Vi a Esme meterse a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Yo me quede a mitad del pasillo, sintiendo la rabia arder bajo mi pecho. Odiaba discutir con ella. Odiaba que me creyese un perdedor, odiaba la mirada de lástima que me daba cada mañana antes de ir a trabajar. Porque yo no era un perdedor. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Me sentía como un soldado herido en medio del campo de batalla, sabiendo que por más que luche, por más que se esfuerce, las puertas ya están cerradas, porque si la herida no lo mata, lo harán los otros soldados.

Destinado al fracaso.

Esme hablaba como si yo estuviese metido en pandillas, como si robase para conseguir droga. Y no. Simplemente disfrutaba de lo que el mundo me ofrecía, dejaba las pesadillas de lado y me entregaba al placer que el alcohol me ofrecía como puerta de escape. Dejaba que las mujeres borraran las cicatrices que llevo desde niño…

No era nada malo. Había millones de personas en el mundo que vivían así. No entendía porque la obligación de entrar a la universidad, ¿Acaso los universitarios eran los únicos con derecho a triunfar? Los ricos no lo tenían todo, el dinero no daba la felicidad.

La familia de Alice es asquerosamente rica y están tan podridos como yo. Incluso más. Yo no quería ser así. La vida es una ruleta rusa y es mejor apostar cada día a dejar que ella decida por ti.

.

.

.

La casa de Rosalie está a unas cuadras de mi departamento por lo que no me demoré más que unos diez minutos en llegar. La pelea con Esme me había alterado demasiado y si antes tenía ganas de disfrutar la fiesta ahora venía doblemente dispuesto a dejar que mi mente volase por el espacio…

La música proveniente del departamento de Rosalie se escuchaba hasta la otra manzana, era obvio que Emmett se había esmerado en la producción del evento. Fuera del edificio me encontré con un par de amigos, los salude con gestos simples y me escurrí dentro del edificio.

Rosalie y Jasper viven con su padrastro, Royce. El tipo está metido en varios asuntos ilegales y se ha rumoreado infinitas veces que tiene un amorío con Rosalie, sin embargo, son solo eso… rumores. Ni Rosalie ni Jasper han hablado jamás del tema y no es como si a mí me importase. Rosalie siempre ha sido una chica fácil… y que fuese pareja de su padrastro no era algo que me asombrase.

─ ¡Eh, Edward!─

Reconocí la voz femenina a pesar de todo el bullicio. Tanya estaba junto a la puerta, lucía una minifalda negra y apretada lo que hacía resaltar sus piernas. En la parte de arriba llevaba puesto un diminuto top rosado…

Mis hormonas revolotearon felices.

Me acerqué a ella, deposite un beso en sus labios a modo de saludo logrando que ella soltase una risita. Olía a flores. Abracé a Tanya dejando que su delgado cuerpo se acomodase contra el mío, hundí mi rostro en su cabello rubio y suspiré al sentir el aroma de su shampoo. Eran cosas como estas las que Tanya me ofrecía, gestos, abrazos de apoyo. Por eso quería intentar estar con ella…

─Te extrañe ─dijo ella abrazándome.

Sentí un pinchazo de conciencia al ver que ella esperaba una respuesta. La verdad era que yo no la había extrañado. Ni siquiera había pensado en ella. Pero ella no tenía porque saber eso. Si algo sé de las mujeres es que son felices creyendo mentiras, idealizando a las personas.

─Yo también─ declaré sonriendo torcidamente.

Tanya hundió su cabeza en mi cuello provocándome un mar de sensaciones al sentir su respiración sobre mi cuello.

─Vamos a la fiesta─ susurro contra mi piel. ─Quiero verte bailar.

Entramos al departamento, el lugar estaba totalmente trasformado. Los muebles habían desaparecido dejando una espaciosa pista de baile en su lugar. Rápidamente nos abrimos paso entre la multitud. Tanya bailaba pegada a mí, moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Con su compañía me vi disfrutando de la fiesta. Lejos de Esme… lejos de las hermanas Swan.

Era sensacional poder abrirse así, dejar las penas y disfrutar. Vivir del presente sin tener que preocuparse por lo demás.

─ ¡Amo está canción!─chillo alzando sus brazos al cielo, como una gaviota en pleno vuelo. La vi girar entre mis brazos y reír alegremente.─ ¡Vamos Edward, libérate!─grito dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

Era maravillosa.

Su entusiasmo se coló por mi piel, las emociones dejadas por la discusión con Esme se habían escondido dentro de mí ser y ahora podía sentir la alegría correr por mi cuerpo. La canción comenzó su parte rápida y grite. Grite una y otra vez liberándome, tal como Tanya me había dicho.

En medio del éxtasis ella tomo mi mano, nos conectamos. Apreté su mano con la mía y saltamos. La puerta de la felicidad se abrió ante nosotros, y no dude en lanzarme… porque estaba con Tanya, el puerto seguro.

Dos horas más tarde nos encontrábamos en el patio, abrazados. Habíamos bailado durante una hora… luego decidimos salir y beber unas cervezas. Teníamos planeado volver a la fiesta pero luego la noche se mostro más agradable. Y decidimos quedarnos fuera, recibiendo el viento de Seattle sobre nosotros.

─ Un día de estos me mudaré a Florida─murmuro Tanya─ Allí siempre hay sol. El sol es bueno… es bonito.

Sus murmullos se mezclaban con la cerveza, me gustaba verla así. Sencilla, despeinada, con el maquillaje corrido y el cabello revuelto me recordaba que era humana, que no se trataba de ningún espejismo ni fantasma. Era real. Sus mejillas heladas y el hielo de su respiración me decía que me necesitaba, que debía darle calor.

Con Tanya me siento útil, algo más que un pobre vagabundo…

─Estas helado─dijo ella cubriendo mis manos con sus labios─ Vamos dentro.

─Estoy bien así… me gusta estar aquí, contigo.

─Hace días que no te veía, ¿Dónde estabas?...─ la pregunta era fácil, era una pregunta cotidiana de dos personas que no se vieron por algunos días. Sin embargo lo sentí como una amenaza, por mi mente paso la posibilidad de que ella supiese de lo sucedido con Alice… que me hubiese seguido o algo, cualquier cosa. Hasta pensé en la posibilidad de que conociese la historia de Isabella. Pero no. Era imposible. ─Si no quieres decirme… no es una obligación. Solo preguntaba por curiosidad, he visto a los demás… pero ni tú ni Alice estaban dentro del grupo.

─He estado ocupado ─mentí.

─ ¿Y Alice tiene algo que ver en eso…?

─ ¿Es un interrogatorio?─ pregunté ya sabiendo la respuesta.

─ ¿Quieres que lo sea?

─Tanya…─murmuré con los dientes apretados.

─ No estoy pidiendo explicaciones, Edward. Simplemente pensé que estábamos en algo…

─Y lo estamos, enserio.

Los ojos de Tanya parecían brillar en la oscuridad con suspicacia. La conocía, podía ver claramente los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente. Ella sabía que había estado con Alice. Ni idea de cómo se había enterado, existían infinitas posibilidades…

─Me gustaría creerte. No sabes cuánto me gustaría confiar en ti… pero no puedo. Cada vez que estamos juntos pareciera como si realmente quisieras estar conmigo, pero apenas me doy vuelta escucho cosas de ti y de otras chicas. Y no es nada lindo. Yo no soy un juguete, te lo dije. No te daré nada de mí si tú no eres capaz de entregarte a mí.

─Tanya… por favor. No es necesario llegar tan lejos. Ni siquiera estuve con Alice─volví a mentir.

─Edward… no me hables como si fuera estúpida. Alice es la niña tonta con la que puedes jugar, conmigo no. Yo no tengo catorce años, y no busco algo de una sola noche. Lo sabes, si te gusta… lo tomas, sino, si no eres capaz de darme lo que busco… déjame tranquila.─ su cuerpo estaba rígido, sus puños apretados pero aún así parecía tan serena como siempre.

Me molesto su actitud.

Minutos atrás habíamos disfrutado el uno del otro y ahora se comportaba como si nada le importase.

─ ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado…? Si no es Esme… eres tú… o Alice.

El nombre se escapo de mis labios mucho antes de que pudiese percatarme. Tanya se alejo completamente y me miro dolida. No fui capaz de mantener la mirada por lo que fije mi vista en un punto perdido en la oscuridad.

─Eres un idiota ─mascullo entre dientes girando sobre sus talones para terminar marchándose a paso apresurado.

─ ¡Tanya!─la llame pero ella no se giro─ Maldición. Felicidades Edward, el premio al idiota del año te lo llevas tú─murmure para mí mismo.

Me quede en el patio admirando mi soledad. Era increíble como con unas pocas palabras podía arruinar mi felicidad en cosa de segundos. Si hubiese medido mis palabras, si el nombre de Alice ni hubiese escapado de mis labios Tanya no estaría molesta…

Me enojé con Alice. ¿Por qué esa niñita se metía de esta forma en mi vida? Ella no era nadie. No me importaba en lo absoluto y aún así era la piedra de mi zapato.

─Vi a Tanya marcharse─

Emmett acababa de llegar con una botella de cerveza en las manos. Estaba sudado y por sus ojos parecía estar bebido.

─Esta molesta.

─Lo veo… así son las mujeres. Se enojan por cualquier estupidez─murmuro dando un gran sorbo a su botella─ Rosalie también está molesta. La muy zorra está enojada por la fiesta… ¿Lo puedes creer?─dijo arrastrando las palabras con la lengua─ Después de todo lo que hago por ella… viene y me ataca. No es justo amigo…

─Es diferente. Rosalie no es como Tanya.

─Claro que no… Rosalie es mejor.

Rodé los ojos.

─Lo que digas Emmett… ─murmuré con desgana─ Creo que me iré a casa, estoy aburrido.

─Uh… no te vayas. Si la gente ve que el genial Edward Cullen se marcha de la fiesta todos querrán marcharse y no es justo para mí. Me metí en un montón de problemas para conseguir el dinero…─

A todas luces Emmett estaba borracho, y si yo fuese un caballero no debería de instarlo a hablar. Pero yo nunca he sido un caballero, y siendo honesto, Emmett no merece el afecto de nadie.

─ ¿Qué hiciste…? ¿Asaltaste un banco…?

─Algo mucho, mucho peor mi querido Edwaaaard ─dijo soltando una risa floja─ Si alguien lo sabe… estaré en aprietos… graves apri…─no termino de hablar porque en ese momento se tambaleo hacia atrás y termino cayendo sentado en el suelo─ Mierda.

─Eres patético cuando estas ebrio, corrijo; siempre eres patético.

─Pues patético o no… ¿Sabes lo bien que pagan por las joyas?

No entendí bien su pregunta, ¿Joyas…? ¿Qué relación tienen las joyas con su estupidez o con el dinero para la fiesta?

─No entiendo.

─ ¡Es faaacil!─exclamo poniéndose de pie─ Pero no le digas a nadie, promételo.

─Uh, está bien Em, habla. Tengo frío y quiero marcharme.

─ ¡Yo, Emmett el grande me metí en la casa de Alice y robé joyas…!

La frase fue dicha con tanta rapidez que apenas logré captar la esencia del mensaje. Pero mi mente era rápida y supe leer entre líneas.

─ ¿Tú hiciste que…?─

─¡Lo que oíste, Edward! ¿Ves esta fiesta…? ¡Todo está hecho con el dinero que saque de las cosas de Alice! Soy un maldito genio.

El rostro enojado de Isabella cruzo mi mente. Recordé sus facciones la primera vez que la vi, cuando estaba besando a Alice. Su furia pareció traspasarme y golpear una zona cercana al estomago. Miré a Emmett y gruñí entre dientes. ¿Esté era mi amigo? Un maldito oportunista, al que no le importaba nadie más que él. De seguro él no había pensado en Alice y en cómo le afectaría el robo.

Era obvio que sus padres la culparían a ella.

¿A quién más…? Nadie sabía que su hermana muerta también habitaba la casa.

─Eres un idiota ─dije antes de lanzarme sobre Emmett e impactar mi puño contra su mejilla izquierda. Emmett se tambaleo hacia atrás, su embriaguez le impidió recobrar el equilibrio y volvió a caer.─ Alice es nuestra amiga, no puedes llegar y entrar a su casa…

─Solo fueron unas cosas… ─murmuro desde el piso─ No tenias para que golpearme ─se quejo─ Ahora lárgate, no te quiero en mi fiesta.

─Claro que me iré, no puedo estar aquí sabiendo que todo esto se logro de un robo. Me das asco.

─ ¡Lárgate! ─grito golpeando el piso con sus puños─ Lo que menos necesito es una niñera que me juzgue, y menos si eres tú. Porque a la larga… tú y yo somos iguales mi querido Edward, aunque te duela.

No fui capaz de quedarme y escuchar la mierda de Emmett. Huí del lugar sintiéndome incluso peor de cómo salí de casa. Tenía ganas de gritar al mundo, arrojar piedras a los autos y nadar en la porquería de vida que tengo. Todo a mí alrededor estaba podrido, nada era digno de rescatar.

Ni siquiera Tanya.

Ella también era mierda. Porque me exigía cosas que yo no podía cumplir, era mierda porque tenía sueños. Como si no supiese que los sueños jamás se cumplen.

Camine por los edificios, no hacía casa, no me apetecía tener otra lucha verbal con Esme. No, ya eran demasiados conflictos por una sola noche. No había donde más ir. Mis amigos, si es que podía llamarlos así estaban dentro de esa mugrosa fiesta, disfrutando del robo de Emmett. Ni siquiera podía contar con el sensato de Jasper porque estaba lejos, para que pensar en Alice.

Alice jamás podría comprender todo… porque aún es pequeña. Porque a pesar de que juegue a ser una mujer aún es una niña con pañales.

Frustrado me eche a correr.

Correr me gustaba, la velocidad parecía despejar mi mente. La forma en que mi pecho se agitaba en la búsqueda de aire parecía sacar mis pensamientos dañinos de mi mente.

El destino de mi maratón era obvio, aunque me gustara negarlo, yo sabía hacia donde me dirigía. No hacia Alice, sino hacia ese espíritu dueño del diario que aún guardo en mi habitación.

Corría hacia Bella.

* * *

><p><em>Buuuuuuuuuuuenas :D -saluda al mundo- He estado con el capitulo sin terminar casi 2 semanas =_= no tenía inspiración, pero mi musa inspiradora volvió y aquí estoy (?) :D Paso a agradecer a todas las chicas que comentaron la historia, a las que me dieron sus apreciaciones por twitter &amp; a aquellas que leen anonimamente C: Un abrazo especial para <strong>jojo10298-somerhalder , Lorena, viivii alice , Mia's , Laubellacullen94 , Mazy Vampire , DannySk , Bella-Ragaza , Marie Alexis Masen , baarbii4 , isa28 .<strong>_

___A las chicas que preguntaron por cosas de Bella y Edward, todo eso viene en los proximos capitulos :D _

_**MillaC: **_

_**¡Disfruten el fin de semana largo! -baila- **_


	10. Chapter 10

***Los personajes no me perteneces, la historia si c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Inevitable<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hoy como ayer, mañana como hoy,_

_¡y siempre igual!_

_Un cielo gris, un horizonte eterno_

_y andar… andar."_

_._

_._

_Uno, dos, tres… ¡Vamos, tú puedes!_

No, no podía. Era un cobarde imbécil que no se atrevía a entrar al cuarto de Isabella. Mi resolución de verla flaqueo en el mismo instante que estuve bajo su ventana. Entre ella y yo había una notable desventaja, ella me asustaba. Y me odiaba por ello. Estaba dejando que un cadáver me dominara, que provocase sentimientos en mí.

No sentimientos de tipo románticos ni nada de eso, pero sí de curiosidad y temor. Ella era un libro cerrado y yo quería leer cada página de ella, conocer cada milímetro de su esencia. Todo en mí era un conflicto de intereses, por un lado el deseo casi irracional de poder hablarle y por el otro… el deseo de huir y de fingir que jamás la había conocido.

Pero lo segundo me era algo imposible de concebir.

Ella ya estaba dentro de mi cabeza, y me conocía lo suficiente para saber que mientras no dominara cada secreto que ella poseía, no podría dejarla ir.

Suspiré molesto.

Solo tenía una opción, subir las enredaderas y enfrentarme a ella.

Miré mi teléfono, faltaban unas pocas horas para que amaneciera, Alice estaría durmiendo… y Bella… ¿Qué se supone que hacen los muertos durante la noche? ¿Duermen…? Mis preguntas se vieron bloqueadas al sentir un aliento frio sobre mi cuello. Me quede quieto, cada parte de mi sistema nervioso se concentro en el suspiro que choco sobre mi piel desnuda. Y eso no se trataba de una ola de aire, no, era ella.

─ ¿Cómo puedes aparecerte así…?─pregunte tratando de sonar firme y no como realmente me sentía; malditamente asustado.

Ella no respondió.

Traté de visualizarla en la oscuridad, pero la escasa luz apenas me permitía ver mis manos. Mis ojos eran inútiles para ubicarla…

Un chasquido delante de mí me alerto.

Miré las enredaderas, al principio no vi nada, pero mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a ese punto pude apreciar para delgada silueta apoyada contra las hojas.

Su cabello estaba suelto y le caía en una cascada, traía puesto ese vestido celeste de la fotografía, sus manos estaban escondidas bajo las enredaderas, daba la sensación de que ella formase parte de la pared, como si su cuerpo fuese un agregado más de las enredaderas.

─Hola─ saludé cuando ya estuvo fijamente en mi campo visual. Ella no dijo nada, se limito a darme una despectiva mirada al tiempo que su vestido se mecía por el viento. ─ Uh… lamento lo de esta tarde.

Aquella era la primera cosa honesta que decía en el día.

Ella hizo una mueca demostrando la poca credibilidad que tenían mis palabras para ella.

─ No sabía que Emmett había venido a tu casa, lo siento.

─ _¿Lo sientes…?─_preguntó, su voz destilaba desprecio─ _¿Cómo puedes sentirlo si tú también me has robado…? _

La sorpresa debió ser clara en mi rostro porque ella sonrió y avanzo un paso hacia mí. De forma inconsciente me eche hacía atrás, aumentando la sonrisa de su rostro.

─Yo… yo prometo devolver tu diario─

─ _¿Y crees que puedo confiar en ti…? ¡Robaste mi diario!─ _su grito acusatorio me llego directo a la cabeza, durante unos segundos me sentí mareado, ella volvió al ataque─ _Eres un ser tan despreciable y egoísta… igual a todos, igual a Alice. ¿Por qué viniste, Edward? No entiendo… _

─Solo necesitaba verte…─ las palabras se escaparon de mis labios antes que pudiese evitarlo, incluso antes de que pudiese analizar todas las implicancias que llevaban.─ Digo… estas muerta y yo te veo… ¿No tengo derecho a tener un poco de curiosidad?─las palabras me salieron un poco más bruscas de lo que hubiese gustado.

─_Así que es eso… ─_musito en voz baja, casi un murmullo─ _Soy el monstruo de la feria y quieres mirarme… cruel, muy cruel. Pero supongo que todos ustedes son así… malos. _

─ ¿Y qué esperas…? También tengo derecho a sentirme confundido por todo esto.

─_Claro, tienes todo el derecho que quieras… pero no de robar mis cosas. Tú no sabes cómo es esto Edward, no sabes cómo funciona para mí. Mis cosas son... importantes. Son partes de mí… me unen a esto, a lo que sea que soy. _

No entendía, pero quería hacerlo. Esta era la primera conversación que teníamos, y ella me decía que su diario era parte de ella.

─Te lo devolveré… mañana.

─_Tienes que hacerlo… estoy muerta, pero de todos modos… también siento._

_Sentir…_

Ella podía sentir.

─Pero estás muerta.

─ _¿Puedes dejar de repetirlo…? ¡Sé que estoy muerta! ¿Crees que nunca lo he notado? Viví cada segundo de mi muerte, sentí como la vida se arrancaba de mi cuerpo, no es necesario que reiteres el hecho obvio cada dos minutos._

Estaba molesta… y era increíble.

Ella podía pasar de un estado anímico al otro en segundos, la melancolía daba paso al odio, al enojo… la tristeza, todo un remolino de emociones.

─ ¿Por qué puedo verte…? ¿Por qué Alice no puede…? ¿Qué tengo, que me hace tan especial?

Bella chasqueo la lengua y comenzó a caminar hacia los rosales, la seguí en silencio.

La noche estaba fría pero yo no lo sentía, era como si mi cuerpo estuviese en otra dimensión, ajeno a las sensaciones mortales, me sentía como si estuviese dentro de una burbuja impermeable que bloqueaba todo lo demás.

─_No tengo las respuestas, lamento no poder ayudarte… pero no sé nada más. Antes de ti no había hablado con nadie, tampoco sé mucho acerca de mi condición─_ Bella alzo la mano para acariciar un capullo de rosa, sus delgados dedos se abrieron para tocar la flor pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo… sus dedos traspasaron la flor. Ella suspiro con desgano y dejo caer su mano. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta al ver la tristeza de su rostro─ _Solo sé esto… que estoy sola… y que tarde o temprano me perderé a mí misma._

La melancolía y la resignación detrás de sus palabras se clavaron dentro de mi pecho, y pude escuchar mis palabras en su voz.

Ambos estábamos resignados a lo que nos deparaba el futuro; ella sabía que estaría siempre sola… y yo sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera… siempre estaría en el hoyo de la pobreza.

─No somos tan diferentes…─susurré─ Ambos estamos solos.

Ella me miró y luego negó con la cabeza.

─_Jamás seremos iguales, tú tienes algo que yo jamás tendré…─_Enarqué una ceja esperando su respuesta─ _a mi me arrebataron la vida, tú la tienes, aprovéchala. No seas idiota._

─ ¿Vida…?─solté una risa seca─ ¿Crees que ha esto se llamada vida?

Isabella giró sobre sus pies, y miro hacia arriba, como si estuviese buscando algo en el cielo.

─_Creo que cualquier cosa es mejor que no poder tocar una sencilla flor…_

_._

_._

_._

Sábado, una semana antes de Navidad y Charlie había decidido que pasaría las fiestas en Chicago…, sin nosotras. O mejor dicho, sin Alice. Yo no existía en su mundo… si es que algún día existí en el. Renée había llamado a Alice, fue una conversación pequeña cargada de silencios. Alice habló acerca de pasar las fiestas con ella, en Francia. Pero mamá le dijo que no… que no podía tenerla en Francia, estaba trabajando y no podía tener sus ojos puestos en ella, controlándola para que no se arrancase durante la noche.

No fue necesario que diera más explicaciones, Alice cortó la llamada y luego se encerró en el baño a llorar, la escuche hacer arcadas, para cuando me metí dentro del baño ella ya hacía vomitado todo lo comido durante la cena.

Era extraño para mí, mi hermana estaba sufriendo, y mientras salía de algunos problemas… caía en otros.

Alice ya no frecuentaba a sus "amigos", desde que mamá se había marchado ella había mantenido un perfil bajo, y me enfermaba el hecho de que Renée no pudiese ver eso y la mantuviese al margen de su vida. A pesar de todas las estupideces hechas por mi hermana… ella tiene catorce años, casi quince… una niña que depende de sus padres… padres que lo único que han hecho ha sido renunciar a ella.

Me senté sobre la cama y comencé a hojear mi diario.

_Si, Edward había devuelto mi diario al día siguiente de nuestra conversación en los rosales. _

Era reconfortante tener mi diario entre las manos, poder leer acerca de Alice pequeña y ver mis recuerdos a través de mis propias palabras. Era un bálsamo para todos mis pesares.

─ ¿Algún día soltaras ese diario…?

_Edward._

Rodé mis ojos al tiempo que cerraba el diario y lo metía bajo las mantas. Edward cerró la ventana por donde había entrado y volvió su atención hacia mí.

─_Es mi diario, puedo leerlo cuantas veces quiera._

Él sonrió de lado y se sentó a mi lado.

Edward venía casi diariamente a casa, al principio era bastante incomodo pero luego del tiempo comencé a sentirme a gusto en su presencia. No es que él me agradase completamente, pero era divertido poder hablar con alguien…

Los cuatro años de silencio me habían vuelto un tanto huraña y las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta cada vez que él me hablaba.

─ Supongo que entonces yo también puedo leerlo, ¿No?─

─_Ni lo sueñes, es mío._

─ Pero si ya lo leí completo… y no una sola vez─ dijo sonriendo de manera torcida al tiempo que movía las cejas sugerentemente─ "Me encanta el queso… ¡Amo el queso!"─ dijo imitando mi voz. Si hubiese estado viva lo más seguro es que mis mejillas hubiesen estado sonrosadas, era una humillante que él supiese de memoria lo que yo había escrito cuando tenía quince años. Le di una mirada de acero logrando que él riese─ Uh, ¿el fantasma está molesto…?

─_Cállate, idiota. Ugh, no entiendo cómo puedo estar hablando contigo… _

─Soy la única persona en el mundo con la cual puedes hablar. Así que confórmate conmigo.

Bien, él tenía razón.

_Edward 1, Bella 0_

Me puse de pie y camine hacía mi armario, no quería que él notase lo mucho que me afectaban sus palabras.

No sabía bien que estaba buscando… hasta que note la pequeña billetera de cuero.

¡Bingo!

Tomé la billetera y camine hacia Edward, él siguió mis movimientos con la duda plantada en su rostro. Levante la mano mostrando la billetera y pude ver la sorpresa grabada en sus facciones. Sonreí con suficiencia.

─ ¡Mi billetera…! ¿Cómo…?

─_Un día la encontré aquí… supongo que la dejaste en una de tus tantos allanamientos de morada ─_dije gruñendo por lo bajo. Le lancé la billetera, él la atrapo en un ágil movimiento de manos y comenzó a inspeccionarla─ _¿Vas a soltar la billetera alguna vez…?─_dije burlándome de él.

Edward rodo los ojos y dejo la billetera de lado.

─ ¿Qué harás para Navidad…?

_Existen preguntas inoportunas y esa mí querido Edward._

─_Iré al cementerio y cantaré alrededor de las tumbas para ver si alguien se despierta─_ dije con seriedad. Edward me dio una mirada alarmada, ¿De verdad era tan ingenuo…?─_Es broma._

Él suspiro.

─ Casi pude imaginarte allí ─dijo estremeciéndose─ girando tu vestido celeste y bailando alrededor de las tumbas… uh, tenebroso. Lo único que faltaba en la escena era que Lord Voldemort apareciese y listo. Pero hablando enserio… ¿Qué harán para Navidad?

─_Edward, estoy muerta. No es usual que los muertos celebremos Navidad._

─Dejando el lado técnico, Alice está viva… ¿Qué hará ella?

Pensé en Alice, había salido a casa de sus nuevas amigas a pasar el día, eran niñas tranquilas que la mantenían el margen de los problemas, me gustaban. Pensé en la pregunta de Edward… ¿Qué haría Alice? Charlie y Renée no pretendían tenerla con ellos, ambos lo habían dejado más que claro… y dudaba que Alice me tomase como una compañía.

Era ilógico pensarlo…

¿Qué haríamos…? ¿Ella hablaría y yo tendría que soplar a su alrededor para hacerle saber que estaba allí? No gracias. Prefería volver a morir.

─_Uh… no lo sé. _

─ ¿No lo sabes…? ¿Y tus padres…? Hace tiempo no veo el auto de tu padre, ¿Y tu mamá?

Sentí ganas de golpear a Edward, ¿Era el día de tocar todos los temas dolorosos? Al parecer si, primero mi diario, la Navidad y ahora mis padres… ¿Qué sigue? ¿Hablar de la forma en la que morí? Realmente esperaba que no, no hubiera nada que me doliera más que pensar en eso…

Me estremecí al tiempo que sentía mi estomago apretarse.

_Inhala, exhala._

Unos pequeños flashes llegaron a mi mente, el rostro de dos hombres con sonrisa macabra, ambos mirándome con deseo a la vez que yo caía en sus brazos como una muñeca rota.

_¡Alto!_

_Tranquilízate…_ me ordené a mí misma, ya estas muerta, ellos no pueden volver a tocarte.

─ ¿Bella… estas bien?─el rostro preocupado del chico problemas me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Baje la vista avergonzada, ¿Por qué él tenía que estar presente cuando estos recuerdos venían a mi mente…? ─ No tienes porque responder mis preguntas si no quieres ─añadió encogiéndose de hombros─

─_No es eso… pero tampoco quiero hablar de mis padres. _

Él asintió como si realmente entendiese… pero no, él jamás entendería, nadie lo haría. Solo yo… porque solo yo había vivido todo eso.

Sacudí mi cabeza y camine hacia la ventana.

Los rosales se estaban marchitando, ninguna rosa florecería. Miré con nostalgia el jardín que meses atrás relucía, ¿Todo era así…? ¿Acaso no había nada que durara para siempre?

Mis padres, mi familia, mi vida… mi alegría, todo fue momentáneo, tan corto que pareciese que apenas fueron segundos.

El fin estaba detrás de todas las cosas.

─Detesto cuando haces eso.

Alejé mi vista del jardín, Edward estaba cruzado de brazos mirándome con molestia.

─ _¿Qué cosa…, mirar el jardín?_

Él rodo los ojos.

─ Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Me molesta cuando te quedas callada y pones esa cara de dolor. Es como si te estuvieran apuñalando por dentro…, no es algo lindo de ver.

─_Nadie te obliga a estar aquí, Edward. Puedes marcharte cuando quieras…_

─ Eres tan irritante.

─_Y tú un idiota, ¿Ves…? Ambos detestamos cosas del otro ─_dije ácidamente.

─La amabilidad no es lo tuyo al parecer. Espero que cuando yo muera no sea tan amargado como tú, quizás por eso estas sola.

Sus palabras quemaron como acido. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarme así…? ¡A mí! Yo ni siquiera lo quería cerca, ni siquiera lo llamaba, él venía por su cuenta y aún así era capaz de hablarme como si yo fuese un monstruo sin corazón.

─Lo lamento… en realidad no quise decir eso.

─ _Claro que sí, pero no importa. El tiempo te hace inmune al veneno de las personas…_

─ Uh… ¿Es necesario ser tan sombría todo el tiempo? Cada vez que te escucho hablar siento que cae un litro de lágrimas sobre mí.

─ _¿Y como se supone que sea…?_

─Gasparín era un fantasma muy amistoso… ─dijo volviendo a sonreír.

Mi enojo desapareció y no pude contener la sonrisa de mi rostro. Edward podía ser divertido cuando quería.

Las próximas dos horas la pasamos sentados sobre mi cama, Edward había traído un par de CD de su casa y los puso en mi viejo reproductor. No era de mi estilo de música, melodías demasiado fuertes y muchos gritos…

Nada comparado como los ritmos pegajosos de las canciones de Christina Aguilera.

─Tienes un gusto musical asqueroso ─musito Edward revisando mis viejos CD─ ¿Madonna, es broma?─dijo levantando una de mis mayores reliquias, la primera edición de 'Like a Virgin'… fue un regalo de mamá cuando cumplí los 16─ Pensé que serías algo así como Coldplay… o que se yo.

─_¿Coldplay…? Suena como un sabor de helado._

Él abrió los ojos como si lo dicho por mí fuese una especie de herejía.

─ ¿Jamás has escuchado Coldplay…?─negué con la cabeza─ _Look at the stars, look how they shine for you...─_canto con una melodiosa voz─ ¿Nunca?─volví a negar─ ¡Que mierda! ¿Qué canciones te dedicaban entonces tus novios? Creo que he dedicado esta canción unos cinco veces… ─musito contando con sus dedos─ seis; Tanya fue la última… ¡Todas las chicas aman esta canción! Si quieres que una chica caiga a tus pies… cantas esta canción y asunto arreglado.

─_En primer lugar… jamás me han dedicado ninguna canción─ _musite sintiéndome avergonzada─ _Y en segundo lugar, Madonna es la reina del pop, más respeto hijo del country._

Él rodo los ojos.

─No soy Taylor Swift.

─_¿Taylor que…?─ _pregunté confundida.

─ ¡Dios mío! ¿Tampoco conoces a esa chica…? ¿Dónde demonios has estado? Esa chica es la sensación dentro de la música… no es que me guste ─agrego─ sus canciones son demasiado rosas para mi gusto, pero aún así… ¿Has vivido debajo de una piedra o qué?

─_Hola genio… estoy muerta. La última vez que revise la industria de la música Madonna iba a lanzar 'Hard Candy'… por cierto, Justin Timberlake también es de mi agrado. _

─Ni siquiera sé cuando ella lanzó ese CD, ¿Año…? Digo, para ver todo lo que tengo que informarte.

─_Morí el 2007, exactamente el 24 de diciembre del 2007, juega con esas fechas. Madonna lanzaría el CD en abril de 2008─_murmuré con molestia─ _Jamás he podido escucharlo, se suponía que Justin Timberlake colaboraría con ella._

─ ¿Cómo puedes recordar esas cosas…? ¿Eras una fanática de la "reina del pop"?─pregunto burlándose de mí, baje la mirada avergonzada─ ¡Lo eras…! ¿Cómo si no tendrías este CD?─comento mirando la caratula de mi CD─ Es increíble… ¿Y que más te gustaba? Estoy imaginándote en la adolescencia.

─_Los libros… me encantaba leer─_ dije recordando todas las tardes que pase perdida entre mundos mágicos─ _Iba a estudiar Literatura en Yale… _

─ ¿Yale…?─pregunto con los ojos abiertos─ Uh, eso es bastante impresionante.

─_Supongo, mis padres estaban muy emocionados─_ musité recordando sus rostros sonrientes cuando les mostré mi carta de aceptación.─ _Pero eso es cosa del pasado, Yale no es otra cosa más en la lista de cosas que me han robado._

No quise mirarlo, no quería que notara mi dolor. Hablar de las cosas de mi pasado como mortal era duro, porque eran cosas que ya no tenía, cosas que habían quedado olvidadas para siempre.

─Yo jamás entrare a la universidad─ comentó con honestidad─ Mi mamá quiere que lo intente pero… sinceramente creo que es tiempo perdido.

¿Tiempo perdido?

─ _¿Cómo puede ser la universidad un tiempo perdido?_

─ Para ti quizás no lo sea, tu siempre lo has tenido todo ─señalo admirando mi habitación─ Pero para mí sí lo es, el dinero que cuesta entrar a la universidad lo podría usar en comprar una casa, irme de viaje… ayudar a mi madre. Cualquier cosa.

─_Ojala yo estuviese en tu lugar…─_musité─_ ¿No crees? Tú no quieres vivir… y yo… yo daría cualquier cosa con tal de respirar._

Nos quedamos en silencio y supe que Edward estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. Lo injusta que era la vida con los deseos personales; yo quería vivir… y sin embargo me habían asesinado. Y él… él no quería nada de nadie, no quería salir a delante, simplemente quería descansar…

El que dijo que la vida era justa es un maldito mentiroso.

* * *

><p><em>Hola mundo c: ando rápido por estos lugares porque mañana tengo examen ;-; otra vez. <em>

_¡Al fin pude escribir Edward-Bella! c': 3333 sé que el capitulo es bastante corto pero no quería alargarlo más, además subiré capitulo el próximo lunes... así que por esta vez lo dejaré así como está. _

_Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews -avienta besos-: vampire-girls97, Ana Pattz Gales , viivii alice , isa28 , jojo10298-somerhalder, LunaS Purple , Marie Alexis Masen , Mac Masen , Laubellacullen94, . Sus comentarios me alegran el día, muchas gracias a todas c:  
><em>

_& ahora vuelo a estudiar para mi examen ;-; ¡Hasta el lunes! c:_

_MillaC: _


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es completamente mía. **

* * *

><p><strong>Inevitable<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Partimos cuando nacemos._

_andamos mientras vivimos;_

_y llegamos_

_al tiempo que fenecemos;_

_así que cuando morimos_

_descansamos"._

_._

_._

_._

─ ¿Crees que a mi madre le guste esto?─ dije mientras levantaba la blusa color frambuesa que Bella me había "regalado", era una blusa nueva que había pertenecido a su madre pero que nunca llegó a usar. ─ Es linda pero es muy… rosa.

─_Es una blusa para una mujer… las mujeres usamos rosa─_ murmuro sin despegar su vista de su álbum de fotos.

Rodé los ojos y continúe examinando la blusa. Bien, Bella tenía razón en algo, la blusa era bastante femenina, y se veía como una prenda _carísima_, de seguro esta sencilla blusa valdría más que todo el guardarropa de mi madre. Bufé por lo bajo. Todo lo perteneciente a los Swan valía más que cualquier cosa que mi madre y yo poseíamos.

─ ¿Estas segura de que tu madre no extrañara la blusa?─pregunté por decima vez.

Ella levanto la mirada del álbum exasperada, sus ojos chocolates relucieron con irritación y me encontré sonriendo casi al instante.

─_Mi madre está en Francia, y dudo que viaje hasta Seattle solo por una maldita blusa inútil─_

Uh, estaba molesta.

─Esta bien. Pero si luego una tropa de policías irrumpe mi hogar por el robo de esta blusa, tú, y sólo tú serás la culpable.

─_Si los policías llegan a tu casa ni se te ocurra culparme. Además, ¿Qué podrías decir? "Hey, yo no robé la blusa. Me la dio Bella… si, la chica muerta, ¡Por cierto, me encanta su vestido celeste!"─_dijo imitando fatalmente mi voz.

Y ahora estaba sonriendo.

Los cambios de humor de esta extraña criatura me daban dolor de estomago. Durante nuestras primeras interacciones había asumido que su humor era algo…inestable. Pero a medida que fuimos compartiendo su humor paso a la lista de cosas mortalmente espeluznantes.

─ _¡Necesito un maldito regalo!─_

Enojo.

Me cruce de piernas sobre el piso mirando como ella arrojaba el álbum de fotos contra la pared y murmuraba cosas bajo su aliento. Ella actuaba como si yo no estuviese allí, frente a ella, Bella simplemente hablaba y gritaba y golpeaba cosas como si nadie más la viera. Y quizás era así. Solo yo podía verla… y de seguro eso no era algo que la preocupase.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, puedo ayudarte?

Bella me miró y negó con la cabeza mientras se echaba de espalda en su colchón. Durante unos cuantos segundos se hundió dentro de la cama, como si hubiese traspasado el colchón, pero segundos más tarde volvió a aparecer con el rostro sombrío.

─_Tengo que darle un obsequio a Alice…─_murmuro en voz baja levantando la vista al cielo─ _De verdad quiero obsequiarle algo para Navidad pero… es imposible. ─_la tristeza impregnaba cada palabra que salía de sus labios, sus ojos se volvieron hacia los míos y me sentí incomodo─ _No sabes la suerte que tienes al tener a tu madre cerca. La mía está tan lejos que… ni siquiera sé cuantos miles de kilómetros nos separan._

Bella hablaba poco de su familia, sobre todo de Alice. Las pocas veces que dice algo de ellos la tristeza cubre su rostro. Sin duda era un tema doloroso para ella.

─Si quieres puedo ayudarte─ me ofrecí. Bella me miró con duda─ Hey, también hago favores en Navidad, soy un buen cristiano.

Una lenta sonrisa se formó en sus labios y rodó sobre su cama hasta llegar junto a mí.

─_Es imposible que tú puedas ayudarme─_ musito con lentitud─ _Cualquier cosa que yo quiera hacer es imposible. Ya he aprendido la lección._

Era extraño. A mi alrededor yo siempre había estado de personas entusiastas que de alguna u otra forma trataban de conseguir sus sueños, jamás antes me había topado con alguien igual de negativa que yo. Bella era una especie de clon bueno y muerto de mí persona.

─Podríamos dejarle un regalo bajo el árbol y listo…─

Ella pareció meditar la idea y luego asintió.

─_Supongo, aunque eso nos traería más problemas. Alice comenzaría a preguntarse "¿Quién ayudo a mi hermana?" No tardaría mucho en atar los cabos y tu nombre haría escena._

─No me importa. Tú misma lo dijiste, no es como si Alice pudiese decir algo al respecto. ¿Quién le creería que un simple chico se comunica con su hermana muerta? Ella no dirá nada a menos que quiera terminar atada en un manicomio.

─ _Uh, pero luego estaría detrás de nosotros ─_gruño entre dientes─ _Es demasiado incomodo tener que esconderme de mi hermana, tener que esconderte a ti lo hace el triple de difícil._

─ ¿Así que el problema es que no quieres compartirme con nadie?─ pregunté con voz jocosa. Bella frunció el seño y antes de que me lo esperara se arrojo sobre mí, tratando de golpearme.

La corriente eléctrica que me traspaso con su contacto me dejo paralizado. Bella jadeo a mis espaldas y supe que ella también lo había sentido. Mi piel parecía haberse erizado y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El silencio se abrió sobre nosotros, los latidos de mi corazón y mi respiración era lo único que podía escuchar.

─_Eso fue… _

─Extraño ─complete por ella. Me giré hacia ella. Bella miraba sus manos con una extraña fascinación, como si nunca antes hubiese notado lo lindas que eran. Su tierna sonrisa me produjo un estremecimiento. Debía estar prohibido sonreír así. Si las chicas supiesen sonreír como Bella estaba seguro de que las minifaldas y escotes ya no tendrían uso. Con solo una sonrisa tendrían a todos los hombres a sus pies.

El hilo de mis pensamientos me asusto. Sacudí la cabeza y traté de hallar una explicación para lo que recién había sucedido, pero como todo lo que rodeada a Bella… no tenía respuestas.

─_Jamás había sucedido eso…─_musito ella aún mirando sus manos─_ Es la primera vez que… puedo tocar._

Tocar.

¿Un simple toque de ella y mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho? No. Me rehusaba a eso. Esa chica no tenía tanto poder sobre mí, tenía que recordarlo.

"_¿Por qué estás aquí?" _Me pregunto una voz en mi cabeza. Mis ojos viajaron al instante a Bella "_Curiosidad, solo eso" respondí, _la voz en mi cabeza rio con cinismo "_Mucha curiosidad te puede llevar a otras cosas, cosas más profundas como el am…" _

─ ¡No!─ grité con voz ahogada.

Isabella me miró como si me hubiese crecido una tercera cabeza, pero luego, al ver que yo no decía nada volvió su atención a sus manos.

─Creo que tengo que irme─ dije con voz apresurada sintiendo mi pecho apretarse.

Ella no me miró.

─Nos vemos mañana…─murmuré torpemente recogiendo las revistas que había traído para que Bella las leyera.

─ _¿Vendrás? Mañana es Navidad─_

─Me escaparé en algún momento del día, lo prometo.

Sus ojos relucieron con alegría y luego me despidió con un sencillo gesto de su mano. Al igual que siempre usé la enredadera de su ventana como escalera. No había problema con que alguien me viese. La muchacha del aseo tenía el día libre y Alice estaba en algún lugar de la ciudad, la única que siempre estaba en casa era Bella… ella y su infinita soledad.

Aún no entendía con exactitud qué había ocurrido con los padres de Alice y Bella, pero por la poca información que Bella me dio, entendí que se habían separado. Lo que me molestaba era el hecho de que ninguno estaba en casa, ¿Quién cuidaba de Alice? ¿Quién acompañaba a Bella…?

El regreso a casa paso con rapidez. Tomé el autobús que me dejaba a un par de cuadras de casa y el resto del trayecto lo caminé rápidamente. Esme me había advertido que solo tenía un par de horas para estar afuera ya que tenía que ayudarla a preparar la cena de navidad. Yo había aceptado con facilidad. Solo necesitaba un par de horas para ver a Bella y saber cómo estaba.

─ ¡Justo a tiempo!─ dijo mi madre cuando cruce el umbral de la puerta─ Tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer. Esta cena tiene que ser _perfecta_.

Rodé los ojos ante su entusiasmo y fui a mi cuarto a dejar las revistas.

─ ¿Para qué me pediste tantas revistas de chicas? ─pregunto asomando su cabeza dentro de mi cuarto. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron y comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez fuera del agua─ ¿Eres gay…?

De todas las cosas ridículas que mi madre ha dicho esta ganaba el premio.

─Uh, claro que no. Estas revistas son para una… amiga.

Su perfecta y delineada ceja subió en signo claro de interrogación.

─ ¿Tanya?─

─No.

─ ¿Rosalie?─el nombre pareció escupirlo.

─No.

─ ¿La niñita de kínder con la que sales?

─No, mamá. No he salido con Alice desde hace semanas.

─ ¿Entonces quien?

─Una amiga ─me excuse.

Ella rodó los ojos y luego suspiro derrotada. Bien, por ahora se había rendido, el interrogatorio terminaría más tarde. Mi madre se alejo de mi cuarto y me apresuré a cerrar la puerta con llave. No sería nada lindo si ella entraba cuando yo estaba envolviendo su regalo.

Miré la blusa tendida sobre la cama y me pregunté si le gustaría a mi madre. Esme siempre vestía prendas de segunda mano, el dinero que ganaba en la florería apenas alcanzaba para cubrir nuestros gastos, muchas veces nos habíamos quedado bajo el presupuesto, por lo que renovar nuestros armarios no estaba dentro de nuestras prioridades. Por un momento me imagine a mi madre vistiendo todas esas prendas que vi en el armario de la madre de Bella.

Vistiendo todos esos vestidos elegantes, peinada con maravillosos peinados que realzaran su belleza.

La ilusión ardió en mi pecho.

Cuando era niño ayudar a mi madre era uno de mis sueños más anhelados. Sacarla de la pobreza, revestirla en joyas y llevarla a comer a los mejores lugares de la ciudad. Sin embargo a medida que crecí fui descubriendo que esos sueños jamás sucederían, que en realidad solo eran eso, sueños. Y los oculté dentro de mi pecho, al igual que muchas otras cosas.

Sobrevivir era la clave en la vida. Mantener los pies en la tierra, la cabeza fría, no con estúpidos cuentos de hadas.

Busque en mi armario el papel de regalo que había comprado en la tienda la noche anterior. Era un papel sencillo con el estampado de Papa Noel por todo el lugar. Era un papel ordinario en comparación con la fina prenda que sería guardada allí, y sin embargo no me importaba.

Envolví la blusa con cuidado, me tomo varios minutos lograr el resultado deseado pero finalmente el regalo estuvo envuelto.

─ ¡Edward, sal de tu habitación y ayúdame! ─el grito de Esme término por arrancarme de mi trabajo y con sumo cuidado deje el regalo sobre la cama.

Salí de mi cuarto y caminé hasta la pequeña sala donde encontré a mi madre parada sobre una silla colgando luces de colores sobre las paredes.

─ ¿No crees que son muchas luces…?─pregunté mirando el resto de la sala. Uh, parecía que vivíamos dentro de un árbol de navidad.

─ ¡Es navidad!─chillo mi madre sin mirarme─ Además estos adornos los tengo desde el año pasado, no hemos gastado dinero si es lo que te preocupa. ¿Puedes ayudarme a colgar esta punta? ─pregunto señalando el otro extremo de las luces─ Yo no alcanzo.

Obedientemente tomé el cable, estiré mis brazos y colgué el cable donde ella me estaba señalando. A diferencia de mi madre yo no tenía la necesidad de subirme sobre ninguna silla, era bastante alto.

─Tu padre también era muy alto…─murmuro mi madre─ Demasiado alto.

Lo malo de estas fechas es especialmente… esto.

Esme está el doble de melancólica que durante el resto del año y menciona a Carlisle cada cinco minutos. Como si mi padre no llevase más de un par de años muerto, cuando en realidad lleva diecisiete años bajo tierra.

─Uh, lo que sea. ─masculle cruzándome de brazos y dejando que mi cuerpo se apoyase sobre la muralla. Mi madre se dio cuenta de mi cambio repentino de humor y suspiro entre dientes. Ella sabía perfectamente que yo no guardaba ninguna clase de sentimientos hacia mi "progenitor", que en realidad ni siquiera me importaba su existencia. Después de todo no guardaba ni el más mínimo recuerdo suyo, ¿Cómo podría importarme alguien a quien jamás conocí?

─Él era una buena persona, Edward.

El tono empleado por Esme me dejo claro que esta charla sería otra del tipo _"Quiero que ames a tu padre, porque él nos amo y no fue su culpa dejarnos solos…"_ De inmediato me obligué a callar su voz en mi mente, y fue así como simplemente sus palabras de convirtieron en simples murmullos en mi cerebro.

Mientras esperaba que terminase con el discurso pensé en las hermanas Swan.

Había visitado a Bella todos los días, siempre encontraba un momento durante el día para fugarme dentro de su habitación y pasar un par de horas escuchando sus quejas y comentarios fuera de lugar. Era increíble saber lo perdida que estaba dentro del tiempo. Muchas veces me encontraba pensando _"Vamos, son solo cuatro años… no puedes perderte de tanto en cuatro años" _y sin embargo luego entendía perfectamente su ignorancia. Su preocupación no estaba ligada a lo que pasaba fuera de su casa, a ella no le importaba si había guerra, muertes, bandas nuevas de música o esas cosas que nos importaba a mis amigos y a mí. Su preocupación giraba en torno a su familia, toda su existencia se basaba en el bienestar de los suyos… lo de 'afuera' no era más que un simple agregado.

Recordé una frase que dijo mientras ojeábamos una de las revistas que Esme me había prestado durante esta mañana. En ella salía numerados del 1 al 100 las mujeres más guapas del mundo y mientras que yo silbaba y alababa las bellezas retratadas en la revista ella dijo; "_Estoy segura de que si los lectores de esta revista supiesen que morirían mañana, no perderían el tiempo clasificando a estas mujeres. Y mucho menos silbando como si ellas fuesen caballos de feria"_ Su mirada feroz había sido dirigida a mí, y rápidamente cerré la revista y comencé a hablarle acerca de los cambios producidos en la ciudad.

─_y él nos amaba, quiero que lo sepas. Nos amaba con su vida y no es justo que tú rehúses a su memoria de esta forma.─ _la voz de Esme y el término de su discurso alejo a Isabella y su modo de ver la vida de mi cabeza. Mi madre me miraba esperando una respuesta, de seguro ella pensaba que mi cara de concentración se debía a sus _hermosas_ palabras. Ilusa.

─No tengo nada que decir para alabar a la gran memoria del sujeto que me dio la vida ─dije sonriendo cínicamente─ Con tu hermoso discurso me has quitado las palabras de la boca.

La boca de mi madre se abrió repetidamente, sus mejillas se calentaron y vi como sus ojos relucían con rabia contenida. Era muy divertido verla perder el juicio, tratando por todos los medios de no perder la poca paciencia y no lanzarse sobre mí a golpes.

─Eres un descarado ─termino por decir antes de alejarse rumbo a la cocina─ Igual a tu padre. Par de descarados… ¡Ambos!─grito.

─ ¡Pero si mi padre era un hombre justo…!─grité en respuesta sonriendo.

─ ¡Descarados, ambos! ¿Qué hice para merecer un esposo y un marido así…? Primero me castigan con un marido pícaro y risueño que jamás aceptada perder y ahora con un hijo que jamás da su brazo a torcer… ¡Pobre de esta mujer!─ los lamentos de mi madre me divertían hasta el extremo. Sacar de quicio a Santa Esme era lo mejor de la vida…

Aunque pensándolo bien… sacar de quicio a Bella es un poco, solo un poco, más provechoso.

.

.

.

─ _y nos despedimos, saludando a todos nuestros radioescucha, ¡Feliz Navidad, Seattle!_─ Alice estaba arrojada sobre la alfombra, tarareando una melodía brusca, a su lado tenía una pequeña radio de la cual de vez en cuando hablaba una melodiosa voz seguida de canciones llenas de gritos y sonidos con baterías y más gritos.

Las manecillas del reloj señalaban las diez de la noche. Terminando el 24 de diciembre para dar inicio a la Navidad, el fin de un día, el nacimiento de una celebración.

_5 años. Se cumplían 5 años de mi muerte._

Nadie lo sabía, nadie lo recordaba o quizás sí. Quizás en donde quiera que mi madre estuviese recordaría que hace 5 años una de sus hijas falleció. Quizás mi padre también estaba pensando en mí…, quizás hasta Alice, bajo su sonrisa también estaba pensando en su hermana perdida.

O tal vez no.

O tal vez solo era yo pensando en mi misma. Tal vez ya nadie me recordaba. 5 años era bastante tiempo, y las personas tienen una memoria frágil. Yo misma me veía obligada a usar mi diario y lo álbumes de fotos para no olvidar…

A esta hora, 5 años atrás yo estaba bailando junto a mis amigos, girando sobre una pista de baile. A las 10:15 pm yo saldría a tomar aire, uno de mis amigos me diría que entrase porque hacía mucho frío, yo me reiría y sacaría mi teléfono para marcar a Alice y ver que estaba haciendo. En el preciso momento en que mi hermanita de 10 años contestase la llamada alguien me tomaría por la espalda y presionaría un cuchillo sobre mi garganta…

Los recuerdos me golpearon con fuerza. Jamás me permitía revivir esa noche. Solo había una excepción, mi aniversario. Cada noche del 24 de diciembre dejaba que los recuerdos volvieran, cada segundo de la tortura. Mis gritos de dolor, el chillido de Alice a través del teléfono cuando escucho mis plegarias. Mi llanto, el sonido de los hombres arrastrándome por la nieve. Mi vestido siendo rasgado. La maldita sensación de asco que removía mis entrañas cada vez que recordaba esas manos tocándome, arrebatándome lo que con tanto recelo había guardado.

Mi virtud.

Me doblé sobre el sillón. Alice permanecía a mi lado ajena a mis movimientos. Mi garganta ardía de dolor. Quería musitar su nombre y pedirle que me ayudase, que me consolase y prometiese que nadie más me haría daño. Pero el nombre de mi hermana no salía de mis labios.

Estaba prohibido.

Alice cantó una antigua canción en francés, una canción que mi madre nos cantaba cuando éramos más pequeñas. Siempre me había gustado Francia, Edith Piaf había sido parte de nuestra infancia, como una parte de nosotras. Alice entono en voz alta y cargada de sentimiento _"La vie en rose"_, a medida que cantaba mi corazón parecía sanar, los recuerdos que minutos atrás me acosaban se perdían entre las sonrisas de mis padres, la risa de Alice e incluso la mirada picara de Edward.

Y finalmente la voz de Alice disminuyo, dejando el eco de su canto entre las paredes.

─Te quiero, Edward─

Fue un leve susurró arrancados de sus tiernos labios pero yo lo escuché. Ella estaba cantando para él. Mi hermana declaraba su amor a través de esa canción, y yo la estaba traicionando. Edward no venía a casa por ella, él venía por mí. Porque yo estaba muerta y era mucho más fascinante a sus ojos que una simple niñita con problemas de personalidad.

Miré a Alice, su sonrisa triste mientras dejaba descansar sus dedos sobre sus labios como si estuviese recordando algo.

_Un beso de Edward._

Recordé todas las visitas que habíamos compartido a través de estas dos semanas. Y miré a mi hermana, la solitaria lagrima que descendió por su rostro fue suficiente para hastiarme hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. No pude seguir mirándola, cerré los ojos y visualice mi cuarto. Cuando finalmente estuve presa en la calidez de mi escondite, grite. Grite de asco, de vergüenza y de rabia.

Alice estaba enamorada, encaprichada o lo que sea de ese chico. Él no era bueno para ella y sin embargo yo estaba cerca de él, ¿Cuan egoísta podía ser? Edward no me simpatizaba, era altanero y vulgar… no tenía valores y jamás llegaría a ser nadie en la vida, yo lo sabía, él lo sabía… y sin embargo yo esperaba cada día sus visitas. En mi interior juzgaba a Alice por desear su compañía y por no alejarse de él, y sin embargo yo estaba igual que ella. O peor. Porque yo soy una persona de veintitrés años, muerta o no. Veintitrés años, debo pensar, no actuar.

Edward no debía estar cerca de mi hermana, porque Alice es estúpida cuando esta cerca de él. Mi interior me dice que es correcto mantenerlo lejos de mi hermana, pero Alice, mi parte que ama a Alice me dice que debo dejar que ella sea feliz, que no debo juzgar a quien ella ame…

Todo es muy complicado.

¿Defender o no defender a tu hermana? Yo podía hacerme a un lado. Huir de Edward hasta que él se hartase de mí y volviese a sus jugarretas con Alice, pero eso tampoco era justo. En primer lugar porque yo no sabía si Edward sentía algo por Alice, él nunca la mencionaba ni nada, y en segundo lugar porque Edward no me había hecho nada malo. No podía ser hostil con él luego de las visitas que él amablemente me hacía.

Además… él era la primera persona con la que hablaba y podía ser yo, la antigua, la nueva… quien quiera que yo fuese. Podía hablarle, y hoy había descubierto que podía tocarlo. No como cuando estaba viva y tocaba a las personas, era una manera mucho más espiritual e intensa. Y me había gustado hacerlo. Era extraño pero con él sentía como si estuviese…viva, como si de alguna forma él me trajese de vuelta a la vida y me mostrase un poco de lo que me estaba perdiendo sumida en mi tristeza.

Con el dolor de mi corazón… con todo el amor que siento por Alice… no estoy lista para renunciar a lo que él me da y volver a ser la invisible Bella Swan, la muerta, el espíritu amarrado a su casa.

No todavía.

La mañana siguiente nuestro jardín estaba lleno de nieve. Alice se despertó temprano y comenzó a llamar a papá, quería desearle una feliz navidad aunque no estuviesen juntos. Papá fue bastante amable y le prometió que apenas terminara esa reunión tomaría un vuelo a Seattle y la llevaría a comer donde ella quisiese. Luego Alice llamo a mamá, la alegría de mi hermana disminuyo notablemente cuando la secretaria de mi madre le anuncio que mi madre había viajado a Milán y que no volvería hasta después de año nuevo.

Alice cortó la llamada y durante unos minutos se quedo sin decir nada. Pero finalmente volvió de su estado y siguió con las llamadas telefónicas gran parte de la mañana. Cuando el reloj marcaba las once de la mañana Alice decidió que era hora de abrir los regalos. Se sentó sobre la alfombra mullida y comenzó a abrir los obsequios que diferentes personas habían dejado durante la semana.

Todos eran regalos para ella, y uno que otro para papá. La mayor parte de los amigos de la familia sabía que mis padres se habían separado y que no había necesidad de mandar regalos a casa para mamá. Alice abrió cada uno de los regalos, incluso los que no eran para ella. Se probo las prendas que le habían enviado y desfilo sobre la sala vestida con tres camisetas juntas, unas gafas y un pañuelo de seda amarrado sobre la cadera. Parecía que ella estuviese haciendo un espectáculo para muchas personas cuando en realidad solo éramos nosotras dos… si es que ella me contaba.

Fue mientras Alice desfilaba que un ruido en el piso de arriba de alerto. Miré con pánico a Alice esperando que ella no hubiese escuchado pero sus ojos abiertos de miedo me sacaron de mi error.

─Bella… hay alguien en casa─ murmuro.

Alice me había hablado. Miré a mi hermana que se mantenía de pie en media de la sala. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba temblando.

─Maldición. Papá me dijo que arreglase la chapa de tu ventana…─mascullo entre dientes─ llamaré a la policía.

Otro ruido se escucho arriba y antes de que Alice tomase el teléfono escuché la voz de Edward preguntar:

─ _¿Hay alguien en casa? ¿Bella…?─_

En dos segundos supe que Alice también lo había escuchado. ¿Podría un fantasma volver a morir? Porque con la cara asesina de mi hermana lo más seguro es que yo muriese nuevamente, o mínimo me quedaría sin manos o piernas.

─ ¡Edward Cullen! ¿Qué haces en mi casa?─el grito de Alice mientras corría por las escaleras me helo las entrañas─ ¡Edward…!

Bien, quizás el que muriese no sería yo… sino Edward.

* * *

><p><em>Buuuuenas :D Vengo a lo flash, mañana tengo examen y no he estudiado nada, cool. Gracias a todas las chicas que comentaron el capitulo pasado, a las niñas que agregaron la historia a favoritos... y a las lectoras fantasmas {cof, díganme hola (?)} Trataré de subir capitulo el lunes, no prometo nada porque estoy con muchas cosas encima ;-; Un beso enorme a las niñas que comentaron :DDDD <strong>viivii alice, LunaS Purple ,jojo10298-somerhalder ,Lorena, Laubellacullen94 ,Mazy Vampire, DannySk , Maru-chan1296, Marie Alexis Masen,Denisse, Sully YM , florima.<strong>_

_Amenazas, besos, aplausos, golpes (?) todo en un lindo review 3 :D _

_Un beso a todas :D _

_MillaC:_

_PD: ¿VIERON A MI KRISTEN Y ROBERT? sghdfgshdfgshd -combulsiona- hermosos 33333 bueno, adios. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia es completamente mía**

* * *

><p><strong>Inevitable<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_El odio nace de querer demasiado a alguien"_

_._

_._

_._

Navidad para mi madre siempre ha significado mucho más que para el resto de las personas. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño me encantaba la manera en la que ella se perdía durante horas buscando adornos para poder decorar nuestro árbol. La dedicación que le daba a la navidad, su sonrisa al ver las luces, el brillo de sus ojos cuando el reloj marcaba las doce de la noche. Todo eso me llegaba al corazón. Pero a medida que fui creciendo la Navidad fue perdiendo su importancia, y no es que mi madre haya descuidado su labor, no. Fui yo quien cambio.

Mi madre siguió perdida en su mundo de paz y amor mientras que yo comenzaba a ver el lado feo de la Navidad. La diferencia económica que había entre las cenas de nosotros y el resto, los regalos de mis amigos, la ausencia de éstos. Todo eso fue creciendo en mí hasta el punto en que la Navidad paso a ser solo otra fecha comercial.

Y así es como me esforzaba por verla. Pero era habían veces en que sentía un calorcito en mi pecho, una alegría que solo se podía sentir bajo aquel árbol con luces y adornos. Viendo como mi madre abría sus regalos…

Así es como me estaba sintiendo en estos momentos al ver a mi madre mirar asombrada la blusa que Bella me había regalado.

Las manos de Esme, aquellas manos que usualmente olían a flores producto de su trabajo temblaban mientras sostenía la fina prenda entre sus dedos. Una lenta sonrisa se asomaba entre sus labios, como si no creyese lo que estaba viendo. Cuando Bella me había ofrecido aquella prenda dudé en aceptarla. Mi orgullo no me permitía recibir algo tan caro, pero ahora, al poder ver a mi madre y su felicidad…

Destruiría mi orgullo mil veces más con tal de verla sonreír así.

─Es hermosa…─susurró apretando la blusa contra su pecho─ ¡Oh, Edward! ─exclamó con las voz temblorosa─ Es el regalo más hermoso que me han hecho. Muchas gracias hijo.

Sonreí de lado sin agregar nada más. Quería decir muchas cosas pero no podía, el nudo de mi garganta era doloroso, y temía que al hablar terminase llorando. Así que me mantuve en silencio, viéndola disfrutar de su obsequio.

─ Me encanta─ murmuró apretando la blusa contra su pecho. Nos mantuvimos así durante unos segundos, ella disfrutando de su regalo, y yo disfrutando de su alegría.

Eran pocas las veces que mi madre recibía regalos. Y para que hablar de un regalo de esa categoría. A lo más que podía llegar yo era a comprar cosas en tiendas de segunda mano. El dinero no llovía sobre nuestras cabezas.

─ ¿Cómo…?─ preguntó con voz vacilante. Y luego la magia se arruino. Su seño se profundizo y la vi ponerse de pie dejando el envoltorio a sus pies─ ¿Cómo conseguiste esta blusa, Edward?

_Mierda._

Uh, okey. No había pensado en eso. Esme me miró con severidad dejándome claro que de ésta no me salvaba. Pensé en una excusa convincente, algo que pudiese ser real y dejase que ella aceptase mi regalo. Si le decía que la había comprado ella sabría que estaba mintiendo, esa blusa gritaba _"¡Miles de dólares!"_ por donde la mirases. Si le decía que la compré a unos de mis amigos, Esme me arrojaría la blusa por la cabeza y terminaría reprochándome el hecho de comprar mercadería robada. Y luego…, luego estaba la opción que debía ser mi primera opción, pero que en realidad era la más lejana y remota, la que nunca sería usada; decir la verdad.

No podría explicarle, no había forma en que yo le explicase como conseguí la blusa. Ella no lo entendería… y yo tampoco quería decirle. Bella era mi secreto, y no quería compartirla con nadie. Ni siquiera con mi madre.

Inhalé profundo tratando de controlar el temblor en mi voz.

─ ¿Recuerdas esa amiga de la que te hablé? ─pregunté tratando de reunir tiempo para desarrollar el resto de mi mentira. Ella asintió con desconfianza─ Pues bien, ella tiene un poco de dinero.

Por lo menos eso no era mentira. La familia de Bella nadaba en dinero.

─ ¿La chica con la que has estado saliendo?

─Si, ella misma. Pues resulta que la madre de ella estaba deshaciéndose de un montón de cosas, ya sabes; renovación de armario o algo así ─murmuré sintiéndome estúpido por utilizar esos términos tan femeninos─ Entonces su madre iba a … botar esta ropa, o mandarla a una tienda de caridad, no lo sé. El asunto es que su madre me la vendió, fue muy amable ya que apenas me costó unos cuantos dólares.

Termine de contar el relato y sentí como las gotas de sudor corrían por mi cabello, lo cual era extraño. Hacía tanto frio que lo más seguro es que mi sudor formase cubitos de hielo.

─ ¿Seguro?─pregunto Esme con desconfianza─ Si la blusa es robada, si viene de un mal lugar… no la quiero, Edward, Por más linda que sea. Así que espero que me estés hablando con la verdad. Recuerda que allá arriba hay un Dios que observa _todo_.

Internamente rodé mis ojos, mi madre sonaba tan bruja cuando hablaba de esa forma. Además, si Dios existía debía estar acostumbrado a mis estupideces. Uh, de seguro estaba bastante enojado. Al fin y al cabo no creo que tener sexo con una niña de catorce años sea visto como algo bueno…_Ups._

─No es robada─ y eso era cierto. Bella me la había obsequiado─ No te tienes de que preocuparte mamá, todo está bien.

Su rostro se relajo considerablemente y respiré tranquilo. _No más preguntas por favor._ Esperé a que ella agregara algo más, pero simplemente volvió a mirar la blusa con la misma emoción del principio, como si el altercado de segundos atrás no hubiese existido. Bien, si ella quería jugar a eso por mi estaba bien. Con tal de que ella no me preguntase nada, yo haría cualquier cosa. Incluso soportar sus ataques de bipolaridad.

─ ¿Y…? ¿Cuándo abrirás tus regalos?─pregunto con entusiasmo renovado.

_Uh, ¿Dije que Bella tenía un humor cambiante? Había olvidado a mi madre._

Mis 2 regalos resultaron ser un sobre con dinero con una hermosa carta escrita por mi madre, más dos boletos para un concierto de rock que daría una banda local en unas cuantas semanas más.

─_Puedes invitar a esa chica, de paso puedes agradecerle a su madre, fue muy amable venderte esta blusa. Se nota que es carísima. _

Como respuesta a su comentario solo sonreí. Realmente no podía visualizar a la delicada princesa del pop y muy muerta Isabella Swan dentro de un concierto, como mi acompañante. Ya podía ver la forma en que me miraría la gente cuando le hablara a la nada. O cuando tratase de oler su cabello y…

_Alto._

─ ¿Saldrás?─pregunto Esme mientras ojeaba su trabajado álbum de fotos─ Pensé que pasaríamos el día juntos ─dijo con voz triste.

─Le prometí a mi amiga que iría a verla─ y extrañamente no me sentía mal al decirlo. Bella estaría sola, y muerta o no, ella era bastante sensible. ─ Sus padres iban a viajar y no quiero que pase este día sola.

La mirada picara que Esme me dio fue suficiente para hacerme saber lo que ella estaba pensando.

─ ¡No es así, mamá! No iré a tener sexo con ella─ dije rodando los ojos. ─ Ella no es así.

_Edward, basta. Estas dando mucha información._

─ ¿Muchacha especial?─pregunto sonriendo socarronamente. Ella no tenía que decir nada más, sus ojos y la sonrisita de su rostro era suficiente para hacerme saber lo mucho que disfrutaba burlándose de mi─ ¿Y cuando podre conocer a esta muchachita? Ya sabes, para estar contigo seriamente tiene que tener mi aprobación.

_¿Estar conmigo? _

Una imagen hermosa de Bella junto a mi madre invadió mi mente. Ambas estaban sonriendo, y Bella rodeaba su brazo como si ambas fuesen las mejores amigas.

"_Te lo dije Esme, Edward es todo un bribón. Un bribón muy adorable…"_

La frase fluyo en mi cabeza de manera natural. Así sería si Bella estuviese viva, y claro, si yo sintiese cosas por ella. Pero aquello solo se trataba de meras fantasías. Esme y Bella juntas… eso solo sería posible si mi madre muriese y su cajón estuviese junto al de ella. Y claro, aún así sería algo poco probable.

─Algún día mamá ─me obligué a responder─ Ahora me marcho. No quiero llegar tarde ─dije tomando mi gorro y mi bufanda─ Volveré en un par de horas ─murmuré cerrando la puerta.

─ _¡Buena suerte Romeo!─_gritó mi madre antes de soltar una sonora carcajada que lo único que provoco fue aumentar mis ganas de correr hacia la casa de Isabella.

La nieve que había caído anoche había sido prácticamente barrida por los automóviles que deambulaban de un lado a otro. Era extraño el ver tantos vehículos deambulando por la ciudad, uno pensaría que al ser Navidad ─y el hecho de que hayan diagnosticado una tormenta para más tarde─ haría que las personas se resguardasen en su hogar, pero al parecer todos teníamos un alguien que nos obligaba a congelarnos el trasero, a cruzar la ciudad en plena Navidad y con una posible tormenta en la espalda. Me preguntaba si alguna persona en la ciudad estaba viviendo la misma situación que yo, lo dudaba. De seguro todas las personas querían ver a su familia, no a una loca fantasma con cambios de humor.

No, lo más probable es que no solo fuese un caso único en la ciudad, sino que también en el país.

Cuando por fin tomé el autobús que me acercaba al barrio elite de Seattle la mayor parte de mi cuerpo estaba frio. Los guantes y la bufanda apenas y podrían cubrirme del fuerte viento que azotaba las calles.

Durante el largo tiempo en los que recorrí la ciudad pude apreciar las múltiples luces navideñas que decoraban los edificios y las casas. Sin duda Seattle era una de las ciudades más hermosas en Navidad. Finalmente me bajé del autobús y camine lo restante hasta la casa de los Swan.

Era extraño ver el contraste con el resto de las viviendas. Mientras las demás casas relucían con sus adornos navideños parecía que la casa de los Swan estaba viviendo bajo un eterno luto. Nada de color, nada de luces, nada de nada. La nieve estaba acumulada en el jardín, y lo que antes habían sido hermosos rosales ahora no era nada más que matorrales secos. Miré la ventana de Bella y suspiré bajo mi aliento. Siempre me había lamentado de mi vida, de lo poco que tenía, de lo desdichado que era… pero al conocer la historia de Bella, podía ver que mi sufrimiento no era nado comparado al de ella. Ella estaba atrapada aquí, no estaba viva, pero tampoco estaba muerta, no por completo.

Su cuerpo había dejado de existir, pero su mente aún vivía. ¿Qué peor que eso…? Ella veía día a día como sus seres queridos se herían mutuamente y no podía hacer nada. Atrapada en su propia casa.

Y yo… ¿Me podía quejar de mi vida?

Bien, no tenía padre y mi el resto de mi familia─ exceptuando a mi madre─ era una completa mierda. Pero por lo menos tenía alguien que velaba por mí. Esme podría ser molesta y bastante intensa, pero siempre había estado allí para mí. Algo que Bella no podía decir. Ella no tenía para que hablar de sus padres para que yo supiese lo lastimada que estaba. La conocía, o creía hacerlo. Ella era transparente y sus sentimientos se podían leer con tan solo mirar sus ojos.

Mientras pensaba todas esas cosas tomé la enredadera, y al igual que todas las veces anteriores escale hasta llegar al cuarto de Bella. Gracias al cielo ella aún mantenía la ventana abierta para mí.

Esperé verla en su habitación hojeando su álbum o su diario, pero no estaba. Examiné con detención su cuarto preguntándome si por alguna extraña razón había decidido esconderse y jugar al fantasma malvado. Su mirada de odio que me dio la primera vez que nos vimos llegó a mi mente y sacudí mi cabeza tratando de apartar esa imagen. Ella sin duda me había asustado, y no dudaba que lograra hacerlo nuevamente.

Pensé en la posibilidad de que ella estuviese fuera de casa pero esa opción fue rápidamente descartada. Recordaba claramente la aversión de Bella por salir de casa.

"_Es mi casa, aquí debo estar"_

Sonreí para mi mismo al recordar su rostro enfurruñado cuando le pregunté por qué no utilizaba su ausencia de cuerpo para poder recorrer la ciudad. No tendría que pagar pasajes y se podía dar el lujo de atravesar cosas. Ella me había dado esa mirada de _'¿Enserio eres tan idiota?' _y luego prosiguió a gritar las razones por las que no quería salir de casa.

Y eran muchas.

_¿Qué pasa si luego no puedo volver? ¿Qué pasa si el hilo que me une se corta y luego quedo vagando allá afuera…? ¿Y si alguien daña a Alice mientras yo estoy paseando…?_

En otras palabras ella no saldría de casa a menos que Alice la necesitase afuera, punto final.

─ ¿Hay alguien en casa…? ¿Bella?─pregunté en voz alta, para que ella me escuchase en cualquier parte de la casa que estuviese. Fue en ese preciso momento que supe que había errado, el escalofrió que recorrió mi espalda alertándome de que no era el único aparte de Bella en la casa.

Maldije por lo bajo. De seguro quien sea que estuviese en la casa ya me había escuchado. Miré la ventana calculando los segundos que me quedaban antes que la persona subiera a verificar o aún peor, llamase a la policía.

─ ¡Edward Cullen! ¿Qué haces en mi casa?─la voz de Alice me paralizo. Perfecto. Ahora no podría escapar por nada del mundo. ─ ¡Edward…!─ sus pies resonando en la escalera me alertaron de que ya era demasiado tarde para cualquier intento de huida, así que hice lo que cualquier ser humano hiciese en aquella situación. Cruce mis dedos y comencé a hacer una pequeña oración, esperando que alguien de allá arriba se apiadase de mi pobre alma.

La puerta del cuarto de Bella se abrió y el huracán de catorce ─ casi quince años─ cruzo por la puerta.

Alice traía un _llamativo_ conjunto de ropa. O mejor dicho… una mezcla de prendas. Era como si hubiese amarrado todo su armario en su diminuto cuerpo. _Adorable._ Pero todo rastro de dulzura se extinguió a la hora en que me tope con sus ojos.

La diferencia de los ojos de Alice y Bella era extraña y espeluznante. Ambos eran del mismo color, y sin embargo, los ojos de Bella irradiaban una extraña aura, eran profundos y cargados de sentimientos. Los de Alice eran vacios, sin nada más que el color, sin misterios que me pidieran ser revelados.

─ ¿Puedes explicarme que mierda haces en mi casa llamando a mi hermana?─pregunto con sus ojos oscuros llenos de odio clavados en mí─ Y espero que sea una _gran _respuesta, a menos que quieras que llame a la policía. Ellos estarán encantados de saber que encontramos al ladrón de nuestras cosas.

Me basto un segundo para analizar sus palabras. Alice creía que había sido yo quien entró a su casa y robo las joyas de su madre.

─Alice yo…, no tengo nada que ver con el robo de tus cosas, de verdad.

Su mirada recelosa se mantenía ahí. Ella relamió sus labios y se acerco a mí. Su pequeña figura apenas llegaba a mi hombro, era tan diminuta como una muñeca.

─No te creo. Dime, ¿Qué haces aquí Edward? Y explícame bien la razón por la que llamas a mi hermana…, muerta.

¿Qué podía decir? No tenía como explicarle que visitaba a su hermana y que éramos… amigos. Ella no lo entendería. Nadie lo haría.

─ ¡Háblame!─grito avanzando peligrosamente hasta mí─ ¿Cómo es que visitas a mi hermana… a mi estúpida hermana y a mí me ignoras de esta manera? ─sus palabras destilaban rencor. Alice no estaba molesta porque yo estaba en su casa, ella estaba molesta porque yo no la visitaba a ella.─ No puedo creer que tú me hicieras esto a mí. Tú de todas las personas del mundo me traicionara de esta forma. No es justo.

─Alice… yo no te estoy traicionando. Tu hermana y yo…

─ ¡No quiero saber que hacen! No me interesa si te acuestas con ella, no quiero saber lo mucho que gozas experimentar con un maldito cadáver.

Un aroma dulzón llego a mi nariz y supe que Bella estaba allí. De inmediato la busque con la vista. Ella estaba de pie junto a la puerta, parecía estar a punto de romperse… como si en cualquier momento se desintegrara en el aire. La miré con temor sin saber bien que ocurría. Ella volteó la mirada y trato de avanzar.

─Bella…─susurré al ver cómo caía frente a nosotros.

Me aparte de Alice y de un salto llegué al lado de Bella. Ella estaba en el piso apretando su pecho con ambas manos.

─ ¿Qué ocurre?─dije tomando su mano, tratando de confortarla─ ¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando.

Y era cierto. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y poco a poco la vi elevarse como aquella vez que su cuerpo levito hasta el techo y comenzó a convulsionar. La apreté contra mi pecho. No sabía bien lo que pasaba, ¿Los espíritus podían enfermar? Porque Bella parecía estar a punto de caer desmayada.

─_Duele…─_susurro─ _Duele mucho._

─ ¿Qué te duele? Dime─ exigi buscando por encima de su vestido alguna muestra de herida, pero no tenía nada.

─_El corazón._

Corazón.

─Que hermosa escena ─mascullo a mis espaldas Alice─ ¿Estas consolando a mi hermanita? Pues… no sabes lo patético que te ves abrazando a la nada─ Bella volvió a temblar─ Oh, ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Finalmente ha decidido marcharse de una vez y dejarnos al resto seguir con nuestras vidas?

─Cállate Alice…─susurré─ La estas lastimando.

Alice camino hasta nosotros, hasta estar el frente de mí. Sus ojos relucían con maldad, una maldad impropia de una niña tan pequeña.

─ ¿La lastimo…? ¡Pues me vale! A ella no le importa lo mucho que me está lastimando, y a ti tampoco. ¿Por qué me tiene que importar si a ella le duele? Ella ya está muerta, ¿Qué más le puede pasar? Tal vez así termina de dejar este mundo y se va de una vez por todas.

─ ¡Alice!─grité con enojo─ Mantén tu pequeña boca venenosa en silencio.

─ ¿O qué? ¿Vas a pegarme Edward? ¿O me tomaras contra la pared como hace un mes…?─ la lascivia detrás de sus palabras me asqueo─

─Solo márchate Alice─ susurré. Volví mi atención a Bella que se apretaba contra mi pecho y lloraba─ Shh… tranquila. Ella no quiere decir todas esas cosas Bella, solo está molesta.

─Ugh. No, lo que no quiero es pensar en cómo mi hermana es capaz de traicionarme de esta forma. ¿Me dices que yo soy mala…? ¿Y que de ella? Ella puede venir y tomar todo lo que es mío pero nadie le dice nada. Ella es una egoísta. Es ella la que me quito a mis padres con su maldita presencia, ella es la que controla toda mi maldita vida… ¿QUIÉN LA JUZGA A ELLA?

Sus gritos de odio me llegaron hasta el alma. Vi a Alice apretar sus dientes y patear el piso con furia. Pude ver como la envidia que sentía por su hermana la estaba consumiendo. ¿Quién era ella…? ¿Quién era Alice Swan? ¿Y dónde estaba la niña a la que tanto amaba Bella…?

─_Edward… sácame de aquí─_ el lamento herido de Bella me trajo de vuelta─_ Por favor, no puedo escuchar a Alice. Me duele mucho._

Asentí con la cabeza tomando su ficticio cuerpo en mis brazos. Ella no pesaba nada, porque ella no tenía un cuerpo. Yo solo podía sentirla como una especie de corriente eléctrica que recorría todo mi cuerpo. Donde ella tocaba yo sentía una especie de conexión, como si estuviese tocando un vibrador.

─Vamos preciosa, te sacaré de aquí ─murmuré contra su oído─ No dejaré que Alice te lastime.

─ ¿Oh, ya se van?─pregunto irónica Alice─ ¿No quieren quedarse a la fiesta? Ya me estaba comenzando a gustar todo esto. Ya sabes… es genial saber que el chico al que amas está jugando con tu hermana, ¡Se siente fantástico! ─

Amar.

Alice acababa de confesar que me amaba.

─Tú no me amas, lo sabes bien. No sigas dañando a tu hermana solo por un capricho tuyo Alice. Tú sabes bien que no me amas, lo único que quieres es un novio que te lleve a fiestas.

─No hables como si me conocieras Cullen, tú no me conoces.

─Claro que te conozco, te estoy viendo. Y no me gusta lo que veo. Eres capaz de dañar a tu hermana solo por tu envidia, yo no busco a una chica así.

─Jamás me dejaste mostrarme como era ─susurró con voz dolida─ Tuve que crear un personaje para atraer tu atención porque si mostraba a la verdadera Alice hubieses pasado de mí, al igual que el resto… y cuando por fin tengo tu atención me desechaste como una lata vacía, ¿Y para qué? Para jugar al caballero con mi hermana, ¿Sabes lo peor de todo? Lo peor de todo no es que tu jugases conmigo, lo que más me duele es saber que… que si me hubieses dado una oportunidad yo te hubiese hecho feliz Edward. Pero jamás me la has dado. Eres igual que mis padres, igual que todos…, _jamás conseguiré que nadie me ame… porque siempre seré el fantasma de Isabella, _nadie jamás me mirara porque no soy ella. Ya lo entendí ─murmuró con voz quebrada─ Sigan jugando a la familia feliz, no tienen porque marcharse. Después de todo esta no es mi casa, es la de ella.

Y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación dejándonos a Bella y a mí sumidos en un incomodo y eterno silencio.

No sé con exactitud cuándo tiempo estuvimos abrazados en mitad de su habitación. No sé cuando Alice se marcho, lo único que escuché fue como un auto se estacionaba afuera y luego el sonoro portazo de la puerta al cerrarse. Bella había dejado de temblar pero aún parecía estar débil.

_Hermosa Navidad, Edward. _

─ ¿Estas bien?─pregunté luego de aclarar mi garganta.

─_Ella me odia…_─susurró Bella con voz dolida─_ Jamás me perdonará._

─Shh… tranquila. Alice está molesta, solo es eso. Luego se dará cuenta de que tú y yo solo somos amigos, que no vemos nada romántico y… bueno, ella vendrá por ti.

─_No lo creo. La he lastimado mucho… ella no se merece todo esto. Ella tiene razón Edward, yo he tomado todo lo que le pertenecía, por permanecer junto a ella he hecho que todos las demás personas la dejen. Es mi culpa._

─No digas eso. No es tu culpa. Tú no has hecho nada. Alice debe entender que no puede tener todo en la vida, y que yo no estoy interesado en ella. No más.

─_Pero… pero tú deberías estar con ella. En vez de consolarme a mí deberías estar consolándola a ella, murmurando palabras de afecto en su oído y yo lo estoy impidiendo. Siempre lo hago._

No podía entender porque ella se sentía culpable. A mí me parecía que la única culpable era Alice, no podía entender como Bella podía albergar sentimientos negativos hacia ella misma llamándose egoísta cuando era Alice la persona que la dañaba con sus comentarios.

─Alice y yo no tenemos nada. Ella siempre supo que yo no era un tipo que tuviese una novia formal. Yo se lo dije antes que comenzara el juego, jamás le mentí. Y no entiendo porque ella tiene que culparte a ti de que seamos amigos.

─ _¿No lo ves? Claro que no. Yo sé que tú no eres bueno para ella, sé que eres un cerdo egoísta pero… aún así no me molesta que estés a mi lado. ¿No ves lo egoísta que soy? No quiero que te acerques a mi hermana, estoy feliz al ver que la rechazas a pesar de que eso le duele a ella…_

─ ¿Cerdo egoísta?─murmuré con tristeza─ ¿Así es como me vez?

Ella gruño y se aparto de mí.

─_No soy estúpida, sé que solo estas aquí porque soy la novedad de tu vida. Ambos sabemos que no somos amigos, pero estamos solos y necesitamos compañía. No hables como si dañase tus sentimientos porque estarías mintiendo._

─ ¿Entonces que, me estás diciendo que los días que hemos pasado juntos no han cambiado en nada la opinión que tenías de mí?─pregunté molesto.─ Yo pensé que tú y yo podíamos ser amigos, me gusta estar contigo.

─ _¡Solo porque soy el juguete nuevo! Cuando te aburras de mí te marcharas, no pretendas engañarme. Soy mucho mejor que eso._

─ No te estoy engañando. Admito que al principio solo quería saber que eras… pero ahora que he hablado contigo las cosas han cambiado. Es la primera vez que puedo hablar y ser yo. Nunca antes había podido, siempre tenía que comportarme de cierta forma porque todos así lo esperaban. Mi madre a pesar de que no lo decía en voz alta siempre ha esperado que termine en la calle viviendo de las drogas y mis amigos igual. Jamás puedo decir lo que pienso sin ser juzgado y contigo es la primera vez que puedo expresarme sin recibir miradas duras y criticas… yo no he fingido contigo Bella, me he mostrado tal cual soy y espero que tú también…

─_No tienes que hacerte el santo conmigo Edward. Eres agradable y me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, pero solo es eso. Yo no quiero ser tu amiga, solo eres una compañía pasajera. Estando contigo me siento bien, libre… pero también me siento sucia porque sé que tú no eres una persona buena. Siento como su tu porquería se adhiriese a mí y me molesta. _

Sus palabras se clavaron profundas en mí. Fue doloroso y letal. No es la primera vez que escucho esas palabras, siempre ha habido persona que me han dicho lo basura que soy y jamás me ha importado, lo aceptaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero escuchar a Bella decir lo basura que me encontraba era algo totalmente diferente. Y dolía como el puto demonio. Me sentía como cuando tenía cinco años y mis compañeros me recordaban que no tenía papá, que solo era un huérfano.

─ ¿Es todo lo que opinas de mí…?─susurré sintiendo el sabor amargo de la derrota en mis labios─ Pensé que tenían mejor juicio, pensé que podías ver a través de mi.

─_Lo hago, por eso no te quiero cerca de mi hermana. _

─ ¡No estoy cerca de tu hermana! No me gusta tu hermana, no la amo. Solo era un maldito juguete con el que me divertía cuando estaba necesitado. No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso… yo te prometo que jamás tocaré a tu hermana.

Ella medito mis palabras. Su seño fruncido se suavizo y luego asintió, aprobando mi promesa. Fueron unos minutos largos después de eso. No podía aceptar que Bella pensase todo eso de mí, el resto del mundo no importaba… ¿Pero ella? Estaba tratando de cambiar, yo notaba mi cambio porque ella me estaba enseñando a ver la vida y a las personas de manera diferente. Antes de ella yo hubiese aceptado a Emmett y sus robos como si nada, ni siquiera hubiese pensado en pedir disculpas por algo que no cometí. Mucho menos visitar a una chica día y noche, y no para tener sexo… sino que solo para disfrutar de una buena conversación.

Me dolía pensar que ella no tenía fe en mí… porque yo la estimaba. Estaba aprendiendo a querer a Bella y el fuego de la desilusión quemaba mis entrañas al saber que para ella yo no era nada más que escoria humana.

─Creo que es mejor que me vaya, no me estoy sintiendo muy bien─

No tenía para que decir lo mucho que me había dañado con sus palabras. Ella era una chica perceptiva, lo notaría. Me puse de pie y sacudí mi ropa. Sentía las piernas entumidas y el pecho me dolía, no sabía si por sus palabras o por el resfriado que aún estaba sobre mí.

─_Edward…_─dijo Bella cuando yo estaba abriendo su ventana─ _Lamento lo que dije de ti. Yo… a veces no controlo mi humor y puedo ser grosera y dañina, lo siento._

Era su disculpa. Miré a través de mis espesas pestañas buscando en sus ojos algo que me dijese que se estaba burlando de mí, pero no encontré nada más que sinceridad. Bella había vuelto a su estado habitual, su crisis de furia había terminado. No supe si sentirme aliviado o apesadumbrado.

Ella en su estado de enojo y decepción me había dicho todo lo que pensaba de mí, ¿Podía ser que todo lo demás se tratase de una mentira? No lo sabía. Me era imposible saber cual de todas las cosas dichas por ella era verdad. Porque cuando estábamos juntos yo sentía que ella se abría a mí, pero… luego de escuchar sus apreciaciones de mí persona y saber que en realidad no confía en mí… ¿Cómo puedo saber si realmente la estoy conociendo a ella o a una mentira creada para protegerse de mí?

Sonreí de lado, tratando de que mi sonrisa se viese honesta.

─No te preocupes, es bueno saber lo que piensas realmente… aunque eso signifique saber que no me aprecias ni un poquito─ dije tratando de sonar amistoso. Mi sonrisa tambaleo en mi boca y me apresuré a abrir su ventana. ─ Nos vemos otro día… y feliz Navidad─ murmuré saliendo de su cuarto.

─_Feliz Navidad para ti también y lamento mucho haberte herido… no fue mi intención._

No dije nada. No quería hablar con ella, no ahora. Bajé con rapidez de la enredadera y me eché a correr rogando para que un camión me atropellase y me quitase el maldito nudo de la garganta que no me dejaba respirar.

Estaba sintiendo el espíritu navideño, lo sentía en cada parte de mí ser. Y me murmuraba cosas al oído, me recordaba lo solo y podrido que estaba. Uh, que hermoso es el espíritu navideño. Reúne a las familias y hace que los malditos nos sintamos más desesperados de lo que ya estamos.

_Feliz Navidad Cullen… y prospero año nuevo._

* * *

><p><em>Buuuuuuuuuuuenas tardes c: <em>

_No maten a mi pobre Alice, todos la odian :'c Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y me den sus opiniones en un lindo review :D gracias a las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior. Ya llegamos a los 100 reviews y estoy muy feliz :D, muchas gracias. _

_Un beso gigante a las chicas que comentaron el capitulo_** viivii alice, Laubellacullen94 , Maru-chan1296 , LunaS Purple, Ana Pattz Gales , Sully YM, Marie Alexis Masen, Maya Cullen Masen, Aiiram, jojo10298-somerhalder , JeniZuluCullenM , the little devil-cullen-malfoy , Douces Roses**_  
><em>

**_N_os vemos la proxima semana, un beso para todas.  
><strong>

**PD: ¿VIERON LAS FOTOS DE ROBERT Y KRISTEN? sghdfhgsfdgshd, eso. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia es completamente mía**

* * *

><p><strong>Inevitable<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_La motivación nos impulsa a comenzar y el hábito nos permite continuar."_

Alice no volvió a casa.

Luego de la discusión con Edward y de que él se marchara molesto conmigo estuve el resto del día esperando a mi hermana . Quería hablar con ella, intentar comunicarle lo mucho que sentía haberla dañado, que jamás fue mi intensión hacerlo, sin embargo, ella jamás llego.

Y mientras esperaba por ella junto a nuestro improvisado árbol de Navidad y recordaba la mirada de dolor que Edward me había dado antes de marcharse, diciendo con sus ojos lo mucho que le había dañado con mis palabras, pude sentir la soledad penetrando cada muro de mi ser.

Antes me había sentido sola, pero nunca como ahora. Navidad siempre había significado algo especial para mí... y ahora no era nada más que un conjunto de sentimientos cargados de pesar y desconsuelo.

Mis padres estaban en alguna parte del mundo, viviendo sus vidas de forma separada, ignorando mi existencia... y no podía culparlos por seguir adelante, porque yo no existía más que en una dimensión extraña donde solo Edward podía notarme.

Edward...

Pensé en el chico que intento ser mi amigo y que había venido en Navidad simplemente a conversar conmigo, dejando atrás a sus amigos y familia. ¿Y para qué? Solo para ser victima de mi enojo, recibiendo las más crueles palabras que yo jamás había dicho a nadie. Soportando con valentía mi frustración. La culpabilidad caía sobre mis hombros como un saco de plomo y dolía, dolía saber que no solo había dañado a mi pobre hermana, sino que también a Edward.

¿A cuántas personas más tenía que dañar antes que el juego terminase?

Miré el cielo a través del ventanal de la sala, ya estaba oscuro. El milagro de Navidad jamás había llegado. Pensé en la diferencia que existía entre las navidades de antes de mi muerte y la de ahora.

Entre ambas había una brecha imposible de acortar. Un abismo inmenso marcaba ambas épocas de mi vida, en una existía una familia, una unión que parecía inquebrantable, en la otra no había nada más que soledad. Y muchos sentimientos de dolor. Nunca antes había imaginado llegar a este punto, mis temores más profundos me estaban atacando, uno tras otro, golpeando mi alma, quitando a mordiscos lo poco de vida que quedaba dentro de mí.

Sentía que me ahogaba dentro de un mar de pesar. Sin saber que hacer, ¿Había alguna salida, alguna escapatoria para un alma en pena? ¿A quien debo recurrir cuando todas las personas a las que he amado se han marchado? ¿Donde estaba Dios en estos momentos...?

No lo sabía.

Nadie jamás me había enseñado esto, nadie me hablo de lo duro que sería morir y renunciar a tu familia. Me odiaba a mis misma por estar aquí, Alice tenía razón al molestarse conmigo, no podía entender como, pero de alguna manera mi presencia había afectado a mis seres queridos. Si Alice y Edward podían _sentirme,_ mis padres también podían, quizás de otra manera diferente a la de Edward y Alice... pero lo hacían. Quizás era yo misma quién los había empujado hacia el acantilado en el que estaban.

Tal vez era _yo _quien realmente no dejo que ellos fueran felices.

Porque conmigo presente ellos jamás podrían superar mi muerte. Yo siempre estaba allí, mirándoles, esperando que ellos me olvidasen... y cuando ellos parecían estar tranquilos yo hacia algo para llamar su atención. _¡Mírenme!_, les gritaba. Quería que me miraran, que viesen que aún vivía... ¿Pero para que? El dolor de perderme era grande, ellos habían sufrido demasiado... y sin embargo yo les obligaba a seguir sufriendo. Los obligaba a sentirme, a que vieran que yo siempre estaría allí, recordándoles cada día, minuto a minuto lo que habíamos perdido con mi muerte.

Era mala... y egoísta.

La verdad llego a mi cabeza como un cubo de agua fría. O peor, se sentía como si me hubiesen arrojado acido sobre mi piel; doloroso, letal.

Sollocé en silencio. Apreté mi cabeza con mis manos y cerré los ojos rogando por un poco de piedad. Rogando por escuchar alguien que me consolase..., aunque ya sabía que nadie vendría en mi auxilio. Había tenido la oportunidad de tener un amigo -Edward- y lo había arruinado por completo. Ahora tenía que soportar la culpa en soledad.

No sé cuanto tiempo exactamente estuve llorando, retorciéndome sobre el piso buscando un poco de satisfacción. Lo único que supe del mundo exterior fue cuando al día siguiente llegó la muchacha encargada del aseo. Ella no me miró, ni siquiera se detuvo a ver qué hacia el bulto celeste sobre el piso, simplemente abrió el ventanal y mascullo algo de _"Olor a encierro"_ , y luego se marcho a la cocina. Luego de eso me marché a mi cuarto y me escondí detrás de los percheros de mi armario, mi mente me decía que allí nadie me vería... y eso era exactamente lo que quería. Había tomado la decisión de recluirme para siempre en mi armario. Ya no podía seguir en el mundo de los vivos, tenía que asumir de una vez por todas que ya no pertenecía a ese mundo.

Ya no tenía hogar... y era hora de dejar que el resto siguiese adelante.

.

.

El sonido de la música se mezclaba con nuestros gritos de euforia, la _gran_ cuenta regresiva estaba comenzando y todos estábamos reunidos bajo el enorme televisor viendo al presentador desde el _Time Square_, dando el inicio al año 2013. Finalmente nadie había muerto, cualquier mito Maya había sido aplastado con el inicio del nuevo año...  
>Una chica se apretó contra mí, sentí sus dedos clavarse contra mi cadera y no me importo. Sonreí hacia donde suponía que estaba su rostro, alentándola a mantener su agarre.<p>

_Cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... uno... ¡Feliz año nuevo, bienvenido 2013!_

Estallaron los vitoreos, gente gritando y yo uniéndome a la euforia colectiva aún cuando no me sentía tan optimista con respecto al nuevo año que se avecinaba. Sentí unos brazos rodear mi cuello con fuerza y el fuerte perfume de la chica que estaba a mi lado llego a mis narices. La abracé de vuelta sintiendo su cuerpo pegarse al mío. Por encima de todas las luces parpadeantes pude ver su rostro, era una chica bonita... no pasaba de los veinte... aunque por su cargado maquillaje parecía ser un poco más grande.

─Hay que seguir la tradición─ grito por sobre el ruido de la música con un marcado acento texano─¡Tenemos que besar a la primera persona que veamos este 2013...!─ y sin decir nada más pego sus labios sobre los míos.

Lo primero que pensé al sentir como sus gruesos labios jugaban sobre los míos fue "Guau, lleva mucho labial" , pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando la sentí llevar su mano hacia la parte trasera de mis jeans.

De inmediato mi sentido de alerta se disparo y me encontré a mi mismo empujando a la chica lejos de mí.

¿Qué pensaba? Yo no era un niño rico, me había criado en las calles y sabía cómo funcionaban las chicas y sus trabajos. Ella abrió los ojos asustada al verse descubierta, la vi analizar la salida de escape más segura, negué con la cabeza tomando con fuerza su mano mientras sentía como las personas a nuestro alrededor se empujaban unos con otros para "celebrar el año nuevo". Ella trato de escapar, pero mi agarré era seguro. Sin decir nada más la lleve a la salida del lugar donde reconocí a un grupo de chicos con los que solía salir algunas veces.

Ellos me saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza.

─¡Eh, Edward! Feliz año nuevo amigo ─dijo Peter levantando una botella de cerveza. Luego miró a mi pequeña acompañante y silbo por lo bajo─¿Y ella quien es...? Jamás la había visto antes.

Claro que no. Era obvio que esta chica no pertenecía a los nuestros. Ninguno de nosotros sería tan estúpido para tratar de robar en medio de una celebración.

─Pues llévatela de aquí, esta niñita ha intentado robarm e─dije hastiado empujando a la chica hacia los brazos de Peter. Mi amigo la tomo con agilidad, escuché a la chica sollozar producto del pánico, pero no me importo. Ella se lo había buscado.

─Así que tienes manos rápidas─ se burlo Peter pellizcando sus manos, logrando que la chica comenzara a llorar─ Uh, ¿Puedo quedármela? Necesito alguien con quien estrenar mi coche nuevo.

La chica se remeció en sus brazos y me dio una mirada de suplica. Yo podía ayudarla, con solo un par de palabras Peter la dejaría en paz y ella podría marcharse a casa... con su virtud - si es que tenía una, intacta- ¿Pero porque haría eso? Había aprendido que siendo buena persona no lograba nada.

─Haz lo que quieras con ella-─dije girando sobre mis talones para volver a la fiesta.

Peter rio a mis espaldas y agregó algo más, pero con el sonido de la música me fue imposible escucharlo. Me reincorporé a la multitud intentando ignorar la pequeña voz que me decía que lo que había hecho no estaba bien. Me acerqué a la improvisada barra donde un trío de chicas bailaban sensualmente al tiempo que mezclaban el alcohol en sospechosos vasos azules. Le sonreí a una de ellas, quería beber y perderme del mundo por un rato.

─ Hey guapo ─ronroneo la chica batiendo sus largas y postizas pestañas al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia mí dándome una buena vista de su delantera─ ¿Que quieres que haga por ti?─ su invitación sexual estaba explicita detrás de sus palabras. Me incliné hacia ella dejando que una de mis manos descansara sobre su muslo descubierto, ella suspiro y sonreí feliz por su respuesta.

─Solo dame un trago preciosa─ dije acercándome a su oído─ Lo más fuerte que tengas.

Ella asintió girando sobre sus largas piernas. La vi tomar varias botellas y sonreírme con descaro al tiempo que bailaba y mezclaba el alcohol para mí. A mi alrededor podía escuchar los gritos de los hombres que pedían más alcohol y menos ropa, las chicas solo sonreían y mantenían sus poses seductoras, ignorando las manos que trataban de colarse dentro de sus delgadas pantaletas. La chica que me atendió volvió a los segundos. Me tendió el vaso con el licor y sutilmente deslizo un papel en mis manos.

─Trabajo los viernes y sábado hasta las 3... cualquier noche que pases estaré libre.

Le sonreí con cortesía, no queriendo rechazar su invitación. Después de todo no estaba en ninguna relación seria y cualquier fin de semana podía perderme con esta encantadora chica en cualquier cuartucho de motel barato. Tal vez eso me sirviera para relajarme un poco. Asentí tomando mi trago y alejándome de la barra hacía un lugar menos concurrido, lo cual era difícil de encontrar en un lugar como este.

Finalmente me recluí casi al final del lugar, fuera de las mesas que estaban siendo usadas como camas improvisadas y de donde provenían la mayor parte del ruido del lugar. Bebí en silencio, disfrutando del ardor que provocaba el alcohol al pasar por mi garganta. No sabía que había puesto esa chica en mi vaso... y realmente no me importaba. Mientras sirviera para quitarme toda la mierda que sentía sobre mí... todo estaría bien.

Pero no lo estaba y yo lo sabía. Mientras bebía solo, alejado del resto y escuchando cientos de promesas de amor eterno lo único que podía pensar era en lo mal que me sentía. No era el alcohol, era algo más... interno y profundo que cualquier licor que pudiese ingerir. Tampoco era la chica que me había intentado robar y lo que Peter y ella estarían haciendo en su coche, ni siquiera la espectacular morena que me había dado su numero de telefono, era más...

Y mi mal tenía nombre y apellido; Isabella Swan.

Sacudí la cabeza queriendo apartar sus ojos vacios de mi mente, pero no podía. Ella estaba conmigo donde quiere que fuese, la veía en todos lados; cuando escuchaba la radio me parecía tenerla a mi lado comentando lo mal que le parecían las bandas con baterias y gritos, cuando miraba televisión parecía que ella susurraba a mi lado lo mucho que le gustaban los hombres rubios y luego cuando comía recordaba el mohín que ella hacía al decir que ella no podía comer...

Era enfermo.

Ella no quería verme y yo debía aceptar eso. En Navidad ella había dejado más que claro que yo no era alguien grato para ella, y aunque ella se había disculpado yo aún podía escuchar sus palabras golpeando mi cabeza con la fuerza de un camión. Por eso mismo había decido no buscarla... darle todo el maldito espacio que ella necesitaba para no tener que soportarme. Claramente eso me dolía y enojaba. Ella había herido mi orgullo... y mucho más.

Además de todo eso... también estaba Esme. Mi madre estaba loca con el tema de la universidad, ella sabía que no había postulado a ninguna universidad y estaba preocupada. Ya había perdido 2 semestres, y si no tenía universidad antes de Agosto volvería a perder otro semestre...

Y realmente yo no sabía qué hacer.

La universidad no me parecía algo importante, yo podía trabajar en cualquier cosa... pero era el sueño de mi madre. El dilema era grande, además... ¿Que podría estudiar? No me gustaba nada. Medicina había sido mi sueño cuando apenas era un crio, pero rápidamente me di cuenta la medicina era para las personas que asistían a mejores escuelas y que sus calificaciones rodeaban lo celestial, todo lo contrario a mí. No era que mis calificaciones fuesen malas, pero sinceramente jamás fui seleccionado como "el mejor de la promoción" y nada de eso. Yo era más que nada un alumno promedio dentro de una escuela promedio. Ningún maestro había esperado más de mí y yo tampoco lo había hecho, me conformaba con pasar las materias y no llevar F en mi informe final.

─ No sabía que estabas aquí.

No tuve que voltear hacia el dueño de la voz para saber de quién se trataba. Jasper siempre ha poseído una voz peculiar, no sé si es el tono o la melodía con la que parece arrastrar cada letra, o quizás su tenue acento texano, pero definitivamente no suena igual que el resto.

─Me llego el rumor de una fiesta y bueno, aquí estoy─ dije bebiendo─ ¿Y tú? Me dijeron que ya no sales con los chicos.

Había hablado con Rose durante la semana luego de que ella me llamara para que la recogiese en la comisaría, se había metido en una discusión con una tipa que trato de robar su camioneta mientras ella compraba café. O eso fue lo que ella me dijo. Habíamos hablado durante un buen rato, era la primera vez que veía a Rosalie lo suficientemente sobria como para hablar acerca de su hermano menor y de lo preocupaba que estaba.

No quise decirle que quien más me preocupaba era ella y su adicción por los fármacos. En fin, ella me hablo acerca de lo ausente que estaba Jasper y como él buscaba cualquier excusa para viajar… al parecer la enfermedad de su prima en Texas había sido una sencilla excusa para que él se marchase un par de semanas de casa.

Yo lo entendía, a diferencia de Rosalie , quien parecía de lo más conforme con su relación enfermiza con su padrastro podía entender que Jasper quisiese escapar un poco. El crio apenas tiene 17 años y se siente asqueado con todo lo que vive, lo mismo que me pasa a mí. Solo que él tiene más razones para tomar un arma y darse un disparo. Yo tengo a Esme… él no tiene a nadie más que a su loca hermana.

Jasper se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

─ Supongo que los chistes de Emmett ya no surgen el mismo efecto─ murmuro sentándose a mi lado.─ Me enteré que tuvieron una discusión.

Las noticias volaban rápido entre nosotros.

─ Él hizo algo que no me gusto.

─ Ustedes siempre hacen cosas que a mí no me gustan y no por eso los golpeo.

No me asombro descubrir que él estaba molesto conmigo. Usualmente Jasper siempre lo está, y no sé si es porque me culpa secretamente de que su hermana este metida con Emmett o porque esta colado por Alice. Cualquiera de las dos opciones apesta.

─ ¿Si supieras que él entro a robar a casa de Alice lo hubieses dejado marcharse así como así?─

Leí en sus ojos la sorpresa seguido por una sacudida de enojo. Me golpeé a mi mismo por ser tan idiota. No era costumbre nuestra andar soplando al resto. Si teníamos problemas entre nosotros lo arreglábamos y punto.

─ Rosalie me dijo que fue porque Tanya se había lanzado a Emmett.

─Perdóname Jasper… pero tu hermana es una perra mentirosa. Además tú sabes que ella haría cualquier cosa por tapar a Emmett, incluso meterte a ti en prisión.

Jasper asintió con un gesto de dolor. Él sabía que yo no mentía. Rosalie solía jugar chueco cuando se trataba de Emmett.

─Tal vez ella no sabía la verdad… tal vez Emmett también le mintió─ la esperanza reflejada detrás de la voz de Jasper me provoco un sentimiento agrio en el pecho. Lo miré con tristeza, no queriendo arruinar sus ilusiones al contarle que Rose si sabía que Emmett había robado en casa de Alice. Escuché a Jasper suspirar─ No digas nada, es estúpido que intente defenderla… ¿Ella lo sabía verdad?

Asentí con precaución.

─ ¿Has visto a Alice?─preguntó luego cambiando el tema.

Negué.

─ Uhm…

─ Alice y yo no tenemos nada─ dije.

─ Lo sé, siempre he sabido que ella y tú jamás pasareis de un revolcón en algún rincón oscuro, el problema es que ella lo entienda. Y que tú dejes de darles ilusiones ─dijo con voz dura.

Rehuí su mirada, culpable.

─ Ya no le daré más ilusiones, estoy intentado mantenerme alejado… lo prometí─ al decir esto último mordí mi lengua. La promesa que le había hecho a Bella…

─ Supongo que debo creerte.

─¿Aún te gusta?─pregunté con curiosidad. Jasper bajo la cabeza avergonzado y sentí mis labios curvarse─ Eres tan idiota, ¿Se lo dirás algún día…? ¿Antes que cumpla los treinta?

Jasper me dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

─No es fácil tratar con una niña encaprichada con otro idiota─

─Gracias por lo que me toca.

─Edward, eres un idiota, acéptalo. Pero volviendo al tema… supongo que algún día le diré mis sentimientos, solo estoy esperando a que ella este sana. No quiero que empecemos algo solo para sacarte a ti de su cabeza, yo no juego así.

─Lo sé.

Yo sabía que Jasper era honesto. Y que si él intentaba algo con el demonio menor no lo haría como yo, él la quería para más que solo un juego. Solo esperaba que Alice pudiese aceptar eso… y retribuirle de la misma forma. La lucha de Jasper era dura, no era solamente conquistar a una chica alborotada, Alice estaba rota por dentro… y él tendría que curarla.

─ Sus padres no estaban en Navidad con ella─ dije. Jasper me miró con dureza, pude leer la pregunta en sus ojos azules "¿Qué coño hacías en su casa?"─ No estaba haciendo nada que tenga que ver con ella, no te preocupes.

─¿Entonces? ¿ Que hacías en su casa?

Medité la idea de contarle de Isabella. Jasper es sin duda un chico centrado e inteligente, él sabría de inmediato que yo no mentía, pero aquello también traería otras consecuencias. Tendría que contarle que Alice también la sentía… y no sabía si eso sería bueno para ella. ¿Qué pasaba si él la encontraba loca y luego decidía que ya no le gustaba? Bella me mataría si supiese que aleje a un chico bueno que gusta de su hermana.

─ Todos tenemos secretos Jazz, y el mío lamentablemente no solo me pertenece a mí. Lo siento.

─¿Te estás acostando con ella?

─¡No!─grité─ Te he dicho que no la he visto.

─Pero estabas en su casa─ dijo con sorna─ Mira Edward, yo no soy ningún idiota. Y no me gustan las mentiras.

─ No te estoy mintiendo Jasper, estaba ahí por una razón… no te puedo decir, pero te prometo que no era por Alice. No estoy interesado en ella, ni siquiera de la forma de la que estas imaginando.

Jasper chasqueo la lengua no muy convencido, no agregué nada más. Algo me decía que mientras no le dijese a Jasper _toda_ la verdad él no me creería ni media palabra. Lástima, porque yo no le diría nada más. Él tendría que contentarse con eso.

─ Creo que es mejor que me vaya ─dije bebiendo el resto de mi bebida─ Nos vemos luego.

Jasper asintió, dejándome marchar. Arroje el vaso en el piso y acomode mi chaqueta para enfrentarme al frio de la noche. Podía quedarme y celebrar el año nuevo, pero sería inútil, ya no tenía ánimos de celebrar nada.

Afuera corría un viento helado típico de este tiempo, escondí mis manos dentro de mi chaqueta y apresuré el paso. Ni siquiera intenté localizar un taxi, no me apetecía quedar estancado en un atasco de año nuevo, así que me limite a caminar por las concurridas calles.

De vez en cuando me topaba con alguna chica ebria que agitaba sus brazos a modo de saludo. El viaje de vuelta a mi casa se torno difuso entre tantas personas que se acercaban con la excusa de _dar el abrazo_. Durante el trayecto que camine hasta mi casa di más de quince abrazos a completos desconocidos… y cuando al fin divise el bloque de edificios a punto de derrumbarse no pude nada más que soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Nunca antes había estado más feliz de entrar a la pocilga que llamábamos hogar.

No me sorprendí al ver a la mayor parte de mis vecinos asomados en sus balcones, riendo y soltando palabrotas mientras invitaban a los demás a pasar a sus casas. Así eran todos en año nuevo, todos alegres y llenos de energías para comenzar un nuevo año, parecía que su saco de optimismo estaba lleno durante las fiestas, lástima que su optimismo apenas y alcanzaba para cubrir la primera semana de Enero.

─Hola Edward─

Una de mis pequeñas vecinas latinas del primer piso me saludo con una enorme sonrisa. Le sonreí en respuesta.

─Feliz año nuevo María─ dije agachándome hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña niña que beso mis mejillas con un fuerte beso─ Espero que este año te portes bien.

─Claro Edward, este año seré la mejor de mi clase. Mamá dijo que si me porto bien… el otro año podremos ir a Disney… ¿Te imaginas? Podría conocer a _Mickey._

Mantuve mi sonrisa buscando a la madre de María que miraba con atención desde la puerta de su departamento. Ella no hablaba inglés, por lo que con todo mi esfuerzo trate de pronunciar unas palabras en español a lo cual ella sonrió con diversión. Ni siquiera quise preguntar qué estupidez había dicho.

─Nos vemos María─ dije caminando hacia las escaleras─

─¡Saludos a tu madre, dile que baje a saludar!

─Así le diré.

Subí las escaleras lentamente, la caminata había despejado mi mente, pero aún podía sentir los efectos del alcohol dando vueltas por mi organismo.

En mi piso estaba el resto de mis vecinos junto a mi madre, todos apoyados en las murallas mientras bebían algún licor de segunda mano. Mi madre al verme avanzo hacia mí y beso largamente mis dos mejillas. Casi pude escuchar la burla del resto de mis vecinos al ver su ataque de afecto.

─ No pensé que vinieses tan temprano─ dijo mi madre alejándose de mí─ Pero estoy feliz, así por lo menos podemos empezar este año juntos.

Sus usualmente pálidas mejillas estaban sonrosadas producto del frio y del alcohol y en ese momento mi madre me pareció la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

─ Feliz año nuevo mamá─

Esme sonrió, y pude ver como sus ojos enrojecieron producto de las lagrimas contenidas. Sentí el impulso de reír por su sentimentalismo, pero rápidamente acordé que eso no era lo más adecuado.

─Estúpido niño─ mascullo secándose las lagrimas─ Siempre me haces llorar.

─Eres demasiado sensible para tu propio bien mamá─ dije sonriendo.

Ella bufó.

Nuestros vecinos habían vuelto a sus conversaciones para darnos un poco de espacio y les agradecí en silencio el gesto.

Luego de nuestras breves palabras mi madre volvió a ser la estrella indiscutible de la conversación haciendo participes a todos los presentes de la fiesta. Me mantuve con ellos durante un buen rato, disfrutando de la alegría de mi madre, pero luego comencé a sentir un leve mareo y decidí que definitivamente la chica del bar me había dado _lo más fuerte _que tenía.

Me acerque a mi madre y murmuré en su oído para que nadie más escuchase;

─Me voy a dormir, el licor que tomé en la fiesta ya está haciendo efecto.

─¡Pero si ni siquiera son las tres de la mañana!─

Me encogí de hombros.

─ Uh, está bien… vete a dormir. Yo me quedaré con nuestros amigos…

─Diviértete─ dije abriendo la puerta de nuestro departamento.

A diferencia del pasillo, el departamento estaba un par de grados más caliente que afuera. De inmediato me saqué la chaqueta y la colgué detrás de la puerta, junto con el resto de nuestros abrigos. Luego de dejar la chaqueta caminé hasta la pequeña sala donde mi madre había dejado unos pequeños bocadillos.

Tomé un par y me los metí a la boca disfrutando el sabor picante. Me fui masticando los dulces hasta mi cuarto donde termine por desnudarme y arrojarme a la cama.

─Feliz año nuevo Edward─ musité a la nada mientras sentía como mi cabeza daba vueltas. ─ Espero que este año puedas hacer algo más que nada… si por lo menos no entras a la universidad… tal vez podrías buscar un trabajo.

Mientras musitaba estas palabras sentía como mi cabeza se mezclaba con distintas imágenes, el manto del sueño estaba envolviendo mi mente, solté un suspiro mientras que el rostro de mi madre y el de Bella llenaban mi mente.

Uh, dulces sueños Edward.

La decisión de conseguir un empleo murió el segundo día de búsqueda. Había golpeado cada puerta, y tachado cada anuncio del periódico, siempre recibiendo la misma respuesta.

"_Necesitamos gente con experiencia"_

Genios, ¿Cómo iba a conseguir la experiencia si nadie me daba un maldito empleo?

─ Supongo que hoy no te fue muy bien─ dijo mi madre a modo de saludo mientras que yo entraba al departamento.

─ Odio a todos en esta maldita ciudad ─dije dejándome caer en el sillón─ ¿Sabes que para trabajar en comida rápida también se necesita experiencia? Como si freír hamburguesa fuese la cosa más difícil del mundo.─ mascullé rodando los ojos.

Esme rió.

─ Mañana encontraras algo─ dijo mi madre con aquel tono conciliador y esperanzador de siempre. Uh, a veces odiaba su lema de vida "Si te esfuerzas por algo… siempre llegaras lejos" ─ Me contaron que en el centro comercial hay muchos puestos vacantes.

─¿Cuál de todos los centros comerciales? Creo que he visitado todos.

─No seas exagerado, apenas llevas dos días buscando empleo. Es lógico que no encuentres de inmediato.

─ Dos días, 48 horas… es un preciado tiempo que jamás volverá.

─Lo que digas, ayúdame a servir la cena─

Me puse de pie, no sin antes mascullar algo en voz baja ganándome una helada mirada por parte de mi madre. La cena consistía en nada más que el resto de la cena de antenoche, un poco de pollo y arroz frio. Esme lo había recalentado en el microondas y picado un poco de ensalada sobre él, pero aún así, el sabor a comida añeja era notorio.

─Espero el día en que dejemos el recalentado─ dije dando una cucharada a la comida.

─ Estudia y podremos dejar todo esto.

Touché.

─Me gusta el recalentado─ dije tragando el arroz con dificultad.

El resto de la cena trascurrió en silencio. Mi madre me contó los problemas que estaban teniendo en la florería con el clima, últimamente habían pocas personas que compraban flores y su jefa estaba pensando seriamente en cambiar el rumbo de su empresa.

La dueña de la florería donde mi madre trabaja es una mujer de treinta y tantos años, viuda al igual que mi madre y con una extraña personalidad. Irina es tan estrafalaria en su modo de pensar que muchas veces he pensado que es familiar de Willy Wonka. No solo por extraña manera de vestir, si no por sus deseos de convertir su florería en la florería más prospera de todo Seattle.

─ ¿Y a que quiere dedicarse?─pregunté con curiosidad, realmente esperaba que Irina dejase su florería para comenzar a vender listones y alguna otra estupidez que ella pensase que fuese _indispensable_ en la vida del ser humano. (La mayoría de las veces esta muy equivocada)

─ Quiero abrir su propio café.

─¿Ah?─ pregunté confundido─ ¿Un café? Eso suena tan… _Anti- Irina_. Es demasiado cuerdo para tratarse de una de sus ideas.

Las mejillas de mi madre se sonrosaron.

─¿Fue tu idea verdad?─

─ Mira Edward, conozco a Irina desde hace años… y ambas queremos cambiar un poco nuestra rutina. Somos jóvenes y podemos empezar un nuevo negocio juntas.

─¿Un negocio, un negocio en común? Mamá, ella es tu jefa.

─ Ya no lo es─ dijo sonriendo─ Estoy despedida.

No supe que decir, ni siquiera podía hilar cualquier pensamiento más que "_Estas despedida". _¿Mi madre despedida? ¡Ella amaba su trabajo!

─Tranquilízate Edward─ ordenó mi madre apretando mi mano por sobre la mesa─ No es tan así como parece. Irina y yo queremos comenzar el negocio del café, y ella quiere que seamos _socias_. No quiere ser mi jefa, ¿Lo entiendes? Es una gran oportunidad la que me está dando.

─Pero… tú amas las flores.

─Edward, yo amo trabajar con Irina. Si trabajásemos vendiendo dulces yo me sentiría igual de feliz. Te aseguro que soy una de las pocas personas del mundo que se sienten a gusto con su jefa… además, abrir un café siempre fue uno de mis sueños.

─Pero Irina odia las cosas convencionales.

─Por eso mismo el café tendrá la opción de ser un centro artístico─ Ella sonrió─ Tú conoces a Irina, sabes lo … divertida que es. Ella encontró mi propuesta muy interesante pero ella también quería poner un poco de su locura en todo esto… así que decidió hacerlo un centro de artístico. Ya sabes, un poco de karaoke, un poco de lectura… un poco de pintura. Y a mí la idea me fascino.

─¿Y el dinero? Para empezar un negocio deben tener capital.

─Lo tenemos Edward, no tienes de que preocuparte. Lo hemos pensado durante años, solo que ahora hemos decidido dar el paso.

─ ¿Y que pasa si no funciona? ¿Perderan todo ese dinero?

─No tienes que ser tan pesimista Edward. Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo. Además con las ganancias podemos abrirte una cuenta para que asistas a la universidad, ¿No es asombroso?

Universidad.

─Me voy a mi cuarto.

─No puedes huir siempre hijo, tienes que asumir que ya no eres un niño y que la mejor opción para ti es que asistas a la universidad.

─¿ Algún día dejaras el tema? Estoy harto. ─dije golpeando la mesa con mis puños. El rostro de mi madre se tenso con temor─ Disculpa. Creo que es mejor que hablemos más tarde…

Y sin esperar su respuesta me puse de pie y caminé a mi cuarto.

Me molesta discutir con mamá por el tema de la universidad, ¿Es que acaso ella nunca sacara esa estúpida idea de su mente? Es realmente molesto tenerla a cada instante recordándome que las postulaciones iban a cerrar y que ninguna universidad me había aceptado. ¿Ella no podía entender que lo mío no era eso? En la vida habían diferentes personas; personas que son hechas para el trabajo, personas que están hechos para estar escondidos detrás de grandes libros… y otras personas que jamás destacaran en nada, yo pertenezco al último grupo. Y estoy feliz con eso. ¿Acaso no es más fácil conformarse con lo que tienes a esperar algo que jamás tendrás?

Rodé sobre mi cama tratando de buscar una respuesta clara a todas las dudas que asaltaban mi mente. No es fácil encontrar una solución a los problemas, por cada pensamiento más o menos claro que cruza mi mente, aparecen veinte nebulosas llenas de más incertidumbre y caos.

Pero yo estaba intentando salir adelante, había resuelto que no podía seguir un vago, y que si no iba a la universidad lo mínimo que podía hacer era buscar un empleo a tiempo completo… pero esa intención estaba muriendo rápidamente al no encontrar más que negativas en cada puerta que tocaba.

Suspiré con frustración.

¿Encontraría algún empleo mañana? Solo el destino lo sabría.

Mientras caminaba por las calles nubladas de Seattle, con las manos metidas dentro de la chaqueta y escuchando música en mi viejo Ipod, mirando cada escaparate de las tiendas, esperando encontrar algún letrero que indicara que necesitaban personal, pensaba en Bella.

¿Novedad o simplemente insistencia de mi cerebro? Ni idea.

Me había levantado esta mañana con la intención de terminar el día obteniendo un empleo, había tomado mis cosas y me había marchado rumbo al centro de la ciudad en busca de alguna posibilidad. La idea era que buscando un empleo pudiese sacar a Isabella de mi mente, pero no estaba dando resultado.

Cada lugar parecía estar recordarme a la chica con vestido celeste. Y mientras veía a las muchachas caminar a mi lado lo único que pensaba era ; _¿Cómo sería ella si estuviese vivía?_, me gustaba imaginar que ella y yo nos hubiésemos conocido de alguna forma y tal vez… hubiésemos sido amigos. Pero todo era mera fantasía. Que yo conociese a Alice fue casualidad, la chica había bajado a la zona peligrosa de la ciudad en busca de adrenalina, escapando de su casa…, estaba seguro de que si Bella estuviese viva Alice jamás hubiese tenido la necesidad de abandonar su confortable nido de oro, y yo nunca la hubiese conocido. Para que hablar de conocer a Bella.

Si Alice estaba a kilómetros de mí, ella estaría a años luz.

Bella estaría en Yale, cursando su licenciatura en lenguas inglesas, rodeada de mentes brillantes como ella. Fuera de Seattle, lejos de mí. Era más probable que Kurt Cobain saliera de su tumba a que Bella y yo nos conociésemos…

Distraido como iba, apenas y pude distinguir la mancha roja con la que choque. Fueron microsegundos en los cuales me tambalee hacia atrás, de inmediato me obligue a mantener el equilibrio. Nada sería más vergonzoso que caer en mitad de la calle.

─¡Lo siento tanto!─

El muchacho con chaqueta roja dijo con voz apesadumbrado al tiempo que recogía el casco de motocicleta que había caído cuando ambos chocamos.

─No te preocupes amigo─ dije restándole importancia─ Venía distraído.

Traté de sonreir.

El chico que parecía tener unos pocos años más que yo me sonrió y palmeo su casco quitándole la suciedad que se habia adherido a él durante la caída.

─ ¡Eh, Alec…! ─ una chica vestida con un delantal rojo asomo desde la tienda que estaba junto a nosotros, ignoro mi presencia y se dirigió al muchacho que se giraba hacia ella─ ¡Tenemos problemas con los pedidos, no tengo como entregarlos!

─Pero… yo ya he terminado mi turno─ murmuro el chico, el que suponía se llamaba Alec─ ¿No puedes llamar a otro?

La chica de cabello rojizo chasqueo la lengua con molestia.

─James tiene un pie herido, Kate está de vacaciones y yo estoy aquí… ¡Solo quedas tú!─ el tono suplicante de la chica no paso inadvertido. ─ Y no tengo tiempo para buscar a otro muchacho, ya sabes que nadie quiere ser repartidor estos días…

─Puedo conseguirte a un amigo ─sugirió Alec─ Tengo que ir a casa, papá está enfermo Vicky, lo lamento.

La chica suspiro derrotada. Luego su mirada se dirigió a mí, me dio una rápida mirada antes de que una enorme sonrisa se formase en su rostro.

─¿Y tú? ¿Te apetece ganarte unos pesos repartiendo comida?

La miré confundido.

¿Me estaba ofreciendo un empleo?

─¿Sabes conducir una moto? ─ volvió a preguntar─ Si no sabes puedes ir en mi automóvil…

─Sé conducir una moto.

Y así fue como quince minutos más tarde me hallaba subido en una destartalada motocicleta con una chaqueta roja y el logo de _Bella Italia_ bordado a un costado, repartiendo pizzas a domicilio.

Si alguien me hubiese dicho que conseguiría un empleo chocando con un muchacho jamás me lo hubiese creído.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Es la primera vez en semanas que puedo sentarme a escribir. Estoy en mi último año de colegio y todos creen que no merezco tener tiempo libre… lo único que quiero es terminar el año, dar la maldita PSU y dormir durante años… <em>**

**_Uh, en fin… -luego de su arranque de odio masivo- tengo un capitulo a medio escribir, trataré de subirlo pronto, y de actualizar mi otro fic que está abandonado :c _**

**_Un beso a todas. Y un saludo especial a todas las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior: Mazy Vampire, Marie Alexis Masen, Mia's , viivii alice, Sully YM , Laubellacullen94, jojo10298-somerhalder , phatty cullen , Maru-chan1296 ,Nessie Cullen Jazz , cathyta, Mac Masen, Douces Roses, Angie Cullen Hale, DannySk , Janit, Basskm, Evy, Dianis..._**

**_Y en especial a A Stun Gun Lullaby que fue quien escribió uno de los rr más hermosos que me han enviado, muchas gracias 3_**

**_MillaC:_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyerl , la historia es completamente mía. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inevitable<strong>_.

.

.

.

_«__Antes que tú me moriré; y mi espíritu,_

_en su empeño tenaz,_

_se sentará a las puertas de la muerte,_

_esperándote allá__»_

_**Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer**_

_._

_._

_._

Los días fueron pasando tranquilamente mientras mi vida se sumía en una rutina sin sobresaltos. Esme e Irina abrieron su esperada cafetería y fui contratado a medio tiempo como camarero. Irina arregló de tal manera mi horario que calzaba perfectamente con mi trabajo de la pizzería, así que mi tiempo se dividía en ambos lugares y yo estaba feliz por eso. Mientras más trabajo, menos tiempo libre tenía…

Menos tiempo para pensar.

Porque era durante mis horas de relajo que mi mente se echaba a volar, y los recuerdos volvían a mi mente. Y con los recuerdos volvía ella…

Su rostro llegaba a mi mente como el aleteo de una mariposa herida, se posaba en mi cabeza y su voz tormentosa se escuchaba en mi mente como si realmente ella estuviese a mi lado. Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, comencé a pensar menos en Bella, y de alguna forma ya no me sentía perseguido por lo vivido.

Ella había hecho una elección y yo la había respetado.

Ahora tenía que seguir adelante.

Alice en su arranque de furia había dicho cosas muy ciertas. Una de ellas era la que me impulsaba a mantenerme lejos de Bella y no buscarla como un cachorro hambriento. Ella estaba muerta y no importaba lo que hiciese, ella jamás volvería. Mi error había sido encariñarme con ella, me había comportado como un imbécil al pensar que mis sentimientos hacia ella se trataban de mera curiosidad. Porque si realmente se hubiese tratado de eso… de un simple encaprichamiento, mi corazón no dolería de la manera en la que duele cada vez que rememoro nuestra última conversación.

No tendría que extrañarla tanto.

Ella simplemente sería un recuerdo sin emoción.

Pero no era así.

Respiré profundamente dejando que el rostro entristecido de Bella me mirase. En mis alucinaciones, ella me miraba con dolor y me reprendía por haberla dejado sola. No entendía esas producciones de mi mente. ¿Por qué Bella se molestaba conmigo por haberla dejado, si ella misma me había instado a hacerlo?

No tenía sentido. Como tampoco lo tenía el hecho de que durante las noches la veía durmiendo en una cama conectada a cientos de cables…

Como si ella estuviese en un hospital…

Estas imágenes de Bella venían a través de las tormentosas aguas de las pesadillas. Alguna vez había escuchado a alguien decir que la vía de escape del cerebro es a través de los sueños… Quizás sea así, no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que es a través de los sueños que mis temores se vuelven contra mí.

No solo es Bella quien me ataca, también está mi madre y su desilusión al saber que nunca seré lo que ella espera de mí. Veo a Alice gritándome lo despreciable que soy, preguntándome porque nunca le di una oportunidad. Tanya también me acorrala, ella también está molesta conmigo por jugar con ella, por hacerle creer que lo nuestro era especial.

Todas las personas a las que he dañado me acusan, y por eso es que cuando veo salir el sol termino llorando de agradecimiento.

Antes me gustaban las noches, mis amigos solían decir que yo era una criatura nocturna, un vampiro. Sin embargo ahora la noche es mi enemiga, y mientras anochece me encuentro rogando para que el sol vuelva y aleje mis pesadillas.

Esme ha notado este cambio y es por lo mismo que durante las últimas semanas casi no puedo despegarla de mi lado.

Por un lado me enternece su preocupación, pero por el otro lado se encuentra el Edward rebelde, el que realmente no quiere la ayuda de nadie y lo único que pide es que se vayan a la mierda y lo dejen en paz.

He intentado controlar a ese lado de mi personalidad, es difícil pero cada día lo siento más débil, como si de alguna forma la parte buena de mí lo estuviese opacando.

Me gusta.

Ya estaba cansado de sentirme como un hijo de puta vago que no ayudaba en nada y que lo único que sabe hacer es meterse en problemas. No es que quiera transformarme en un santo y fingir que soy un monje. Jamás ha sido esa mi intención, simplemente me gusta la idea de estar más calmado y poder ayudar un poco a mi madre.

─ Las rosas son rojas, las margaritas son azules y… no, así no es el poema─ mascullo Irina trayendo sobre sí un montón de cartas─ Hey nene─ saludo sonriéndome, dejando a la vista su dentadura perfecta─ ¿Sabes algún poema? Tu madre me ha inscrito para la recitación de esta tarde y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que decir.

Irina traía puesto uno de sus pintorescos vestidos largos. Su cabello rubio estaba trenzado y cubierto con pequeñas flores, lo que le daba la apariencia de una hippie moderna. Ella se sentó a mi lado soltando un suspiro de frustración mientras volvía su atención al montón de papeles que traía en sus manos.

─ ¿Y eso?─ pregunte señalando los papeles.

─Le pedí a mi vecina que me imprimiera poemas infantiles, tenía la loca idea de que todo sería más fácil pero no he conseguido memorizar ni un jodido poema y he estado toda la mañana en ello. Y lo peor es que tu madre está tan feliz que no me da la cara para decirle que prefiero no hacerlo…─ término diciendo dejando caer su cabeza sobre la encimera.

─ Estas jodida─

─Lo sé nene. ¿Sabes cuanta gente se apunto para esta noche? Llevo veinticinco personas dispuestas a recitar poesía. Veinticinco personas que reirán en mi cara al ver que ni siquiera puedo recitar algo del jardín de niños.

Un mechón de cabello se escapo de su peinado y ella lo aparto de un manotazo. Se notaba su frustración a leguas, y todo por complacer a mi madre. Esme tenía razón al decir que Irina haría cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerla feliz y que su relación iba mucho más allá de algo laboral, ambas eran amigas.

Verdaderas amigas. No como mis supuestos amigos…

Sonreí con tristeza recordando que hace más de un mes no sabía nada de ellos. Nada de Jasper, nada de Emmett y Rosalie y por supuesto, nada de Alice.

Mi único contacto había sido Tanya… si es que a nuestra conversación de cinco minutos se podía contar como un acercamiento.

Ella había sido clara.

Se mudaba a Florida con su nuevo novio y quería dejar en claro que lo nuestro ya era pasado. Su despedida no fue tan dolorosa como esperaba, en realidad, cuando la vi marcharse no sentí nada más que alivio.

Ya no tendría que fingir algo que no sentía.

Tanya esperaba que yo fuese su príncipe encantado cuando en realidad yo jamás podría serlo. Jamás había sentido la necesidad de ser mejor para Tanya, a pesar de que sabía que ella merecía algo mejor que yo… no me interesaba ser mejor para ella.

─ Y bueno… ¿Te anotaras tú?─pregunto Irina y me obligué a mi mismo a prestarle atención─ ¿Te anotaras para recitar poesía?

¿Era una broma?

La poesía era para maricas.

─ No, muchas gracias─ respondí e Irina se encogió de hombros volviendo a su tarea de memorizar algún poema─ ¿No has pensando en alguna rima…? Adolfo Bécquer quizás…─ sugerí no queriendo parecer un dotado en el tema─

─ ¿Adolfo quien…? ¿Es amigo tuyo?─

Reí.

Ella estaba loca.

─Olvídalo, sigue con tu poema de las flores.

El resto del día pasó tranquilamente. A eso de las seis de la tarde la cafetería comenzó a llenarse de aquellos bohemios que disfrutaban bebiendo café mientras charlaban de sus lecturas. Hombres y mujeres vestidos con ropas pintorescas y enfundadas en pañuelos de colores entraban al café y se posicionaban junto a la pequeña tarima que Irina había mandado a construir.

Lo bueno de la cafetería es que las propinas son mucho más contundentes que las que dan en la pizzería. Y además puedes divertirte con las conversaciones que escuchas. En cambio en la pizzería solo es manejar la motocicleta, entregar el pedido, recibir una miserable propina y volver a la tienda. Todo demasiado monótono, aunque tienes el privilegio de andar en motocicleta…

Lo cual es bastante divertido.

Decidí que ya era tiempo de volver al trabajo y me acerque a las mesas que daban a las ventanas. Había un grupo de chicas conversando animadamente entre ellas. Me aclaré la garganta para llamar su atención.

─ Buenas tardes─ dije abriendo la pequeña libreta que estaba obligado a usar para anotar los pedidos.

Las risas se detuvieron y las chicas se giraron clavando sus miradas divertidas en mí.

─ ¿Qué desean pedir…? ─ pregunté.

Las chicas permanecieron en silencio e interiormente rodé los ojos. Las chicas no sobrepasaban los dieciséis años y era obvio que estaban deslumbradas por mí. Sonreí divertido cuando una de ellas dejo caer su teléfono sobre la mesa para llamar la atención del resto. Sus amigas parpadearon sorprendidas y luego vi como un sonrojo se extendía por el rostro de cada una de ellas.

─Uh… lo lamento ─ masculló aquella que había dejado caer el teléfono─ Yo quiero un _Café Latte_ y un trozo de brownie.

El resto de sus amigas sonrieron avergonzadas y cada una pidió su orden.

Me alejé divertido de su mesa y caminé al mesón donde mi madre estaba preparando los pedidos junto a Bree, una chica que habían contratado recientemente.

─ Cada día recibimos más adolescentes…─ comentó Bree con una sonrisa malintencionada tomando mi pedido─ ¿Me pregunto por qué será? ─ dijo batiendo sus pestañas fingidamente hacia mí.

Esme soltó una risa divertida.

Claro, búrlense de mí.

Rodé los ojos y me volví hacia el resto de las mesas.

Estuve ocupado hasta que Irina anunció que la hora de micrófono abierto había comenzado y la gente comenzó a acomodarse tranquilamente en las esquinas.

Por este rato los pedidos disminuían considerablemente, pero a Irina y a mi madre no les importaba mucho. Ellas estaban contentas con tener la cafetería con clientes y que estos se fuesen felices.

Esme apagó las luces de la cafetería y dejo una sencilla luz que apuntaba a la persona que subía a la tarima.

─ _Invitamos a esta tarima a todos aquellos que se han apuntado en la lista para la noche de poesía…_ _¡Un aplauso para todos ustedes!─_

Las personas aplaudieron con entusiasmo y así fue como la tarde de poesía de la cafetería de Irina se dio por inaugurada. Las primeras personas recitaron pequeños poemas que ellos mismos habían escrito y otros que habían memorizado de internet. Al principio todos se mostraban bastante tímidos, pero luego, a medida que las personas fueron subiendo, las personas comenzaron a soltarse.

Me sorprendí cuando vi subir a las chicas de hace un rato y escucharlas recitar con soltura sus propios poemas. Era visible que esas chicas pertenecían a la clase social alta. No solo por sus vestimentas, sino también por la forma en que hablaban entre ellas. Eran demasiado educadas para tratarse de muchachas de barrio.

─ _¡Alice, que bueno que viniste!_

Bree se mantenía a mi lado preparando los pedidos y tarareando una melodía desconocida para mis oídos.

─ _¿Edward…?─_

Giré mi cabeza hacia la voz que me llamaba. Con las risas y las conversaciones que se escuchaban en la cafetería era difícil localizar la voz. Abrí los ojos sorprendido cuando reconocí la pequeña figura de Alice de pie frente al mesón que dividía la cafetería, y separaba la cocina del resto del lugar.

Ella estaba enfundada en un abrigo oscuro y de su cuello colgaba una bufanda color roja que cubría prácticamente todo su rostro.

─ ¿Alice, que haces aquí? ─

Ella miró hacia la mesa donde aún estaba el grupo de chicas de hace un rato, las mismas que me había mirado bobamente.

─ Mis amigas me invitaron, ellas se anotaron para recitar esta noche… ¿Y tú?─

Fue extraño escuchar el tono de voz amistoso de Alice después de todas las discusiones que habíamos tenido. No sabía que responder, ¿Tenía que actuar como si nada hubiese pasado? ¿O hablarle golpeado para que me dejase en paz?

─ Uh, estoy trabajando aquí.─

Alice me miró sorprendida.

─ ¿Estás trabajando? ¡Guau! Y yo que pensaba que la única que había cambiado era yo…─dijo con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro─ Bien por ti.

─ ¿Y tú…? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ─ pregunté inclinándome hacia ella─

Alice miró hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigas y sonrió felizmente. Algo muy extraño en ella. ¿Qué había pasado con la chica amargada?

Quise golpearme mentalmente al ver nuevamente la apariencia de Alice.

Su ropa era diferente, su maquillaje no era sobre cargado y realmente parecía una niña y no una mujer.

─ Oh, estoy viviendo con una de mis amigas, Jessica. Necesitaba salir un tiempo del círculo vicioso en el que estaba, y bueno… estoy bien.

¿Ella dijo qué?

─ ¿No estás viviendo en tu casa?─

Alice me dio una mirada extraña, ella sabía hacia donde mis pensamientos estaban viajando. ¿Si ella no estaba viviendo en su casa significaba que Bella estaba sola…?

─ Edward… no quiero discutir de eso ahora. Solo te diré que estoy muy bien, y que realmente no me apetece volver a casa.

─Pero… ¿Y Bella…? ¿Qué pasa con tu hermana?─

Alice suspiró y me miró con tristeza. De alguna forma esta no era la Alice que yo conocía, ¿Dónde estaban sus gritos? La vieja Alice ya me hubiese gritado y exigido que dejase de hablar de su hermana. En cambio ahora Alice estaba escuchando y hablando tranquilamente…

─ Ella está muerta… ella no existe Edward. Lo que nosotros veíamos no era nada más que producto de las drogas y el alcohol. Ahora que estoy limpia no la he sentido en casa, y realmente no me apetece vivir allí, no después de todo lo que ha pasado. Es doloroso ver la casa vacía sin mamá y sin papá…

─ ¿Qué ella no existe? Claro que existe Alice. No se trata de drogas, tú sabes bien que tu hermana está allí, no lo niegues─ dije exasperado.

¿Qué era esto de decir que Bella no existía? Claro que lo hacía. Ella era tan real como todas las personas que estaban aquí, tan real como el sol…

Alice suspiró cansinamente y me sonrió con tristeza.

─ Tienes que dejar ir esas alucinaciones Edward, no te hacen bien. Estamos en el mundo real, y en el mundo real los muertos no viven, los muertos están enterrados bajo tierra, esa es la verdad y debes aceptarlo. Yo no estaba bien de la cabeza Edward y es por eso que sentía a mi hermana, pero ahora ya estoy mejor y ella ha desaparecido, ahora puedo seguir adelante y espero que tú también lo hagas. De corazón te lo digo, espero que encuentres tu camino…─

─ ¡No puedes decir que ella no existe!─ murmuré con dureza─ Ella es real.

─Pronto te darás cuenta Edward… te darás cuenta de lo equivocados que estamos. Deja las drogas Edward… no te hacen bien para la cabeza. Nos vemos otro día, mis amigas me están esperando y no quiero que sospechen. Ellas han sido muy buenas conmigo y me han aceptado a pesar de toda la mierda que llevo encima, no quiero que su confianza en mí se pierda al ver que estoy hablando contigo. Hasta pronto Edward.

─ ¡No!─dije estirando mi brazo y tomando su codo con fuerza─ Tú no te marchas hasta que aceptes que tu hermana existe. Jesucristo, Alice… ¿Tanto es el odio que le tienes que estás negando su existencia? ─los ojos de Alice brillaron con tristeza y tiró de su brazo para soltarse de mi agarre─ ¿Tan maldita eres…? ─ susurré apretando su codo.

Ella gimió bajito, removiéndose dolorosamente bajo mi agarre.

─ ¡Edward!─ la exclamación desesperada de Bree me hizo volver a la realidad y vi que un par de miradas curiosas se volvían hacia nosotros.

Solté el brazo de Alice y la vi alejarse hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigas, ella iba frotándose el brazo y en ningún momento se volvió hacia mí.

─ ¿Qué coño ha sido eso? ─ preguntó Bree mirándome con enfado y preocupación─ ¡Casi le arrancas el brazo!

No respondí.

¿Qué podía decir…? No había excusa para mi comportamiento.

─Tengo que salir… tengo que tomar aire…─ dije quitándome el delantal y arrojando la libreta sobre la encimera.

Bree gritó algo más pero no escuché. El ruido de la cafetería sumado al enredo de mi cabeza me hizo imposible escuchar nada más que un leve murmullo.

Salí de la cafetería y el aire tibio de Seattle me dio la bienvenida. Las temperaturas más bajas ya habían finalizado y poco a poco el clima se iba haciendo más templado. Aunque siempre estaban las inesperadas lluvias que suelen caer de vez en cuando. Pero esto es Seattle, las lluvias son cosa de todos los días…

Caminé por la calle junto a la cafetería. Caminé durante bastante tiempo hasta que mi delgada camiseta no sirvió para mantenerme a salvo del viento que rondaba por las calles de la ciudad.

Mis pensamientos giraban en torno a lo dicho por Alice y la desesperación que sus palabras producían a mi persona. Ella decía que Bella no era nada más que algo producto de la ingesta de alcohol y drogas…

No podía ser.

Yo había estado con ella… la había sentido.

Había visto su pequeña sonrisa cuando hablaba acerca de sus discos de Madonna, también la vi en sus peores momentos cuando su cuerpo se escapaba de sí misma y terminaba levitando por los aires doblaba como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. Aquello no era producto de la droga…

¡Ella es real!

Y Alice la había desterrado de su mente.

Alice también la había abandonado.

_«__Al igual que tú…__»_

Mi consciencia tenía razón. Alice, sus padres y yo la habíamos dejado…

¿Por qué la había dejado? La excusa perfecta era decir que ella me lo había pedido, sin embargo yo había aceptado eso demasiado rápido, había aceptado separarme de ella sin luchar.

_¿Por qué no luche?_

La verdad me golpeó con tal fuerza que tuve que correr hasta el pequeño callejón que se abría a un costado de la calle y vaciar mi estomago con violencia. El vomito ardió en mi garganta y mis ojos lagrimearon mientras mantenía mi cuerpo doblado y mis manos apoyados sobre mis rodillas.

El vomito se detuvo y limpie mi boca con mi brazo desnudo. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para quejarme de lo asqueroso que me parecía tener mi piel con vomito, porque el rostro acusador de Bella llegó a mi cabeza.

Sus ojos celestiales me acusaban de ser un cobarde y de no luchar por ella. Me acusaban de haber escondido los sentimientos que estaban creciendo dentro de mí, porque eso era.

Me alejé de ella porque sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo era más que una amistad. Temía estar enamorándome de ella… y por eso acepté su rechazo de la manera más limpia. Lo vi como una escapatoria a mis propios temores…

Edward Cullen no podía enamorarse y mucho menos de un fantasma.

─ Perdóname Bella… perdóname por mentirme y por dejarte sola─ murmuré al viento.

.

.

.

Había planeado el reencuentro con Bella desde el mismo instante en que mis sentimientos fueron aclarados luego de la charla con Alice. Aquella tarde me encerré en mi habitación y telefoneé a mi madre excusándome por haberme ido tan repentinamente por un dolor estomacal. Ella fue bastante amable y me dijo que durmiese un poco…

Cuando finalmente me vi recluido en las cuatro paredes de mi cuarto comencé a trazar un plan donde pudiese lograr el perdón de Bella para que nuestra relación volviese a ser tan amistosa como antes…

Sabía que sería difícil porque si algo había aprendido de ella, es que era muy rencorosa.

Me mantuve ideando planes durante toda esa semana, sin lograr un resultado claro. Mis ideas iban desde lo más elegante a lo más estúpido que pudiese ocurrir a alguien de diecinueve años. Y al final, cuando mi paciencia se hubo reducido a cenizas llegué a la conclusión de que el camino más fácil era seguir la vía práctica; ir a su casa y pedir disculpas.

Nada de parafernalia que adornase mi disculpa.

Y por esa resolución es por la que me encuentro rumbo a casa de los Swan.

De todas las veces en las que me he encaminado a la casa de Bella, nunca antes me había sentido tan nervioso. El nudo que apretaba mi estomago y las palmas sudadas eran muestras claras de mi estado de ánimo. Estaba asustado, no sabía con que Bella me encontraría; la Bella amorosa y risueña o la malvada que con una sola mirada lograba congelar mi respiración…

Me bajé del autobús y caminé la distancia que faltaba para llegar a la residencia de los Swan. Me sorprendí al llegar a la fachada de la casa y ver el llamativo "Se vende" colgado desde una de las ventanas.

¿Iban a vender la casa…? ¿Y Bella? Ella jamás lo permitiría, esa era _su_ casa, de nadie más.

Apresuré el paso y me escabullí hacia el jardín. Las flores que antes adornaban el lugar se habían secado y sentí un nudo apretar mi garganta. Nada de esto estaba bien…

Llegué hasta la ventana de Bella, la misma ventana por la cual había entrado cientos de veces. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver lo que antes había sido la frondosa enredadera…

La escalera natural que me llevaba hasta ella estaba seca y marchita. No podía decir a ciencia cierta si la habían cortado, quemado, o había perecido a causas naturales. Lo único que sabía era que ya no existía y que debía buscar otra forma para escabullirme dentro de su habitación.

Con un suspiro desalentado comencé mi marcha.

Estuve un buen rato girando alrededor de la casa, buscando alguna ventana abierta o que pudiera ser forzado desde afuera. Estuve a punto de darme por vencido hasta que vi una pequeña ventana abierta, invitándome a deslizarme dentro de ella. Me acerque hasta el marco y con un ágil movimiento me colgué de ella. La ventana salvadora daba a la cocina y sin pensarlo dos veces me deslice dentro. Caí en el piso con un ruido sordo, asustado de haber llamado la atención de alguna empleada domestica corrí y me escondí detrás de la puerta, sin embargo, a medida que pasaron los segundos no hubo respuesta alguna a mi sonora entrada así que decidí salir de mi escondite.

Y fue allí, cuando me hallaba de pie en la cocina que pude apreciar el estado del lugar.

Todo lucía tan silencioso y deshabitado…

Di un rápido vistazo a la cocina y un sabor amargo se instaló en mi boca al ver que no había rastro alguno de que alguien habitase la casa. Todo estaba vacío, sin platos sobre el lavaplatos, la encimera estaba desocupada. Abrí una gaveta y el nudo en mi estomago aumento cuando vi que no había nada más que polvo acumulado…

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo aquí?

El cartel de "Se vende" volvió a mi mente y negué con la cabeza, incrédulo.

─Bella─

Esperé durante algunos instantes a que el diablito Swan apareciese frente a mí, pero no ocurrió.

Salí de la cocina y mi vista se nubló cuando vi lo que antes había sido la casa de los Swan, la casa de mi histérica Isabella.

Todo estaba marchito, apagado como si la vida se hubiese escapado del lugar. Telas blancas cubrían los muebles, muestra de la incipiente mudanza. Caminé por el pasillo sintiendo el frio penetrar mi pecho, un sentimiento de pesar inundo mi ser y apresuré el paso…

¿Dónde estaba Bella?

A medida que recorría el lugar y era testigo del sentimiento de olvido que llenaba el lugar podía sentir el miedo recorrer cada zona de mi cuerpo y alma. El nombre de Isabella se repetía en mi mente como un grito desesperado de mi corazón, era él quien estaba aterrado ante estas imágenes, él y su miedo a perderla.

Subí las escaleras a pasos agigantados, cada vez más nervioso y a punto de un colapso nervioso. Me detuve en seco cuando estuve de pie frente al pasillo que meses antes había recorrido en compañía de mis amigos, el mismo pasillo donde las fotos de unas pequeñas Isabella y Alice decoraban las murallas, ese pasillo que en estos momentos no era el mismo de antes.

Las fotografías no estaban y sentí como si me hubiesen abofeteado con un guante de hierro.

El rostro sonriente de una Bella adolescente había sido arrancado de las paredes y en remplazo no había más que una muralla lisa, sin recuerdos, sin Bella. Asustado me acerque a la pared y levanté mi mano para tocar la fría muralla…

No había nada.

Los recuerdos de los Swan habían sido borrados.

Mis ojos lagrimearon y golpeé la pared con furia. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué quitaban sus fotografías? ¿Por qué todos la abandonaban? Deje que mi cabeza se golpease contra la pared y lloré en silencio.

¿Por qué todos la olvidábamos?

─Bella…─susurré desesperado. ─ Ven a mí, no me dejes ángel… ─

Nadie respondió.

─ ¡Bella!─ grité con pánico.

Me aparte de la pared y corrí hacia su cuarto.

La puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada. Con las manos temblorosas debido al nerviosismo y las emociones que cruzaban mi interior giré el picaporte de la puerta y empujé hasta que estuvo abierta por completo.

Vi a Bella sentada sobre el piso, con sus piernas cruzadas despreocupadamente mientras ojeaba una revista. La vi levantar el rostro y mirarme con sus dos orbes chocolates, su mirada fija en la mía… transmitiendo todas esas emociones que jamás podíamos expresar en palabras.

Mi corazón latió desbocado.

Di un paso hacia el frente y la imagen de Bella se rompió frente a mis ojos. Su figura se fragmento en cientos de colores y pronto me halle solo en la habitación, de pie a mitad del cuarto con las manos apretadas y la vista llorosa.

El cuarto de Bella estaba sumido en la oscuridad y tambaleante me acerqué hasta el interruptor de luz.

Parpadeé aturdido y miré a mí alrededor en busca de ese par de ojos cafés capaces de transmitir tantas emociones, esos mismos ojos que me perseguían en sueños y no me dejaban en paz, pero no hallé nada más que silencio y un negro vacio.

Bella no estaba.

Miré lo que antes había sido su cuarto pero no había nada más que espacio. Su cama, aquella cama donde tantas veces la había visto recostada ya no estaba. Sus fotografías que adornaban la pared…

Nada.

_Su diario…_

Frenético comencé a buscar algo en la habitación que me dijese que ella estaba aquí, en alguna parte…

Me dejé caer en el suelo, mi corazón dolía de una forma asombrosa. Se sentía como si alguien lo hubiese tomado y exprimido tal cual exprimes una naranja.

─Bella…─susurré.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Dónde estás corazón…?

─Bella─ pedí con voz rota─ Bella… no te vayas, no me dejes… no ahora que me he enamorado.

* * *

><p><em>Un minuto de silencio por Edward y Bella… <em>

_¡Feliz viernes a todas! Cof, me he tardado un poco pero aquí estoy. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y puedan darme sus apreciaciones en un review :a –mirada coqueta- Pasando a otra cosa, he colgado una nueva historia en mi perfil, obviamente es Edward-Bella por si quieren pasar a leer :D_

_La historia se llama __**"Reparando heridas"**__…_

_Un beso gigante a las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior c: _

_**Nessie Cullen Jazz, jojo10298-somerhalder, Kristenst, viivii alice , cathyta, Marie Alexis Masen , florima, Maru-chan1296, Mapple 8D, Douces Roses, Mazy Vampire, Roxcio, Fran, Missy Lkristn, Chikanime**  
><em>

_**¡Espero sus comentarios! C:**_

**_ -cambio y fuera-_**

**_MillaC: _**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es producto de mi locura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Inevitable<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ella tiene más de una razón__  
><em>_para pedir perdón,__  
><em>_a mi corazón…_

_Ella usa la culpa a su favor__  
><em>_mucho mejor que Dios__  
><em>_cero compasión__  
><em>_como si nada.__Me robó la vida__  
><em>_la dejó escondida__  
><em>_me quitó el aliento__  
><em>_y aún así no me pidió perdón"_

_**Los Bunkers- No me hables de sufrir**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Puedo volver años en mi memoria, recorrer las calles de Francia y envolverme en las telas del taller de mi madre con tan solo abrir mi mente. Veo mis piernas desnudas disfrutando del verano, veo a mi padre sonreír mientras intenta enfocar la silueta de mi madre bajo el lente fotográfico. Veo a mi hermana removerse incomoda en su traje de baño. Me veo a mi misma jugar con la arena, escarbar con mis diminutas manos el suelo en busca de algún tesoro perdido.

En ese momento no sabía que mis recuerdos eran el verdadero tesoro oculto, y que ninguna piedra preciosa vale lo mismo que un par de recuerdos.

Viajo tranquila en mis diecisiete años de memorias. Recorro cada lugar en el que he vivido, saludo a las tantas personas que he conocido. Acaricio mis vivencias y me sumerjo en lo que es mi razón de existir.

Soy una navegante, una marinera que viaja a través del mar de los recuerdos. Sin rumbo, sin destino.

No tengo puerto fijo, soy un alma errante.

Me detengo en mis vivencias felices, saludo a

de vida humana, y él no tiene cabida dentro de mi mundo. Después de todo… Edward solo mis padres y dejo que Alice juegue con mi cabello. Una parte de mí me dice que nada de esto es real y que debo dejar mi barco y volver al mundo real, yo finjo no escucharla y mantengo mi nave a flote. Navego por cumpleaños y tardes jugando cartas…

Navego por los vestidos que mi madre diseño exclusivamente para mí. Huelo el aroma del perfume de mi padre y rio con Alice mientras miramos caricaturas. Todo es sencillo aquí. Nadie me lastima. Ninguno de mis recuerdos me rechaza. Aquí esa Alice malvada no existe, tampoco veo al hombre sin escrúpulos en el que se convirtió mi padre. En mi barco mi madre aún sonríe.

Elevo las velas y dejo que la brisa acaricie mi rostro.

Sonrío al viento…

Al fin he encontrado mi lugar en el mundo. Un lugar perfecto, un lugar donde mi familia aún existe, un lugar donde él no está.

Una nube cubre el brillante sol y dejo salir un suspiro. Aquí Edward no existe. Él no forma parte de mi felicidad. Éste lugar está formado por mis recuerdos representa lo malo de la vida.

Viajo por las aguas tranquilas viendo esa nube oscura sobre mi cabeza. Quiero que se aleje, aquí no hay caída para matices grises, todo tiene que ser felicidad. No sé cuánto tiempo permanezco navegando y tampoco me interesa, el tiempo aquí es algo inservible, yo no lo necesito.

La distancia entre mis recuerdos tampoco existe, puedo saltarme los años como bien me parezca. Me gusta viajar a mi niñez…

Me gusta ver cómo eran las cosas en ese entonces, mi ilusión al mirar hacia el futuro me parece enternecedora. Los planes que mis padres tenían para sus hijas me llenan de gozo, pero a la vez me sobrecogen. ¿Sabrían ellos que sus planes fracasarían? Que ellos jamás me verían entrar al altar, y Alice no sería la madrina de mis hijos. Así como yo tampoco sería la de los suyos…

Mi vida había terminado hace mucho y había arrastrado a mi familia conmigo.

Me obligo a mi misma en no pensar en eso y mantengo mi barco a flote entre las aguas. La nube gris a cubierto la mayor parte del cielo e intento alejarme hacia zonas soleadas. No quiero que tapen el sol… ya he vivido demasiado tiempo en las sombras.

─_Bella…─_

El llamado lastimero viene desde el cielo. Levanto la vista hacia la nube gris y me concentro en escuchar. Recuerdo aquella voz… y no pertenece a este lugar.

─_Bella…─_

Es Edward, puedo sentirlo a pesar de no poder verlo. ¿Por qué me llama? ¿Acaso no fue él quien decidió dejarme marchar? Yo lo espere durante días antes de sumergirme en este viaje sin retorno. Espere que él rompiera la puerta de mi armario y me obligase a volver, pero él no lo hizo y yo vine aquí.

Ahora ya es tarde.

Y no quiero volver…

Este lugar es mejor que vagar por la casa, es mejor que seguir a tu hermana a misteriosas fiestas. Es mejor que escuchar como tus padres discuten y como salen a relucir sus mentiras, es mejor que ver todo aquello que has amado destruirse frente a tus ojos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

No quiero volver.

Edward vuelve a llamarme y cubro mis oídos con desesperación. ¡Detente, no me llames! No soporto escuchar su voz llena de dolor, me lastima. Vuelvo a escuchar su voz y me encojo dentro de mi nave…

Es doloroso escuchar mi nombre de sus labios. Es doloroso escuchar que me ama…

─ _Bella… no te vayas, no me dejes… no ahora que me he enamorado._

Siento ganas de arrojarle algo, de exigirle que se marche y deje de mentir. ¿Acaso él no ve que me duele? ¿No ve que yo intento hacerlo feliz? ¿Cómo es posible que él crea que nosotros tenemos alguna posibilidad?

¡Estoy muerta!

Me acurruco en el borde mi barco y cierro los ojos escuchando su voz en el viento.

_No quiero volver…_

_._

_._

_Las olas salpicaban mis pequeños pies mientras que yo corría por la orilla de la playa escuchando como una voz infantil gritaba mi nombre. _

—_¡Edward, te voy a alcanzar! _—

_Yo intentaba correr más fuerte pero a mis seis años de edad aún era débil y la niña con la que jugaba era mucho más grande que yo. De pronto sentí un agarre en mi camiseta y mi carrera se vio cortada. Caí de espaldas sobre la arena y observé el rostro risueño de mi compañera de juegos__. Sonreí enseñando mi incompleta dentadura y observé como la niña de ojos bonitos sonreía con suficiencia al verme en el suelo._

—_Tú ganas... _— _dije sentándome sobre la arena _— _Pero la próxima vez no te dejaré ganar. _

_Ella rodó los ojos y se sentó a mi lado._

—_Soy más grande que tú, bobo. Siempre te ganaré... _

—_No estés tan segura, vendré el próximo verano y volaré tu trasero._

_Ella sonrió y luego giró su vista hacia el mar, parecía estar triste._

—_¿Qué ocurre? _— _pregunté preocupado. Ella nunca estaba triste..., ella era la persona más feliz que yo jamás había conocido._

—_¿Estás seguro de que no me olvidaras Edward? Tú mamá dijo que empezarás la escuela y harás nuevos amigos... amigos de tu edad y no tan altas y flacuchas como yo _— _dijo señalando sus largas y huesudas piernas _— _No me gustaría que me olvidarás Edward... tú eres el mejor amigo de verano que he tenido._

_No supe que contestar Mi mamá decía que no había que decir mentiras... y yo no quería mentir ¿Que pasaba si la olvidaba? No quería que ella me recordarse como un mentiroso. Además ella tenía razón, yo entraría a la escuela y conocería muchos niños... aunque dudaba que fuesen igual de divertidos que mi amiga de piernas largas._

— _¿Me olvidaras, cierto? _—_preguntó en un susurro débil mirándome a través de sus enormes ojos marrones _— _No importa Edward, no quiero que digas cosas que no sientes._

_Ella giró el rostro alejando su mirada de la mía y supe que la había lastimado. Aquello de no estaba bien, ella debía ser feliz, era demasiado bonita para estar triste._

—_Yo nunca te olvidaré Isabella Swan _— _prometí llevando dos dedos a mi pecho _— _Promesa de corazón._

_Ella sonrió y tomó mi mano y juntos formamos nuestras iniciales en la arena._

—_Te prometo Edward que no importe lo que pase, yo siempre encontraré la forma de llegar a ti._

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me senté sobre la cama intentando calmar los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón. Dios, aquello había sido tan malditamente real. Había visto a una Bella de diez años perseguirme a través de la playa y ambos habíamos hecho una promesa infantil de nunca olvidarnos...

¿Cuán real o ficticio podía ser eso?

¿Era posible que ella y yo nos hubiésemos conocido en otro período de nuestra vida? Sólo había una persona que podría sacarme de la duda; mi madre.

Me levanté de la cama y arrastre mi cuerpo hasta el cuarto de mi madre. Esme estaba acostada sobre su cama leyendo un viejo ejemplar de alguna de sus novelas románticas. Al verme enarcó una ceja y palmeó la cama para que me sentase a su lado.

— ¿El pequeño vampiro ha decidido salir de su ataúd? — preguntó con burla haciendo referencia al hecho de que había permanecido encerrado en mi cuarto durante la última semana, desde que había vuelto de la casa de Bella y la había encontrado vacía. Rodé los ojos y me senté a su lado — ¿Que trae a mi bello hijo a los aposentos de su pobre y vieja madre?

— ¿Alguna vez conocí a Isabella Swan? —

Mi pregunta fue directa y mi madre abrió los ojos sorprendida. Durante algunos segundos permaneció observando mi rostro confundida entre hablar o ignorar mi pregunta. La vi dejar su libro sobre la cama y quitarse los lentes de lectura, ambos movimientos realizados con tal lentitud que estuve a punto de gritarle, pero me contuve.

—¿Porque me estás preguntando esto? — respondió ella observándome fijamente — ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu comportamiento de estos días?

—Algo... — respondí vacilante — Ahora responde mi pregunta por favor.

Esme soltó un suspiro disconforme, pero no preguntó nada más, lo cual agradecí desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Aún no me sentía preparado para hablarle de mi relación con Bella.

O de mi inexistente relación con ella...

—Cuando eras pequeño yo no estaba establecida económicamente como ahora y en el verano Seattle se volvía una ciudad demasiado grande para nosotros dos así que pasábamos el verano en una reserva quileute, está ubicada cerca de Forks...

Forks...

Recordaba a Bella hablarme de eso...

Ella estaba sepultada en Forks... o eso me había comentado tiempo atrás.

—En la reserva hay una playa muy hermosa llamada La Push, yo solía llevarte todas los días mientras que vendía mis artesanías en el mercado local, a pesar de que la playa no era tan conocida lograba juntar una buena cantidad de dinero. Quizás se debía al hecho de que Forks estaba repleto de nuevos ricos, ya sabes; gente adinerada que busca un lugar tranquilo para vivir...

Mientras más hablaba mi madre más seguro estaba de que mi sueño no había sido un simple sueño sino un recuerdo de mi niñez.

La familia de Bella calzaba perfectamente con la descripción que mi madre estaba dando; ellos eran ricos y querían un lugar tranquilo para criar a sus hijas.

— A pesar de que eras un niño muy tímido te armaste de un grupo de amigos, en ese grupo estaba la chica Swan. Ella era mayor que tú pero extrañamente no le molestaba tener que jugar contigo. Al contrario, ella prefería pasar tiempo persiguiéndote por la orilla de la playa que tener que jugar con los chicos mayores de la reserva... —

Pequeñas imágenes llegaron a mi memoria y en todas estaba yo con una niña alta y pálida.

—Pero bueno... el verano no es eterno Edward y nosotros volvimos a Seattle. La familia Swan es muy adinerada Edward... y nosotros no pertenecíamos a ese círculo. Pero a pesar de todo e apena mucho saber que esa adorable chica tuvo ese final tan cruel, era una chica muy buena y no merecía morir de esa forma — dijo con voz triste.

—¿Tú lo sabes? ¿Sabes que ella está muerta? —

—Claro que sí. La muerte de esa chica fue algo comentado a voz nacional, ¡Era la hija de una exitosa diseñadora de modas y un empresario automovilístico de renombre, Edward! No sé porque preguntas tantas cosas a estas alturas Edward... la chica lleva muerta más de cinco años.

—¿Y sus asesinos? ¿Sabes que ocurrió con ellos?

—No recuerdo bien toda la noticia Edward. Pero por lo que tengo entendido se encontró ADN masculino en ella, mejor dicho: semen. Pero al final no pudo ser reconocido... un par de hombres fueron acusados pero no sé si fueron a prisión.

Semen...

Habían ensuciado a mi niña con sus asquerosas manos.

— No hablemos de ella Edward, me da mucha pena saber que una niña que fue tu amiga terminó siendo violada y asesinada. Es muy triste. Pero hay algo que quiero saber; ¿Porque estas preguntando por ella? Han pasado un montón de años para que ahora recuerdes a esa chica... sería como si yo ahora me pusiese a preguntar por mis compañeras de escuela.

—Soñé con ella... digo, soñé con una niña que me perseguía en la playa y me dio curiosidad.

Mitad mentira, mitad verdad.

Mi madre me miró durante algunos breves segundos, buscando algo en mi mirada. Quizás algún signo de que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Si estuviese ocurriendo algo... ¿Tú me contarías? —

_No puedo decir mentiras..._

—¿Como que clase de cosas?

—Cualquier tipo de cosa fuera de la rutina. Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea hijo, yo siempre voy a estar para ti, no lo olvides.

Asentí con la cabeza sintiendo un bastardo hijo de puta por no hablar honestamente con mi madre.

Ella merecía saber la verdad...

¡Pero estaba tan aterrado a que me llamase loco y me encerrase en un manicomio que no podía contarle nada!

— Lo sé mamá, muchas gracias por todo.

El resto del día lo pase buscando información acerca del asesinato de Bella. Había tomado la resolución de que la haría volver aunque para eso tuviese que bajar al mismo infierno y arrastrarla del cabello.

Por nada del mundo iba a permitir que ella permaneciese lejos de mí, y mucho menos ahora que había descubierto que teníamos un vinculo más fuerte...

¡Nos habíamos conocido desde antes!

¡Nos habíamos hecho una promesa!

Y ella había sido la única que la había cumplido.

Ella había vuelto a mí a pesar de estar muerta... y yo la había olvidado. Y ahora yo la recordaba pero ella se había marchado...

Estaba llegando a pensar que nuestra historia jamás tendría un final feliz. Lo nuestro era un amor trágico, de aquellos destinado al fracaso, y sin embargo me sentía fuerte para luchar por nosotros.

Volví día a día a casa de Bella en busca de algún rastro de su presencia y cada día mi corazón moría un poco más. Con cada visita a su desierta morada sentía como un puñal se clavaba en mi pecho, cada vez más profundo, cada vez más letal. Pero no me rendí. Mantuve mi entusiasmo y mis fuerzas a pesar de que las probabilidades de un reencuentro eran escasos. Estaba mentalizado para dar un dura batalla para recuperarla, no importaba si ella no se sentía de la misma forma en la que yo me sentía por ella. Su compañía era lo que más me importaba y lo que yo más necesitaba.

Los sueños con ella fueron aumentando en gran medida. Muchos de ellos se repetían constantemente, algunos eran buenos sueños, del tipo de sueño con el cual despiertas con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero habían otros que me despertaban jadeando asustado y con el corazón a punto de estallar.

Comencé a apuntar mis sueños en una libreta. A veces me sentía estúpido por estar dejando que el recuerdo de Bella guiara mi vida, pero rápidamente recordaba su sonrisa y me obligaba a seguir adelante.

Mantuve mis dos empleos con esfuerzo y en mis tiempos libres me encerraba en mi cuarto buscando información referente al homicidio de Bella. Tenía la sensación de que algo había sido pasado por algo, y era ese algo lo que me traería a mi chica de vuelta.

―Has estado actuando extraño ― dijo una mañana Bree mientras atendíamos la cafetería ― ¿Qué tanto escribes en esa libreta? ― preguntó asomando su cabeza por encima de mi hombro. Cerré la libreta con molestia y la miré con el ceño fruncido, ¿Por qué se metía en mis asuntos? ― ¿En qué estás metido, Edward? Tu madre me ha dicho que tienes problemas con las drogas… ¿Es eso? ¿Necesitas dinero para quitarte a un sujeto de encima?

―No estoy consumiendo Bree, eso era antes.

―¿Entonces qué es? Nos tienes a todos preocupados. Tu madre cree que en cualquier momento te iras de casa y te marcharas detrás de tus amigos a Florida.

Bree se notaba molesta y eso me irritó el doble. ¿Por qué me hablaba de esa forma? Ella y yo no teníamos nada más que una relación laboral. Era cierto que nos llevábamos bien y que solíamos bromear juntos, pero solo era eso. Un intercambio amigable de dos personas que permanecen horas juntos…

No tenía derecho a pedir explicaciones.

―Lo que yo haga Bree, no es de tu incumbencia.

Sus ojos llamearon con fastidio y se marchó rumbo a la cocina mascullando cosas entre dientes.

Dejé salir un suspiro frustrado mientras volvía a abrir mi libreta y a leer mis últimos apuntes.

Había recolectado un montón de noticias donde se hablaba del homicidio de Bella. Los leí y estudié intentando armar un cuadro de sucesos que me ayudasen a buscar la forma para traerla de vuelta.

Según las noticias Bella había participado en el baile de navidad de su carísimo instituto, en algún momento de la noche salió a hablar por teléfono con su hermana y fue apresada por un par de sujetos que la golpearon y arrastraron hasta un coche…

Su cuerpo fue hallado en la orilla del Lago Union tres días más tarde, totalmente desfigurado. Su familia veló un ataúd cerrado ya que por las heridas sufridas en el cuerpo de Bella y el tiempo que permaneció su cadáver expuesto al clima fue imposible realizar un velatorio normal.

Leer todo eso no calmó mi curiosidad, al contrario, mientras más cosas leía acerca del furioso ataque más preguntas azotaban mi mente; ¿Por qué alguien le haría algo así a Bella? ¿Quién lo hizo…?

Solo de una cosa estaba seguro y es que el crimen no había sido al azar.

En las noticias lo marcaban como un _hecho desafortunado, un crimen donde la chica había estado en el momento equivocado. _Pero yo sabía que no era así. ¿Arriesgarse a entrar a un club privado con más de quince guardias protegiendo a los chicos más adinerados de la ciudad? ¿Accidentalmente eligieron a la única que chica que siempre salía durante los bailes a llamar a su hermana? No… el asesinato de Bella iba más allá que un simple asalto. La brutalidad con la cual la habían matado era más que un robo, era un crimen personal…

Leí mis notas y encerré el nombre de Charlie Swan en un circulo.

La madre de Bella era un diseñadora de modas pero él era un importante empresario automotriz… mis instintos me decían que si quería buscar el verdadero motivo del asesinato de Bella debía centrarme en él.

―Hola Edward

―Alice― respondí con voz monótona.

Alice estaba tomado la costumbre de visitar la cafetería de mi madre diariamente. Siempre se sentaba en la barra y pedía un trozo de brownie y un batido. La mayoría de las veces no compartíamos más que un breve saludo y un asentimiento de cabeza como despedida cuando ella se marchaba. Aun me sentía bastante incomodo a su lado luego de cómo la trate el día de la recitación de poesía. No podía con la culpa de prácticamente haberla golpeado frente a tantas personas. Yo siempre había sido un patán con ella, pero nunca había llegado al extremo de intentar herirla físicamente. Era cierto que ella me sacaba de quicio, pero por sobre todas las cosas ella era una chica y yo no tenía derecho a lastimarla.

― Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo en algún momento de la semana. Sé que por tu trabajo no tienes mucho tiempo libre pero me gustaría que charlásemos… ―

Su invitación me tomo por sorpresa. Observé sus ojos con cautela sin saber que responder. Tratar con Alice siempre fue algo complicado, nunca estaba seguro de lo que ella pretendía hasta que me encontraba sobre ella a punto de tener sexo y aparece su hermana muerta de la nada casi arrancándome el corazón en el acto.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo.

¿Quién diría que sería precisamente Alice quien me llevaría al reencuentro con Bella? Sin Alice lo más probable es que Bella siguiese perdida en su casa y yo siendo el mismo cretino de siempre.

Los ojos de Alice brillaron con esperanza y sentí como su delicada mano se poso contra la mía.

El toque fue débil, casi con timidez y me sentí mal al estar depositando falsas ilusiones en ella. ¿Dónde estaba Jasper? Si él hubiese jugado sus cartas como corresponde Alice no estaría sobre mí y yo no tendría que jugar a ser el malo de la historia. Había pensado que el cambio de Alice le hizo darse cuenta que sus sentimientos hacia mi no eran más que un mero capricho, pero en estos momentos me daba cuenta que me había precipitado al sacar tales conclusiones.

Respiré profundo y quite su mano de la mía. Sus ojos se nublaron ante el rechazo y me sentí como el ser más monstruoso de la faz de la tierra. Ella no se merecía mi rechazo pero no podía fingir amor hacia ella cuando mi corazón latía por su hermana…

No era justo para nadie.

―Edward… solo quiero que hablemos. Extraño a mis amigos y no hay nadie cerca con quien hablar. Emmett se fue y Rosalie está llena de mierda que es imposible estar cerca de ella sin sentir que te hundes a su lado. El único con el cual puedo hablar es contigo… ¡Ni siquiera Tanya está aquí para gritarle lo mucho que la detestaba por ser tu novia!

―Alice… lo lamento mucho pero no estoy seguro de que juntarnos sea una buena idea. Me gusta mucho tu cambio y temo que estrechar nuestros lazos solo serviría para lastimarte. Y no es por ti Alice, aunque sientas que la frase es muy cliché… el problema soy yo. Me he alejado de los muchachos y no me arrepiento, es lo mejor que he hecho desde que nos conocimos…

―¡No te estoy pidiendo que te acuestes conmigo, Edward! Sólo te pido que seas mi amigo… Jessica y Angela han intentado estar conmigo y escucharme pero su mundo es tan diferente al nuestro. Ellas no entienden todo lo que llevo aquí ―dijo golpeando su pecho― Y no las quiero decepcionar, no quiero volver a caer, Edward, pero me siento muy sola.

―¿Dónde están tus padres Alice?―

Una mueca triste cubrió el rostro de Alice durante unos segundos hasta que lentamente aclaro su garganta.

―Mamá dijo que volvería en Abril y se quedaría conmigo hasta Junio pero que después de ese tiempo no puede estar más en Seattle. Le pregunté si podía irme a vivir con ella pero me dijo que no… que ella estaba cansada de soportar mis estupideces y que no quería tener que contratar guardaespaldas para que yo no me fugase de casa.

La voz de Alice estaba cargada de una rabia contenida y me sentí mal por ella. Sin mi madre yo no era nada más que un estúpido sin cerebro y moral, debía ser terrible para ella saber que su madre no estaba interesada en su bienestar y que prefería mantenerla lejos de ella.

―Lo peor de todo es que sé que tiene razón. Mi padre y yo la traicionamos de la peor forma y es por eso que ella no nos quiere cerca. Fui tan egoísta al esconder las aventuras de mi padre y luego refregárselo en la cara, ¿Sabes porque lo hice? Solo para poder usar a mi padre. Jamás me importaron los sentimientos de mi madre y es por eso que ella prefiere mantener océanos de distancia entre ambas.

―¿Le has pedido disculpas?―

―Lo he hecho pero ella no me cree. Me ha dicho un montón de veces que la deje ser feliz y que ella no se merece tener una hija como yo. Me gustaría dejar de llamar, Edward, poder decir que Charlie y yo estamos bien sin ella, pero la verdad es que todo apesta. Antes pensaba que cuando mis padres se separan las cosas serían mejor para todos; yo podría hacer lo que quisiera y mi padre no tendría que esconder a sus novias de mi madre. Pero me equivoqué. Es cierto, puedo hacer todo lo que quiero pero pago un precio muy alto por eso; estoy sola y no tengo familia en la cual apoyarme. Hasta el infierno que vivíamos en casa con nuestras peleas es mejor que el silencio que existe cada vez que llamo a uno de mis padres. Hasta mis alucinaciones de Bella vagando por la casa es mejor que saber que nunca más veré a mi madre podar sus rosales.

Las lagrimas descendieron por el rostro sin maquillaje de Alice. Tomé un par de servilletas y se las ofrecí con gesto de apoyo. Ella las recibió con una pequeña sonrisa rota y me pregunté cómo sería vivir su situación.

Ciertamente yo nunca había sufrido al ver como mi familia se disolvía frente a mis ojos. Mi familia sólo era Esme y siempre había estado a mi lado, incluso en los peores momentos. En cambio Bella y Alice habían formado parte de una familia unida y con valores. Una familia tan unida que al perder a un miembro de su unión terminó rompiéndose en miles de pedazos…

El amor es poderoso y letal, es porque eso que aconsejo no enamorarse.

Cuando yo no amaba a nadie estaba mucho más seguro de mi mismo y no sentía este dolor agudo en el pecho como cada vez que pienso en Bella. Pero así como el amor es capaz de destruir a una persona, también es capaz de reivindicarla. De mostrar el camino correcto y señalarle la vía luminosa por la cual debe caminar…

Respiré profundo antes de pronunciar las palabras que realmente no quería decir:

―Acepto salir contigo Alice…

De un segundo a otro vi como la alegría iluminaba sus facciones y me pregunté cuanta soledad sentiría en su corazón que hasta salir conmigo parecía ser una buena opción. La soledad debía ser una gran perra si la obligaba a buscarme como compañía…

Pobre Alice…

¿Cómo puedo hacerle ver que lo que ella necesita es lo mismo que yo y toda su familia necesitamos…? ¿Cómo puedo quitar de su mente la semilla de la duda e implantar la certeza de que Bella aun está con nosotros?

―Me haces muy feliz Edward…―

―Solo quiero ser tu amigo Alice… quiero que lo tengas claro. No quiero que confundas nuestra amistad otra vez… no quiero dañarte― confesé en un repentino ataque de sinceridad.

Alice me observó en silencio antes de asentir calladamente con su rostro.

―Sé que jamás me has amado Edward, y sé que jamás lo harás… ―

Su tono de voz no era triste ni lastimero, sino más bien certero. Parecía estar resignada al hecho de que entre nosotros no habría nada más que amistad y eso me hizo sentir mucho más esperanzado.

Después de todo yo también necesitaba una amiga…

Alejarme de los muchachos había sido una decisión acertada, nuestra unión solo servía para hundirnos más en la miseria, sin embargo eso también significaba que yo estaba solo y que no contaba con nadie más aparte de mi madre para apoyarme. Quizás Alice podía ser ese hombro en el cual podía apoyarme…

Esperaba que ambos pudiésemos ayudarnos mutuamente a no sentirnos tan solos.

Alice se fue media hora más tarde con la promesa de que nos juntaríamos esa misma tarde al terminar mi turno en la cafetería.

Las miradas quisquillosas de Bree se mantuvieron el resto del día, cada más intensas y molestas a medida que el tiempo transcurría. Su mensaje de _"Te estoy observando"_ me tenía bastante irritado, ¿Cuál era su maldito problema conmigo? No lo entendía. Era cierto que la última semana había estado más arisco que de costumbre, pero eso no le incumbía para nada.

―Pareces de mal humor― señaló mi madre sentándose en una de las altas sillas junto a la barra. ― ¿Quieres hablar de ello?―

Negué con la cabeza limpiando la barra con un paño húmedo. La mirada de Esme estaba pegada a mi cabeza pero fingí que no la sentía.

― Has estado todo el día murmurando bajo el aliento, ¿Tiene algo que ver con la visita de cierta chica morena y bajita? ―preguntó con voz jocosa al tiempo que batía sus pestañas coquetamente.

―Alice no tiene nada que ver con mi enojo…

―¿Alice…? ¿Ese no es el nombre de la chica que te acosaba?― preguntó confundida― ¿Esa chica que vino hace rato es tu acosadora? ¡No lucía como la chica que me describías!

―Ha cambiado―fue mi escueta respuesta.

― ¿Ahora qué ha cambiado te gusta…?― preguntó con curiosidad golpeando la encimera con sus dedos en un ritmo nervioso ― ¡¿Te gusta?!

―¡Claro que no mamá! Alice es solo mi amiga… y no sé porque estamos hablando de ella cuando en realidad es por causa de Bree que estoy tan molesto.

―¿Bree? ―preguntó extrañada ― ¿Por qué Bree es la causante de tu enojo? Bree es un encanto…

―Es muy simpática mamá… ¡Pero me mira como si yo fuese un traficante de drogas! No sé cuál es su maldito problema pero siempre está sobre mi cabeza observando mis movimientos como si esperase que en cualquier momento yo sacase dinero de la caja o vertiera licor en los cafés…

La sorpresiva risa de mi madre me detuvo de mi incesante parloteo y me callé observando cómo sus ojos se iluminaban por la risa y como su cuerpo se doblaba para obtener aire. Aquello me fastidio el doble.

― Oh, vamos, ríete. Es muy divertido como observan a tu hijo como si fuese un loco psicópata. ―refunfuñe.

La risa de mi madre se detuvo al cabo de unos segundos sentí como su mano desordenaba mis cabellos.

―No seas exagerado Edward, de seguro Bree ni siquiera te observaba a ti.

―¿Estas bromeando? Sus ojos son como dagas que atraviesan mi cabeza.

― Mi querido Edward, que tú te sientas acorralado u observado no es culpa de Bree… eso se llama _conciencia_ y es algo que tú has estado rechazando durante años.

Y sin decir nada más me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se alejo dando pequeños pasos hacia la oficina donde se encontraba Irina.

_Conciencia…_

_¿Bree eran los ojos acusadores de mi propia conciencia? ¡Fantástico! Ahora no podría descansar ni en el trabajo… _

_¿Qué era lo que seguía? ¿Bree se convertiría en Pepe grillo y yo en Pinocho? ¡Nada tenía sentido!_

* * *

><p><em>¡He regresado! Sé que me odian con locura por tardarme tanto, no tengo excusas. Solo les digo que finalmente estoy libre de todo y vuelvo a los fics. Ayer actualice "Reparando heridas" (¡Pasen a leer!) y hoy Inevitable. Espero poder actualizar mucho más seguido ya que tengo tiempo :D<em>

_Un beso gigante a las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior, y espero poder recibir sus reviews de este capitulo. _

_**Iara Cullen, katyms13, MayQkaCullenSwan, leika, Leila Cullen Masen, Fanny Cullen cros, Anneris15, Sofia Annelisse Ferreira, florima, Anne P, Estelaa, SillyWritter, Mazy Vampire, Sully YM, ArizonaCG, leyswan, Angie CullenHale, Mac Masen, seelie lune, Solchizz, LunaS Purple, Alizlun, Chikanime, carol.**  
><em>

_**¡Son las mejores! Sus reviews me alegran el animo :D**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es completamente mía 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Inevitable<strong>

**.**

**.**

"_**Dices que morirías por amor, pero no sabes nada de la muerte ni nada del amor" – Troya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Estaba sentado en una de las mesas apartadas de la cafetería, hojeando mis papeles y subrayando las cosas que me parecían importantes. Los periódicos los había conseguido en la biblioteca local y eran de meses atrás a la muerte de Bella. Más que nada eran páginas de negocios donde el nombre de Charlie Swan era mencionado de vez en cuando…

Mi investigación iba lenta, muy lenta.

Primero que todo porque no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba buscando, ¿Buscando pruebas para culpar a su padre por su muerte? ¿Busco información de sus negocios? No lo sé. Solo me he dedicado a leer y a leer papeles con la misma información que ya poseo:

Charlie Swan es un hombre de negocios en el ares automotriz y cada año importa millonadas de dinero en los carros más lujosos desde Europa y Asia. Con el dinero que ese hombre tiene un país pequeño podría vivir cómodamente unos buenos años sin tener que trabajar en absoluto…

Y sin embargo Charlie Swan no había invertido ni un solo dólar en investigar el crimen de su hija.

―¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!―

Solté el marcador con fuerza y di un brinco en el asiento al escuchar la voz de Alice y sentir sus manos apoyarse sobre mis hombros. Mierda. La estúpida me había dado un buen susto. Alice se sentó en el asiento frente al mío y observo los papeles con suspicacia. Rápidamente intente guardarlos en mi bolso pero Alice me detuvo agarrando mi mano con fuerza mientras sus ojos permanecían clavados en las hojas dispersas en la mesa.

― ¿Qué es esto…?

Bien, yo sabía que tarde o temprano Alice averiguaría acerca de mi investigación. Era imposible que pasáramos tanto tiempo juntos y que ella no descubriese mi nuevo _pasatiempo_, así que supongo que debería estar preparado para enfrentar sus mirada escrutadora… pero no lo estaba.

― ¿Por qué estás investigando a mi papá?―preguntó en un susurro sin mirarme mientras tomaba mis anotaciones y las leía con nerviosismo. Intenté quitarle mis notas pero ella se apartó de mí y me miró con sus enormes ojos llenos de asombro, curiosidad y… ¿dolor?― No entiendo Edward… ¿Qué…? No, pensé que ya habías abandonado esa idea de mi hermana y… pensé que la habías olvidado―me dijo con voz acusadora soltando las anotaciones. Corrí la vista sintiéndome culpable― No lo has hecho.

―Alice yo jamás dije tal cosa―musite con voz suave intentando calmar su exaltación. ― Lo único que acordamos fue pasar tiempo juntos, jamás dije nada acerca de olvidar a tu hermana.

― ¡Pero estábamos pasando tiempo juntos, nos estamos divirtiendo!

―Si, pero eso no quita que tengo una promesa que cumplir a tu hermana, me gustas Alice… me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y hablar y escuchar música juntos pero debo hacer esto.

― ¿Hacer qué? ―demandó con voz dura― ¿Investigar a mi papá como si fuese un criminal? ¿Esta es tu promesa con Bella?

―No seas estúpida.

― ¿Yo soy la estúpida, Edward? Eres tú quien cree ver muertos, eres tú quien se enamoró de alguien que no existe. Dime, ¿Quién es el estúpido?

―Creo que yo… ―dije con voz afilada―Pero no por lo que tú dijiste, soy un estúpido por creer que eras diferente a la mocosa egoísta que siempre has sido pero ya ves, me equivoque.

―Soy diferente―dijo ella golpeando la mesa― Estoy siendo diferente y lucho todos los días por serlo. Solo… solo es difícil verte encaprichado de ella. Estás semanas que hemos pasado juntos han sido asombrosas Edward…

―Solo somos amigos…

―¡Lo sé maldita sea!―gritó perdiendo la calma― Sé que somos amigos, sé que no me ves como nada más que tu amiga pequeña, ¡Lo acepto! De verdad que lo hago. Pero no me pidas que acepte ver como la ilusión de mi hermana te consume día a día porque no lo haré. He perdido demasiado por su culpa, no voy a permitir que ella te aleje de mi, ¿No lo ves Edward? Todo lo que ella toca se destruye…

―No es cierto―musité con calma―Alice―tomé su mano y la acaricie con mis dedos, haciendo movimientos circulares sobre su piel― Sabes que no es cierto. Bella los ama, los amó aún después de que ustedes la despreciaran o fingieran que ella jamás existió. No la culpes de lo que les ocurrió a ustedes porque sabes que ella no fue la culpable de nada.

―Ellos se separaron por su culpa.

―Alice, tus papás se separaron porque tu papá le fue infiel a tu madre.

― ¡Papá lo hizo porque mamá estaba enferma por culpa de ella!

―Tú mamá solo quería que ustedes no la olvidarán.

― ¿Y cómo lo sabes tú? ¿Cómo sabes todo esto si no conoces a mis padres?

― ¡Porque Bella me lo dijo! Porque yo mismo podía sentirlo cada vez que estaba en tu casa.

Alice aparto su mano de la mía y soltó una maldición entre dientes antes de limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

― ¿Y? ¿Qué más te dijo mi querida hermana?―No supe descifrar si el tono de voz de Alice era sincero o simplemente se estaba burlando de mi. Pero decidí que ese era el momento indicado para cambiarla a mi mando, para lograr que por una vez por todas ella apartase esos sentimientos negativos de su corazón y los guiase a una dirección más tranquila. ― ¿Qué más te dijo que ahora estás investigando a mi padre?

―Ella no me dijo que lo hiciera Alice… pero creo que es la única forma de traerla de vuelta.

Ella suspiró.

―Ella está muerta Edward, no va a volver.

―Sé que está muerta, no estoy loco. Pero quiero que ella vuelva como era antes de desaparecer. No importa que jamás la pueda tener físicamente pero quiero tenerla…

―Edward, eso no era real…

―Basta Alice. Puedo entender que el resto de las personas no me crean cuando hablo de ella, pero no tú. No después de haberla sentido en tu casa durante todos estos años. No te permitiré que niegues su existencia porque tienes miedo a enfrentarlo.

Los ojos de Alice volvieron a cubrirse de lagrimas y me sentí el ser más repugnante de la tierra por empujar sus límites tan lejos. Pero era necesario. Ella debía ayudarme. No existía otra persona que pudiese a ayudarme a esclarecer todo este asunto más que Alice. Después de todo era la única persona aparte de mí que había tenido contacto con Bella… y era la persona más cerca a ella antes de su muerte.

―Tengo miedo…―sollozó hundiendo su rostro en sus manos y dando grandes hipidos―No quiero volverme loca… no quiero que me encierren en un manicomio.

―No lo harán.

―No lo sabes…

―Bella es real…

―Lo sé…―volvió a sollozar― ¡Lo sé!―

―Debes ayudarme―le dije

―No puedo hacerlo, no sé cómo hacerlo. No puedo ayudarte a traerla de vuelta sabiendo que eso te alejará de mí. No puedo saber que desperdiciarás tu vida enamorada de alguien que está estancado aquí, no puedo…no quiero―lloró.

―Tienes que hacerlo Alice, Bella es tu hermana―

―Tú eres el chico a quien amo.

―Pero yo la amo a ella―dije tan claro y tan directo que hasta a mi me sonaron extrañas esas palabras en mi boca―La amo a ella Alice y aunque pasen diez o veinte años la seguiré amando. Bella cambio mi vida Alice, ella pasó como un meteorito en mi cielo y ahora todas las estrellas no significan nada para mí.

―Puedo cambiarlo. Déjame intentarlo… dame la oportunidad de amarte. Podemos hacerlo.

―Alice―le dije― Yo no soy para ti. Hay otra persona que es tu alma gemela, búscala, no pierdas el tiempo luchando conmigo, yo encontré a la mía.

―Pero…

―Solo quiero tu ayuda para traer a tu hermana, quiere que me ayudes a sabes porque la mataron. Quiero dar justicia a su muerte… no necesito nada más de ti. Eres mi amiga y me gustaría conservar tu amistad pero si es lo mejor para ti quizás no deberíamos vernos más.

―Bella siempre me decía que si quería algo debía luchar por ello…―dijo en voz baja con la vista ida hacia el frente, sin mirarme―Supongo que he tomado ese consejo demasiado en serio―una risita histérica brotó de sus labios y la culpa volvió a golpearme. No me gustaba ver a Alice triste―, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte Edward. Pero no por las razones que tú me das.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

―Lo tuyo con mi hermana jamás funcionará Edward, estoy segura de ello, y es por eso que te ayudaré. Porque mientras más rápido lo te desilusiones podrás aceptar que yo soy la indicada para ti.

La miré sin poder creer sus palabras.

― ¿Lo harás simplemente porque sabes que lo de Bella y yo es imposible? Eres…

―Soy una persona que ha perdido demasiado y que está cansada de hacerlo.

―No soy un objeto Alice, no soy un juguete con el que puedes jugar y luego soltar.

― ¿Acaso jamás me escuchas?― preguntó irritada―Te amo estúpido, aunque tú estés confundido con la novedad que significa mi hermana para ti. Luego te cansaras y me verás, solo tengo que tener paciencia.

―Eres imposible y una caprichosa de lo peor.

―No es un capricho. Tú no conoces mis sentimientos… yo podría decir lo mismo de lo que sientes por mi hermana así que mejor guarda silencio. Ahora... ―dijo con alegría y dando un pequeño golpe en la mesa― ¿Cuál es tu plan genio?

― ¿Plan…?

Alice rodó los ojos y me miró como si yo fuese el ser más estúpido de la tierra.

― ¿No tienes un plan? ¿Acaso pretendes pararte en la calle y gritar que quieres de vuelta a mi hermana?

―Uhm, no.

―Bien, debemos tener un plan… y otra cosa; ¿Qué esperabas buscando información de mi padre? Él no mató a Bella.

―No, pero estoy seguro de que él sabe quien lo hizo.

― ¿Por qué él sabría y no le diría a la policía?

―Eso ―dije golpeando juguetonamente su nariz― Es lo que vamos a averiguar Sherlock.

.

.

.

No sé la cantidad de tiempo que llevo en este barco navegando, pero ya comienzo a sentirme diferente. La emoción y la tranquilidad de mi alma se han esfumado y cada día que pasa me siento más y más sola. Los recuerdos no son suficiente para llenar el espacio abierto de mi alma, por más que lo intento, no puedo quitar el dolor punzante de mi pecho. Estoy asustada. Estar sola nunca me ha gustado aunque durante los últimos años casi llegue a acostumbrarme a ser invisible a los ojos de los demás, pero eso es diferente a lo que me pasa ahora. Estoy extrañando ver a mis padres… me gustaría poder volver unos minutos a mi habitación y escuchar los CD's que Edward me prestaba.

No me gusta este sentimiento.

Se supone que yo debo ser feliz aquí… se supone que finalmente he encontrado mi lugar en el mundo, un lugar donde puedo ser yo misma… pero felicidad es lo mínimo que siento en este lugar. Mientras más imágenes, mientras más recuerdos veo más añoranza tengo de regresar. Ni siquiera me importa ser invisible a los ojos de los demás con tal de poder verlos a ellos…

Extraño los gritos de Alice…

Extraño los murmullos de mi madre y el silencio de mi padre.

Pero lo que más extraño es a Edward.

No sirve de nada que me mienta, a mi alrededor siempre ha habido mentiras y no puedo permitir que entren en mi ser. La honestidad es lo único a lo que puedo aferrarme, la honestidad y la esperanza de tener un futuro mejor. Pero a pesar de que siento ganas tremendas de volver a ser la chica muerta atrapada en su habitación también tengo miedo…

Miedo de dejarlos avanzar.

¿Cómo podría ver a mi hermana crecer y haciendo todas las cosas que jamás podría hacer? ¿Y qué pasaba con lo que Alice me había dicho? Ella tenía razón al decir que yo no los dejaba vivir al estar siempre rondando en casa…

Entonces… ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Quedarme aquí para siempre y dejar que la soledad me consumiera hasta lo más profundo de mi alma o intentar volver a casa y hacer infeliz a mi familia?

Sea cual fuese la decisión correcta no la he tomado, aunque tomarla tampoco ayuda de mucho. Porque aunque quisiese dar marcha atrás y abandonar este lugar… no sé cómo hacerlo. Llegué aquí cerrando los ojos y dejando que mi cuerpo se elevase más allá de las alturas… pero marcharme… marcharme parece ser imposible.

Pienso en Edward y suspiro…

¿Me habrá olvidado ya? ¿Finalmente le habría dado una oportunidad a Alice…? Espero que no.

Mi egoísmo es grande pero honesto. Realmente no quiero que Edward la escoja, no importa si Alice dice amarlo… no puedo soportar saber que él y ella tendrán algo que yo anhelo para mí y para él. Sé que es estúpido encapricharme con Edward, hay tantas diferencias entre nosotros… más diferencias que similitudes pero ya es tarde para frenar mis sentimientos, él se ha colado bajo mi piel y por más que intento arrancarlo no puedo. Él se aferra a mí con fuerza… y ya ha llegado al punto en que lo siento como si formase parte de mi misma…

Recuerdo haber pensando que Edward Cullen era peligroso… ¡Cuan asertiva había sido! Pero en algo me había equivocado. Yo pensaba que él sería peligroso para el corazón de mi hermana… no que se quedaría con el mío.

.

.

.

―Esto es la estupidez más grande que haya hecho―masculló Alice marcando la contraseña de la caja fuerte, la cual terminó abriéndose con un pequeño picoteo. Alice me miró desde el suelo donde estaba hincada esperando mi reacción ― Algún día tendrás que pagarme esto―dijo abriendo aun más la puerta de la caja fuerte, dejando a la vista el contenido de ella―, y espero que sea una muy buena recompensa…

La ignoré.

Di otro vistazo al pasillo oscuro y desierto de las oficinas Swan y suspiré nerviosamente mientras escuchaba a Alice hojear papeles y abrir carpetas.

Cuando Alice habló acerca de formar un "plan" yo esperaba que este fuese tranquilo, algo como "Seguiremos leyendo periódicos antiguos"… pero claro, no estaba hablando de cualquiera persona, era Alice Swan… el demonio Alice Swan.

Debí haber sabido en el instante en que pedí su ayuda que violaríamos un par de leyes…

―Sigo diciendo que está no es una buena idea―murmuré bajo mi aliento en busca de algún guardia que nos hubiese visto a través de las cámaras de seguridad― No puedo ir a prisión Alice así que apresúrate.

Alice resopló y la pude imaginar rodando sus ojos con impaciencia.

―No seas un marica y vigila. Papá me ha dicho que en la noche solo hay tres guardias… tendremos suerte si ninguno de ellos nos encuentro merodeando por estos lados. Ya sabes, nos pueden acusar de allanamiento de morada y de un montón de cosas más… tú podrías terminar en prisión y yo encerrada en algún internado en China, y te digo, aunque el mercado oriental es fascinante no planeo estar rodeada de chinos…

―Alice, concéntrate―ordené frustrando.

Alice nuevamente resopló pero obedeció y volvió a su tarea.

Colarse dentro de las oficinas no había sido una tarea tan difícil como me lo había imaginado cuando Alice me habló de su plan. Supongo que tener a la hija del jefe como compañera tenía sus beneficios. Alice estaba muy familiarizada con las instalaciones, por lo que me había dicho entre pequeñas conversaciones que habíamos sostenido afianzando nuestro plan de espionaje, Bella y ella se habían criado en los trabajos de sus padres y aprendiendo de cada uno de ellos. Al principio me había sorprendido porque no había forma en que yo me imaginase a la delicada y muy princesa del pop Bella, en medio de autos de lujos aprendiendo a llevar el negocio familiar. Fue entonces cuando le pregunté a Alice y ella con un resoplido irritado me contó que en realidad Bella nunca había estado muy interesada en los autos sino que pasaba su tiempo en los talleres de modas de su madre mientras que Alice se había criado dando vuelta entre lujosos coches y aprendiendo cosas que ninguna otra chica sabía.

― _¿Cómo crees que pude arreglar la camioneta de Rosalie cuando esta se descompuso luego de aquella fiesta en la playa? Sé muchas más cosas de coches que cualquier chico del barrio―_ Había dicho ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro y volviendo a dibujar el plano de la empresa.

Tenía sentido.

En realidad durante todo el tiempo que conozco a Alice jamás le he prestado mucha atención. Ya sabes, yo la veía como la chica pequeña fácil y caliente capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por un poco de atención… lo cual en estos momentos me avergüenza. Me da pena decir que nunca antes la había mirado como una persona real… sino más bien como una muñeca flexible a mis necesidades. Una conducta muy reprochable de mi parte…

― ¿Qué…?―no alcance a escuchar la oración completa de Alice porque en ese momento la luz de una linterna apareció al otro extremo del pasillo y el silbido del guardia cortó el espacio.

―Mierda―susurré escondiéndome detrás del marco de la puerta―Diablos, Alice, hay un guardia al final del pasillo. Mueve tu pequeño trasero y salgamos de aquí.

―Momento, necesito más tiempo. No sé qué mierda tiene guardado Charlie acá pero comienzo a creer que tenías razón.

― ¿De qué estás hablando?―pregunté en un susurro mirando al guardia que giraba hacia las oficinas del lado izquierdo a unos diez metros de nosotros.

―Tenemos que llevarnos todo esto. No hay forma que pueda leer estos archivos ahora…― dijo Alice abriendo su mochila y encajando las carpetas dentro de ella― ¿El guardia….?

Volví mi vista al pasillo y vi la luz de la linterna mucho más cerca.

Alice y yo ni siquiera respirábamos temiendo que cualquier sonido que hiciésemos llamase la atención del guardia, gracias al cielo el hombre no se acerco hacia las oficinas donde nosotros estábamos y se limito a apuntar con su linterna el otro extremo del pasillo.

El ruido que hacia el guardia al caminar me tenía los nervios a punto de colapsar, ¿No podía caminar un poco más rápido? Estaba a punto de salir al pasillo y decirle "Hey estúpido, estoy acá, sígueme perdedor" con tal de que dejara de caminar como un anciano de ochenta años…

―Listo―dijo Alice parada a mi lado. Le di un pequeño vistazo a la caja fuerte y estaba cerrada y escondida detrás de un sillón, tal y como la habíamos encontrado. ―Vámonos―dijo Alice tomando mi mano y arrastrándome hacia las escaleras de emergencia.

Hicimos el recorrido en silencio, alejándonos de las luces y las cámaras que tan bien conocía Alice. Yo me sentía nervioso… era demasiado lo que estaba en juego. Quizás meses atrás no me habría importado que la policía me pescara en un lugar privado pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, yo me estaba esforzando para ser alguien mejor…

Los latidos de mi corazón eran frenéticos y no disminuyeron hasta que estuvimos fuera de la vista de lo guardias.

―Espero que aquí haya algo interesante― dijo Alice caminando por delante de mi― No tengo otro plan aparte de mirar la caja fuerte de mi papá. Ya sabes que él prácticamente vive en Chicago… y que la mayor parte de sus cosas están allá.

―Tiene que haber algo que nos sirva…

Alice y yo caminamos hasta un pequeño parte y nos ubicamos bajo un farol con la suficiente luz como para leer los documentos.

― ¿En serio piensas que mi papá tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de Bella?―preguntó Alice abriendo su mochila. ― Es… difícil de creer.

―Lo sé Alice pero… es lo que siento. No sé si tu padre tuvo algo que ver pero… ¿No te parece extraño que nadie de tu familia haya querido investigar el asesinato de tu hermana? Tu madre fue la única que quiso seguir adelante pero tu padre obligo a tu madre a dar pasó atrás… ¿Por qué?

―No lo sé. Diablos, yo era muy niña pero recuerdo a papá y a mamá discutiendo por el caso de Bella. Él decía que no había más pruebas y que era mejor cerrarlo mientras que mamá decía que podían seguir luchando hasta encontrar a los culpables… pero… pero mamá estaba muy triste y no siguió luchando.

―Esa es la razón por la que creo que tu papá tuvo algo que ver… digo, él era un hombre con muchas influencias, rico, poderoso… ¿Por qué no dar una pequeña parte de su fortuna en el homicidio de su hija? Incluso los padres más pobres dan todo de sí para dilucidar las muertes de sus hijos pero tu padre se quedó ahí, sin hacer nada. Como si para él todo estuviese claro… como…

―Como si él supiese quien asesino a mi hermana―dijo Alice mirando hacia el cielo. ― Es todo tan confuso―murmuró Alice quitándose el pelo de la cara con una manotazo― Si tú llegas a tener razón y realmente Charlie sabía de los asesinos de Bella… todo cambiaria de nuevo. Amo a mi padre Edward, lo amo porque es con quien más cerca de mi ha estado pero yo jamás podría perdonarle esto. Le perdone que mintiese a mamá y hasta lo justifique pero esto… esto no tiene justificación. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que mi relación con Bella está desgastada y que ha pasado mucha agua bajo el puente pero… es mi hermana.

―Ojalá esté equivocado Alice, de verdad deseo estarlo…―

Ambos no mantuvimos en silencio luego de eso. Alice parecía estar ausente, perdida en sus pensamientos. Me sentí mal por ella… ¿Cuánto tendría que perder hasta llegar al final de todo esto? ¿Hasta dónde tendría que llegar para poder ser feliz? Pensé inmediatamente en Bella, esperaba que ella volviese y pudiese ayudar a Alice a seguir adelante. Solamente ella y su infinito amor podrían curar las heridas que personas como yo hicimos a Alice…

Por unos momentos deje que mi mente vagara e imaginé como sería ver a Alice y Bella reconciliadas. A ambas con las manos tomadas inclinadas en la cama murmurándose cosas, con los ojos brillantes y dándome miradas divertidas compartiendo secretos de hermanas. Mi corazón dolió al saber lo remoto que podía ser eso…

Alice estaba demasiado herida y Bella estaba demasiado cansada…

Y luego estaba yo, allí, entre medio de ambas empujándolas aún más lejos de lo que ya estaban. Abriendo otro abismo entre ambas.

Culpable.

―Acabemos de una vez con esto―dijo Alice abriendo su mochila con un movimiento brusco―, estoy cansada de vivir en la incertidumbre. Si mi papá es un cabrón de mierda prefiero saberlo desde ya.

La observe en silencio.

Alice sacó las carpetas amarillas y me entregó un par sin siquiera mirarme, con la atención fija en sus propias carpetas. Las tomé y abrí la primera encontrándome con cifras de números y nombres de personas desconocidas para mí. Al parecer eran nombres de clientes extranjeros…

Las cifras de dinero anotadas en esos papeles eran asombrosas. Con una de ellas se podía mantener la ciudad de New York funcionando dos años o más…

Quería seguir hojeando los nombres para luego _googlearlos_ y ver quiénes eran, pero tenía que ser practico. No estaba leyendo esas carpetas por curiosidad, tenía un objetivo y debía aferrarme a eso…

Alice a mi lado leía en silencio con sus ojos pegados al papel y sin tomar atención a su alrededor.

Continúe hojeando la primera carpeta hasta que llegué a la última página y luego tomé la segunda. Antes de abrirla tomé una pequeña inhalación y recé para mí mismo. No es que yo fuese una persona muy creyente ni religiosa pero… en algo había que creer ¿No?

La otra carpeta era de color azul oscuro y no tenía nada escrito sobre ella, estaba lisa y prácticamente sin uso. Abrí la carpeta y una fotografía cayó desde el interior. La tomé con rapidez sintiendo como mi nerviosismo se hacía presente en todo mi ser.

Era la fotografía de un hombre. No era un hombre demasiado mayor, su edad podía varias entre los cincuenta y los sesenta años. Su cabello era oscuro y lacio y vestía un enorme abrigo oscuro que intentaba cubrir su rostro, como si se estuviese ocultando de algo…o de alguien. Admiré de lejos la fotografía, no era una foto sacada desde distancia y el hombre no parecía estar consciente de que lo fotografiaban…

Dentro de la carpeta había otras fotografías, todas del mismo hombre y tuve la certeza de que se trataba de un seguimiento.

¿Quién era este sujeto?

Comencé a hojear las fotografías con frenesí sintiendo que finalmente tenía algo a lo que aferrarme. Un sexto sentido quizás me decía que él era el sujeto que estaba buscando…

― ¿Aro Vulturi?―preguntó Alice quitándome la fotografía de las manos y mirando la foto con el ceño fruncido ― ¿Por qué papá tiene una foto de este sujeto…?

― ¿Lo conoces…? ―

―Claro. Es Aro Vulturi―dijo quitándome el resto de las fotografías y comenzando a mirarlas por sí misma― ¿Papá lo mando a seguir?

― ¿Quién es él?―volví a insistir.

―Es un empresario italiano. Fue compañero de papá en la universidad… lo vi un par de veces cuando vivíamos en Francia… pero… este sujeto está muerto o algo así―dijo Alice acentuando su seño fruncido― Salió en las noticias hace muchos años, antes de la muerte de Bella. Estaba metido en asuntos de drogas y cuando la policía lo iba a atrapar su helicóptero hizo _¡Pum!_―dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos. ―Y eso fue todo.

― ¿Su helicóptero exploto, así como en las películas?

―Si… no… no sé muy bien en realidad. Era muy pequeña y no le tomaba atención a esas cosas. Solo lo vi porque Bella estaba ocupada en el taller de mamá y me habían dejado viendo la televisión…

Alice volvió a mirar las fotografías como si estuviese buscando algo, la miré sin decir nada. Me sentía en desventaja, ella conocía a ese sujeto, ella había ideado el plan de entrar a la empresa, ella había esquivado las cámaras…

―Dios mío―susurró mirando la fotografía. ― Esta… esta fotografía es del año pasado―

La miré confundido.

¿Y eso que tenía de importante?

"_Este sujeto está muerto o algo así… antes de la muerte de Bella"_

Bella llevaba muerta cinco años…

¿Cómo era posible que Aro Vulturi fuese fotografiado si él ya estaba muerto?

―Oh mierda…―susurré sintiendo como mis piernas temblaban.

¡Santísima mierda! ¿En dónde nos habíamos metido?

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡La historia cumplió un año! e.e ¿Tan rápido pasó el tiempo? Uhm... ¿Y tan poco actualizo? e.e xd <em>**

**_Hola chicas, espero que estén teniendo un lindo comienzo de años... el mío va fenomenal... no he estado en fanfiction por la sencilla razón de que estaba tan nerviosa con los resultados de la universidad que cada vez que abría word no me salía nada. Este capitulo es corto por lo mismo... pero dando buenas noticias: ENTRÉ A LA UNIVERSIDAD. Y a la carrera que quería... ¡Todo fue super bien! Para las chicas chilenas: Entré a Derecho en el U. de Chile... imagínense lo contenta que estoy :') _**

**_Intenté responder a todas su review, aquellas que me faltaron puede ser porque no tiene cuenta o porque no tiene habilitado los DM ... pero de todas formas muchas gracias a todas. Me siento tan feliz como un caracol con nitro :D_**

**_Un beso especial a todas las que comentaron y resalto a aquellas chicas que siguen la historia desde el principio y continuan leyendo: viivii alice, Sully YM, Maru-chan1296, jojo10298-somerhalder y en especial a LunaS Purple porque deja los reviews más hermosos y satisfactores que cualquier escitora aficionada quisiera recibir 3 y también a todas ustedes que se toman un ratito de su tiempo y comentan la historia: MUCHAS GRACIAS 3 Nessi swan, Fran, SolitariaCullen, Estelaa, Chikanime,andyfrayt, florima, Mac Masen, Ann Vulturi Cullen, DarkSkyLilly91, Mazy Vampire, mi querida JaviPi 3 , Marchu, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, Laubellacullen94, Anneris15, kill-die-live, Fanny Cullen cros, yasmin-cullen 3  
><em>**

**_Nos leemos pronto espero... espero que donde me vaya de vacaciones consiga internet e.e El capitulo es un poco más corto que el resto pero es el último capitulo antes de que la bomba se desate. Me gustaría leer sus teorías, a algunas de ustedes les he dicho por DM que tan cerca están de la verdad así que manden sus apuesta o/_**

**_Un beso para todas y que sigan teniendo un buen inicio de año._**

**_MillaC:_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Inevitable<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Every day, every hour__  
><em>_I wish that I was bullet proof…" _

_._

_._

_._

"_Si pudieras escoger algo… ¿Qué sería?"_

"_Si pudieras escoger algo… ¿Qué sería?"_

"_Si pudieras escoger algo… ¿Qué sería?"_

"_Si pudieras escoger algo… ¿Qué sería?"_

¡Bella!

¡Escojo a Bella!

La pregunta había nacido de mis propios recuerdos, el recuerdo de una tarde de verano cuando un grupo de estudiantes universitarios habían llegado con una nueva campaña social a mi barrio. Había sido una semana llena de actividades donde todos los niños de mi sector habíamos participado. Y no porque nos interesara―sin duda habían cosas más interesantes que estar con un montón de chicos grandes ―, sino más bien porque habían rumores de que a los chicos que fuesen todos los días al programa le regalarían un auto a control remoto y una pista de _HotWheels_… algo que no nos podíamos perder por nada del mundo ya que de ninguna otra forma podíamos obtener semejantes juguetes.

Así que participé.

Cada mañana durante aquella semana me levanté a las siete de la mañana y corrí al terreno baldío donde se habían instalado las carpas con el logo de la universidad de Seattle y participé en el programa como si en realidad me gustase. Lo hice con todas mis fuerzas. Dejé que unas mujeres vestidas con batas blancas me pesaran y me midieran, abrí la boca para ellas cuando quisieron examinar mis dientes y no me moví cuando analizaban mi vista. Respondí cada una de las preguntas hechas por los chicos y les seguí la corriente en cada juego que inventaban aunque algunos no me gustasen…

Todo para que al finalizar la semana uno de ellos se inclinara hacia mí y me preguntara con una sonrisa luminosa en el rostro:

"_Si pudieras escoger algo… ¿Qué sería?"_

En aquel momento no dude en responder: ¡Un auto a control remoto! ¡La pista _HotWheels_ de tiburones!

En aquel momento era un niño de nueve años aprovechando sus oportunidades, un muchacho desesperado por tener un juguete nuevo. Aquel día fue uno de los más bonitos de mi niñez… ese día llegué a casa con el pecho hinchado de orgullo y felicidad y con dos juguetes bajo el brazo. En aquel momento había pensado que mi decisión había sido la más inteligente del mundo…

Si alguien me volviese a preguntar en estos momentos lo que aquel muchacho me preguntó cuando yo tenía nueve años, la respuesta sería totalmente diferente…

Pero mucho más valiente y honesta:

¡Quiero a Bella!

Salvo que nadie me lo preguntaría, porque a nadie le importan los temores de un joven de diecinueve años. Nadie quiere cumplir los sueños de un delincuente juvenil, ¿Para qué? _Si ya soy lo suficiente mayorcito para estar en las calles…_

Una risa sarcástica escapó de mis labios mientras sentía la brisa marina rozar mi rostro.

No recordaba la última vez que había pasado tanto tiempo observando el mar… ¿Antes de salir de la secundaria quizás? Las fechas nunca se guardaban en mi memoria… solo guardo vivencias, no números. Siempre he sido malo con los números…

El mar me recuerda a Bella…

Las olas me recuerdan a Bella…

¿Ella estará en un lugar con mar o pérdida en las grandes montañas? ¿Su cielo será igual al mío…? ¿Pensará en mí? ¿Será ella como esos náufragos que pasan años buscando la orilla y nunca la encuentran, o la habrá encontrado y ya no quiere volver a mi lado? ¿Pensará en Alice…? ¿Qué pensaría al saber que Alice y yo estamos investigando a su padre? ¿Alguna vez tuvo dudas de su padre? ¿Alguna vez lo culpo por no hacer nada por ella…? ¿Recordará que alguna vez nos prometimos encontrarnos sin importar que pasara…?

Eran tantas las preguntas que tenía, muchas más preguntas que respuestas.

Deje que las olas frías mojaran mis pies descalzos y mantuve mi vista fija en las olas que se perdían a la distancia.

Algún día me gustaría aprender a navegar…

― ¿Estaremos aquí todo el día?―preguntó Alice rompiendo el silencio.

La ignoré. No estaba de humor para más confrontaciones… no ahora, quizás más tarde.

Luego de ver esas fotografías ninguno de los dos supo que decir o que hacer. Así que nos alejamos del parque a pasos tambaleantes e inseguros. Mientras caminábamos por las calles oscuras de Seattle pensé en ordenarle a Alice que se fuese a casa y me dejase el resto a mí, pero de alguna forma sentí que no era justo para ella. Esto no solo se trataba de Bella y de mí, era la historia de una familia inconclusa y Alice tenía igual o más derecho que yo de intentar llegar al final de la novela en la que se había transformado la muerte de Bella.

Sin decidirlo habíamos llegado a la playa y ambos nos habíamos dejado caer sobre la arena a pesar de que estaba oscuro y era peligroso por los desniveles del terreno. Alice se había apartado de mí y acurrucado con la carpeta entre sus manos…

Así mismo un par de horas después se había dormido…

Yo en cambio permanecí despierto toda la noche, melancólico, asustado… enamorado.

No había notado hasta ahora que Alice estaba despierta y se encontraba a mi lado.

―Ya está amaneciendo…―susurró ella mirando hacia el infinito del océano― Hace tiempo que no veía el amanecer en la playa―dijo con melancolía― La última vez que lo hice obligué a Jasper a detener la camioneta porque estaba demasiado ebria para un viaje―murmuró en voz baja―, apenas pude arrastrarme desde la camioneta hasta la arena antes de comenzar a vomitar… patética―sentenció recogiendo una piedra del suelo y arrojándola sobre las aguas. La piedra cayo revotando un par de veces sobre el agua antes de terminar sumergiéndose― ¿Sabes? Jasper no quería acompañarme, estuvo todo el tiempo insultándome, diciéndome lo irresponsable y estúpida que era… pero al final, al final fue el único que se quedo toda la noche aquí. Hasta que el sol apareció…―murmuró con la voz perdida.

― ¿Dónde estaba yo?― Apenas la pregunta arranco de mis labios me arrepentí.

Alice rió y me miró enarcando una ceja, como queriendo decirme "¿En serio, estúpido?"

―Estabas drogándote con Rosalie―dijo soltando un resoplido― Supongo que fue mejor que no estuvieras conmigo.

―Jasper siempre está allí―comente tentativamente.

―No siempre, nadie está siempre―dijo tomando otra piedra y lanzándola, esta vez con más fuerza. ― Nunca nadie se queda.

― ¿Alguna vez has pensando en darle una oportunidad?

― ¿A quién?―preguntó haciéndose la desentendida

―No te hagas la estúpida ―respondí con dureza.

Alice me miró sorprendida por mi franqueza.

― ¿Alguna vez has pensando en darme una oportunidad?―

―Es diferente―respondí con los dientes apretados―Yo amo a otra persona, no puedo darte falsas esperanzas.

―Allí tienes tu respuesta―dijo lanzando otra piedra― Tampoco le puedo dar falsas esperanzas a Jasper, él no se lo merece.

― ¿Cómo sabes si no sientes nada por él cuando nunca le has dado una oportunidad?

―Lo mismo te pregunto a ti―

―Alice… jamás podría verte como una novia. Es cierto que hemos tonteado y pasado el rato pero solo es eso, no te veo como nada más. Jamás me he proyectado contigo y nunca has confundido mis sentimientos.

― ¿Nunca has sentido nada por mi...?―susurró mirando el horizonte― ¿Nada?

―Nada―sentencié.

Alice suspiró.

―Eres honesto, demasiado honesto.

―No quiero ayudarte a alimentar falsas expectativas conmigo, ya lo hice una vez y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento pero no lo volveré a hacer y debes entenderlo.

―Lo entiendo Edward, aunque no te voy a mentir diciendo que no me duele porque si lo hace. Me duele como el infierno pero en algún momento lo aceptaré, solo tienes que darme un poco de tiempo para hacerme a la idea de que tú y yo jamás existiremos como nada más que amigos… y por favor, tenme paciencia y no te alejes tan rápido.

―No te voy a dejar sola Alice… que yo no te quiera _de esa forma_, no significa que giraré mi rostro frente a tus problemas. Eres mi amiga y te quiero como tal… y cualquier cosa que necesites debes saber que estaré junto a ti.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te quedarás a pesar de que no me amas…?

―Eres la hermana de Bella, y eso aunque no te guste nos une para siempre.

―La familia es para siempre…―susurró Alice mirando el mar― Eso tiene sentido.

―Mucho―acordé.

Durante algunos momentos no dijimos nada, nos limitamos a escuchar el romper de las olas, hasta que la ciudad comenzó a tomar ritmo y los vehículos comenzaron a pasar a nuestras espaldas.

―Iré a Chicago―dijo Alice de repente justo en el momento en que un ave pasaba por nuestras cabezas―, necesito buscar respuestas.

Su rostro estaba sereno y supe que no estaba bromeando.

―No puedes ir sola, iré contigo.

― ¡No!―

― ¿Por qué no? Yo te metí en esto.

―No lo hiciste Edward, solo me quitaste la venda de los ojos. Tú no puedes marcharte de Seattle, debes seguir buscando a mi hermana y traerla de vuelta.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron y mi loco y traicionero corazón palpitó fuerte ante la mención de Bella.

― ¿Tú…, quieres que traiga a tu hermana de vuelta? ¡Pero si la odias!

―Ya no…―susurró Alice― No puedo seguir odiándola por algo que no es su culpa. Esto, ―dijo ella tomando la carpeta con las fotografías― me ha mostrado que no debo odiar a mi hermana.

―Alice…

―No entiendo nada Ed, no entiendo porque mi hermana murió, no sé porque mi papá la arranco de nuestras vida… ¡No lo sé…! Pero…, él si lo sabe. Él lo ha sabido durante todo este tiempo y nos ha dejado hundirnos en la mierda y la ignorancia. Permitió que mis recuerdos, ―La voz de Alice se volvió temblorosa y parecía estar a punto de romper en llanto― Permitió que yo odiara a mi hermana. No le importo saber que ambas nos amábamos con locura, dejo que todo se fuese a la mierda y debo saber por qué. Necesito saber si ese hombre que tomó mi mano cuando llorábamos el cuerpo de mi hermana, el mismo que me llevaba a caballito cuando era una niña es mi padre o un ser despreciable al cual debo arrancar de mi vida. Necesito saberlo… y para eso debo ir a Chicago. Y necesito que tú―musito Alice alzando su mano hasta mi mejilla― Te quedes aquí y consigas traer a mi hermana de vuelta. Necesito que mi mejor y único amigo me permita pedirle perdón a mi hermana mayor, lo necesito, te necesito Ed, por favor no me falles…

Vi a Alice allí, parada frente a mí, abriendo su corazón de una manera como solo una Swan podía hacerlo y me sentí un hombre dichoso por conocerla. Si, un hombre. Porque durante este tiempo había crecido, y me había vuelto un hombre capaz de proteger a las mujeres más importantes de mi vida.

Inhalé profundo sabiendo que mi respuesta sería la clave para lo que pudiese ocurrir después. Los ojos de Alice siguieron mis movimientos y respondí de la única manera valida que existía para mí y para el resto:

―Lo haré, te prometo que no te fallaré.

.

.

_._

_Limb by limb, tooth by tooth__  
><em>_Tearing up inside of me__  
><em>_Everyday, every hour__  
><em>_I wish that I was bullet proof_

¿Has soñado que estás a una altura inmensa y de pronto caes? ¿Cómo si de pronto el suelo desaparece bajo tus pies y comienzas a caer y continúas cayendo sabiendo que no habrá una colchoneta para recibirte porque las cosas afortunadas nunca te suceden a ti? ¿Has tenido un sueño donde mueres? ¿Sentido como tu cuerpo se estremece al saber que tu fin esta cerca y no puedes hacer nada más que rezar en silencio deseando despertar…?

Ahora imagina que todas esas emociones desagradables mas otras mucho peores como la muerte de un ser querido, una enfermedad de alguien cercano, te golpean. Todas juntas, cada una hiriéndote de una forma indescriptible…

Provocando que tu pecho duela y no puedas respirar, que desees con lo más profundo de tu corazón que el apretón que sientes en el corazón disminuya aunque sea solo un poco…

¿Puedes ver lo terrible que es?

Pues así me siento yo mientras intento salir de este lugar.

Cuando tomé la resolución de abandonar el sitio de los recuerdos perdidos, todas las sensaciones malignas que no había sentido desde que llegué a este lugar me golpearon. Durante varios minutos ni siquiera pude mantenerme de pie y me mantuve acurrucada en el centro de la nave con la mano sobre mi pecho esperando a que las dagas que golpeaban mi corazón se detuviesen.

Era horrible.

Cuando los dolores se calmaron un poco intente moverme… pero las punzadas volvieron una tras otra y el vértigo me obligo a mantenerme en el piso.

Fue allí cuando comprendí que marcharme no sería tan sencillo como había pensado.

―_Tiene que haber una forma de salir…―_murmuré rodando por el piso de madera sintiendo como si mis piernas se volviesen de concreto.― _No puedo estar aquí… tengo que volver_―dije con los dientes apretados.

"_Tú quisiste marcharte"_

― _¡Estaba equivocada! ¡No puedo estar aquí!―_grité perdiendo la calma. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas llegar a la orilla del barco, luché contra mis extremidades pesadas y el dolor de mi pecho y empuje mi cuerpo hacia mi única salida.

Mis respiraciones eran erráticas y dolorosas, y mientras más luchaba más agotada me sentía. El lugar era como una maldita aspiradora que succionaba mis fuerzas y mis ganas de vivir.

Por un momento pensé en dejarme caer, tirar la toalla y quedarme en este lugar por el resto de los siglos… pero luego el rostro de Edward y el de Alice vinieron a mi mente.

Edward me sonreía mientras levantaba su mano y me señalaba un nuevo CD que había comprado para mí. Y Alice… Alice no era la misma muchachita que había dejado en casa. Ahora mi hermana lucía más sana, más juvenil… como si fuese _feliz. _

_Yo quería estar allí con ellos…_

― _¡No quiero estar aquí!―_grité reuniendo mis últimas energías para ponerme de pie y acortar la distancia que me separaba del borde del barco. Sin pensarlo dos veces me lance fuera del barco dejando caer mi cuerpo hacia el mar azul que me recibió con una majestuosa ola que cubrió mi cuerpo envolviéndome de pies a cabeza.

Y luego lo único que pude pensar era en el color…

_Azul _

_Azul_

_Azul…_

_Azul como los ojos de aquellos que me violaron_

_Azul como el último vestido que me puse…_

_Azul como el auto que quería para cuando cumpliese dieciocho…_

_Azul como la camiseta favorita del niño con el cual jugué durante todo un verano en la playa…_

_Azul…_

_Azul…_

De pronto el azul desapareció y un manto negro cubrió mis ojos. Mis sentidos estaban bloqueados. No veía, no escuchaba, ni siquiera podía respirar. Comencé a desesperarme e intente empujar el manto negro lejos de mi pero era imposible. Nunca antes me había sentido tan sola, tan malditamente sola. Dios, tenía miedo… _¿Dónde estoy? _El manto oscuro me impedía ver el lugar y sentirme segura, lo único que podía sentir era el frio calar mi ser…

Entonces una luz brilló en medio de la oscuridad. Una luz pequeña, casi un punto en medio de las tinieblas que poco a poco comenzó a expandirse. Era tan brillante, y mientras crecía parecía tomar la oscuridad y transformarla en destellos luminosos de diversos colores que variaban desde el plateado hasta el dorado…

De pronto todos los destellos parecieron unirse en una sola esfera de luz que explotó frente a mí.

Y luego desperté.

Al principio me encontré confundida y asustada por no reconocer el lugar en el que me encontraba. Era una habitación grande y con techos altos, al principio no me pareció familiar y mis nervios se acrecentaron pero luego mientras los segundos transcurrían reconocí la forma similar del arco de las paredes, y observé con más detención…

Y… ¡Oh Dios!

No estaba equivocada.

Si las paredes las pintaban de un suave rosa y los cubrían con estantes repletos de libros… y en la esquina ponían un poster autografiado de Madonna no había dudas de que este lugar no se trataba de nada más que de mi cuarto, mi viejo y único cuarto, el lugar que había sido mi cárcel y mi santuario desde la noche de mi muerte.

O por lo menos eso me parecía…, pero no podía estar muy segura porque faltaban todas mis cosas… ¿Dónde estaba mi cama? ¿Y mi diario? ¿Dónde estaban mis CD's y los que Edward me había estado trayendo? ¿Y Alice…?

Comencé a sentir pánico y me moví en círculos por toda la habitación corriendo de lado a lado sin atreverme a empujar mi cuerpo a través de las paredes por miedo a lo que podría encontrar al otro lado.

¿Por qué mi habitación lucía como si no lo fuera? ¿Dónde estaban mis cosas? ¿Y porque estaba este maldito silencio que me apretaba el corazón?

Dios… ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado afuera?

Sentí mis piernas temblar y me obligué a dar una fuerte y prolongada inspiración antes de encaminarme hacia la puerta de mi "cuarto".

La puerta estaba abierta por lo solo debía dar un paso y llegar hasta el pasillo… y luego podría buscar a Alice por el resto de las habitaciones.

Di el primer paso hacia la puerta pero las voces provenientes de la planta inferior me paralizaron. Eran voces extrañas para mí… voces de personas que nunca antes había escuchado. Un nudo extraño se formó en mi estomago al tiempo que comenzaba a sentirme débil y cansada.

Con pasos tambaleantes caminé hasta el pasillo, el nudo de mi estomago se profundizo al ver los cambios.

Este no era _mi_ pasillo, claro que no. Esta no era _mi_ casa…

¿Me habría equivocado al regresar?

La estructura parecía la misma, era el mismo largo pasillo con altas paredes, el mismo suelo, era el pasillo donde tantas había caminado… como niña, como adolescente y como _no mortal_, pero a la vez no era el mismo lugar. El túnel de fotos que mi madre con tanto esfuerzo había construido había desaparecido y en su reemplazo había unos cuadros minimalistas…

¿Qué hacía esos cuadros allí?

Y la pregunta más importante:

_¿Esta es mi verdadera casa?_

Con miedo caminé a lo largo del pasillo hasta las escaleras. Podía haber intentado atravesar las paredes y llegar al primer piso lo más rápido posible pero de algún modo _necesitaba_ recorrer el lugar pausadamente para luego poder decir abierta y tranquilamente que esta no era mi casa sino una casa del barrio y que solo tenía que caminar hasta encontrar la mía.

Baje las escaleras sintiendo como mi garganta se apretaba con cada paso que daba.

Fingí que el tapiz de las escaleras no era el mismo que Alice y yo habíamos ayudado a colocar, que la baranda de ésta no era la que mi madre había mandado a tallar a su amigo irlandés y que las iniciales de nuestros nombres no estaban tallados en una pequeña esquina, ocultas a simple vista pero más que visibles a la mía.

Fingí porque es lo que mejor hago, porque siempre he sido una cobarde.

Pero cuando llegué a la sala no pude fingir más y un potente sollozo brotó de mi pecho.

Esta era mi casa…, mi casa habitada por otras personas.

Deseé poder llorar y derramar las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar de mis ojos muertos, mientras que las preguntas golpeaban mi mente como agujas filosas llenas de veneno. Cada aguja se clavaba tan profundamente que fui incapaz de mantener mis piernas firmes y caí de rodillas en mitad de la sala.

Y mientras caía una verdad llegó a mi mente, una verdad mucho más dolorosa que todas las anteriores:

_Me habían abandonado._

.

.

.

El aeropuerto de Seattle estaba en pleno movimiento mientras Alice y yo esperábamos que anunciasen el vuelo que la llevaría a la ciudad de los vientos, Chicago. Eran las siete de la mañana y el lugar estaba lleno de turistas y personas que caminaban arrastrando inmensas valijas con aspecto de no haber dormido bien. Alice y yo estábamos sentados en unos incómodos asientos frente a una pantalla donde se veían los vuelos nacionales, ambos sumidos en silencio, Alice fingiendo que leía una revista y yo con la vista pegada a la pantalla del televisor. Fingiendo claro, porque no había modo de que ella leyese una revista al revés.

Solté un pequeño suspiro y Alice abandonó su "lectura" para darme una pequeña mirada.

― ¿Ocurre algo?―

― ¿Estás segura de esto?―pregunté por decima vez desde que Alice me había hablado de su plan. ― No quiero que lo hagas porque te sientes presionada.

―Edward…―murmuró Alice, reprendiéndome― Ya hemos hablado de esto… muchas, muchas veces, conoces mi respuesta.

―Lo sé―musité derrotado― Es solo que…

―Nada, tenemos un trato Ed. Solo debes preocuparte de cumplir tu parte, que yo cumpliré la mía lo mejor posible.

―No me gusta la idea de que viajes sola, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

―No tienes de que preocuparte, sé cómo cuidarme…―dijo Alice con voz tranquila y semblante sereno, intentando calmar mis temores. Solté un suspiro de derrota al tiempo que volvía mí vista a la pantalla y me perdía en mis propias cavilaciones.

Por más que Alice intentaba convencerme de los beneficios de su viaje, en mi mente solo veía consecuencias negativas. Me perturbaba el hecho de que ella se enfrentara sola a su papá. Pero más lo hacía el hecho de que tuviese que viajar sola por una ciudad inmensa sin más compañía que ella misma.

― ¿No puedes esperar por lo menos un par de semanas para que yo pueda acomodar mis horarios en la cafetería y la pizzería, y así acompañarte?―

― ¡Por favor Edward! No iré a otro país ni a un encuentro clandestino por asuntos de drogas como antes hacíamos. Voy a ver a mi padre. No intentes disuadirme de mi objetivo porque soy muy terca y tú lo sabes.

―Lo siento…―

Alice suspiró. Por unos momentos pensé que diría algo más pero en ese momento la voz femenina del altavoz llamó a los pasajeros de su vuelo y Alice se interrumpió con una sonrisa ansiosa en el rostro.

―Ya es hora…―dijo Alice poniéndose de pie y dejando la revista sobre el asiento―

Imité sus movimientos y luego la seguí en silencio a través de la muchedumbre.

Finalmente Alice se detuvo y se giró hacia mí con una de sus típicas sonrisas. Ella colgó la mochila sobre su hombro con actitud descuidada y luego soltó un pequeño suspiro.

―Bueno… nos vemos en unos días―dijo ella acercándose a mí con torpeza para besar su mejilla. Acepte el beso y la abrace con fuerza… como un hermano despidiéndose de su pequeña hermanita.

―Cuídate mucho por favor.

―Lo haré. Y tú prométeme que harás lo que te dije.

―Lo intentaré.

―Inténtalo desde el fondo de tu corazón Ed, quiero a mi hermana de vuelta.

―Lo haré.

Nos despedimos.

Fue difícil ver a Alice marcharse, mucho más duro de lo que había esperado.

Me interne nuevamente en la ciudad pensando en cómo podría cumplir la promesa hecha. Tener a Bella de regreso era mi máximo anhelo, y no por la promesa hecha a Alice, no. Yo quería tenerla para mí. Tener su sonrisa tímida de vuelta, sus ojos tristes…

Mi corazón gritaba su nombre.

Irina me recibió en la cafetería con una de sus típicas frases que me dejaban perdido, la saludé cortésmente y luego me senté en una mesa apartada. Hoy tenía día libre en ambos locales pero no tenía ánimo para estar en casa o recorrer la ciudad. Prefería quedarme aquí, en un lugar conocido y cálido en vez de dar vueltas sin rumbo.

Además aquí podía pedir malteadas gratis.

Mi madre apareció después de un rato, me saludó desde la distancia ya que al parecer estaba ocupada hablando con los proveedores.

Le respondí con un gesto y volví mi atención a las personas que pasaban por fuera de la cafetería.

Todos ellos caminaban ajenos a mí, ninguno notaba que desde el interior de la cafetería había un joven que analizaba sus movimientos y su mirada.

Estuve allí sentado durante un buen rato hasta que mi madre se sentó a mi lado y me obligó a apartar mi vista de los transeúntes.

―Estas muy callado… ―comentó mi madre bebiendo un sorbo de su propio jugo― ¿Quieres hablar de ello? Lo mejor para el alma es soltar lo que te aprisiona.

―Mamá… no tengo humor para tu filosofía.

Ella me ignoró.

―Edward, debes aprender a confiar en la gente. Sobre todo en mí. No todas las personas quieren dañarte hijo.

―Lo sé mamá.

Ella suspiró. Era obvio que ella quería profundizar el tema conmigo pero yo estaba esquivando todos sus daros lo mejor posible. Después de todo es lo que mejor hago, esquivar las conversaciones donde se hablen temas del corazón.

―Eres imposible Edward, ―me reprocho ella rodando los ojos―cuando quieras hablar con alguien sabes que estoy aquí para ti. Ahora me retiro, tengo mucho trabajo por delante.

― ¿Necesitan ayuda? No tengo nada que hacer.

― ¡No! ¡Es tu día libre! Ahora que lo pienso… deberías estar dando vueltas con tus amigos o en casa.

―No tengo…

―Nada, no quiero escucharte. Largo de aquí―dijo ella empujándome suavemente.

―Mamá…

―Edward, haz algo divertido. No por ser un joven responsable debes dejar de ser joven. Ve al centro comercial y cómprate algo que te guste.

―Uhm…

―Hazlo. No quiero que te transformes en uno de esos muchachos depresivos que he visto por aquí ―murmuró estremeciéndose― Así que márchate ahora o le diré a Irina que te expulse.

―Mamá… trabajo aquí.

―Hoy no, así que fuera.

―Okey, okey―respondí dándome por vencido.

Era imposible discutir con Esme.

Durante algunos minutos pensé en la idea propuesta de mi madre y pasar el rato en un centro comercial, pero la idea murió tan rápido como llego. No estaba de humor para grandes multitudes y deseos consumistas. Pero tampoco podía vagar durante todo el día así que limite a caminar por las calles hasta llegar al demacrado barrio donde Rosalie y Jasper vivían...

El viejo edificio estaba en peor estado que el mío, y al contrario de mi hogar, no habían vecinos amables que te saludaran mientras caminabas. Todos eran desconfiados y se limitaban a observarte desde las cortinas de sus hogares mientras acariciaban sus armas con la punta de los dedos. No era el mejor lugar para vivir. Ni siquiera para mí. Y era por eso que siempre realizábamos las fiestas en este lugar…

A Royce, el padrastro de Rosalie, no parecía importarle nada más que vender su valiosa mercancía y nosotros éramos excelentes clientes…

Rosalie estaba apoyada en la reja de entrada del edificio, fumando. Estaba vestida con una bata rosa y brillante, una prenda horrible para ser sinceros pero que en ella se veía bien. Supongo que ese es uno de los dones de Rosalie, lucir bien sin importar si vistiese periódicos o seda. Ella me vio y dio otra calada al cigarrillo antes de arrojarlo al suelo.

―El príncipe Edward ha decidido visitar al proletariado… ¿Qué te trae por aquí chico? Tanya está en Florida con su nuevo novio y creo que Emmett también está por allá…

―No he venido en busca de ninguno de ellos… simplemente estaba caminando y llegué hasta aquí.

―Supongo que hay costumbres que no pueden cambiarse…―murmuró ella alisando su rubio cabello con los dedos― ¿Has visto a Alice? Creo que se ha muerto o decidió que Jasper y yo éramos demasiado pobres para ella.

―Alice está bien, ahora está en un vuelo rumbo a Chicago. Fue a pasar unos días con su padre…―

―Veo que estás muy enterado de su vida… ¿Tengo que decirle a Jazz que finalmente has ganado la partida?―

―Alice y yo no estamos juntos Rosalie, y te agradecería que dejaras de meter cizaña entre tu hermano y yo.

Ella rió.

―Jasper es un imbécil, bien merecido tendría que Alice estuviese contigo. No hay nada que odie más que un hombre que no es capaz de luchar por lo que quiere…

―Pensé que lo que odiabas más eran los hombres que se aprovechaban de las mujeres.

―Royce está en la cárcel―dijo ella, girándose hacia mí al tiempo que una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.― Y tiene para muchos años dentro… así que soy libre Ed.

No supe que decir.

― ¿Qué pasó?―

―Una denuncia anónima acerca de sus ventas, también hablaron de abusos contra sus hijastros, golpizas, abusos sexuales… fue realmente bueno ver su cara cuando le leían sus cargos…

― ¿Cómo estás?―

―Creo que bien. Es extraño, sinceramente nunca pensé quitarme a Royce de encima. Ya sabes, era el primer rostro que veía por la mañana y el último que recordaba cuando caía inconsciente. Ni en mis más locos sueños esperé que alguien lo denunciase… nunca nadie lo hizo, todos estábamos demasiado asustados.

―Lo lamento Rose… lamento no haberte defendido.

―No te preocupes Ed, yo entiendo. Ninguno de nosotros estaba bien. Pero creo que ahora lo estamos… Jasper ha conseguido una beca en la universidad… no es una beca completa pero tengo dinero ahorrado y creo que seremos capaces de pagar su colegiatura. Y ya tenemos un nuevo lugar para vivir, nos mudaremos a un departamento… no es el lugar más grande y lujoso del mundo pero está bien para nosotros.

―Me alegro por ti Rose, de verdad lo hago.

―Lo sé Ed. Lamento mucho haber defendido a Emmett en el robo de la casa de Alice, fui estúpida y no debí haberlo hecho. Yo sabía que no estaba bien pero necesitaba tener a Emmett conmigo… ―

― ¿Emmett no te ha llamado?―

―Lo hizo hace un mes, me dejo un numero pero cuando llamé me dijeron que estaba equivocado. Supongo que fue su forma de decirme que hemos terminado. No lo sé y tampoco tengo cabeza para pensar en eso… ¿Y tú?―

―Mantengo mis dos empleos… y ahora estoy trabajando con Alice en algo un poco complicado.

― ¿Tiene que ver con su familia?―

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y Rosalie volvió a reír. Se veía bonita sonriendo. Vi sus ojos y vi la esperanza de un buen futuro. No era la Rosalie que había sacado de la comisaria, ahora lucia mucho más recuperada y había ganado algo de peso.

― ¿Cómo…?―

―Alice nunca encajo en nuestro perfil social. Ella tenía dinero y no había sido empujada a prostituirse como yo… tampoco bailaba en las noches por dinero como Tanya, ella simplemente disfrutaba haciendo cosas malas así que supuse que tenía un enredo familiar detrás. Su familia era conocida por todos y no fue difícil armar un cuadro; una hermana muerta, un padre ausente, una madre paranoica.

―Es mucho más que eso Rose… es tan complicado que ni siquiera soy capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

―Nunca fuiste el mismo desde aquella noche en que entramos a casa de Alice y armamos la fiesta, ¿Ocurrió algo esa noche…?―

―Sí y no ―musite recordando la fiesta, la forma en que la policía había llegado y como habíamos tenido que escapar por la ventana del cuarto de Bella.

Tenía miedo de contárselo a Rose, no porque me creyera loco, sino porque sería la primera persona fuera de Alice que conociese la existencia de mi Bella…

―Esa noche en el pasillo vimos la fotografía de su hermana, era muy guapa y Emmett y yo quedamos prendados de ella, pero llegó la policía y tuvimos que marcharnos. Luego…, luego a Alice la castigaron o no recuerdo bien, llamó a mi casa llorando y fui a verla.

― ¿Pero todo se trataba de un truco de Alice?―

―No sé si de un truco pero terminamos enrollándonos en su cuarto… y… estábamos besándonos en su cama cuando apareció ella y me ordenó que me marchase.

― ¿Ella…? ¿Quién es ella…? ¿La mamá de Alice…? Ya imagino la cara de su madre cuando viese a su pequeña bebe con una muchacha en su cuarto.

―Su hermana Rose… su hermana apareció y me ordeno que me marchase. Estaba tan asustado que no recuerdo ni como regresé a casa. Alice intentó detenerme pero yo corrí. Alice no podía ver a su hermana pero yo si… y ella asustaba como el demonio.

― ¿Me estás diciendo que…? Oh mierda Edward, creo que es mejor que conversemos esto dentro de casa.― Rosalie empujó la puerta del departamento y la seguí sintiendo mi corazón latir con rapidez ― ¿La hermana de Alice estaba muerta y se te apareció cuando se estaban enrollando?―

―Si… así fue.

―Mierda. Me has puesto los pelos de punta―dijo ella fregándose sus brazos por sobre la bata.

―Yo estaba muy asustado pero luego comencé a sentir curiosidad. Ella se me grabo en la piel y fui en su búsqueda. Quería saber si realmente existía o simplemente me estaba volviendo loco.

―Eres un demente. La gente luego de vivir esas experiencias no va en busca de los muertos, se queda en su casa, se rocían con agua bendita y enrollan en su cuello un bonito rosario.

―No podía fingir que nada había ocurrido así que volví…

― ¿Y era real?― preguntó Rosalie.

―Lo era.

―Santa mierda… ¡Alice tiene un fantasma en su casa! ¡Con esta noticia podríamos hacernos famosos, millonarios, completamente ricos!―

―Rosalie… no te estoy contando esto para que corras a las noticias. Bella es una persona, una muy buena persona y no quiero a nadie aparte de mí rondando por su casa. Aparte… creo que llegarías tarde. Ella se marchó…― mi voz disminuyo audiblemente mientras recordaba el cuarto frio y sin vida que me había recibido la última vez.

Dios, aún dolía tanto…

Di un pequeño respiro, el pecho me ardía y mi garganta comenzaba a cerrarse; todos síntomas de la pena que comenzaba nuevamente a aflorar dentro de mí. ¿Qué pensaría Emmett si me viera a punto de llorar frente a su ex novia?

"_Eres un pequeño marica, Ed"_

Rosalie se mantuvo en silencio, percibiendo mi estado anímico y agradecí el gesto en silencio. No había forma de que pudiese mantener la cordura si ella me golpeaba con preguntas.

―Creo que es mejor que me largue… no estoy sintiéndome muy bien―mascullé pasando mi mano por mi rostro, alejando las lágrimas. ― Si necesitas un empleo, puedo hablar con mi madre. Abrió un café con su amiga…

―Ed, no tienes que largarte. Podemos conversar… somos amigos, aún lo somos. ― La voz de Rosalie estaba cargada de suavidad y ternura. Una ternura que jamás había visto en ella. Ni siquiera cuando estaba con Emmett. Ella siempre era fuerte, la muchacha segura de sí misma que mantenía la cabeza a flote aún cuando la mierda cubría su cuerpo y amenazaba con hundirla…

Y ella quería confortarme a mi cuando nadie nunca la había consolado a ella.

―Eres una gran persona Rosalie y no mereces nada de lo que te ha pasado. Espero que seas muy feliz y me siento honrado de tenerte como amiga…―

Las palabras fueron dichas sin que las pensara, simplemente escaparon de mi boca.

Ella sonrió y vi en sus ojos azules las lágrimas brillar.

― ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres quedarte? Podemos hablar de… la hermana de Alice. Veo que no has hablado con nadie más del tema.

―Solo con Alice…

―Pero Alice es su hermana y está encaprichada contigo… no es lo mismo. Con ella no puedes hablar de lo enamorado y asustado que estás.

Abrí mis ojos, sorprendido.

― ¿Cómo…?

―Tienes un corazón roto dibujado en la cara―

Sonreí.

― ¿Estas enamorado, cierto?―preguntó ella sonriéndome e instándome a sentarme en el espacio del sofá junto a ella.

―Lo estoy, estoy completamente enamorado.

.

.

.

No era una buena idea y lo sabía, lo supe desde que Rosalie corrió a su cuarto gritando que no me moviera de donde estaba y luego salió vistiendo ropa deportiva y amarrando su cabello en una coleta alta. La determinada mirada que me dio fue suficiente para saber qué haríamos alguna estupidez y había estado preparado para negarme… y sin embargo terminé aceptando. Negarle algo a una Rosalie drogada era difícil, hacerlo a la nueva Rosalie era sencillamente imposible. Apenas salimos del departamento me empujó dentro de la camioneta y se montó en el asiento del piloto. No supe hacia donde nos dirigíamos hasta que tomó la autopista que cruzaba la ciudad y nos trasladaba a la zona lujosa…

―No es una buena idea―murmuré por tercera vez desde que reconocí el trayecto que Rosalie estaba haciendo. ― Ella no estaba allí la última vez y no hay razón para que este ahora.

―Eso no lo sabes, y deja de quejarte. Sabes que por dentro estás agradecido por tomarme la molestia de empujar tu culo hasta el otro lado de la ciudad.

Rodé los ojos.

―Han aumentado la seguridad desde que hicimos aquella fiesta.

― ¿Crees que eso me importa? Por favor Edward, estás hablando con Rosalie Hale, no soy una principiante. Tengo un magister en colarme dentro de casas ajenas…

―Alice dijo que la casa estaba en venta…―

― ¿Y?

― ¿Qué ocurre si ya la compraron?―

―Nada. Entraremos de todas formas…

― ¡Estas demente!

―Lo sé. Ahora necesito que te concentres. A Jasper no le hará ninguna gracia recogernos a ambos en la comisaria… es mi hermanito y me ama pero jamás le han gustado las comisarias y a mí tampoco. Así que por favor, centra tu pequeño cerebro en esta operación para que ninguno de los dos termine dando explicaciones a un oficial.

―Está bien…―murmuré en voz baja volviendo mí vista hacia la ventana― Pero esto no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con esto. Bella ya no está… y debo comenzar a aceptarlo…―

―Sí, bien por ti. Lo que es yo tengo mucha curiosidad por conocer a esta chica que incluso muerta logró mover esa piedra que tienes por corazón.

―No lograras verla Rose… solo yo puedo hacerlo.

―Okey, okey. Pero supongo que sentiré su presencia, con eso me conformo. Bien, ahora sígueme el juego, allí está el guardia del condominio, y para lograr que esto funcione necesito que luzcas como alguien confiable que va a visitar a su amiga…

―Okey…

―Bien, aquí vamos―dijo Rosalie mientras que la camioneta se acercaba hacia la cabina donde se encontraba el guardia de seguridad y yo sentía un cosquilleo en mi estomago.

Estaba un ochenta por ciento seguro de que todo esto terminaría en desastre… pero por ese veinte restante tenía que arriesgarme.

* * *

><p><em>Mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo sin aparecerme por acá ;-; extraño tener tiempo para escribir, leer, mirar el techo. Espero disculpen mi tardanza, estoy muy complicada con los tiempos. El capitulo es largo y es el último de "transición", ya el próximo es Edward-Bella totalmente, y Alice. <em>

_Espero poder colgarlo durante las proximas semanas pero no prometo nada... ahora tengo un poco de tiempo porque tengo una semana de paro en la universidad pero aún así tengo lecturas y mucho estudio pendiente. _

_Un beso para las que han enviado pm preguntandome si estoy viva :D xD _

_Gracias a aquellas que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior; MumaRT, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, Gaby, Fran, Marie Alexis Masen, Mazy Vampire, Chikanime, YBoaa, bonxi, Mac Masen, LunaS Purple, Douces Roses, laru-chan, Sully YM, shaki, Maya Masen Cullen, viivii alice, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, PazCollen, Kristenst, everpttz, Ninacara, ichigoneeko, Nessi swan, yasmin-cullen, Mapple Syrup. _

_La canción es de Radiohead- Bullet proof_

_Besos y espero sus reviews 3_

_MillaC: _


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecen al mundo de Twilight. La historia y trama es completamente mía. **

**Nota: Los fragmentos son parte de la canción "Not about angels" parte del soundtrack de TFIOS, escuchenla.**

* * *

><p><strong>Inevitable<strong>

**.**

**.**

"_How unfair, it's just our love__  
><em>_found something real that's out of touch__  
><em>_but if you'd searched the whole wide world__  
><em>_ Would you dare to let it go?"__  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

Chicago era una ciudad familiar para mi, a lo largo de los años he acompañado en diversas ocasiones a mi padre en sus famosos "viajes de negocios". Estar con Charlie luego de la muerte de Bella siempre significó libertad, o por lo menos eso pensaba antes de que mamá se marchase a Francia. En mi locura y mente adolescente pensé que mi padre era mil veces mejor que mamá porque él me daba todo lo que yo pedía y me dejaba hacer y deshacer. Sin embargo, aquello que confundí con afecto realmente no era más que despreocupación. Finalmente descubrí que a Charlie no le importa que sucediese conmigo… ahora puedo verlo. La libertad otorgada era simplemente la moneda de cambio; dándome libertades yo aceptaba todo lo que él decía en silencio… y sin embargo, fue precisamente esa despreocupación, esa libertad sin restricción la que me empujó a olvidar la bella persona que soy.

Tengo quince años, perdí mi virginidad en una fiesta con un chico del cual no recuerdo el rostro. He fumado y consumido todo tipo de drogas que han pasado por mis manos. Me he degradado a mi misma haciendo cosas que en primer lugar nunca me gustaron. Jugué con el corazón de mi madre y dañé a mi hermana cegada por la envidia y el rencor que su figura producía en mí. Culpé a mi hermana mayor de todo, sabiendo, muy dentro de mí, que ella era inocente. Empujé lejos a mi madre, dañé su confianza y me reí de sus sentimientos hasta aniquilar el amor que ella sentía por mí.

Manipulé a muchos a mí alrededor y fingí que mis problemas eran tan grandes que ni siquiera me preocupé de ayudar a mis amigos. Guardé silencio frente al abuso que sufría Rosalie por parte de su padrastro y nunca le ofrecí ayuda siendo que tenía el dinero para contratar a un excelente abogado. Empujé a Edward a fallarse a sí mismo y a lo que su madre esperaba de él cada vez que me metía en sus pantalones, y rompí su corazón obligándolo a dejar a mi hermana sabiendo que él la amaba…

Hice que mi hermana finalmente se marchase, sabiendo que ella estaba aquí por mí, porque era la única que jamás ha dejado de amarme. La lastimé de tal forma que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al recordar cada una de mis venenosas y dañinas palabras.

De todo esto soy consciente mientras camino por las calles de Chicago hasta los edificios donde se encuentran las oficinas de mi padre, observando el cielo gris y sintiendo la brisa refrescante en mi rostro.

La culpa no es un sentimiento agradable, sin embargo siento que me estoy liberando de las cadenas que yo misma cargué sobre mí. Y de algún modo, estos pensamientos negros me empujan hacia la luz. Me empujan hacia lo que siempre debí ser, Alice Swan, el centro de la vida de su hermana mayor y la luz de los ojos de sus padres; una niña amada y querida y no la chica adinerada y fácil, desesperada por sentir las manos de algún chico sobre su piel… supongo que finalmente puedo ver lo que Bella veía en mi: amor.

Sé que voy caminando hacia una situación difícil, ni en mis más oscuras pesadillas pensé en enfrentarme a mi padre. Para mí, él siempre ha sido la voz de la razón de la casa y pensar que puede estar escondiendo algo… es duro, pero estoy dispuesta a dar la cara porque estoy cansada de vivir así. Edward me ha hecho cuestionarme muchas cosas que nunca tuvieron sentido para mí y que sin embargo, cegada como estaba nunca quise enfrentar: ¿Por qué mataron a Isabella? Es cierto que mi hermana era una chica de la alta sociedad, participaba activamente en clubes sociales y era el ejemplo mismo de una mujer criada correctamente y que tenía claro cuál era su lugar en el mundo, sin embargo ese no era un motivo para aniquilar su vida. Mis padres eran millonarios, descendíamos de una larga línea familiar de exitosos hombres y mujeres de negocios pero jamás atraíamos las miradas sobre nosotros. Los Swan eran destacados en sus negocios pero nada más. Mi padre es un empresario automotriz, ni siquiera maneja el negocio familiar de los Swan, y mi madre es una diseñadora de moda, estoy segura de que a nivel mundial Isabella no estaba en la lista de los diez herederos más importantes y visto desde el ámbito económico convenía mucho más secuestrarla y pedir un rescate que mancillarla y acabar con su vida.

Los medios habían dicho que fue un crimen al azar pero Edward y yo no podíamos creerlo. Había demasiada organización en ese crimen, todos conocían la costumbre de mi hermana de salir de los eventos a tomarse una fotografía y mandármela, o llamarme por teléfono contándome todas las cosas lindas que había en el lugar para que de esa forma yo no resintiese el no poder estar allí. Todo el mundo sabía que Bella me amaba y se preocupaba mucho por mí. Y en segundo lugar… había tantos guardias aquella noche, los guardaespaldas familiares estaban allí, incluso estaba nuestro guardaespaldas que luego de aquella fatídica noche había sido despedido… y aún así los malhechores habían llegado a mi hermana y la habían raptado, violado y apuñalado… ¡Y luego habían dejado su cuerpo tirado en la calle!

No podía entenderlo, era todo demasiado confuso. Pero lo que más confusión traía sobre mi era la actitud de mi padre luego del asesinato de Bella. Él no había hecho nada más por buscar a sus criminales, mi madre había invertido una fuerte cantidad de dinero contratando a detectives privados que ayudasen a la policía a encontrar a los culpables pero esos esfuerzos se vieron aniquilados por la voz de mi padre susurrando a sus oídos que dejara "el tema hasta allí". Empujando el caso de mi hermana a las autoridades y sin presionar por la captura de aquellos rufianes sin alma. Mamá dijo que podíamos hacer más, ella siempre discutió con mi padre por aquel tema; éramos adinerados, teníamos los medios y las influencias necesarias para poder apresar a los culpables. Ella no entendía porque teníamos que esperar pacientemente a que las cabezas de aquellos malditos rodasen sobre nuestros pies, y sin embargo estaba tan devastada con la muerte de mi hermana que lentamente se dejó convencer y los detectives dejaron de ser contratados.

Pero… ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué papá?

Si Bella fuese mi hija, estoy segura de que yo hubiese dado hasta el último de mis centavos con tal de vengar y limpiar su muerte. Pero él no lo había hecho, y luego se había recluido a si mismo fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Su indiferencia a la muerte de mi hermana fue otra cosa que mi madre resintió y es que papá siguió adelante como si hubiésemos perdido un botón de alguna chaqueta; sin lágrimas, sin dolor. Bella poco a poco fue perdiéndose en los recuerdos y si no fuese por las quejas diarias de mi madre y el que yo fuese capaz de sentir a mi hermana deambulando por la casa, tarde o temprano, Bella hubiese sido apenas un borrón en mi memoria. Y aquello tampoco podía entenderlo… ¿Por qué papá? ¿Por qué fingir que ella no existe…? Cada pensamiento era una nueva punzada de dudas y desconsuelo, cada segundo la figura ideal de mi padre tenía una nueva grieta abriéndose a pasos agigantados. Sentía que en cualquier momento el piso se derrumbaba bajo mis pies y yo caería a las profundidades de la derrota y la miseria humana, porque cada segundo que transcurría, cada venda que caía de mis ojos me gritaba lo salvaje e inhumanos que fuimos. ¿Cómo pudimos fallarle a Bella de esta forma? Ni el más pequeño animal de este planeta sería capaz de abandonar de tal manera a su camarada.

Con suspiro entré al edificio, decidida a dejar de ser la víctima y tomar las riendas de la historia.

.

.

.

"_Don't give me up_

_Don't give… me up."_

Estamos aquí. Es increíble como solo han transcurrido un par de meses desde la primera vez que me escabullí dentro de esta casa con la finalidad de ver a la histérica hermana de Alice. Aquella mujer tan llena de sorpresas y de vida, y que sin tener que quitarme la camiseta o besarme fue capaz de llegar a lo más hondo de mi corazón. No necesito cerrar los ojos para poder ver su rostro pálido, sus cejas fruncidas luego de una conversación que no le gustase, su enojo, su pena…

Es extraño cómo funciona el destino y el amor. Conocí a esta chica en una playa, a kilómetros de aquí, pertenecemos a mundos tan, tan distantes que solo una tragedia empujó a su hermana a conocerme. La lógica y la ciencia rechazarían mi historia; rechazan la resurrección de Cristo, ¿Cómo no negarían mi historia de amor? Cómo si se necesitase una fórmula para sentir el amor, quizás ese es su problema. Olvidan que aquello que guía el universo no es más que el amor. Eso es lo que asegura nuestra supervivencia como especie. ¿Dejamos de actuar con amor? Caemos en crisis, en guerras, atentados y poco a poco nos extinguimos…

Pero no los culpo. ¿Cómo voy a culparlos si he pasado tantos años negándome al amor? Y no solo al amor que te puede ofrecer una pareja. Me he negado a sentir el verdadero amor, ni siquiera a mi madre le he permitido amarme libremente como a ella le hubiese gustado. No soy quien para juzgar a aquellos que todavía deciden guiar sus emociones por otros parámetros. Lo único que puedo hacer es mantenerme junto a ellos, así como mi madre lo hizo durante todos estos años esperando a que yo despertase…

Así como Bella ha permanecido junto a su familia a pesar de que ellos hicieron todo lo posible por empujarla lejos.

Rosalie está a mi lado analizando la casa. Tiene una mirada determinada en el rostro y puedo sentir como su cerebro trabaja en una manera de entrar a la casa que signifique no terminar en la policía. Ninguno de los dos quiere terminar siendo golpeado y empujado por un grupo de ineptos con placas. Ya terminamos con esa etapa en nuestras vidas, y esperamos jamás volver atrás.

― Han vendido la casa― dijo de pronto Rosalie interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. La miro preguntándome cómo es que sabe eso. Para mí el antejardín de la casa de los Swan luce exactamente igual― Mira el buzón, idiota― responde a mi pregunta no formulada.

Tiene razón, el buzón es diferente, y no solo eso. El "Swan" ha sido cambiado por un "Black".

Una parte de mi siente esto como un fracaso y es que me preocupa enormemente que podría pasar si Bella vuelve y ve que su familia ha abandonado lo que ella considera su hogar. Alice ya me había advertido que sus padres habían puesto en venta la casa, yo mismo había visto la casa deshabitada la última vez que estuve aquí y sin embargo, por alguna razón, quise ignorar este hecho. Supongo que es porque Bella ha trasmitido parte de sus pensamientos y emociones, y para ella el vender la casa solo significaría que no quieren tener nada que ver con ella.

Un abandono total.

Mi garganta se contrae con la cantidad de emociones que me produce el último pensamiento pero me obligo a mantener la calma. Estoy aquí con un objetivo y no puedo darme el lujo de rendirme. Hice una promesa, la promesa de traer a Bella de vuelta.

―Podemos intentar entrar por el cuarto de Bella― murmuro recordando la vieja enredadera―

― ¿Lo has hecho…?― Rosalie me mira y luego suspira― Olvídalo, tu eres el experto en esta casa.

Ruedo los ojos y avanzo por el jardín lateral.

Los rosales donde tiempo atrás vi a Bella lucen un poco más arreglados y sin embargo siento como si no fuesen los mismos. Como si hubiesen sido traídos de otro lugar y no perteneciesen del todo a este lugar. "No son los de Bella", mi propia voz mental responde y asiento; no son los de ella.

Estamos caminando hacia la ventana del cuarto de Bella. Recuerdo claramente que vi la enredadera marchita y quemada la última vez que vine, pero necesito verla. De alguna forma, siento que esa enredadera nos pertenece, es parte de nuestra historia de amor. En sus raíces tiene la esencia de Bella: fuerte, segura, dispuesta a ayudar. Y es mía también, mía porque ha hecho lo que era mi misión; acompañar a Bella.

Cuando descubrí la desaparición de Bella, aquella enredadera estaba marchita, como si hubiese sido arrancada y quemada. Yo mismo había tocado sus débiles raíces y decidí entrar por la ventana de la cocina, y por lo mismo no podía creer la maravillosa imagen que presentaba la enredadera en estos momentos.

Estaba allí, justo donde había permanecido durante años, bajo la ventana de Bella, brillante y floreciente como si todas las primaveras de la historia hubiesen pasado sobre ella. Viva. Mi corazón se alegró y estuve a punto de echarme a llorar y sin embargo el carraspeo de Rosalie me arrancó de mi estado emocional.

―Estás poniéndome nerviosa― susurró ella― Parece que cualquier cosa está a punto de romperte, emocionalmente hablando― agregó con preocupación― ¿Quieres que entre sola?―

―No― contesté de inmediato― Estoy bien, solo soy un llorica de primera.

Ella sonrió.

Fui el primero en subir por la enredadera, el primero en tocar las hojas que cubrían aquella pared de raíces que eran mi escalera hacia el cuarto de Bella.

Sabía que esta era solo la primera batalla, la gran guerra sería conseguir que Bella volviese.

Y estaba listo para luchar por ella.

.

.

.

Me gustaría decir que mi padre estaba sorprendido de verme. En serio. Me gustaría decir que no pudo de la sorpresa y que casi muere de un ataque de nervios, pero nada de eso pasó. Charlie Swan era un hombre de negocios, tan serio, tan misterioso que si alguien buscase en internet el prototipo de hombres de negocios estaba segura de que aparecería la foto de mi padre. Era una bestia dura de roer, antes pensaba que solo en temas de negocios, pero ya he comprendido que no es así. Charlie Swan jamás deja de ser un hombre de negocios, ni siquiera con su familia.

Tal vez ―y no me extrañaría― no nos mira como su familia. Quizás a sus ojos somos otra extensión del negocio automotriz de los Swan, una sucursal que no funcionó y por lo mismo debió cerrar. Un buen hombre de negocios sabe cuando retirarse de un negocio antes de terminar con grandes pérdidas…

Me hubiese gustado que luchase un poco más por nuestra sucursal llamada familia. Quizás, y solo quizás, las cosas no hubiesen terminado tan mal.

Charlie es un hombre alto y apuesto, tiene un bigote muy divertido que en opinión de mi madre es parte importante de su atractivo. No creo que a mamá le importe el bigote de Charlie en estos momentos. A mí no me importa, mi padre podría ser el mismísimo Leonardo DiCaprio y para mi seguiría luciendo como una bestia desalmada y sin alma.

Él tiene su mirada fija en mí. Ha analizado mi vestimenta con ojo crítico y ahora observa mi cara. Está buscando mis emociones, alguna grieta en mi fachada a la cual aferrarse y no responder.

Pero no hay nada.

Estoy con mi armadura puesta lista para dar batalla, vengo a destrozarlo y él lo sabe. Estoy segura de que sabe quiénes irrumpieron en su oficina, sabe que documentos robamos y no me importa.

¿Te gusto jugar? Pues ahora jugaremos, pero no será tu juega sino el mío.

Las fichas están a mi favor y él lo sabe. Sus jugadas lo han empujado a este momento, sus mentiras, sus ausencias. Todo lo que ha hecho nos han empujado a este día. Aquí estoy papá, soy Alice Swan, tu pequeña seguidora.

― Nunca pensé que fueses tú quien viniese a pedir explicaciones― fue lo primero que dijo mi padre luego de un prolongado silencio solo interrumpido por las voces lejanas de los trabajadores de la empresa. Su semblante estaba sereno, no había muestra de preocupación en sus facciones. ― Siempre he tenido pocas esperanzas en ti. Me he llevado una buena sorpresa al descubrir que has sido tú con ese otro muchachito quienes han burlado la seguridad de mi empresa. No pensé que tuvieses las agallas y la inteligencia para hacer algo así. Aunque claro, también has fallado. Te he descubierto.

―No esperaba mantenerme en el anonimato por siempre― respondí― Necesitaba información y ya que tú estás muy bien escondido aquí ― dije mostrando el ventanal de su oficina que daba una buena vista a la ciudad― he tenido que recurrir a trucos sucios, pero nada que tú no hayas hecho antes, no te preocupes.

―Todavía no aprendes a controlar esa lengua venenosa, Mary Alice. Desde que eras pequeña supe que esa sería tu gran piedra en el zapato. Y al parecer no me he equivocado― su voz pastosa y reverencial me provocaba irritación. Quería gritarle que él no me conocía, lanzarme sobre él y quitarle ese aire de suficiencia.

Charlie se pensaba superior a mí, más inteligente, más culto y sabio. Por favor, una persona con el tercio de esas cualidades no traería a cuestas aquél saco de mentiras que Charlie cargaba. Hasta la persona menos brillante del país podía ver eso.

― No necesito tus sermones. Vine para otra cosa y tú lo sabes bien, Charlie.

Algo cruzo por sus ojos, un momento de tristeza que rápidamente fue cubierto por su careta de seriedad.

― Soy tu padre, no Charlie.

―El titulo de padre se gana― le respondí con una sonrisa, sintiéndome victoriosa por primera vez desde que comenzó la conversación― y por si no te has enterado, no te lo mereces.

― Entiendo…

― Te felicito. Ahora bien…― inhalé profundamente, intentando reunir el valor para pronunciar las siguientes palabras― ¿Tuviste algo que ver en el asesinato de Bella?―

Las palabras fueron dichas y nos golpearon a ambos por igual. De pronto la oficina de Charlie Swan fue sumida en un silencio lleno de acusaciones y de intrigas silenciosas. No podía escuchar el bullicio de los trabajadores; todo había desaparecido, solo estábamos él y yo.

Sentí mis ojos escocer y el nudo en la garganta se hizo imposible de soportar. Intenté tomar aire pero no podía.

¿Realmente había preguntado eso?

Pensé en Bella y en Edward… amo a Edward, y sin embargo él está enamorado de mi hermana. Ella está muerta. No importa de cuantas formas Edward disfrace aquella verdad, ella está muerta. Jamás podrán estar juntos. Eso no me hace feliz, ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Es tan triste. Mi corazón llora al imaginar el cuadro tan triste y patético que forman aquellos dos; Edward se enamora, por primera vez deja de ser un hijo de puta y sin embargo esa persona fue asesinada años atrás…

¿Cómo no tener deseos de llorar?

En estos momentos descubro que no importa lo que yo sienta por Edward, tampoco importa lo mucho que Edward y Bella se amen, estamos destinados a sufrir. De ninguna forma esta historia tiene un final feliz.

Nuestro final feliz fue truncado hace cinco años, y ahora solo estamos viviendo un final alternativo y deshecho. Somos el efecto de nuestras acciones pero también el efecto de las acciones de terceros. Y los terceros de nuestra historia nos arruinaron. No importa que pase en adelante, ya no tiene solución.

― Yo…― Charlie habla interrumpiendo mis negros pensamientos y lucho con todas mis fuerzas para prestar atención.

No es momento de rendirse; hay que dar unas últimas batallas.

― Habla― ordeno en un hilo de voz, sintiendo como poco a poco me vuelvo a romper en pedazos cada vez más pequeños e irregulares que nadie podrá volver a pegar. Ni siquiera Edward― Habla de una sola vez y termina con esto.

La máscara de impenetrable de Charlie se rompe en aquel momento. Puedo ver sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas acumuladas con los años, la desesperación y el tormento guardados en el fondo de su alma salen a la luz, y poco a poco voy descubriendo en aquellos pocos segundos, el hombre que es mi padre.

― Fue mi culpa― solloza― Fue mi maldita culpa… ¡Yo la maté, yo la maté!― grita jalándose los cabellos y cayendo de rodillas en el piso.

Y las piezas del puzle comienzan a armarse.

.

.

.

La habitación de Bella ya no existe como tal.

Lo sé y lo acepto con rapidez mientras veo la nueva decoración. Ha sido transformada en la habitación de algún joven adolescente que gusta de bandas como Metallica o Megadeth. Lo sé por los posters que decoran la habitación y por los CD que se encuentran repartidos encima de la cama.

Rosalie me sigue en silencio.

Me gustaría decir que tengo un plan, pero no es así. No sé qué diablos se supone que debo hacer. Rosalie sugirió jugar a la "güija", pero me negué. No digo que aquel juego no funcione, pero Bella no es esa clase de espíritu. O no lo era hasta que se marchó.

Quizás era una buena idea después de todo…

Pensé en decirle a Rosalie que me ensañe a jugar pero en ese preciso momento escuché una voz masculina proveniente del pasillo. Rápidamente Rosalie se arrojó debajo de la cama mientras que yo corrí al armario. Estaba bastante familiarizado con la habitación y sabía que era muy espacioso. No cerré la puerta completamente, quería dar un vistazo al chico, de esa forma, si descubría el escondite de Rosalie yo podía atacarlo por la espalda.

― ¡No te tengo miedo!― exclamó el chico― Y no me iré de esta casa, es mi casa ahora. Vive con eso, rarita.― dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

De inmediato vi con asombro como los CD que estaban sobre la cama comenzaban a volar y eran arrojados uno tras otro sobre aquel muchacho.

Él grito maldiciones dando golpes a los CD e intentando mantenerse alejado de los golpes.

― ¡Basta! ― gritó con enojo y una pizca de miedo― ¡Basta maldita sea!―

No tenía una vista completa de la cama dada mi posición en el armario y sin embargo mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Solo había una persona en esta casa capaz de atacar a un extraño con ese ímpetu.

Bella.

Sin pensarlo abrí la puerta del armario y salí nuevamente a la habitación.

El chico era un joven moreno que debía tener catorce o quince años pues aún lucía muy desgarbado. Al verme lanzó un grito de terror y cayó al piso sobre su trasero. Pobre, si fuese un anciano moriría de un ataque al corazón. Rosalie decidió que ese era el momento para salir y con un movimiento fluido salió debajo de la cama.

El chico gritó despavorido tapándose los ojos y moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás, como una especie de bebé grande.

Rosalie rió y yo me giré hacia la figura femenina de pie sobre la cama que miraba a su entorno con gesto amenazante.

― Largo de mi casa, ahora― ordenó con aquella voz suya, enojada y preparada para lanzar cualquier objeto.

Por más que intenté evitarlo, no pude ocultar mi sonrisa.

La felicidad de verla allí, luciendo tan apática como siempre, con sus puños sujetos a sus costados y sus ojos fijos sobre Rosalie y el chico. La misma mirada de furia desatada que me brindó aquella primera vez, cuando Alice y yo nos estábamos enrollando y ella apareció gritando que me largase.

― Mi Bella…― susurré.

Ella me miró y por un momento su gesto amenazador se suavizó. El chico moreno se quitó las manos de los ojos y nos miró a todos luciendo completamente perdido. Entonces vi como de su bolsillo sacaba una especie de navaja y todo sucedió muy rápido. Antes de que él pudiese moverse o que yo pudiese advertir a Rosalie acerca del peligro, Bella se lanzó sobre él. Su cuerpo lo apretó contra el piso y el chico comenzó a gritar. Soltó la navaja y yo la recogí rápidamente antes de mascullar a Rosalie que se mantuviese alerta.

―Maldito idiota― mascullaba Bella manteniendo sus manos presionadas contra la garganta del muchacho― Te voy a despellejar lentamente y luego me comeré tus intestinos. ¿Crees que puedes atacar a _mi_ Edward y no pagar las consecuencias? ―

_Mi Edward_.

Fue un mal momento para perderme en la dulzura de aquel comentario y de su voz pues el chico comenzó a patalear por la falta de aire. No entendía como, pues Bella anteriormente no era capaz de tocar prácticamente nada. Requería mucha de su concentración incluso para salir de su casa…

Y ahora estaba a punto de matar a un adolescente.

― Bella, cielo, basta― dije acercándome a ella y empujando su hombro hacia atrás. Ella se rehusó durante un instante a soltarlo por lo cual tuve que presionar mi empuje. Finalmente ella dejó ir al muchacho que rápidamente se arrastro hacia la puerta. ― Rosalie, no lo pierdas de vista.

Rosalie asintió y caminó hacia el adolescente que apoyado contra la puerta, aún en el piso, intentaba regular su respiración.

―Un movimiento en falso y te destrozo, ¿Escuchaste?― amenazó Rosalie.

Confiando en que Rosalie podía manejar por sí sola al asustado muchacho centré toda mi atención en la figura femenina que en estos momentos se apretaba contra mí.

―Dios mío― susurró Bella hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho― Pensé que nunca ibas a venir por mí. Pensé que iba a estar sola para siempre…―

― ¿Dónde rayos estabas? Me has tenido aterrorizado durante días― le dije apretándola y disfrutando de la corriente eléctrica que nos rodeaba. Tocar a Bella era algo celestial, era mil veces mejor que tocar a cualquier persona. Cuando la "tocaba", lo que realmente estaba haciendo era tocar _su_ esencia, no era su cuerpo, era su alma.

― Perdóname― pidió ella― Fui una estúpida, no sabes lo asustada que estaba. Fue una estupidez pedirte que te marcharas. Lo siento Edward, pensé que era lo mejor para Alice y para ti. Y luego no podía volver, no sabía cómo… y cuando volví la casa estaba vendida y ése tonto de allá estaba usando mi cuarto― un tierno puchero se formó en sus labios y tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no besarla en aquel momento― Pensé que me habían abandonado, que tú me habías olvidado.

― Nunca, ¿Cómo voy a olvidarte? Eres el fantasma más lindo, enojón e histérico de toda la ciudad. Eres imposible de olvidar― murmuré contra su frente― te juro que lo intenté, intenté olvidarte tal como tú querías pero no pude. Te grabaste en mi corazón Bella, no sé cómo lo hiciste pero dentro de mí no hay cosa que no te pertenezca. Todo mi ser es tuyo, no sé cómo lo hiciste pero ahora solo vivo para ti y por ti.

― Te amo― dijo ella― Te amo, y no me arrepiento de nada. Siento, siento que nací para este momento. De algún modo, no importa el modo o la historia, tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos. Y me aterra, no quiero perderte. He perdido tanto en mi vida, y sin embargo siento que si te pierdo a ti me perdería totalmente, Edward. La muerte… la muerte acabó con mi cuerpo físico y sin embargo jamás tocó mi alma, esa es tuya.

Las piezas del puzle encajaban en ese momento. No importaba que estuviésemos en la habitación de un adolescente que gusta del metal, tampoco que otras dos personas nos estuviesen mirando como si fuesen testigos de un milagro. Ni siquiera el tiempo que habíamos pasado separados importaba, lo único que realmente lo hacía era que ella y yo estábamos juntos.

Bella y yo nos amábamos. Ambos habíamos aceptado nuestros sentimientos y eso era lo único importante en aquel momento. El resto, Alice en Chicago, mi madre, la familia de Bella, el misterio tras su muerte, todo eso estaba en segundo plano. Este momento era solo de nosotros dos, el momento del amor.

"_Don't give me up_

_Don't give… me up."_

.

.

― ¿Qué estás diciendo? ― pregunté en un hilo de voz, sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ante la imagen que presentaba mi padre. ― ¿Por qué dices que es tu culpa? ― Él no respondió y comenzó a mascullar cosas ininteligibles bajo el aliento. ― ¡Dime!― exigí recuperando mi voz― ¡Responde maldita sea! ―

De algún modo me las había ingeniado para llegar a su lado y levantarlo de las solapas de su traje.

Los sentimientos eran imposibles de describir. Me sentía en la cima de una montaña rusa de emociones; tristeza, enojo, irritabilidad, compasión, miedo. Cada una me golpeaba sin piedad, empujando mis paredes hasta límites insospechados. La adrenalina me empujaba a seguir presionando a mi padre. Una parte de mi sabía que era esta _mi oportunidad_. No habría otra, éste era el único momento en que podría romper las barreras de Charlie y usarlas a mi favor. Si fallaba ahora tendría que despedirme para siempre de la verdad. Él jamás hablaría nuevamente, se escondería bajo otra oficina, en otra ciudad, metería su cabeza bajo el ordenador y fingiría que nada ocurría; el ciclo comenzaría otra vez.

Y yo no podía permitirlo.

A estas alturas del juego cualquier paso en falso significaba un fracaso que no podíamos permitirnos. Edward no podía permitirse perder a mi hermana, él tenía que traerla de vuelta, y yo no podía dejar escapar la verdad de mis manos. Podía sentir el fin de esta madeja de mentiras en su punto final, casi podía saborear la victoria a través de las heridas que se iban abriendo mientras los segundos transcurrían.

― Habla, habla ahora y termina con esto de una sola vez. Necesito saber, necesitamos saber que ocurrió… por favor―

Charlie me mira, veo los ojos que Bella heredó, veo las verdades y las mentiras que han callado. Veo la inocencia y la culpabilidad de un alma que ha guardado silencio durante tanto tiempo y no puedo hacer nada más que llorar.

Llorar por él, por nuestra familia, por mí.

Llorar por Bella y Edward…

Y por el final feliz que nunca vendrá.

_"Cause what about, what about angels?_  
><em>They will come, they will go, make us special.<em>

_It's not about not about angels, angels..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Luego de un largo, largo, largo periodo de ausencia he decidido continuar la historia. He escrito este capitulo más de diez veces a lo largo de todo el año y simplemente no quedaba como yo quería. No tengo excusas para la tardanza, solo agradecer a las chicas que se mantuvieron constantemente recordándome que en un pequeño rincón de Fanfiction se encontraba una historia de las muchas inconclusas que me pertenece. 

A las chicas que me pidieron el final por mensaje privado: ¡Lo siento! No podía darles una respuestas pues en ese momento ni yo sabía como terminar la historia.

Si quieren contactarse conmigo les dejó mi twitter, es la única red social que utilizo, nunca reviso el correo, ups: lapulent0sa.

¡Nos vemos!

Millarau.


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes pertenecen al S. Meyer, el disparate de historia es mía. **

* * *

><p><strong>Inevitable<strong>

.

.

_"I know your hearts been broken,  
>But don't you give up<br>I'll be there yeah I know it  
>to fix you in love<br>It hurts me to think that you've ever cried"_

**_Stand up- Onedirection_**

**_._**

_._

La amiga rubia de Edward a la que reconocí como Rosalie, la chica drogadicta de aquella horrible fiesta en la cual me colé meses atrás, me miraba con incredulidad y curiosidad. Sentí el deseo de gruñirle y advertirle que si continuaba observándome de esa manera le arrancaría cada mechón de su oxigenada cabellera…

―Bella, Rosalie es una amiga― murmuró Edward divertido mientras me sonreía. ¿Dije eso en voz alta? Los ojos iluminados y divertidos de él y la mueca de terror en la cara de ella me dieron la respuesta. Ups. Me encogí de hombros sin sentir arrepentimiento. ― ¿Cómo te llamas? ― preguntó Edward enfocando su atención en el perro invasor que aún se encontraba en el suelo, amarrado por la niña rubia. El chico parecía estar a punto de orinar sus pantalones, y una pequeña, pequeña, parte de mí se sintió mal por él. Pero luego recordé que él se había apropiado de mi habitación y el sentimiento se evaporó.

Se merecía todo esto.

― Yo… yo no te diré mi nombre. No le sacarás ni un solo peso a mi familia… no sabrás mis claves de tarjetas ni nada de eso― tartamudeó el chico.

Rodé los ojos.

― Se llama Jacob Black― dije al tiempo que él me miraba con enojo y frustración― Es el maldito tonto invasor, ladrón de habitaciones― dije fulminándolo con la mirada― Deberíamos matarlo, deberíamos ahogar su cabeza en el inodoro, o pasarle un auto encima y sentir como sus huesos se quiebran...

― O podríamos hacer todo eso junto y escuchar sus gritos…― dijo la rubia mirando amenazadoramente al chucho.

Le sonreí. Me gustaba la forma en que trabajaba su cerebro.

― No haremos nada de eso. Solo necesitamos ser amables, estoy seguro de que… Jacob entiende que esto no se trata de un asalto ni nada por el estilo, ¿Lo entiendes cierto?― preguntó Edward con amabilidad. Dejé escapar un resoplido malhumorado; ¿Estábamos jugando al policía bueno y al policía malo? Debíamos torturarlo y listo.

― Lo… lo único que entiendo es que ustedes están dementes… que… que fue una mala idea comprar esta casa… y que ella― dijo señalándome con el mentón a mi― está completamente loca.

¿Fue eso lo que escuché? ¿Este pequeño adolescente que practicaba sus movimientos de bíceps frente al espejo me había llamado "loca"? ¿A mí? Sentí un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos y en el fondo del estomago, ira. En pocos segundos estaba lista para saltar sobre él y demostrarle lo loca que estaba y sin embargo mis intenciones se vieron bloqueadas. Antes de poder intentar cualquier otro movimiento Edward afirmó mi mano.

Me maravillé en la sensación de poder sentir su piel tocar la mía y la ira por aquel adolescente fue neutralizada por las caricias y los sentimientos que Edward producía en mí. No entendía cómo, pero desde mi "regreso", las sensaciones las vivía con una intensidad increíble. Cada emoción parecía ser aumentada al cien por ciento, casi como si estuviese viva. Aquella capa de tranquilidad que entumecía mi cuerpo no estaba, me sentía libre y viva de sentir…

Era algo que no podía comprender y que esperaba poder hablar con Edward una vez que estuviésemos tranquilos, si es que alguna vez lográbamos estarlo. Él me ayudaría a entender que sucedía conmigo. Algo dentro de mí me decía que no era algo malo, y sin embargo me preocupaban los cambios repentinos de humor. Era una bomba de emociones con un cronometro incierto, podía explotar varias veces en un día y mi poder destructivo aún se encontraba allí, listo para volver a estallar; La ira daba paso a la tranquilad, la alegría a la tristeza y cuando menos lo pensaba estaba sobre alguien intentando despegar la cabeza de su cuello.

No tenía más explicación que pensar en los cinco años que pasé sintiéndome incompleta, sin dominar completamente mis emociones, como si una parte de mí hubiese sido arrancado. Sin embargo luego de aquel "despertar", luego de aquel extraño viaje donde estuve sola, rodeada de aquel extraño mar cristalino… algo ocurrió conmigo, algo que todavía no lograba dominar y que si quería ser completamente honesta: me asustaba.

― No vuelvas a llamarla de ninguna forma poco caballerosa o seré yo quien te haré daño― amenazó Edward con voz fiera― ¿Entendido?―

―Sí― masculló el chico desde el suelo, luciendo asustado frente al aspecto amenazante que había tomado Edward―

― Bien. Necesito que entiendas que no estamos aquí para robar a tu familia ni a ti, ni mucho menos para secuestrarte o alguna cosa por el estilo, ¿Lo entiendes? Estamos en un caso extraño, paranormal y lamentablemente tú estás involucrado ya que tu habitación…― golpeé las costillas de Edward y él gimió por lo bajo― bueno… éste es el cuarto de Bella, y bueno, puedes entender que Bella no es una chica como otra.― Esto último lo dijo mirándome directamente y sentí las benditas mariposas aletear risueñamente en mi estomago― ¿Lo entiendes?

Jacob asintió, sin alejar su vista de mí. Claro que sabía que yo era diferente, había pasado bastante tiempo torturándolo y empujándolo a alejarse de mi cuarto. Pero el maldito ―para mala suerte mía― no tenía miedo. Aceptó mi presencia mucho mejor de lo que Edward o Alice lo hicieron a su tiempo y a pesar de que solo en un par de ocasiones me mostré frente a él, Jacob aceptó el desafío de tener a una chica muerta como quien tiene un nuevo juego en la consola. Tendía a ignorar mis intentos por asustarlo y respondía a mi enojo con bromas y comentarios sarcásticos, ¡Claro que sabía que yo no era como cualquier chica!

Entendía el punto de Edward, él quería mantenerse alejado de los problemas. Y, lamentablemente Jacob Black representaba más que un problema. No sólo porque fuese el recién estrenado dueño de mi habitación, sino porque él nos había visto.

Me había visto.

_Rosalie también me vio…_

Una voz parecida a la de mi madre habló en mi cabeza y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo.

_«Bella, no solo te vieron, también te han tocado… Cariño, ¿Cómo puedes estar muerta si te ves y sientes como un vivo?»_

La pregunta llegó a mi mente como un pequeño rayo de sol filtrándose entre nubes oscuras luego de varios días de lluvia.

Por un momento no supe qué pensar pero rápidamente las preguntas acribillaron mi mente. _¿Cómo ellos podían verme? _Antes de Edward nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera Alice, me había visto. Y ahora estos dos chicos lo hacían como si yo fuese una mujer normal a la que conocen por primera vez. Como si no llevase cinco años muerta, como si mi sola presencia en esta habitación no fuese una razón para salir corriendo.

Estoy muerta, lo sé. No tengo un corazón, la sangre no corre por mis venas. Soy un maldito espíritu que ha decidido no avanzar y quedarse aquí. Mi situación actual no es muy diferente a los cinco años que pase en solitario, vagando por esta casa intentando mantener a mi familia unida; sigo estando muerta. Y sin embargo una parte de mi me dice que todo es diferente. Ya no estoy aquí solo por mi familia, no tengo ese deseo enfermizo de salvarlos. Estoy aquí por mí, estoy aquí porque en este loco camino lleno de espinas y soledad logré encontrar lo que secretamente anhelaba: amor. Y eso al parecer lo cambió todo.

Sé que no estamos en una situación ventajosa en estos momentos y que debemos de ocuparnos de problemas graves como Jacob Black y lo que él podría decir a la policía. También está Alice y lo que podrá decir cuando sepa que fui lo suficientemente egoísta para volver a pesar de que ella no me quería aquí. Su enamoramiento por Edward sólo era otra gran piedra en nuestro camino, una que todavía no sabía como manejar. Y es que secretamente no puedo dejar de pensar que Edward debería estar con ella…

Él es un buen hombre, ahora lo sé. Él podría ayudarla a avanzar y recuperarse mientras que ella le daría todo lo que yo no podía darle; abrazos, caricias, una vida real… hijos.

Mis emociones son una montaña rusa y esto es solo una muestra de que sigo estando muerta. Los espíritus no manejamos bien las emociones, es como si la ausencia de nuestro cuerpo aumentara cada sensación y llevase cualquier emoción al limite.

No tengo control sobre lo que siento y es por lo mismo que deseo estar sola, sola, pero el solo pensar en no tener a Edward conmigo me aterra. ¿Qué quiero? No lo sé. Hay tantas voces en mi cabeza, murmurando a mi oído y dando órdenes por doquier. No me siento estable ni relajada, estoy asustada de todo lo que está sucediendo y tengo miedo por lo que ocurrirá en el futuro. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que existe un futuro para mí…

Digo, estoy muerta.

La mano de Edward nuevamente está sobre mí y me recuesto sobre él.

―Lo resolveremos― susurra inclinándose hacia mí y yo cierro los ojos confiando en sus palabras. ― Todo estará bien, solo ten fe.

_Fe…_

Yo tenía fe, toda mi vida había tenido fe y sin embargo la fe no me había salvado aquella noche en que aquellos monstruos tomaron mi cuerpo… Sentí el deseo de hablarle a Edward y decirle todas las razones por la cual la fe no era una emoción que quería sentir, pero guardé silencio. Él tenía fe, tanta fe que nos podía mantener a los dos hasta que yo recuperase la mía…

Tenía que confiar en eso.

.

.

.

Tomé el avión de vuelta a Seattle apenas Charlie terminó con su relato. Él lloró y rogó por mi perdón y sin embargo no miré atrás. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Él no estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho, simplemente había hablado porque se sentía acorralado. Y no podía perdonarlo sin tener a Bella y a mi madre conmigo, no podía perdonarlo sabiendo que ellas aún permanecían en la ignorancia.

Fue esa la razón por la cual marqué el número de mi madre, y a pesar de que su secretaria insistió en que ella se encontraba en su taller, trabajando, me rehusé a dejarla marchar y le ordené a la muchacha que pusiese a mi madre al teléfono.

Hablar con ella no fue tan extraño como pensé. Ella se mantuvo reservada durante los primeros minutos de nuestra charla. Fue por eso que hablamos de cosas irrelevantes como el clima y luego, poco a poco abordamos otros temas más personales.

Hablar de su trabajo ya que era un tema que le apasionaba y así fue como lentamente la barrera entre nosotras pareció desaparecer por aquellos pocos minutos. Y charlamos como si ella no se hubiese marchado a Francia escapando de mí, y como si segundos atrás no hubiese intentado rechazar mi llamada. De hecho, fue tanta la complicidad que estuve a punto de colgar sin hablar acerca del objetivo real de mi llamada.

¿Cómo arruinar aquella complicidad surgida en segundos? Contarle lo que sabía era arrancar los puntos de la herida, aplicar limón y hundir el dedo con fuerza en el lugar donde comenzaba a emanar la sangre…

Pero luego pensé en Charlie y en cómo él había decidido mantenerse en silencio por "nuestro bien". ¿Qué tan diferente a él podría ser si ocultaba esto? No era justo para mi madre ni para Bella. Yo no era Charlie Swan aunque durante mucho tiempo pensé que podríamos estar cortados por la misma tijera. Era una persona diferente y era tiempo de demostrarlo; el primer paso era contarle todo a mi madre.

No puedo recordar con exactitud qué fue lo que dije. Solo recuerdo el silencio en la línea mientras hablaba y como poco a poco escuché los sollozos entrecortados y los lamentos de mi mamá. Mi corazón murió un poco más durante aquella llamada y pedí en silencio perdón por todo el daño que le había causado a aquella mujer tan sensible y amorosa que se había visto víctima de un juego en el que jamás debió participar.

¿Le hablé de Bella? Sí, le dije todo lo que sabía. Le hablé de Edward, le dije acerca de lo que había hecho, le hablé de las drogas, del sexo y le dije lo mucho que me arrepentía de haber escogido a mi padre en vez de ella en el duelo por la pérdida de mi hermana. Es lo único que recuerdo…

Y el cortar la llamada con un "te amo".

Ahora estoy aquí, en el avión, de vuelta a la ciudad donde esperaba poder encontrar a mi hermana y terminar de una buena vez con esta historia.

Mi meta es difícil, lo sé. No se trata solo de tener fe en poder localizar a mi hermana, son muchas cosas más. Estoy aterrada de lo que puede suceder. Tengo miedo de continuar avanzando y nunca llegar al final. No quiero vivir así durante el resto de mi vida, anhelo que las mentiras terminen. Anhelo estabilidad, poder mirar a mí alrededor y decir por una sola vez; "Está bien, todo está bien". Permanecer, estar ahí y no tener miedo de lo que puede suceder…

Un hogar, una familia…

Es irónico cómo meses atrás lo único que quería era divertirme, rodearme de personas complicadas y estar en cada fiesta que mi cuerpo permitiese y ahora lo único que quiero es estar cómodamente en casa. Arrojarme sobre algún confortable sillón y leer una novela rosa.

Con Katy Perry de fondo.

Puedo imaginarme eso. El deseo es tan grande dentro de mí que casi puedo sentir el acolchado con el cual mi madre me cubriría al ver que visto pantalones cortos y no he encendido la calefacción porque soy demasiado perezosa incluso para eso. Imagino a Bella arrojada en la alfombra, hojeando una revista de moda y marcando afanosamente aquellas prendas que llamen su atención. Incluso veo a Edward junto a mi hermana, susurrándole cosas al oído. Su cabello revuelto y su sonrisa angelical mientras inclina la cabeza hacia ella, intentando distraerla de su labor. Me veo a mi misma feliz por ambos, no celosa, no triste. Feliz por verlos amarse, por saber en el fondo de mi corazón que esto tenía que ser así, que era inevitable.

Sin embargo todo está en mi cabeza.

La verdad es que mamá está todavía en Francia, Bella está perdida en algún lugar y Edward no es feliz porque gracias a mí la persona que tanto ama se ha marchado. Y la verdad es que todavía lo amo…

No puedo evitarlo.

.

.

.

Jacob Black no es tan idiota como he pensado y es así como una hora más tarde nos encontramos todos cómodamente sentados en la sala de estar. Edward fue quien encaminó la conversación intentando convencer a Jacob que no se trataba de un intento de robo o alguna cosa por el estilo. Para mi pesar, y solo en vista el bien común, decidí alejar mi faceta criminal y hablé con Jacob, intentando explicarle mi historia y la razón por la que Edward y Rosalie estaban allí. Edward rellenó los vacíos de mi relato y fue así como el adolescente abrió los ojos impactado, y luego comentó en un tono nervioso "Guau, estoy frente a un verdadero milagro".

Era la primera vez que alguien llamaba a esto "milagro". A mí nunca se me había ocurrido llamarlo así. Pero supongo que lo es…

En alguna parte de la historia esto dejó de ser una pesadilla y se transformó en un pequeño milagro. Y Edward tiene mucho que ver con eso. Él es el actor principal en el cambio que ha ocurrido en mí. De alguna forma su compañía logró hacer relucir a la vieja Bella, a la parte humana que aún existía dentro de mí y la empujó a florecer, a abrirse lentamente como los capullos de las flores cultivábamos con mi madre.

Así es como nos encontramos reunidos en la sala. Rosalie quería marcharse a su casa. Lo podía ver en la forma en la cual miraba hacia la puerta. Estaba ansiosa por marcharse y la entendía perfectamente. Ella había venido a ayudar a Edward, y su misión había tenido éxito. Edward y yo estábamos juntos. Y siendo honesta, por más razonable que pareciese Jacob Black en cualquier momento podía volver su familia, y las cosas podían cambiar, él podía fácilmente cambiar de opinión y acusar a Edward y Rosalie de cualquier delito. No era seguro que ambos permaneciesen aquí y sin embargo me negaba a dejar a Edward.

Habíamos pasado tanto tiempo alejados, era injusto que nos tuviésemos que alejar tan rápidamente. Edward jamás lo diría en voz alta porque sus sentimientos hacia mi son demasiado fuertes, pero también puedo sentir su temor al permanecer en este sitio. En este sentido no es como antes, cuando solo estábamos nosotros dos y mi familia ausente. Ahora esta casa pertenece a otras personas y no podemos estar solos en mi habitación…

Ya no existe esa habitación.

― Mi padre va a llegar pronto― dijo Jacob Black en voz alta, atrayendo nuestra atención― Les aseguro que no quiero problemas ni que ustedes los tengan, por lo mismo les digo que si él los encuentran aquí no será tan amigable como yo. Lo mejor es que se marchen antes de que regrese…

Maldición.

Miré a Edward con tristeza. ¿Cuándo nos volveríamos a ver? Jacob tenía razón, su padre podía estar en casa en cualquier momento.

De hecho, ya era bastante extraño que Billy Black y sus hijas no estuviesen en casa. Durante las últimas semanas he notado que la familia Black realmente vive aquí. No son como mis padres que la utilizaban solo para dormir y que realizaban la mayor parte de su vida fuera, en sus trabajos. Los Black están casi todo el día rondando por las habitaciones, llenando cada instancia con sus risas y conversaciones…

Transformando esta enorme casa en su hogar.

―Jacob tiene razón― dije de mala gana― Su padre está de paseo con sus hermanas menores en casa de sus abuelos. En cualquier momento pueden volver, lo más seguro es que ambos se marchen.

Rosalie asintió lista para marcharse.

Chica lista.

Edward se veía menos atraído por la idea de irse. Podía sentir su mirada anhelante sobre mí, y lo entendía a la perfección. Era doloroso encontrarnos y separarnos tan rápidamente pera era la única opción que teníamos.

Lamentablemente esta casa ya no era mía, y no podíamos vagar en ella como si los Black no existiesen.

―Bella― dijo de pronto Edward, acercándose a mí y tomando mis manos. Vi un sentimiento de nerviosismo en su mirada y enarqué una ceja preguntándome qué era lo que le preocupaba― ¿Crees que puedas permanecer fuera de la casa?―

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

― ¿Salir?― pregunté estúpidamente― Pues claro, si, claro que puedo salir.

―No, no solo "salir"―dijo él dibujando unas comillas imaginarias en el aire― Lo que quiero saber es si te sientes preparada para dejar tu casa y marcharte conmigo.

Escuché la exhalación de Rosalie.

― ¿Qué?― pregunté estúpidamente, sintiendo como cada fibra de mi ser se transformaba en una masa de gelatina― ¿Quieres decir…vivir juntos?―

―Mira― dijo pasando sus dedos por su cabello― Sé que suena complicado pero creo que es lo mejor para nosotros. Esté lugar ya no es tu hogar y la verdad es que no puedo soportar la idea de estar lejos de ti. Por favor Bella, ven conmigo.

No dije nada.

¿Qué podía decir? Amaba a este hombre, lo amaba tanto que no me importaba marcharme de este lugar, incluso con todo lo que implicaba.

―Bella, por favor…―

― Te amo Edward, te amo.

― ¿Eso significa que…?― preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba tímidamente en su boca. Le sonreí con alegría, asintiendo con la cabeza. La sonrisa iluminó su cara y me vi a mi misma hundida en sus brazos mientras él depositaba pequeños besos a lo largo de mi rostro. ― Te amo, te amo, te amo.

―Yo también te amo.

― No más que yo― murmuró contra mi piel― Gracias Bella, sé que esto es duro para ti. Pero te juro que haré hasta lo imposible para que te sientas cómoda, para que no extrañes tu casa.

―Edward, creo que es hora de que entiendas que mi casa siempre serás tú.

Él volvió a sonreír y nuevamente sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde Rosalie se despedía de nosotros agitando su mano y pidiendo que fuésemos a visitarla. Nos habíamos marchado de la casa de Jacob Black ―ex casa Swan― minutos después de que yo aceptase la proposición de Edward, en el momento exacto para no encontrarnos con Billy Black y su familia que entraron al condominio justo en el momento que nosotros salíamos de éste.

Para mi sorpresa no fue difícil despedirme de la casa. Pero creo que eso fue gracias a Edward quien se negó a soltarme la mano durante todo el recorrido.

El barrio de Edward era bastante más diferente al sitio donde se ubicaba mi antiguo hogar y aquello me hacía bastante ilusión. Me sorprendí al reconocer dentro mí, sentimientos de euforia y emoción por estar finalmente con Edward, intentando empezar una nueva vida.

El futuro no parecía tan lúgubre cuando él sujetaba mi mano.

―Esme está trabajando― dijo Edward guiándome dentro de un viejo edificio.

― ¿No te preocupa que pueda decir?― pregunté sintiéndome un poco tímida― Ya sabes, todavía no sabemos en qué ha influido mi ausencia…― añadí en voz baja― Tal vez ella no pueda verme… y en ese caso no tendrías como explicar el que estuvieses besando a la nada. Te verías como un maldito loco.

Edward rió.

―No me interesa Bella. Si ella puede verte, pues bien. Si no lo hace… bien también. Y si un día entra a mi habitación y ve que estoy besando al maldito aire, pues que lo vea. Y si cree que estoy loco por hablar solo…

―Solo me gustaría que todo esto fuese más fácil― murmuré para mí―

―Saldrá bien, solo tienes que confiar.

― Estoy muerta Edward, la confianza no es algo de muertos.

―La confianza es cosa del alma, y tú tienes el alma más hermosa de este planeta― me corrigió él volviendo a tomar mi mano y guiándome por las escaleras.

Subimos las escaleras en silencio. Para mi felicidad no vimos a nadie. Por más que intentara negarlo la verdad es que no estaba lista para dimensionar hasta que punto mi "viaje" había cambiado algo en mí.

Quería tener esperanza.

Finalmente nos detuvimos frente a una puerta y Edward sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

― No es un lugar tan espacioso como tu casa y quizás no te guste pero…

―Edward, cállate― le acorté.

Edward pareció aceptar mi regaño e introdujo la llave en la cerradura para luego dar un golpe a la puerta.

El departamento que se mostraba ante nosotros era pequeño y acogedor, del tipo de lugar utilizado por parejas jóvenes durante los primeros años de convivencia. A mi lado pude sentir el nerviosismo de Edward quien intentaba recoger las prendas de ropas ―suyas, por supuesto― que se encontraban sobre el respaldo del sillón. Abandoné mi examen del lugar y me dediqué a observar al hombre que había conquistado mi corazón. Era increíble lo guapo que era incluso en situaciones de incomodidad. Incluso la pequeña arruga de su frente producto de la preocupación no lograba afear su rostro. Sino que por el contrario, acentuaba su masculinidad.

Edward giró su cabeza hacia mí, siendo consciente del escrutinio al cual estaba siendo sometido. Le sonreí con confianza, acercándome hacia él hasta poder deslizar mis dedos por su cuero cabelludo.

― Gracias― le dije inclinándome hacía él― Gracias por no renunciar a mí.

Dios, lo amaba tanto. Jamás pensé en tener tantos sentimientos hacia otra persona y mucho menos hacia alguien que a simple vista parecía tan diferente a mí.

Edward abandonó su intento de orden domestico y me empujó hacia él, provocando que ambos cayéramos sobre el sillón.

Era un sentimiento difícil de explicar lo que sentía en esos momentos. Las palabras no alcanzaban para poder describir la felicidad y tranquilidad que inundaba mi corazón al sentir los brazos de Edward y su respiración sobre mi cara. Y me aterraba, me aterraba tener que despertar de este sueño, abrir los ojos y estar nuevamente sola en casa, luchando por ser escuchada.

―Deja de pensar― murmuró Edward acunando mi mejilla con su mano―

_Deja de pensar…_

Parecía tan fácil hacerlo. Cerrar los ojos y dedicarme a acariciar al chico dueño de mi corazón. Imaginar que solo éramos una típica pareja adolescente que aprovechaba la soledad de la casa para acariciarse sobre el sillón de la sala…

Y lo era, decidí dar el paso y confiar en él.

Por ese momento, decidí, solo seríamos Edward y Bella.

El resto vendría después.

.

.

.

Desperté tres horas después cuando Esme, mi madre, abría la puerta del departamento. Bella y yo saltamos del sillón y caímos sobre el piso alfombrado. Solté una maldición por lo bajo intentando ponerme de pie antes de que mi madre entrase, pero fallé. Al levantar la vista me topé con la mirada inquisitiva de Esme que viajaba ondulando entre la chica avergonzada que se apegaba a mi lado y yo, su hijo rebelde en rehabilitación.

―Bueno… ¿Alguna explicación?― preguntó mi madre caminando hacia la mesa donde depositó las bolsas que supuse, eran del supermercado―

Bella estaba a mi lado intentando pasar lo más desapercibida posible, casi hundiéndose detrás de mi espalda, como si buscase atravesar el sillón y la pared. Parecía estar debatiéndose entre quedarse a mi lado y enfrentar el escrutinio maternal o utilizar sus habilidades fantasmales y marcharse de una vez por todas.

Fantasma cobarde.

―Mamá, ella es Bella, mi novia― le dije a mi madre tomando la mano de Bella, evitando que Bella hiciese uno de sus trucos que podrían terminar por provocar un arranque al corazón a mi madre.

Esme jadeo y rápidamente volví mi atención a ella para entender que estaba ocurriendo.

Esme observaba a Bella con una muestra clara de incredulidad y fue entonces que lo supe: No había necesidad de explicarle a Esme nada de lo ocurrido porque ella había reconocido a Bella, ella sabía de quien se trataba.

―Tú estás muerta― fue lo primero que dijo mi madre luego de salir de tu retardo. Bella asintió a mi lado estando serena y calmada. La amé más por aquello. Yo sabía que esto era mucho más duro para ella que para mí ya que se estaba enfrentando a su temor de ser rechazada. ― ¿Cómo es esto posible?― preguntó Esme manteniendo su expresión de asombro― ¿Cómo…?

―No lo sé― respondió Bella con suavidad― Yo simplemente estoy aquí.

―Pero… no lo entiendo. Esto es imposible. Esto es… ¡Dios mío! ¡Es la cosa más loca que he visto en toda mi vida!― exclamó en un tono mucho más agudo de lo acostumbrado, como si realmente no pudiese salir de su asombro de conocer a Isabella Swan, la novia de su hijo.

―Edward― musitó Bella apretando mi mano para llamar mi atención. ― Creo que no es buena idea estar acá, tu madre puede no estar de acuerdo con esta situación y no quiero molestarla.

―Ni lo pienses Swan. Tú te quedas aquí, conmigo.

―Edward―insistió― Mira a tu madre. Ella luce aterrorizada…

―Solo está sorprendida, te aseguro que no está asustada. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte amor, te lo prometo. Si hubiese pensando que Esme te rechazaría jamás te habría traído aquí. No por consideración a ella, sino por ti. Jamás voy a dejar que nadie te menosprecie o te haga sentir incomoda.

―Lo sé, te juro que lo sé pero creo que tu mamá necesita un poco de tiempo para asimilar esto.

Esme carraspeó para llamar nuestra atención. Aún parecía sorprendida y poco exalta o sobreexcitada pero ya parecía más mi madre que la mujer histérica de minutos atrás.

―Bueno, esto me ha tomado de sorpresa y creo que pueden entender porque no he abrazado a mi nuera antes… y lo lamento mucho a ambos pero no pueden llegar y soltar semejante bomba de información y esperar que los invite a comer pasteles. Esto es realmente serio y creo que me deben una explicación. Entiendo que no saben los detalles de… bueno, de la _condición_ de Bella pero espero que me puedan aclarar cómo es que ustedes dos están aquí… juntos, de novios, amantes, maridos lo que sea que pasa entre ustedes.

Madre sobreprotectora estaba de vuelta.

Bella hizo el ademán de hablar pero le di un apretón a su mano para indicarle que guardara silencio. Ella había hecho su parte enfrentando a mi madre, el resto era mi historia. Bella tenía que hablar con su familia cuando Alice finalmente pudiese localizar a su padre y era mejor que guardara fuerzas para aquel momento. Además, Esme era mi madre. Era yo quien había estado ocultando secretos y lógicamente que debía ser yo quien diese las explicaciones pertinentes.

― ¿Y bien? ― cuestionó mamá mirándome fijamente― Creo que tienes bastante cosas que contarme.

―Tenías razón― dije pasando mi mano libre por mi cabello― Cuando dijiste que estaba metido en cosas extrañas: Tenías razón. No fui sincero contigo. No sabía cómo contártelo, ni siquiera sabía si me ibas a creer y honestamente las cosas con Bella no estaban como ahora. Esto no ha sido fácil para ninguno de los dos y llevamos solo un día desde que nos reencontramos... quería contártelo mamá, hablarte de Bella y de lo feliz que me hace pero no sabía cómo. Tenía miedo de que intentaras alejarme de ella pensando que me estaba haciendo mal así como intentaste mantenerme lejos de Alice y de mi grupo de amigos. No estuvo bien pero fue lo que me pareció más acertado. Además, siempre he sido egoísta, tú me conoces. Y la verdad es que no quería compartir a Bella con nadie, la quería y quiero solo para mí pero sé que no es sano que solo estemos nosotros dos y por eso es que decidí incluirte. La amo mamá, la he amado desde siempre y tú sabes lo que eso implica. Bella es mi persona, así como papá fue la tuya y no me importa lo que digan las leyes de la física ni las normas morales, ni la iglesia, nada de eso me importa. La amo y estoy dispuesto a todo por ella. Solo espero que puedas entenderlo, sé que es duro saber que tu hijo no es tan normal como te gustaría pero te juro mamá que Bella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. ¿Todos estos cambios de los últimos meses? ¿El trabajo? ¿Dejar el alcohol y las fiestas? Todo es por ella. Isabella me hace mejor y yo la hago mejor a ella. No sé qué cosa rara ha hecho que Bella esté aquí conmigo pero estoy eternamente agradecido que el mundo funcione así. Porque sinceramente, no creo que pueda vivir en un mundo sin que Isabella Swan exista.

El silencio se posó en la habitación y pude sentir a Bella apretándome junto a ella. Ya no se escondida sino que posaba orgullosa a mi lado. La miré y vi como su sonrisa iluminaba todo su rostro. Era una visión hermosa que mantendría conmigo hasta el último suspiro de mi vida. Se veía tan feliz y despreocupada, orgullosa y alegre, enamorada. Y mierda, en serio quería abrazar a ese Dios que se encontraba en alguna parte y besarle el rostro una y otra vez por haber creado a una criatura tan encantadora como Isabella, mi princesa del pop. Sin duda alguien debía darle un diploma por permitir que un ángel como ella estuviese con nosotros cuando ella debería estar jugando con querubines, comiendo nubes de algodón de azúcar.

―Te amo― dijo ella con voz suave― No sé qué hiciste conmigo pero estoy enamorada de ti. Y te amo, te amaré siempre.

―Yo también cielo…

Todo lo dicho a Esme era cierto. Bella Swan me había cambiado y no me arrepentía de nada. Quizás me había transformado en un maldito cursi pero, ¿Cómo evitarlo? Estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de Isabella Swan.

Y me encantaba.

* * *

><p><em>Traté de demorarme menos en escribir el capitulo pero este semestre ha sido horrible. Creo que tengo el peor calendario académico de todo el universo porque todas las malditas semanas tengo algún trabajo-prueba y millones de textos por leer. Ahora comienzo exámenes y bueno, un mes encerrada estudiando _ <em>

_Como pueden ver el fic está en su recta final. Intentaré subir lo más pronto posible el otro capitulo, por lo menos un capitulo en diciembre que es lo que la universidad me permite (NUNCA ESTUDIEN DERECHO, NUNCA, NUNCA). Gracias a quienes siguen leyendo la historia y comentan, se ganan un pedazo de cielo y el corazón de una escritora irresponsable. Animo con el termino de año y espero que nos leamos pronto 3_

_Si gustan contactarme lo pueden hacer a través de twitter: lapulent0sa (siempre respondo por ahí, por mail... eh, nunca lo reviso) _

_Dejen sus comentarios: buenos, malos, todo sirve._

_Millac:_


End file.
